Grimm Tails of Remnant
by Ten-Tailed-God
Summary: What happens when you are forced into a world as a monster full of monster hunters. Who knows, lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was finally the end. Naruto and Sasuke launched themselves at Kaguya with their sun and moon seal marks respectively while Sakura punched Kaguya from above. Both Naruto and Sasuke's seal marks disappeared from their hands.

The trio jumped away from Kaguya as her form started shifting into the previous unfinished form of the ten tails while from her form, the chakra of the tailed beasts started to break off and reform into the nine tailed beasts.

Below them Kakashi caught Sakura as she fell to the ground. Beneath his feet the ground broke apart and flew towards Kaguya.

"It's pulling the ground into itself?!" Kakashi screamed. Above him multiple rocks had already started gathering around the creature that was Kaguya.

The tailed beasts gathered together on the ground "We finally got out! Kurama, your Jinchuuriki is really something." Son Goku the Four Tailed Ape stated.

"Hmph!" Kurama grunted. Internally he was the proudest he had ever been with his Jinchuuriki. Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand stood on top of a rock that was slowly coming out of the ground.

"We did it Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed while jumping in the air. He depowered out of his Six Paths Sage Mode revealing a ragged orange jacket with fishnet armor underneath it along with matching orange pants and black sandals.

Naruto looked at his partner Kurama while giving him a thumbs up and a wide smile. "So Sasuke, we should probably-" Naruto voice was cut off when he heard a chirping and felt a sharp pinch in his back. He looked down to see Sasuke's still sparking hand through his cheast. "Sasuke, why?" Naruto whispered to him.

"I plan to change this world and I won't let you interfere." Sasuke replied. He then sent a massive charge throughout Naruto's body which paralyzed him and ripped his hand out of Naruto. With nothing to hold him up, Naruto fell to the ground much to the horror of Kakashi, Sakura, and all the Tailed Beasts.

Sasuke jumped off the rock both of them were standing on as it floated up towards what was now the Gedo Statue. Unable to move he transformed into his Six Paths Sage Mode in order to hopefully survive the crushing gravity.

" **No Naruto!"** Kurama shouted before charging towards Naruto.

As Sasuke hopped down from the floating boulder, all the other Tailed Beasts charged at him in an effort to help Kurama save Naruto.

Sasuke smirked as the Tailed Beasts charged him. "Shinra Tensei." Sasuke said which blew away all the Tailed Beasts into the ground.

Kurama watched as his siblings were blasted away but he ignored it and kept running towards the rock holding Naruto which floated closer to the statue. Kurama jumped and landed on the rock with Naruto.

" **You okay brat?** " Kurama asked in a concerned tone.

"Not really. I can't move." Naruto replied.

" **What about my other half? Isn't he helping?** " Kurama asked.

"He's trying the best he can but I'm still not able to move." Naruto said as he coughed out blood.

" **Alright hold on I'm going in there!** " Kurama exclaimed before transforming into a mass of chakra and entering through Naruto's stomach. Naruto hissed in pain as the extra chakra from Kurama accelerated the healing of the hole in his cheast. When the pain finally stopped he noticed that the Gedo statue's mouth was right in front of him.

"Oh no!" He screamed as he was pushed inside it while behind him many layers of rock joined on that area.

Sasuke on the other hand formed in his hands black balls of condensed gravity which floated into the cheast of each of the Tailed Beasts. Rocks came out of the ground in order to form around them and lift all of them into the air. Sasuke turned to look at the pseudo-moon that held both Kaguya and Naruto before smirking. "Kamui!" He shouted which formed a rippling pattern over the area that Naruto was residing until it dispersed revealing a headless Gedo statue. In thrall with his victory Sasuke did not notice as Sakura rushed up behind him and smashed him into the ground.

"Why did you do that Sasuke? He was your best friend!" Sakura screamed at him. In response Sasuke laughed.

"I did it exactly because he was my best friend. He was the only one strong enough to oppose me. Now that he is gone, there is no one left to stop me from changing this world." Sasuke said as he looked into Sakura's eyes and putting her into a genjutsu. "Now then Sensei, should we finish this?" Sasuke asked while turning to face his old teacher.

"I know that I probably will not be able to defeat you and live, but I will do my damnedest to bring you down with me." Kakashi said before biting his thumb and slamming it onto the ground to create a cloud of smoke that dispersed into his ninja hounds. Kakashi then activated his Raikiri on his right hand and charged with his hounds.

Sasuke calmly pulled out his sword and cleaved through each of the hounds that came close to him. His line of sight was firmly placed onto Kakashi. Kakashi's vision while he was charging at Sasuke became tunneled, making his ability to see Sasuke less then it could be.

Sasuke prepared a Chidori in his hand in preparation for the oncoming clash. And when Kakashi charged at Sasuke he managed to in the last moment of their charge, extend his arm out further than Sasuke's. The clash ended with Kakashi's hand through Sasuke's head while Sasuke's hand was through his cheast. Then Sasuke's body vanished. "Genjutsu." Kakashi stated as Sasuke's hand went through his heart.

"Goodbye Sensei." Sasuke stated before removing his hand from Kakashi's cheast letting him drop. As the dimension started to break down around them Sasuke, Kakashi's body, Sakura, and the moons that were the Tailed Beasts were summoned back into their home dimension.

Sasuke was greeted to the sight of the Sage of the Six Paths. "So Indra's Transmigrant has failed to make peace with Asura's. This is such a waste." The sage stated solemnly.

"Sage what does that mean? Where's my son?" Minato asked. The sage nodded over to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at this.

"I removed Naruto from my dream." Sasuke responded much to Minato's horror.

"You bastard! He trusted you!" Minato yelled as he rushed at Sasuke only to discover that he was turning to dust. "No not now! Not when I need to kill him!" Minato screamed as he and the other dead Kage were sent to the pure world. This left only Sasuke and the sage still around.

"So what will you do now, my failed son?" The sage asked. Sasuke brandished his sword.

"Kill the kage." He responded before marching away to the cocoons holding the five kage.

Naruto on the other hand woke up to find himself in a pool of gold water. Around him everything was white. Naruto tried to lift his face from the water but was unable to. He also felt more limbs than what he should have had.

"Kurama, you there?" Naruto shouted out. In response a loud stomping was heard from behind him.

" **Yeah, I'm right here brat.** " The deep gravely voice being the only reply.

"Hey Kurama, do can you tell me why I can't move?" Naruto asked.

" **It's better if I show you.** " Kurama responded. Naruto then felt as Kurama's hand grabbed his waist and lifted him up into the air. Kurama then turned Naruto to the water filled ground. What reflected from the water terrified Naruto to his core. In the reflection was a white cyclopean being with one rippled red eye with nine tomoe in it and a mouth filled with sharp teeth. On top of the figure's head was a crown of spikes. Its body was shaped exactly like Kurama's. And to finish the picture, ten white tails swung loosely from his body.

Naruto tried frantically to move his body just so he could turn his head away from the image but it just wouldn't respond. "Kurama, please stop showing me this." Naruto pleaded while watching as the mouth of the creature in his reflection followed.

" **Naruto, I'm sorry but this is what you are now.** " Kurama stated solemnly.

"How did this happen?" Naruto asked. Kurama turned Naruto to face him revealing how Kurama who once had a muscled look to him now was skinny enough that Naruto could see his bones. "Kurama why do you look so weak?" Naruto asked.

" **This is because I expended most of my chakra in both keeping you alive and shielding us from the Kamui that the pink-eyed Uchiha. Then there was the fact that even more of my chakra was taken as well as all the chakra of my siblings when you transformed. I'm on my last legs right now so I won't be able to loan you any of my chakra in the future. Think of it as me paying off my entire rent brat.** " Kurama said with a smile.

"Then what do we do now? We can't let Sasuke get away with whatever he wants!" Naruto shouted.

" **Naruto we can't do anything.** " Kurama replied.

"Of course we can we just-" Naruto tried to say before Kurama slammed him into the ground creating a splash of water around them.

" **Don't you think I want to stop that bastard! My siblings are the playthings of that man right now and he has now started a plan that sounds like the one we just stopped! I want to do anything I can to get back to my siblings but we can't. We are stuck in the dimension we ended up in due to being summoned three different ways by the old man, Kaguya's seal, and the bastard's Kamui. There is nothing we can do.** " Kurama ended quietly. Naruto thought about all of this until he heard a splash right next to his head. He looked up to see his partner leaking tears from his massive eyes.

"Kurama, don't cry. We'll get through this like we did with everything else. No matter what, we are partners and partners stick together." Naruto stated, his one eye looking at Kurama's two. He then with great effort managed to raise one white clawed hand into the air as a fist. Kurama in turn lifted his hand and formed a fist with it before bumping it with Naruto's. "Now let's wake up from this place and find out where we are." Naruto stated. Kurama nodded before wiping his eyes.

" **Got it. Hope you like it out there.** " Kurama replied. Then the vision in Naruto's eyes went black before he woke up in a forest.

"Kurama this looks like we're near the Hidden Leaf." Naruto said to him.

' **Not even close brat. Look up.** ' Kurama replied. Naruto with and effort that took him a minute, lifted his head into the sky to see a moon that was shattered.

"Guess we aren't home anymore." Naruto stated.

' **You think.** ' Was the only reply he received.

"Alright, top priority, be able to move. Second priority, find food." Naruto stated. With that he spent the next ten minutes trying to lift himself up and walk around on four legs. It was shaky at first because he kept collapsing much to Kurama's amusement. Whenever he walked around he had to deal with his tails dragging behind him.

"Kurama how do I make these blasted tails stay up?" Naruto screamed at his partner while getting annoyed with Kurama's laughter.

' **All you have to do is think about them staying up and they'll stay up. It's pretty simple.** ' Kurama stated.

"This was so much simpler in out Tailed Beast mode." Naruto replied.

' **Tailed beast mode involved me holding the tails up. You just worked out where we were supposed to go.** ' Kurama replied.

"Well that sucks." Naruto said. With that Naruto got back to work in making his tails stay up in the air. He then started to walk around with his tails behind him staying in a straight line. "Alright now that I've got these tails down it's time to start with walking on two legs!" Naruto exclaimed.

' **Naruto! Be careful, I can sense a huge amount of negative emotions coming towards you. You need to get out of there. You can't fight the way you are.** ' Kurama said in a worried tone.

"Alright. Got it." Naruto replied. He then started to run on his legs into the trees. Behind him there was a loud growling that could be heard as well as the rustling of branches and leaves. Naruto kept running even though he realized that all the growling was growing closer. "Kurama I think we're gonna have to fight our way out of all of this. Mind if you teach me a quick combat lesson?" Naruto asked.

' **Alright, keep your tails circled around your body. You're gonna have to fight defensively. Use your tails to smash your opponents while also use them to block. Your tails are one of the strongest parts of your body.** ' Kurama said to Naruto quickly. Naruto complied by letting his tails circle around his body so that the tips were pointed at the area where the growling was coming from. Soon the rustling stopped and out popped a black bipedal wolf-like creature with white bone plates with red decorations covering its body as well spikes that jutted from its arms and back. Its eyes glowed a malicious red as it stared at Naruto. Then it charged.

Naruto used one of his tails to sweep at the creatures head while another one was used to sweep its feet. This sent the creature into a summersault until it crashed into the ground. Then Naruto used his two tails to smash the creature until it stopped moving.

' **I expected there to be blood.** ' Kurama stated.

"Yeah so did I. But at least its over, I'm a little tired." Then both heard some more rustling in the trees and from them came ten more of the wolf creatures.

' **You just had to say it didn't you?** ' Kurama asked with a voice laced with sarcasm.

"Not helping Kurama!" Naruto shouted. Naruto turned his attention to the wolves. They charged at him. "What now Kurama?" Naruto screamed.

' **Throw that body of the wolf at the others; we can at least buy ourselves some time from getting gang rushed by all of those things. Then do what you did for the first wolf. It's simple and effective.** ' Kurama told Naruto

Naruto in response used one of his tails to curl around the torso of the wolf and throw it at the other wolves which managed to hit two of the wolves that were close together. The others continued their charge. The first wolf to reach Naruto had its feet swept out from under it by one of Naruto's tails while another smashed its head into the ground which elicited a whine of pain that was silenced as its skull was crushed in by a second swing of Naruto's tail.

The other wolves still charged so Naruto ran around the pack in a circle to corral them into one bunch as all the wolves followed. Then Naruto stopped and turned to the wolves extended his tails and sweep all of them out from under their feet. Naruto then used six of his tail to smash in the heads of all six wolves lying on the ground which created a sickening crunch.

"Alright I'm a little tired from all of that." Naruto said.

' **Naruto there are still two left!** ' Kurama screamed from his mind. The warning was received too late though as the two wolves tackled Naruto into the ground and started to bite and tear at him. Naruto screamed in pain but with some coherence that still managed to remain over the pain of being eaten and torn to shreds used his tails to bash at the heads of the two wolves on him. He had to bash them three times before they finally collapsed to on top of him with cracked skulls. Naruto managed to push them off himself and view the fruits of his labor.

"Kurama, do you notice how they are all disappearing or is that just me?" Naruto asked.

' **Yeah I do brat. These are extremely strange and dangerous creatures. But right now you need to hide and heal up for a bit. You were lucky in this fight to not have been killed, let's not test it with a second fight.** ' Kurama said as all the wolves dissolved into dust.

Naruto managed to crawl away with injuries sustained to his cheast and arms and found a large set of bushes which he hid his broken body in. "Kurama, if this was our first day here, I wonder what our second day will be like?" Naruto asked.

'Who **knows, maybe it might involve getting something to eat.** ' Kurama stated. In response to that statement Naruto's stomach growled.

"Aw man."

 **Well that's a great place to stop chapter one folks. Hoped you enjoyed. Also comment. I really like those comments. Yum comments. Uhhh anyway see ya soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was woken up from his dreaming as he heard many shots be fired throughout the woods. His one red eye scanned the area from his bushes in order to see if there was anything near him. Thankfully there wasn't and so he crawled out from the bushes and stretched himself out with a few pops from his bones. Across his torso were barely healed claw marks. "Wow Kurama, I don't think I ever want to sleep like that again. It was cramped." Naruto said to his partner.

' **How do you think I felt for all the years I've been in you?** ' Kurama responded.

"Hey you're out now." Naruto responded. The only response he received was a grunt. "Fine be that way. But Kurama I have a question." Naruto said.

' **What is it?** ' Kurama asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom and I don't seem to have an ass or a dick. Do you know how?" Naruto asked. Kurama just smacked himself in the face.

' **Okay, I have no idea just think that you have those anatomical regions and they might appear.** ' Kurama responded with an exasperated tone.

"Uhh what?" Naruto said.

' **Just think you have an ass or dick and they might appear. My god, why does my host have to be an idiot?** ' Kurama said.

"Ohh, okay." Naruto then ran to a tree and within a few moments was pissing on it. Unknown to him a girl was also running in his direction. The girl in question was wearing a red hooded cloak with a black long sleeved dress. On her waist was a black corset while on her hips was a belt held together by a silver rose buckle. She wore black leggings and black and red combat boots. As she ran her black red hair blew into her silver eyes.

'Oh this is bad, really bad. Oh what if I can't find Yang? What if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune, he's nice and funny but I don't think he's very good in a fight. Ooh what about Blake so mysterious so calm, plus she likes books. But then again I'm not sure if I would be able to hold a conversation. So who do I know? Yang, Jaune, Blake, and-" She trailed off her inner monologue as she saw a great white creature by a tree. She stopped and skidded to a halt before she pulled from behind herself her closed weapon and opened it to reveal a massive red and black scythe even bigger than her.

The creature hadn't noticed her so she ran towards it in an effort to get the kill, until she was tripped by one of it's tails that was swaying back and forth. "Ow!" The girl said as she bumped her head on the ground. The creature turned around to look at her and she saw its great cyclopean eye as well as the sharp teeth of it's mouth and the wet liquid it rai- wait what.

"Ewww stop peeing on me!" The girl exclaimed as the creature urinated on her boots while trying to get away. The creature in a fit of embarrassment jumped into the bushes near the tree and just stayed there.

"Uhh, hello. You still there Mr. Monster?" The girl asked with her scythe pointed at the bushes. 'Weird type of Grimm must be new.' She thought to herself.

' **Wow brat, who knew that you would start marking territory already. I know you think that the female is pretty but isn't this a little too soon for you? Or are you doing this so you can get your rocks off?** ' Kurama asked in a sarcastic tone that could barely contain the laughter.

'Shut up. Even though she might be pretty it does not mean that I want to get my rocks or whatever you call it off on her. What the hell does getting my rocks off even mean?' Naruto asked mentally. Kurama responded with full blown laughter.

' **It's so easy to mess with you brat. But seriously, she has a weapon pointed at you and you aren't in the best of shape to be fighting after last night. You are gonna have to take it slow with her, that or killing her could work.** ' Kurama stated.

'I can take care of this, just stay out of it.' Naruto responded. He then slowly lifted his head up from the bushes to see the girl looking at him with her scythe pointed menacingly at his face.

"Hey there!" Naruto said enthusiastically. The girl gained a comical expression of shock on her face as she looked at Naruto. "So just a question, do you know these woods by any chance?" Naruto asked. The girl's jaw dropped open at this. "Wow you're kinda weird." Naruto stated.

"B-but you're a Grimm, how c-can you talk. Maybe I am going crazy." The girl said to herself.

"No you're not." Naruto said to the girl.

"But Grimm can't talk." She said back while starting to hyperventilate.

"I'm not a Grimm or whatever those monsters are out there are called. I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you." He said while smiling with his sharp teeth.

"Uh, okay hallucination my name is Ruby." The girl Ruby responded back.

"Hey, now we are on friendly terms so how about you put that scythe down? I feel like you're gonna stab me with it." Naruto asked.

"Sure." Ruby said awkwardly before collapsing her scythe into its carrying form and strapped it onto her back. "Okay, guess I better go find a partner. See you Naruto." Ruby said as she started walking away.

"Hey don't leave me here to fend for myself; I have no idea where I am!" Naruto shouted to her but she had already disappeared into the woods.

' **That was a nice first meeting. You meet a girl, piss on her, and now she thinks that you're a hallucination.** ' Kurama said to him.

"I would have liked to see you deal with that." Naruto replied back.

' **I probably would have done a lot better than you, that's for sure. Now, what is our next plan?** ' Kurama asked.

"Well since we just met Ruby and since she seems like she knows this place better than us, I was gonna follow her." Naruto replied.

' **What if there are others in these woods that have the same reaction to you that she did, we can't afford fights.** ' Kurama said.

"What's the chance of a bunch of other kids with weapons trying to kill us? We're fine." Naruto said casually. Naruto started to walk in the direction that Ruby went in order to find her. As he walked he heard lots of bangs and some hisses from those Grimm creatures.

"That's probably her." Naruto stated with confidence. He then strutted through the foliage into a clearing revealing an orange haired girl with mischievous green eyes swinging upside down in a sleeveless white shirt, a pink skirt, and a black sleeveless jacket connected to a corset. On her hands and feet were pink gloves and shoes while strapped to her back was a cannon of some kind.

Next to her was a black haired boy with his hair in a ponytail, there was also a strand of magenta hair on his bangs that matched his eyes. He wore a green and black long coat, a long black sleeved shirt under it, white pants, and black shoes.

'This girl really likes pink.' Naruto mentally stated to Kurama. Both of the teens noticed Naruto after a few seconds.

"Hey Ren," The orange haired girl said.

"What is it Nora?" The boy named Ren asked.

"I'm gonna ride that Grimm!" Nora shouted out. Naruto's eye widened.

'We might need to get out of here.' Naruto said to Kurama.

' **No shit, run because pinkie over there seems to be getting ideas!** ' Kurama shouted back. Naruto heeded his advice and turned around from those two and sprinted away.

"Aww I wanted to ride it Ren." Nora said.

"Nora that really seemed like a bad-" Ren was cut off as Nora ran away from him.

"I see an Ursa, I'm gonna ride it!" She shouted to him.

"Why does it have to be me?" Ren asked himself before taking off after Nora.

After running through the woods and becoming thoroughly lost, Naruto sat down to take a break. ' **I think that we may just want to lay low.** ' Kurama stated to Naruto.

"That is definitely not an option. If it comes down to it, we'll figure something out. Now I'm gonna work on trying to stand on two legs wanna help me?" Naruto asked.

' **Nah, I want to see how badly this turns out.** ' Kurama replied.

"You suck Kurama." With that Naruto tried to push himself up and stand, but then he wobbled and fell on his face, much to his annoyance since Kurama started laughing. "Shut up." With a face set in determination he tried again but he used his tails to hold himself up this time. It managed to work and he was standing on two feet until he removed his tails, then he fell. "Shit." Naruto cursed.

' **Brat, there is a massive amount of negative emotions right above us, look up.** ' Kurama stated. Naruto complied and swiveled his head up to see a massive black bird with wait was that Ruby, and there was a girl in white as well.

"Hey it's Ruby!" Naruto shouted.

' **She's gonna fall.** ' Kurama stated.

"No she isn't." Ruby's grip then let go of the bird and she started her descent to the ground. "Oh god she's falling!" Naruto shouted. He got up on his arms and legs and started to sprint over to her position. He ignored the branches as they swung into his face and continued to barrel through the woods. He finally reached a clearing to see Ruby being swung into the ground by a black scorpion with white plating that had red designs over it. Above her the black bird that was now missing its white passenger, had flapped its wings at Ruby which launched razor sharp feathers into the ground with one of these feathers snagging her cape.

Naruto took off after her as the scorpion started to barrel to her. In the last second he got in between her and the scorpion as it swung its gold stinger down for a killing blow. Naruto brought up his tails in an effort to block and caught the stinger with them. "Hey Ruby, long time no see." He said with a strained effort. On his cheast his wounds began opening releasing blood.

"You're real." Was the only thing Ruby had to say.

"Of course, now could you please move, this is a little heavy." Just as he said that he and the scorpion's stinger we flash frozen. A girl in a white dress, jacket, and hair with a ponytail to the side came walking up on white high heels.

' **This is what you get when you don't listen when I say stay out of the battle, but no, you just had to charge in.** ' Kurama said in an annoyed tone.

'Not helping.' Naruto thought back. He tried to concentrate his efforts on breaking out of the ice while the scorpion was doing the same.

Outside of the ice Ruby and the girl in white were talking to one another. "If we're going to do this, then we are going to need to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, then I'll be…nicer." The girl in white said to Ruby.

"I'm not trying to show off; I want you to know I can do this." Ruby replied back.

"You're fine." The girl started to walk away.

"Wait Weiss, I need your help." Ruby said to Weiss. Weiss turned around to look at Ruby.

"What is it you need?" She asked.

"Well you kind of froze my friend. Could you get him out?" Ruby asked while pointing to Naruto's frozen body.

"But that's a Grimm." Weiss stated.

"No he's not; he's pretty nice even if he pees on your shoes." She replied.

"Fine. But only once. If he shows signs of aggression I am going to freeze him and leave him there." Weiss said as a she spun the loading mechanism in her rapier until it hit a cartridge that was filled with a red material. Then she stabbed it into the ice that Naruto was encased in which melted it. This freed him.

"What was the big idea freezing me like that?" Naruto asked while shaking the ice off his skin.

"Ruby, why is it that thing can talk?" Weiss asked.

"Hey I'm not a thing; I'm just a perfectly normal guy who has… tails." Naruto stated.

' **Brat, if you're finished with making inane conversations we need to move. While the scorpion may be taken care of, that damn bird is coming back for more.** ' Kurama said to Naruto in a serious tone. As he said that a blonde haired girl with substantial…assets came up to Ruby and grabbed her in a hug which caused Ruby to gasp as the air was crushed out of her lungs.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" The girl exclaimed as she let go of Ruby. The girl in question wore a brown top with a yellow shirt underneath and an orange scarf. She wore black shorts and a brown half skirt while her legs were clad in brown combat boots with her left leg having an orange scarf tied around her knee.

"Yang, meet my new friend." Ruby said to the now named Yang as she pointed to Naruto.

"Ruby I know I told you to break out of your shell quickly but did it really need to involve befriending a Grimm?" Yang asked as she stared at Naruto with suspicion. Ruby got in front of Yang with her arms held placatingly out to Yang.

"Come on Yang, he's my friend. And he talks!" Ruby said to her.

"Umm why do I feel like some type of pet in this conversation?" Naruto asked. Yang just stared at Naruto until he held his clawed fingers up and snapped them. Yang shook her head for a second and cocked the bracelets on her arm which released shotgun shells.

"Guys, that thing is circling back." A blonde boy stated while pointing to the bird in the sky. By now all the teens had gathered together and were staring at Naruto, some even pulled their weapons out on him.

"Hey lets not fight. We're here for the artifacts so let's grab them." Ruby said to all of them. They put their weapons away but all of them still gave Naruto suspicious looks.

"Fine, let's just grab the objective and go." Weiss stated to them.

"Alright, we can do what Weiss said and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby said in agreement. Weiss smile slightly at this. "There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby stated.

"Uh question, what about the Grimm right next to you?" The blonde asked.

"He'll come with us, right Naruto?" Ruby asked as she turned to look at him with pleading eyes. Naruto just rolled his eye before nodding. Ruby squealed with joy before hugging him and running off towards the artifacts. The other teens followed suit and walked towards the ruins and grabbed the artifacts which looked like chess pieces.

As the others grabbed their artifacts Naruto spent his time conversing with Kurama. 'Alright I have an idea, how about I try to use a Tailed Beast Bomb?' Naruto said mentally to Kurama.

' **Uh brat, that might not-** ' Kurama was unable to finish as Naruto turned to face the scorpion and suck his breath in.

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" He shouted and tried to vomit out the black orb of destruction he was used to, only nothing happened. The teens looked at Naruto strangely as he did this display.

' **You idiot. I was trying to tell you that chakra is a no go here. All of it was being used to maintain your form. Until you take a long rest from all of this, there is no jutsu that we can use.** ' Kurama said with a sigh.

'Why didn't you tell me this before! Ahhhhh now all of the others are gonna think I'm weird!' Naruto screamed mentally back to Kurama.

"Naruto get out of there, we need to leave!" Ruby shouted as she and the others had already started running for the cliffs.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted as he ran after them leaving the scorpion behind. As he ran away he could hear ice shattering apart. Naruto managed to finally catch up to the others as they were now in a new set of ruins fighting against the giant bird. Nora was as of that moment firing grenades at the bird in an effort to bring it down.

' **Brat, this is the worst type of battle for you. If we have to choose one take the scorpion, at least there you'll both be on the ground. You have no long ranged moves as of right now.** ' Kurama stated. Naruto nodded and turned his head to see the scorpion still on his tails.

Naruto skidded on his heels and turned to face the monster with his tails poised out around him in a dome like formation. The scorpion hissed before it struck at him with it's stinger. Naruto was pushed back by the force of it's stinger impacting his tails. Just as it geared up for another attack, Ren and a girl in black jumped into and hit it with their weapons. Naruto took the chance to back away a couple yards from the creature and managed to bump into Nora. Weiss then jumped to the pair and beneath the three a circular white sigil formed. Weiss grabbed Nora and Naruto by their arms and jumped with both in tow towards a bridge.

She let go of both as they landed and both her and Nora started running across. Naruto on the other hand stayed at the end of the bridge. Naruto just curled his tails around himself and charged at the creature in an effort to distract it. He didn't even notice as he giant bird from before destroyed the bridge that was behind him. All his focus was on the creature in front of him. He was eventually joined by Ren, a red-haired girl who had her hair in a ponytail in bronze armor and a red half skirt with armored guards on her shins and forearms.

On the other side of him was a girl in a black and white set of clothing with purple stockings and long black hair with a bow on top. As Naruto took punishment with his tails from the scorpion his tails faltered for a second which was just enough to let the scorpion swings its tail into his side, sending him to the side of the bridge with a gash in his cheast and his wounds from before being ripped open. The scorpion turned to the incapacitated Naruto and lifted its stinger up for the killing blow until Nora jumped in from out of nowhere and slammed a massive hammer right into the Grimm's head which promptly exploded.

"Where in the hell did she come from?" Both Naruto and Kurama screamed.

She jumped off just as the scorpion's tail tried to stab her and jumped backwards into the girl in black who was knocked off their end of the bridge just as the scorpion's tail was lodged into the bridge. Naruto saw her falling and was worried until she threw her gun sword which had a ribbon attached to the end of it into another bridge and swung away until she rebounded on the other Grimm and started to take a few swings at it as she ran on it's back until she jumped off and joined Yang.

'Well at least she's safe.' Naruto mentally said to Kurama.

' **You're not so get your head in the game.** ' Kurama responded. As Kurama said that the scorpion pulled its tail out of the bridge which destroyed the bridge support.

"We gotta move!" the blonde boy stated to everyone. They all started running at the scorpion in an effort to get off the bridge with Naruto lagging behind. The girl in bronze slid and blocked with her shield as the scorpion tried to hit her with its claw. She transformed her red spear into a sword just at the scorpion while the scorpion tried to hit her with its other claw. The blonde kid jumped into the fray with his shield and blocked the hit while the red-head jumped and slashed at the Grimm.

Behind those two Ren fired at the Grimm and dodged a tail strike. He then grasped its stringer and fired into its base as head was swung around. Nora just fired at the Grimm with her grenade launcher while the red-head transformed her sword into a spear and threw it into one of the Grimm's eyes. Ren was finally tossed of the tail and was thrown into a pillar.

"Ren!" Nora exclaimed in worry before she glared at the Grimm. The blonde kid on the other hand noticed that not the stinger of the Grimm was only being held together by a few strands of muscle.

"Pyrrha!" The blonde shouted. Pyrrha nodded.

"Got it!" She said and threw her shield which cut off the stinger. The shield bounced off a few pillars before she caught it on a rebound.

"Nora nail it!" the blonde commanded.

"Heads up!" She shouted while brandishing her hammer. Pyrrha turned to look at Nora and brandished her shield above her. Nora then jumped on top of the shield and used her hammer to explode off the shield while Pyrrha gave her a boost. Naruto and Kurama's jaws dropped as she laughed when she came back down to earth spinning with her hammer aimed at the Grimm's head. She landed it perfectly and smashed it into the ground while also making Naruto, Pyrrha, and the blonde fly towards the ground.

Naruto and the blonde failed the landing and fell on their faces while Nora landed on her ass and Pyrrha landed crouched with her hand and legs. They were joined by Ren who was barely standing up until he collapsed onto his face as well.

' **Naruto, lets never make Nora angry.** ' Kurama said

'Agreed.' Naruto responded. He pushed himself up to watch his new friend Ruby and the others literally slingshot her to the bird which she caught in the neck with the blade of her scythe. She and the bird landed on the wall together where a line of white glyphs appeared leading to the top of the cliff. She then ran up it while dragging a screeching bird with her. When she reached the top she managed to decapitate the bird leaving behind a cloud of rose petals.

'Kurama, I can't deny that that wasn't one of the coolest things I've ever seen.' Naruto said.

' **I can agree with that.** ' Kurama stated. Both didn't notice as Pyrrha walked up to them.

"Naruto was it?" Pyrrha asked. Naruto nodded. "Just to let you know, you are bleeding quite badly. Why isn't your aura preventing that?" She asked.

"What's aura?" He asked.

Meanwhile on top of a cliff a grey haired man in a black suit and green scarf and a pair of dark sunglasses was watching surveillance of then new creature. "Glynda, are you seeing this?" The man asked a blonde haired woman in a white top and black skirt who also wore a purple cape while sipping a cup of coffee and staring at his screen.

"Yes I am Ozpin. I don't know what it is." Glynda stated.

"It's a mystery alright, but then again I do like mysteries." Ozpin retorted.

 **And that's a wrap folks. Wasn't that just fun? Don't you want more? Well don't worry we are not going anywhere. Also a side note to the one who asked if this was going to be a harem fic. No. I have a certain suspension of disbelief concerning that and it breaks every time that is used. So if I don't like it, then why would I use it? So sorry person who asked, please don't get angry about it. But hey there are pairings. I just need to get all of them set up. See ya soon! Oh and comment. I love to eat them!**


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you not know what aura is?" Pyrrha asked. Naruto shrugged but the action opened his wounds slightly making him wince.

"I'm a little new here. I might need some help." Naruto responded before his vision started fading.

' **Brat you're losing blood fast. I can't heal you. Stay awake!** ' Kurama shouted from his mind. Naruto tried blinking away the blackness that was closing around his vision.

"Pyrrha, what would this aura do if I had it?" Naruto asked. Blood was starting to fall down to his stomach and drip to the ground. His tails began drooping behind him as he lost the strength to hold them up.

"Hold on Naruto, I can unlock it for you. It might buy us some time before you bleed out by healing some of your wounds." Pyrrha stated before she walked up to Naruto and kneeled before him. She took both of his hands and held them up. "Close your eye." She ordered. Naruto complied and closed his one eye. Naruto heard Pyrrha start to say something but he didn't pay attention to that, instead he felt something welling up from deep inside himself. It felt like chakra but instead of it being something he could create, this felt like something that belonged to him his entire life and was waiting to be freed.

He didn't notice that Pyrrha had let go of his hands due to being entranced by the energies that were now coursing throughout his body. The newfound energy started to heal some of the injuries on his cheast which lessened the blood flow that fell to the ground. Naruto tried to push himself off the ground but fell down.

"I don't think that I can get up." Naruto told Pyrrha. She nodded in response.

"Jaune, could you please help me, we need to get to the cliffs." Pyrrha asked. The blonde boy in an orange and black hoodie, jeans, and some armor that covered his cheast came up to them and grabbed Naruto's arm and threw it over his shoulder. Pyrrha did the same and soon enough they were walking away. Ren and Nora were following right behind them with Nora making incessant chatter. After a while they made it up to the cliffs by taking a slight detour since the bridges were destroyed. At the top of the cliffs the others were sitting and talking, all the while waiting to be picked up.

"Hey Naruto!" Ruby said when she finally noticed him. She got up and ran over to him but stopped when she noticed all the blood on him. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, it's fine." He replied quickly with a laugh. "It'll take much more than that to kill me because I'm the great Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stated. Ruby giggled at his strange display.

"Alright. But you tell me if it gets worse. You're a friend of mine now and that means you have to take care of yourself. Got it?" Ruby asked. Naruto nodded. Above them a few bullheads appeared. "Hey our rides are here!" Ruby shouted in excitement.

"What the hell are those!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh those are just the bullheads. They are what will take us back to Beacon." Ruby stated. Naruto just nodded. As the bullheads landed a door on the side of it opened itself up. All of them started going into it while Jaune and Pyrrha helped with dragging Naruto inside.

When they were all seated Naruto started to close his eye. ' **Naruto no! You have to stay awake!** ' Kurama screamed. When Ruby looked at him she started to shake him as he drifted off into unconsciousness. She mouthed at him to stay awake but his vision went black.

When Naruto opened his eye he was greeted to the sight of a grey haired man in a black suit and green scarf with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Well hello there, finally awake are we." He stated with a smirk. "You gave both team RWBY and JNPR a real fright." He finished with a sip of coffee.

Naruto lifted himself up. "What do you mean by team RWBY and JNPR?" He asked.

"That would be the teams made up of the students that you encountered in Emerald Forest. It has been three days since you have been unconscious. Miss Rose has been visiting you for those past few days. She was in here just a few hours ago." The man stated.

"Who are you and who is Miss Rose?" Naruto asked.

"Rose is Ruby's last name. My name is Ozpin and I am the headmaster of this academy." Ozpin replied before taking another sip from his cup. Naruto's eye widened at this.

"Wait, Ruby has been visiting me. But we just met." Naruto said in confusion.

"You must have made a good impression on her. You did save her life from the Death Stalker that was trying to kill her." Ozpin replied. "But I digress; my concerns are about who and what you are." Ozpin said with a stern expression.

"What do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"Well when I checked all the records on creatures in Remnant I could not find a single mention of something like you. So that puts me in an awkward position on what to do with you. So the first question is what are you?" Ozpin asked.

"I am a monster." Naruto said sadly while examining his clawed hands. "I used to be human but now, I am just a miniaturized version of a monster that I had to fight."

"And what monster would that be?" Ozpin asked with slight concern.

"The Ten Tails." Naruto replied. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and looked up to see Ozpin grabbing him.

"I believe that to be untrue," Ozpin said before smiling "If you were a monster, then why did you save Miss Rose even though you were already injured? That seems like the work of a hero and frankly Naruto that is the type of person we want to teach here at Beacon. So Naruto, the real question is, do you want to remain a monster or do you wish to become a hero?" Ozpin asked. Naruto started smiling at this.

"I guess I could do that but what about my appearance?" He asked while motioning to his body.

Ozpin chuckled slightly at this. "Don't worry we can take care of that. Now on another matter entirely, you were dangerously low on aura when we brought you here. Could you explain why even when Miss Pyrrha Nikos activated it for you that there was barely any remaining?" Ozpin asked.

"Well before I got here I had to fight this really strong lady who wanted to rule the world or something. Old man sage was never really clear on that. All I know is that it would have been bad. But then me and my…friend managed to beat her. Then my friend betrayed me and I ended up here." Naruto explained. Ozpin nodded.

"You have my condolences. But on a lighter note, if you wish to become a hero you will start classes tomorrow." Ozpin stated.

"Wait I have classes!?" Naruto screamed. Ozpin smiled.

"This is a school for training potential hunters and huntresses. Everyone begins somewhere. I'll give you your schedule and dorm room tomorrow. Today just rest and relax." Ozpin replied to Naruto. Behind him they both heard the doors open to reveal team RWBY.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said while waving his hand at them. His tails wagged slightly shifting the blanket that was on top of him. Ruby just smiled and ran over to him.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed before hugging him. She let go while the rest of team RWBY walked up to the bed.

"Careful there Ruby, he's still in the infirmary for a reason." Yang stated to her sister with a smile.

"Wow, didn't know I had so many people who cared about me." Naruto stated. He grinned at them. "So how has the past three days been?" Naruto asked.

"Well we started classes already and now Weiss is my bestie!" Ruby replied. Weiss just hmphed.

"Alright. And what about you two?" Naruto asked while pointing at Yang and Blake.

"We are doing pretty well." Yang replied while putting her arm over Blake's shoulder.

"What about the others?" Naruto asked.

"Well Jaune was made leader of his team and they are doing pretty well right now. But then again I was made the leader of my team and we are doing pretty good as well." Ruby responded.

"Wait, your name is Ruby and you're leading a team called RWBY, won't people get confused?" Naruto asked.

"Well we haven't dealt with confusion next so we are doing well enough. Anyway, what about you?" Ruby asked.

"Well I'm gonna be in your classes from now on." Naruto responded.

"Yeah! Now I will have more friends in class than my team and JNPR!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What's wrong with us?" Weiss asked in a slightly angry tone. Ruby just put her hands up in a placating gesture.

"Nothing, nothing. You guys are great; it's just that now I have another friend here in class." Ruby replied.

"Alright. Alright. How about you guys go and leave me to sleep a little longer. You'll get to see me tomorrow and then we can hang out." Naruto stated.

"Aww. Fine then but I'm holding onto that as a promise to team RWBY." Ruby stated.

"That's alright because I never go back on word since that is my ninja way." Naruto said with a thumbs up. Team RWBY walked away after this and left Naruto and Ozpin alone in the room together.

"So then. I will see you tomorrow Mr. Uzumaki." Ozpin stated before walking away. Naruto's eye just widened.

"But I didn't even tell you my last name!" He responded but by then Ozpin was gone. Naruto pondered this a bit before giving up and going back to sleep. When he did this he was greeted to his mindscape. Inside Kurama was just lying on his stomach still looking thin. Actually now that he thought about it he kind of looked thinner.

"Hey Kurama, why do you still look thin? It's starting to freak me out." Naruto asked as he walked over to Kurama on all fours.

" **Brat, I look like I'm anorexic because I lost a lot of chakra saving your ass. We were torn by three different summoning jutsu's you know.** " Kurama took a moment to then realize what he just said. " **Damnit, now I'm saying your catchphrase!** " He shouted.

"It is kinda catchy isn't it?" Naruto replied. He then looked at Kurama seriously. "Are you ever going to get all of your chakra back?" He asked. Kurama looked away for a second before staring at Naruto in the eye.

" **Yeah, don't worry. Just have some fun out there and give those people hell. I need entertainment while I'm in here.** " Kurama stated with a smile.

"Alright partner. Tomorrow we can take on the world together. Nothing is gonna separate us!" Naruto shouted with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Kurama chuckled.

" **Alright brat. Now go to sleep because you're gonna need it. School is not your strong suit.** " Kurama stated.

"Alright _mom_." Naruto sarcastically replied. He eventually flickered out of the mindscape leaving Kurama alone.

" **Together huh. I hope so.** " Kurama said as he stared at his hand. The fur and skin was extremely tight to the bone. A second later it grew tighter.

In an office filled with gears Ozpin sat and sipped his coffee. Above him the thunk of gears resounded in a repetitious pattern throughout his office which gave it an eerily calming effect. Ozpin started to mess around with a touch screen device called a scroll as he set Naruto up to attend Beacon. He continued even as the door was opened by Glynda who walked in with an annoyed expression.

"Ozpin why are you accepting this creature into the academy? You barely even know who and what he is." Glynda asked.

"On the contrary to that, I would say that his actions during the initiation exam have shown him to be the type of person that we like to look for when finding students for beacon. And besides, in the end we are going to need all the help we can get." Ozpin replied while still fiddling with his scroll.

"Ozpin, is this the right choice to make? The lives of students could be endangered by his prescence." Glynda asked.

"My dear Goodwitch, when are the students's live not endangered? They did all decided to attend a combat academy. There is not such thing as the correct choice. In the end, it all comes down to the best choice that you believe can work and I believe that this choice will work." Ozpin replied before drinking the last of his coffee. "Oh and Glynda, I am going to need more coffee. I just ran out." Ozpin stated with a smirk while upending his cup before Glynda to drive his point home.

"Fine. I swear a quarter of the budget is used in order to fund both yours and Oobleck's coffee addiction." Glynda said as she started to walk away.

"It's for a good cause. All of this is." Ozpin replied.

 **There you go. Another Chapter. Are you not entertained? So now the ball is starting to roll and eventually we will get to see Naruto attending Beacon…somehow. Chapters will come out pretty quickly in my bid to try and get my story past the first season before season three ends. Also the monster in my writing dungeon likes to eat comments so feed it. I can't since it keeps trying to eat my fingers.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Naruto woke up he was greeted to a pile of black clothes that were at the foot of his bed while on top of the pile he noticed a note. Naruto used one of his tails to grab the note and he read it.

 _Dear Mr. Uzumaki,_

 _Due to your special condition, we must insist that you put these clothes on to conceal your appearance for the long term as of now. While your tails might not be able to fit inside the robes, you can use the excuse of it being your semblance. You are exempt from wearing the school uniform due to this reason. You will find your new dorm room to be numbered nine. If you have trouble finding it then ask either team JNPR or RWBY since it's located near theirs._

 _Your class schedule today is to attend Grimm Studies with Professor Port, then Combat Training with Professor Goodwitch, and finally History with Professor Oobleck. Do not worry about the other teachers, they have been informed of your circumstances but other than those on team RWBY an JNPR, tell none of what you are for they will not be as understanding. Keep safe and good luck with classes._

 _Ozpin_

When Naruto finished reading the note he folded it up and set in on the bed. ' **Well brat, only been here a day and you have already made friends with the headmaster of a school. Give it a week and you could probably become friends with the leader of this country.** ' Kurama stated sarcastically. Naruto chuckled.

"Good to see you too Kurama. I guess its time to get ready for this day. I really hope that the school isn't hard." Naruto replied. He then got out of his bed and onto his feet… until he fell on his face. "Damnit!" Naruto shouted. Kurama laughed.

' **You still haven't learned how to walk on two feet. Wow you are gonna have a hard time here if you can't walk on two feet unless you want to stay that way.** ' Kurama said to Naruto who was pushing himself off the ground with his tails and hands.

"Alright I can do this. Just you see Kurama." Naruto stated. He managed to push himself up on his two feet while using his tails as a crutch. He took a step forward and managed to stay standing. Then he took another step. "We are getting somewhere." Naruto stated with a grin. His eye was narrowed in concentration as he stated to walk a little faster by his bed. When he reached the foot of his bed he turned to look down the walkway of pristine white beds. He noticed that there wasn't anyone in the infirmary.

Naruto decided his next destination would be towards the end of the room which was twenty yards away. He walked towards the wall while slightly stumbling along but in the end he made it. ' **Hey, now that you made it to this end with your tails dragging on the floor, can you make it to the other side of the room without looking like a dog wiping its ass?** ' Kurama asked.

"Oh shut up Kurama, of course I can do it. Just you wait. I'll do it without using any of my tails. By the end of this day I will be able to run on two feet and that's a promise!" Naruto replied with a determined face.

' **Good luck with that brat, you need to get to class soon. You may just have to work on walking as you deal with the day.** ' Kurama stated much to Naruto's horror.

"Oh no! I gotta get these clothes on then!" Naruto screamed as he partially ran on his two feet to the black pile of clothes. He pulled out a pair of black pants that had wide legs so that it could fit his canine hind legs into them. Naruto proceeded to put the pants on with some minor difficulty. Next he pulled out a long black robe with orange trimming, "At least someone knows fashion." Naruto said as he pulled the robe over his body which obscured everything except his hands. On the robe he noticed a few pockets which he checked. Only one of the two available pockets had something in it which was a metal bar with a gold rectangle in the center. Naruto just put it back into his pocket. The robe even had a cut in the center that went from the bottom of the robe to his waist to give his legs more freedom.

Naruto pulled from the remaining pile a pair of black gloves which he slid over his clawed hands and a pair of boots which when covering his feet, gave them the appearance of normal feet. Finally all that was left on the bed was a black helmet with a matte black faceplate that had a mouth plate that could be slid open. There were three holes at the top for his horns to poke through.

When Naruto finished putting his new clothes on he went to a mirror to check out his new look. "So what do you think Kurama?" Naruto asked as he turned around looking at himself.

' **Pretty** **intimidating. But it'll work since we are trying to hide what you look like. The only problem is that people might think you are an evil overlord or something.** ' Kurama responded.

"Eh, who cares? As long as people don't try to shoot me then I am fine." Naruto said as he headed for the door to exit the infirmary. His tails helped him stay standing as he trudged over to the door. When he reached the door he grabbed the handle with one gloved hand.

"Ready for our next great adventure Kurama?" Naruto asked.

' **You know it. Give them hell.** ' Kurama replied. Naruto twisted the door handle and opened it up to reveal a mass of students running around the hallways. Naruto walked out of the infirmary and into the hallway. Some students stared at him in curiosity but ten rushed off to their classes. Naruto tried to catch a few students to ask where his class was but they all moved too fast for him to walk over to.

Eventually Naruto spotted a girl in a uniform with long brown hair and, 'Wait Kurama, does that girl have rabbit ears on her head?' Naruto asked his partner mentally.

' **Wow, well this is certainly new. Wonder if she likes to wear leotards.** ' Kurama responded. Naruto just ignored his comment and walked as fast as he could over to the girl.

"Hey, could you wait up! I need to ask you something!" Naruto shouted to the girl. She turned around and stared at Naruto.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked.

"Yeah I need to ask you where Professor Port's class is." Naruto asked as he stood before the girl.

"Uh, it's over there." The girl pointed down the hallway to a door that was opened. Naruto nodded.

"Thanks whoever you are!" He shouted as he rushed as fast as he could over to the classroom.

"My name is Velvet." The girl stated. Naruto just waved in response as he had nearly made it to the classroom. "Weird guy." She stated to herself before walking away.

Naruto on the other hand had made it to the door and turned the handle. When he opened the door he was greeted to a lecture hall filled with many students staring at him. At the front of the hall was a middle-aged man wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he were tucked into olive boots. He has gray hair and a massive gray mustache. "Ah you must be Naruto. Welcome to class! Here you'll learn how to be as good as me at fighting back the creatures of darkness!" Port said in joyful tone.

'Is this guy for real?' Both Naruto and Kurama thought together. They were interrupted from their thoughts when they heard someone shout "Hey Naruto!" Ruby shouted from one of the seats. "Sit right here!" She said while pointing to one of the seats next to her. Weiss facepalmed at this.

"Alright." Naruto answered as he walked over to the seat.

"Hey freak, why are you wearing a mask? Are you ugly or something?" A voice asked. Naruto turned to look at an orange haired kid with blue eyes.

"Nah, I just like to look cool." Naruto responded before sitting next to Ruby. "Hey Ruby." Naruto said. Ruby leaned close to Naruto.

"Why are you wearing all of that?" She whispered.

"So that people don't try to attack me. It was Ozpin's idea." Naruto responded.

"Hey Naruto, are you trying to become an evil overlord because if you are then that would be so cool! I would have to break your legs though so that Ren and I could rule, but it's still cool!" Nora said in her usual upbeat and crazy manner. Ren just smiled at the absurdity of the statement.

"Okay then, ignoring that do you know what I've missed?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing but a bunch of stories from Port. You really only have to worry about Goodwitch and Oobleck." Ruby responded.

"Thanks Ruby, you're pretty awesome for telling me that. So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Just wait and entertain yourself during class. Goodwitch's is much cooler." Ruby stated. Naruto tried to listen to Port's lecture but after listening to him ramble on about his glory days for a few seconds Naruto tuned him out and instead decided to talk to Kurama.

'What'cha doing?' Naruto asked.

' **Sleeping.** ' Kurama responded.

'That seems boring.' Naruto replied.

' **It's entertaining for me what with me being stuck in here and all.** ' Kurama stated.

'Can't you entertain me? I'm getting bored.' Naruto asked.

' **Fine, here's some entertainment, see that Pyrrha girl over there?** ' Kurama asked. Naruto looked across the room until he spotted Pyrrha who was sitting next to Jaune and staring at him.

'Yeah, so what?' Naruto said.

' **The girl is head over heels for the oblivious blonde idiot who doesn't see her affections. Just like someone else I know.** ' Kurama stated.

'What blonde idiot? The only blondes I can think of would be the Yamanaka's and Temari.' Naruto responded. Kurama facepalmed himself.

' **You…idiot.** ' Was all that Kurama could say.

"…and that is the end of the lecture. I'll see you all tomorrow and tell you about how I managed to slay ten Ursas and Nevermore after I lost my weapon!" Port said with a jovial laugh that caused his large stomach to wobble slightly.

"Finally. You know where we are supposed to go next?" Naruto asked Ruby as they all stood up from their chairs.

"Yeah, just follow us." Ruby said as she was joined by Weiss, Blake, and Yang. They all started to walk out of the classroom with Naruto following behind.

"So Naruto, how are you standing on two legs?" Yang asked.

"Willpower and my tails. It really is tiring." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, your tails are showing." Blake stated while pointing to the tails sticking out from under his robe.

"I was told to say that they were apart of my semblent or something." Naruto responded.

"The proper word is semblance you dolt." Weiss stated.

"That's not very nice Ice Queen. You need to learn how to warm up to people or you'll never make any friends." Yang said before putting her arm over Weiss' shoulder.

"Let's just go to our next class." Weiss said in a sour tone. Naruto continued to follow after the group until he felt someone stepping on his tails.

"Ow! Watch where you're stepping!" Naruto shouted in pain.

"Sorry but your freak tails were in my way. What are you some type of mutated faunus?" A familiar voice asked him. Naruto turned to look at the orange haired teen from before. The teen stood a foot higher than him with only Naruto's horns being able to cover the distance in matching the teen's height.

"No, it's just my semblance. Now leave me alone." Naruto said as he tried to walk away.

"Hey I'm talking to you." The teen said to him as he stepped on one of his tails again.

"Ow! Stop doing that!" Naruto said before using one of his tails to sweep the teen's feet from under him which caused the teen to fall to the ground on his back. Naruto just ran off to the others while the teen was still dazed.

"You alright there Naruto?" Ruby asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, just had to deal with an annoying prick." He replied in an unhappy tone.

"Don't worry about Cardin over there, he's mean to everyone." Yang stated.

"Isn't that so much better." Naruto replied sarcastically. He then felt a hand grab onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto; if Cardin keeps messing with you then I can always just break his legs." Nora stated happily with the rest of her team in tow.

"Okay then, violent option in question, can we get to our class now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, let's go everyone. I want to fight someone." Nora said in exasperation. When they finally reached their next classroom Naruto was greeted to a circular stage that was elevated above the chairs that surrounded it. Above the stage were two television screens. Standing on top of the stage was Glynda who just stared impassively at the class while also messing around on her scroll. When they got into the class they all grabbed some seats and sat down.

' **Naruto, is it me or does every female that we know can fight look like a super model?** ' Kurama asked.

'I know what you mean.' Naruto replied.

"Greetings students. Today, due to our new student that's joining us; we'll be having him face off against one of you. Naruto Uzumaki, you're up!" Glynda commanded.

"But I just got here." Naruto complained. Glynda just gave him a glare which shut Naruto up. He got out of his seat and walked up to the stage and stood next to Glynda.

"Mr. Uzumaki, the point of this exercise is to fight the opponent until their aura drops into the red. You will need to look at your scroll in order to see this. Any questions?" She finished.

"What scroll?" Naruto responded.

"It is in your pocket. Did Ozpin not explain this to you?" She asked. Naruto shook his head which made Glynda sigh. "Fine then, open your scroll up." She ordered. Naruto complied by pulling out his scroll from his pocket. He then managed to open it after fiddling around with it for a few seconds, much to the hilarity of both team RWBY and JNPR. When he finally got it open Glynda took it from him and pressed the screen a few times before a green bar with Naruto's masked face appeared.

"When the bar hits red, you have then lost the match, understood?" She said in a way that gave no room for questions. Naruto nodded at that. "Good, then would Cardin Winchester come up?" She asked much to the happiness of said person and the annoyance of Naruto. Above both of them, the television screens came to life with both Naruto's and Cardin's faces that were both accompanied by green bars underneath.

' **This is gonna be one annoying brat.** ' Kurama stated.

'Yup. Any ideas?' Naruto asked.

' **Block with your tails and use them to attack. You have the advantage of having ten more limbs than this prick, use it.** ' Kurama replied. When Cardin came up to the stage he was wearing a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist while on top of the shirt he was a cheast plate with a bird emblem on the front. In his hand was a intimidating mace.

'When the hell did he have time to change?' Naruto asked.

' **No idea.** ' Kurama replied.

"Alright this match will begin in three," Cardin and Naruto readied themselves, "two, one and start!" Glynda finished allowing both Cardin and Naruto to charge at one another. Naruto went onto all fours with his tails fully displayed from his cloak and smashed three at Cardin's cheast while two went to sweep his legs. Cardin jumped back from the attack before he ran at Naruto and slid under his tails and slammed his mace into Naruto's groin before firing off an explosion at the end.

The students watching winced in pain at what just happened while above on the screen the bar underneath Naruto which was before at a full green had dropped to half.

"That was for before when you tripped me, freak." Cardin said to Naruto who was now lying on the floor holding at his groin. As Cardin picked himself up off the ground one of Naruto's tails snaked underneath Cardin's legs and slammed up.

"Right… back…at'cha." Naruto replied to Cardin who had joined the floor next to him. Naruto slammed his tails onto Cardin until Glynda called the match. "I…win." Naruto stated. Yang and Ruby eventually walked up onto the stage and carried Naruto back into a seat next to them while Cardin's team carried their leader back into his seat.

"While that was an interesting way to recover from a match, it was still effective. Nice work Mr. Uzumaki." Glynda said to him. After she said that she called up more students who fought against one another. Naruto didn't pay attention to any of them due to the pain he was in. The only solace he had was that Cardin was in the exact same position. When the class was ended by Glynda, Naruto had finally regained control of his legs.

All of them left the class and headed towards Oobleck's class. When they arrived they were greeted to the sight of a spikey green haired man with glasses and a white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants with its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes.

'Is this guy for real?' Naruto asked. The only response was Kurama laughing. 'Why are you laughing?'

' **I've been laughing this whole time. Do you know how funny those nut shots were? I'm totally going into your memories later to watch it again.** ' Kurama stated.

'Wait, you can look into my memories?' Naruto asked.

' **Yeah, now that I'm out of that cage. It's really funny watching quite a few of these memories.** ' Kurama replied.

'We're talking about this later.' Naruto replied.

' **Whatever.** ' Was all that Kurama said.

As they all walked into the classroom and took their seats, they were immediately bombarded by Oobleck who started to spout out information a mile a minute all while sipping on a cup of coffee.

'Can you keep track of this guy Kurama, because I certainly can't?' Naruto asked as he watched Oobleck zoom from one side of the room to another.

'You could always just sleep through this class; I mean that mask you're wearing should allow no one to see you close your eye.' Kurama replied.

'Great idea.' Naruto said as he closed his eyes and nodded off. He was awoken when Ruby started to shake him.

"Wake up Naruto. Classes are finally over. It's time for lunch." Ruby said to him. Naruto's eye shot open at this.

"Where?" He asked.

A few minutes later and both team JNPR and RWBY along with Naruto were in the dining hall sitting at one table. Naruto's mouth piece was now opened to reveal sharp teeth tearing into food. The table was filled with empty dishes that both Naruto and Nora were consuming much to the amazement of everyone around them.

"Ren, do you think that Naruto and Nora are ever going to stop eating?" Jaune asked his stoic teammate.

"Not really." He replied.

"So Naruto, can you tell us anything about yourself?" Ruby asked. Naruto stopped eating and turned to look at her.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well, where in Remnant do you come from?" Ruby asked. Everyone else including Nora stopped what they were doing and looked at Naruto.

"I don't come from Remnant. I come from the Elemental Nations. And before you asked, I got here because of some…teleportation that went wrong." Naruto stated sadly.

"Can you get back to your home?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think that there would be a home for me that exists where I come from." Naruto replied before going back to eating.

"Why?" Nora asked.

"War. Now how about you guys show me to where my dorm is?" Naruto asked in a weirdly cheerful tone.

"Alright. Come with me, guys we'll be right back." Ruby said as she and Naruto stood up from the table while Naruto's mouthpiece closed. Both walked away from the others. "Naruto, are you okay?" Ruby asked while looking concerned at him.

"Yeah, I just need you take me to room nine." Naruto replied quickly. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, you're right next to our room! We can totally have a board game night with five players now!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, how about we worry about that later. I just want to rest." Naruto said.

"Okay." Ruby replied perkily. After a few minutes they arrived at Naruto's room, all the while Ruby talked about the last three days. "-and Weiss even decided to give me some coffee to me."

"That's nice Ruby but we're at my room now and I want to rest for a bit." Naruto said as he pointed at the door to his dorm room.

"Alright, then we can hang out tomorrow! See you later Naruto. Oh and about saving me before," Ruby said. She then quickly ran up to Naruto and hugged him before letting go, "thanks." She said before disappearing in a cloud of rose petals leaving Naruto dumbfounded. He regained his mental faculties after a minute and turned to the door and opened it.

Inside the room was a simple bed with a desk next to it that had a lamp on it. Naruto walked in and closed the door behind him. Naruto took mask off his face revealing tears coming down his eye and let it fall to the floor. He then walked up to the bed and collapsed upon it and fell into a deep sleep. Naruto didn't even notice that his tails weren't touching the floor as he walked over to the bed.

Inside his mindscape Naruto walked up to Kurama who was sitting and just stared at him. He then ran up to Kurama and hugged him while burying his face into his partner's fur. Kurama could hear the sobs coming from his friend and just wrapped a tail around them. As Kurama's tail wrapped around Naruto he noticed that some fur fell off and into the water they both stood upon.

 **Pretty sad ending huh. Well anyway, we are going places. Also if you want to picture what the helmet looks like, then picture Lulouch's zero mask with the mouthpiece of Optimus Prime. Other than that see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

After a week Naruto had gotten into the rhythm of attending his classes. He learned from attending the classes of Oobleck, that there were other beings besides humans who were known as faunus, people who had appendages of animals. These people much to Naruto's sadness were ostracized and hated by many humans. Whenever he attended Goodwitch's classes he would expect a thrashing either by himself or others unless it was Jaune. Jaune really needed to train in his personal opinion. And when he went to Port's classes, he slept.

Currently Naruto was being shown around Vale by team RWBY. "So where are we going this time?" Naruto asked.

"We are heading to a weapon shop. All of us need to resupply on dust as well as look at all the cool weapons there!" Ruby said excitedly.

Naruto leaned over to Yang, "Is she always like this about weapons?" Naruto whispered to the blonde fighter.

"Yeah, you get used to it. I think it's a cute quirk." Yang responded. Yang and the rest of team RWB stopped in front of a shop while Naruto kept walking ahead apparently not noticing that the others had stopped.

"Naruto, we are stopping here." Blake stated. Naruto stopped and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before walking to the others. They walked into the shop and started looking around. Naruto accompanied Ruby as both of them started looking at the cool weapons while the others went off to get their supplies.

"Oh that one looks really cool!" Ruby said while dragging Naruto around with her and pointing at a kunai with a revolver grip attached to the base.

"Yeah it does, but I don't think that either you or I need a weapon. I mean you have a scythe that's also a sniper and I have ten weapons on me at all times." Naruto stated while pointing to his tails which wagged behind him.

"Yeah but they still look so cool." Ruby stated before grabbing his hand and dragging him away to look at other weapons. Yang who was looking at dust filled shotgun shells saw this and took out her scroll and took a picture.

"Totally going to send this to everyone." Yang said with a smile. She grabbed what she needed and headed for the checkout with Blake and Weiss. Ruby and Naruto were still messing around in the shop.

"Is Ruby ever going to finish up? We have to go." Weiss said in an exasperated tone. Ruby on the other hand still dragged Naruto who was now laughing around with her as they looked around the weapon shop. Yang just walked up to Ruby and grabbed her by the hood of her cloak and dragged her and Naruto who hand was still being held by Ruby out of the shop.

"Yang, I was still looking!" Ruby shouted.

"Can you please let me go now?" Naruto asked as he was pulled. Eventually Yang let Ruby go. Ruby stood up and dragged a hapless Naruto around with her as they went to a few other shops. "Save me." Naruto said weakly to the others who just found his predicament hilarious.

After a few more shops all of them had stopped at a café where Ruby was devouring as many cookies as she could. The rest of team WBY were drinking coffee while Naruto was just lying back in his chair.

"So what's next?" Blake asked while reading a book and sipping on coffee.

"Well since we did almost everything around here right now, let's go back to Beacon." Yang replied.

"I'm in for that." Naruto said lazily. Ruby stopped eating her cookies and looked at the others.

"Wait, there's one more place we haven't gone yet," She said as she stood up from her chair and set her foot on the table, "we must go to the arcade!" She exclaimed. She then took her foot off the table and grabbed Naruto by the back of his robe and pulled him out of his chair which was greeted with an indignant "Hey!" from Naruto. She then ran out of the shop with Naruto while team WBY followed behind.

"Ruby has really started bonding with Naruto. She usually isn't this close to people who she's just met. I'm so proud of her!" Yang exclaimed.

"Alright Yang. But shouldn't you be worried about if their relationship develops even further?" Blake asked.

"I don't have to worry about that, if Naruto tries to put any moves on Ruby," Her eyes flashed red, "then I'll just have to make sure he can't have children." Yang said sweetly before her eyes went back to violet. Eventually they made it to the arcade and went inside. They spotted Naruto and Ruby both at a dancing game. While Ruby was doing pretty badly at it Naruto was playing like a pro by using his tails to hit all the buttons.

"Naruto, you're cheating!" Ruby whined as she kept dancing terribly.

"Nope, I'm just using my other limbs in order to win. Totally different." Naruto replied. The rest of team WBY walked up next to them to see that Naruto had won the game and was celebrating by dancing terribly in front of Ruby.

"I want a rematch, no tails!" Ruby shouted at Naruto. The other girls just walked away in order to play the games at the arcade. Weiss went to play a game that involved throwing a ball at cans while Yang went to a Whack-a-Grimm. Blake just disappeared into the arcade.

Naruto and Ruby on the other hand were both dancing horribly but they were just laughing the whole time. Naruto tried to do a spin but his tails managed to grab onto Ruby and drag her with them. Ruby was spun into Naruto's cheast while his tails wrapped around both of them until they were stuck in a compromising position and then they both fell to the ground with Ruby on top of Naruto. Both heard the game saying that they both lost in the background.

"Why did you have to do that Naruto?" Ruby asked as she tried and failed to pull herself out of their forced embrace.

"Well you were in the way." Naruto retorted as he tried pulling his tails out which caused both of them to roll with Naruto on top of her and their faces nearly touching.

"Could we please roll back?" Ruby asked with a blush on her face.

' **Wow brat, first base. Wonder how long it'll take you to get to third?** ' Kurama said over his laughter. Naruto just blushed under his mask.

This was the position the other girls found them in as they walked over to them. Yang had some candy that she ate while Weiss on the other hand walked calmly next to Blake who was carrying a bunch of prizes that she won from the arcade.

"So what do we have here?" Yang asked trying to contain her laughter. Naruto lifted his face from Ruby and looked at Yang.

"Well some things happened and now me and Ruby are a little stuck, so would you mind helping to pull us apart?" Naruto asked while demonstrating the fact that he couldn't get himself off Ruby. Blake walked up to Naruto and Ruby and set her prizes down next to them. She then started to untangle his tails and after a while Naruto and Ruby were eventually freed.

"How were you able to do that so easily?" Ruby asked as she stood up with a slight blush still on her face.

"My weapon sometimes got tangled up and I would have to fix it." Blake responded as she picked up her prizes and walked back over to the others.

"Okay, now how about we go back to Beacon and never talk about this again." Naruto stated as he walked out of the arcade. The other looked at each other and shrugged before they followed him.

It was night time and both team RWBY and JNPR along with Naruto were all playing a massive game of poker in the dorm room of team RWBY. All of them were in their pajamas while Naruto was just wearing his pants and nothing else.

"And I win again." Naruto stated as he set a pair of aces on the floor. Everyone just groaned as they lost more of their money. The only person who was doing slightly better than everyone else was Nora who had no idea what she was doing.

"Okay, I vote that Naruto is never allowed to play poker against us." Yang said to the others.

"Aye." Everyone said in agreement. Naruto just folded his arms and grinned.

"You guys are just jealous that I don't suck." Naruto said before laughing.

' **You should probably go to a casino or something with luck like yours.** ' Kurama said to Naruto.

'Yeah. I should. It'll be on my to do list.' Naruto responded. Naruto then leaned back and used his tails to support his back. "Yeah guys, I'll just watch you play while I count all of my money." Naruto said cockily while yawning.

"Yeah whatever Naruto. At least I know that you can't dance." Ruby replied with a large grin. Naruto's face went into shock.

"We made a promise that we would never talk about it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I didn't. I just said how bad you are at dancing." Ruby retorted which made the rest of her team start to chuckle.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Nora asked.

"Nothing!" Naruto and Ruby shouted with matching blushes on their faces.

"Come on tell me, I'm good at keeping at keeping secrets like how secretly Pyrrha-" Nora was interrupted as Pyrrha covered Nora's mouth with her hand.

"It's nothing!" Pyrrha said suspiciously. Everyone but Ren and Nora stared in confusion at her. What made everyone stop looking at Pyrrha was a loud snoring emanating from Naruto.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Pyrrha quickly asked while pointing to Naruto's sleeping form.

"Sleep over!" Nora shouted.

"Sure, we could do that." Pyrrha quickly agreed. "Jaune, what about you?" She asked.

"I'm in." Jaune stated. As soon as he said that Nora disappeared and came back with pillows and sheets. "How?" Jaune asked.

"Don't ask. It just will confuse you." Ren said to his leader. Nora then threw a pillow and sheet to each of her teammates.

"Let's tell each other ghost stories!" Nora said excitedly before running to the lightswitch and turning the lights off. She then brought out a flashlight. "Once upon a time…" She started. Ren leaned over to Jaune.

"Give it a minute." He said.

"…there was a-" She then started to snore. Ren stood up and walked over to Nora and put a blanket around her shoulders and turned off the flashlight in her hands. Ren then walked over to where is blanket and pillow was and went to sleep. Eventually everyone joined Nora and Ren and went to sleep.

When everyone was asleep they didn't see a red glow that eventually faded.

The next morning Ruby blearily opened her eyes to the morning light. She yawned and stretched before she sat on the edge of her bed. When she looked down she saw Nora cuddling up to Ren while Jaune's body was splayed out and Pyrrha was sleeping on her stomach. When she expected to see her tailed friend Naruto she saw a teenager with tanned skin, and white spiky hair that had two strands of hair shaped up like horns. He was only wearing a black pair of pants.

"Oh my god! Who are you?!" Ruby screamed which woke everyone up.

 **Well another chapter done. Now I have seen recently that we have over 100 follows. WOOOOT. Anyway because of that, all of you get an Omake with the next chapter. Yay! Anyway stay frosty out there god knows it's freezing here.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god, who are you!?" Ruby screamed which woke everyone but the newcomer up.

"Ruby why are you screaming? I was enjoying my sleep." Yang asked while groaning the whole while. When Yang had gotten out of her bed she saw the boy that Ruby was talking about and jumped out of her bed. "Ruby please don't tell me that you're inviting boys over. You're too young for that." Yang said to Ruby as she looked at the sleeping boy.

"Hey I didn't invite any boy over. He was there when I woke up." Ruby responded.

"Then why is he right there?" Yang asked.

"I don't know!" Ruby replied indignantly. While the two sisters had their wonderful conversation Nora who was now awake had already walked over to the boy and crouched before him. She then started poking him in the head saying "bop" as she did. The boy lifted up his tanned hand and waved it where Nora's hand was in order to push it away. It didn't work as Nora kept poking which made the boy's face become a grimace.

"Ugh, whoever is poking me stop it." The boy said as he opened his eyes. The minute he did three black bars appeared on each one of his cheeks. When he said this Ruby and Yang stopped arguing and looked at the boy. His eyes revealed that the left had a cerulean iris while his right eye was completely red with black rings that rippled out from the pupil. On three of the innermost rings were three tomoe.

"Who are you and how did you get into our room?" Weiss demanded.

"Weiss, what's wrong we were just hanging out last night?" The boy asked.

"That is absolutely absurd! Why would I want to hang out with a ruffian like you?" She stated as she crossed her arms over her cheast. The boy just laughed.

"Wow, so you're still angry that I won those poker matches?" The boy asked. The teens in the room widened their eyes in shock as they looked at him.

"Naruto?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah that's my name. Why what's wrong? Did somebody do something to my face while I was sleeping last night?" Naruto asked. Blake went into the dorm bathroom and returned with a small mirror. She then placed it in front of Naruto's face. His jaw dropped as he stared at the human face in the mirror. Naruto grabbed at his face in order to feel it and prove that it was real. "I'm…myself again." He said softly. His face grew a grin. "I look like me again!" He shouted and jumped into the air. He grabbed Nora and started spinning her around much to Nora's excitement. Eventually he set her down.

"So this is what you used to look like?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it is. There are some changes here and there but other than that, I look like myself again." Naruto said as he checked over his body. He pulled open the waistband of his pants and looked down much to the embarrassment of the others in the room. "Yup it's there." He said in a relieved tone as he let his waistband go.

"What are we going to do about this? You are known for having tails at all times. How can we cover it up?" Weiss asked.

"I can just say that I'm no longer using my semblance. I can still wear the clothes I got. They look cool enough." Naruto stated as started to stretch his body which elicited a few pops. No one noticed Ruby's face becoming red as she stared at Naruto's chiseled cheast.

"If this is all, I'm gonna get changed." Naruto said before leaving his room. Both the teams in the room looked at each other in confusion.

"So can anyone figure out why Naruto went from having ten tails to looking like he's human?" Blake asked the others.

Naruto on the otherhand enjoyed his newfound form as he walked to his dorm. ' **Brat, be careful. We don't know why you changed back to being human so keep wearing that helmet of yours.** ' Kurama ordered to Naruto.

'Yeah, yeah, I get it Kurama. Just relax and let me enjoy this. And it's a mask not a helmet.' Naruto replied. When he made it to his room he opened the door and shut it behind himself.

' **Brat.** ' Kurama stated annoyed.

'Mop-ass.' Naruto said right back. Kurama didn't even bother trying to taunt back and just grumbled before severing their mental connection. Naruto walked over to his bathroom and went towards the mirror and started to examine his body. "Well I am looking good." Naruto said as he saw the front of his body. When he turned around he saw something that shocked him. "Kurama, when did I get tattoos?" Naruto asked.

' **You didn't. Probably a side effect of being a mini tailed beast.** ' Kurama replied. On Naruto's back was a black Rinnegan on his back while under it were nine tomoe.

"I think I can deal with it. I heard that tattoos are sexy." Naruto responded with confidence.

' **Who told you that? The mutt boy.** " Kurama asked sarcastically.

"Uhh…nope." Naruto responded while trying hard to not think about what Kiba told him beforehand.

' **Right. Get your clothes on. You got a class to go to remember.** ' Kurama stated. Naruto was about to reply but stopped when he heard the loud snoring coming from his partner.

"Damnit Kurama." Naruto said as he left the bathroom and put on his clothes. He noticed that the pants were a little loose around his legs while he noticed that without his horns, the mask he wore had three holes on the top of it. 'Screw it; I'll just say it's a new design.' Naruto thought to himself before shoving the helmet on his head and exiting his room. When he entered Port's class he found the others sitting in their usual positions.

"Hey Ruby." Naruto said as he sat down next to her. Ruby looked at Naruto and leaned over to him.

"Hey Naruto, why are you still wearing that mask? Don't you look human now?" Ruby whispered.

"Yeah but since everyone sees me in a mask all the time, I thought that I would keep it." Naruto replied before taking his usual position and closing his eyes. When he opened them he was back in his mindscape.

"Hey Kurama!" Naruto said before running over to his partner.

" **Brat.** " Kurama replied before flicking Naruto in the head. " **You should follow my advice and be careful of today. We don't know why you are human and I don't trust it.** " Kurama said to Naruto who was busy rubbing his head.

"That hurt fuzzy." Naruto replied. Kurama just grinned which was amazing since his lips and teeth were partially merged.

" **Idiot.** " He said while chuckling to himself, " **You should know that the fat man is calling you.** " Kurama stated before closing his baggy eyes.

"Oh shit!" Naruto screamed before leaving the mindscape. When he exited to the real world he was greeted to Port in front of his seat.

"Mr. Uzumaki, it's time for you to go unless you wish for me to enthrall you with more tales of my deeds when I was a younger man." Port said in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, maybe some other time. I gotta get to my next class." Naruto said while getting out of his seat and running out of the classroom.

"See you tomorrow lad." Port replied in a jovially. Naruto ran to Oobleck's class to find that everyone was already seated and said professor was already teaching. When Naruto entered he was greeted to Oobleck rushing right up to his face.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you are three minutes and twenty seconds late. Care to explain please?" Oobleck asked while sipping coffee from his thermos.

"Uh…I was being enthralled by tales from Port." Naruto said nervously. Oobleck took another sip from his thermos before replying.

"Good, that means that you can learn more from the best! Take a seat Mr. Uzumaki." Oobleck replied. Naruto complied and found his usual seat next to Ruby.

'Wow Kurama that was a close one.' Naruto said.

' **You are one lucky brat.** ' Kurama replied.

"So today class, we'll be learning about the White Fang. An organization that while originally peacefully protested against the mistreatment of faunus, eventually decided to violently try to resolve their discrimination. Can anyone in this class tell me your thoughts on what you think about this?" Oobleck asked. Cardin raised his hand first. "Mr. Winchester. What are your thoughts?" He asked.

"I think that they are a bunch of dumb mutts who don't know their place." Cardin replied. Oobleck showed his displeasure with this clearly on his face.

"Mr. Winchester as a hunter in training you must learn to accept all types of cultures and people. You're a figure that others should look up to. Now anyone else?" Oobleck asked. Naruto raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Uzumaki."

"Personally they should have never resorted to violence. It will do nothing but help aid the cycle of hatred." Naruto stated. This made a few of the students look at him in surprise of his words of wisdom.

"What is this cycle of hatred?" Oobleck asked.

"It means that if you decide to hurt someone after they have hurt you, then the loved ones of the person you hurt will come after you. Then your loved ones will go after them and that will just create a never ending cycle." Naruto stated. Oobleck smile at this.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki, I would never have taken you for a philosopher." Oobleck replied.

"Wait, what does philosopher mean again?" Naruto asked to the sound of many students facepalming.

Oobleck on the other hand continued teaching the rest of the class about faunus rights while Blake stared at Naruto for the rest of class.

' **Hey brat, the black haired girl is releasing a large amount of negative emotions right now. I think she and this faunus topic might be related.** ' Kurama said in an interested tone.

'What, you think she's a faunus or something?' Naruto replied.

' **Maybe, who knows.** ' Kurama replied before going to go back to sleep. Eventually Naruto finished up with Oobleck's class and all of them went to Goodwitch's. Naruto did not feel good about the class at all though.

' **Brat you are totally screwed. You do realize that you have only been fighting with your tails for a long while.** ' Kurama stated.

'This is gonna suck.' Naruto replied with a groan. Kurama laughed at this.

Glynda stood on the stage and looked at each of the students there with a glare. "Alright for today's match ups we have Yang Tai Long versus Naruto Uzumaki." She commanded.

"Uh can I get a break from it?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think?" Glynda retorted.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto somberly said as he walked up onto the stage with Yang.

Ruby on the other hand was jumping giddily. "Oh man, I can't decide who I want to win, Yang or Naruto. Go Yanruto!" Ruby shouted. Weiss facepalmed herself. "What's wrong Weiss?" She asked.

"Ruby, just no." Weiss replied. 

With Naruto and Yang, both stared at each other. "I can go easy on ya if you want it." Yang said while cracking her knuckles.

"Bring it on!" Naruto replied as he put his fists up.

"Alright then." Yang said as her wristbands turned into gauntlets. Above them The television screens lit up to reveal Yang's face with a green bar of aura under it while Naruto's face had a bar under it that was halfway filled and steadily going down. Both opponents ran at each other Naruto threw his fist at Yang but she pushed it aside and punched at Naruto's cheast. He blocked it with his other fist and kicked at Yang's legs which knocked her on the ground.

Yang punched at the ground which fired bullets into the ground and pushed her back onto her feet. She then hit Naruto in the face which knocked him towards the edge of the stage. Naruto's aura dropped down to a fourth of the bar. "Give up yet? I can keep going if you're up to it." Yang asked with a smile on her face.

"Don't tell me to give up." Naruto said as he pushed himself off the ground. Naruto ran at Yang who tried to punch at his face but Naruto ducked under her fist and slammed a uppercut into her jaw which launched Yang backwards up into the air. He then crossed his fingers into a cross sign in order to summon clones which only caused two puffs of smoke to appear next to him and disappear. 'Right, chakra is still a no go.' Naruto thought in annoyance.

He didn't notice however that Yang in her flight into the air had seen a strand of her hair fall off her head and float away. When Yang landed her smile had turned into a frown. "You're gonna die!" She yelled as her hair flared up and became a richer golden color while her eyes became red.

'She totally stole our Jinchuuriki mode!' Kurama shouted. Naruto on the other hand only had one thought on his mind in all of this.

"Shit." He said before everything went black. As his body flew off the stage the monitor above him showed that his aura was in the red. His body on the other hand during it's experience with flight grew tails while his helmet grew three horns.

"Yang what did you do?" Ruby screamed as she ran over to Naruto's prone form. Yang depowered out of her semblance and just rubbed the back of her head.

"Whoops. Guess I got a little angry there." She replied.

"That's and understatement." Blake said.

"Wow she knocked the tails onto him." Nora stated.

"Can someone please get Mr. Uzumaki to the infirmary?" Glynda ordered.

 **There you go. Another chapter done. Now its Omake time.**

As Naruto and teams RWBY and JNPR walked to the cafeteria Naruto saw a few students running past them. "Wonder what's the hurry?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Pyrrha replied. She turned to look at Nora "Nora could you- Where did Nora go?" Pyrrha asked.

"PANCAKES!" Was all they heard. All the teens there just had one thought.

'Oh shit!' They all ran after their hyper friend to the cafeteria. When they entered they witnessed many students laying on the ground moaning while Nora had a plate piled high with her favorite food.

"Oh my god. Should we stop Nora or just stay out of her way?" Yang asked. Naruto on the other hand ignored all that She said and instead saw what had been missing in his life for so long was now sitting on many tables around him.

"RAMEN!" He cried before running off and joining Nora in eating his favorite food next to her.

"Oh no. Now Naruto is gone!" Weiss exclaimed. "Ruby do something." She ordered but found her partner missing. All that remained of where her partner once stood was a cloud of rose petals. When Weiss looked at the table where Naruto and Nora were sitting she saw that Ruby had joined them and was now eating a plates of cookies.

"Yang I'm scared." Weiss stated. Yang just smiled.

"Don't worry it's just something that Ruby does. We're the normal ones so we should be fine. Right Blake?" Yang asked to see her partner was gone and had now joined the table of Naruto, Ruby, and Nora with bowls of fish.

"NOOOO BLAKE!" Yang cried out dramatically. Weiss just comforted her teammate.

"What is going on here!?" The stern voice of Glynda Goodwitch asked with a slight hint of anger.

A Hour Later

"It's good that all of you have joined us today." Glynda stated. Behind her was a chalkboard with the title 'Foodaholics Anonymous' written on it. In the audience was Naruto, Ruby, Blake, Nora, along with Ozpin and Oobleck.

"Not that we had a choice." Naruto muttered out.

"What was that?" Glynda asked. Naruto just froze in surprise

"Nothing!" He said quickly which satisfied Glynda.

"Good. Then Ozpin would you like to come up?" Glynda asked. Ozpin nodded before standing up from his chair and standing in front of the podium.

"Hello, my name is Ozpin and I am a foodaholic. I really like coffee. Now I have one thing to say to all of you. RUN!" He shouted as he pressed a button on his cane which caused a cloud of black smoke to explode from it. When the cloud dispersed Glynda had a struggling Ozpin in a headlock. "You'll never take my precious from me!" He shouted.

"Whose next?" Glynda asked.

 **Well that is the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Favorite and comment please. They feed my comment monster.**


	7. Chapter 7

Pain was what Naruto felt as he started to reawaken to the land of the living. His cheast hurt and his head felt like it had slammed into a brick wall. "Finally awake are we?" A familiar voice asked. Naruto groaned weekly in reply.

"You broke a few bones in your ribcage as well as a slight crack in your skull. You suffered quite a concussion. Amazingly your body regenerated these areas and now shows no sign of previous damage. But that is small compared to what happened during the fight that you and Miss Long had. So could you explain to me what happened?" Ozpin asked.

"I became human again." Naruto responded in a tired tone.

Ozpin sadly sighed, "Naruto, you are not human anymore. From what I could see of the battle footage, it appears you may have activated your semblance." Naruto stared at Ozpin in confusion.

"Wait, does this mean that I can become human again?" He asked. Ozpin nodded in agreement and took a sip of coffee.

"Yes, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. It takes a while before anyone masters their semblance. You are just lucky to have unlocked it quickly. Look at Mr. Arc, he had his aura awoken at nearly the same time that you had yours unlocked but he still hasn't found out his semblance." Ozpin stated.

Naruto just smiled, "Well I'll just have to keep trying until I do master it." Naruto stated with confidence.

"That is the spirit. Now I would recommend that you brace yourself." Ozpin said with a slight chuckle before he walked away.

'What the hell is he talking about?' Naruto thought to himself. He found out a moment later when Ruby rushed into the room with rose petals flying behind her and stopped besides his bed before giving him a massive hug around his neck.

"Oh I'm so happy that you're alive! I thought that Yang killed you!" Ruby said extremely quickly. Naruto just tapped on Ruby's arm. Ruby loosened her arm a bit and Naruto inhaled deeply.

"Air!" He stated in a wheezing tone. Ruby let go quickly.

"Sorry." She replied. The rest of her team followed her into the room with Yang giggling at the scene before her. When Naruto and Ruby noticed this they looked at the team. Naruto's eye widened in shock before he used one of his tails to pull Ruby in front of him.

"Don't let her hurt me anymore!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh calm down Naruto, Yang is perfectly nice. Just don't touch her hair." Ruby whispered the last part out. This seemed to settle Naruto down a little bit because his tail let go of Ruby and went to being limp by the bedside.

"Hey Naruto about before, could we not let that impact our friendship? I mean I may get a little angry at times but I'm perfectly nice like Ruby said." Yang asked with a smile.

' **Little angry my ass, reminds me of Kushina.** ' The gravely voice of Kurama stated.

'Hey, you're awake buddy.' Naruto replied back.

' **No shit. Now pay attention, your girlfriend is speaking.** ' Kurama said with an annoyed tone.

'What are you talking about?' Naruto asked with a slight feeling of embarrassment. All he received in reply was silence. This was interrupted by Ruby saying his name.

"Naruto? You there?" Ruby asked as she waved her hand in his face. Naruto blinked and focused his eye on Ruby.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking. So what were you saying?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was wondering if you were okay from that beating that you took from Yang." Ruby responded.

"Yeah I'm fine. See," He said while banging his fist across his cheast, "I'm all healed up." Naruto said with confidence.

"That's great because we are going to go out on the town again except this time it's with team JNPR!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm good for it. Just give me a few minutes to put some clothes on, or do you ladies want to watch me change?" Naruto asked while smugly looking at the blushing faces of Weiss, Blake, and Ruby. Yang on the other hand seemed perfectly okay with this.

"No, I don't think we need our eyes and minds perverted by your ideas." Weiss said with a slight angry tone before dragging Blake and Ruby away. Yang on the other hand grinned at Naruto before following the rest of her team. When they left Naruto looked to see that Ozpin was still standing in his corner of the room with a slight smile while sipping his coffee.

"Those girls are great friends to have, cherish the times you spend with them." Ozpin said cryptically before walking away, his cane tapping on the ground as he left before once again it grew quiet.

"Okay, that was weird." Naruto said as he threw off the blankets of his bed to reveal his naked form underneath. 'Still not getting used to not having a dick in this form.' Naruto thought to himself. He jumped out of his bed and spotted his clothes on a chair next to his bed. His mask sat atop the pile of clothes with the mouth plate slid open and just stared at him.

"Man that thing is a little creepy. Why is no one terrified of it I'll never know?" Naruto asked himself. He walked over to the chair and put on the clothes with his helmet coming on his head last. "Let's roll." Naruto said before the mouth plate closed together with a metallic clack.

' **Way to go looking like a badass, now if only someone actually saw you doing that.** ' Kurama said teasingly.

"Don't ruin the moment." Naruto said as he walked out of the infirmary.

When he made it outside the room he was greeted to both team JNPR and RWBY standing before him impatiently. "Hey guys. So where are we going to?" Naruto asked.

"To Emerald Forest. We are gonna beat up some Grimm and eat pancakes, and we're all outta pancakes. Wait we aren't really out of pancakes are we Ren?" Nora asked her partner nervously. Ren shook his head in reply with a slight smile. Nora just sighed in relief, "That's good, so lets get to the Bullhead!" Nora said and dragged Ren away with her.

"Nora, just wait up!" Jaune shouted after her. Jaune turned to the others, "We need to get to that Bullhead before Nora makes the pilot take off!" He stated before running off with Pyrrha following right behind him. Blake and Yang looked at one another and shrugged before following after the duo which left Ruby, Weiss, and Naruto standing there.

"Those imbeciles need to learn to slow down." Weiss said while rubbing her sinuses.

"Come on Weiss, lighten up and have some fun. Right Naruto?" Ruby asked him. Naruto nodded and grinned under his mask.

"I have a way to make sure Weiss can lighten up." Naruto replied while trying to hold in his laughter.

"What would that be?" Ruby asked. Naruto in response ran up to Weiss, grabbed her and threw her over his left shoulder much to Weiss' shouting.

"Hey! Put me down!" Weiss shouted while banging her hands on his back. Naruto turned to look at Ruby.

"Want a ride?" He asked.

"Sure!" Ruby replied. Naruto used one of his tails and wrapped it around her waist and lifted her onto his right shoulder much to her excitement and then he took off running down the hallway. They caught up to the others after Ruby gave Naruto directions to the Bullhead.

"No fair, they got to ride him yet I didn't!" Nora complained.

"Uh Naruto, why are Weiss and Ruby on your shoulders?" Yang asked when Naruto entered the vehicle. Naruto let Weiss and Ruby down to which Weiss slapped Naruto in the face but she regretted it afterwards due to hurting her hand on the hard metal of Naruto's mask.

"OW!" She yelled while rubbing her hand.

"Well it's your fault for hitting me." Naruto stated to her while taking his seat.

"And it's your fault for picking up a lady like that." Weiss responded before taking her seat. Ruby sat next to Yang and Blake.

"Naruto decided to give us a lift. It was really fun. And he also wanted to make Weiss lighten up, I don't think it worked." Ruby replied to Yang. Yang rolled her eyes at this.

"Well then hold on everyone, we are going up." Pyrrha stated before handing Jaune a paper bag. Jaune happily obliged and took the bag before vomiting in it.

"You better not vomit on my shoes this time Vomit-boy." Yang threatened. Jaune was too busy emptying his stomach contents.

"So Jaune gets motion sick?" Naruto asked Pyrrha. She nodded.

"Yeah, we're working on fixing it." She replied. Jaune lifted his head out of his vomit bag.

"Making Nora throw me in the air does not fix my motion sickness. It probably makes it worse." He said before his face turned green and he went back to vomiting in his bag.

"Throwing you around is a great way of fixing it!" Nora said as she slapped Jaune on the back causing Jaune to move his head forward and vomit on Naruto's shoes.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted. Yang and Ruby laughed at this.

"At least it's not on our shoes." Yang said smugly. Naruto flicked his shoe towards Yang which got vomit on her boots.

"Now it is." Naruto said with a cheerful tone. Yang groaned at what happened.

"I just cleaned these." She stated somberly.

"Well you can clean them again. Anyways, what exactly are we doing in the Emerald Forest? You guys never told me." Naruto asked.

"We are going to be training today. We managed to get permission from Ozpin to do this because we thought you would need training and a new weapon." Ruby said this while rummaging under her cloak and pulling out two kunai with revolver grips. "I got these for you since it seemed you liked them and I thought you could use a weapon just in case you turned human again." Ruby said with a large grin. Naruto smiled under his mask at this.

"Thanks Ruby. I don't know what to say." Naruto said as he took the two kunai into his hands. "So what do these extra pieces on the kunai do?" Naruto asked. Ruby slid closer to Naruto and took the kunai from his hands.

"They can switch from long range and short range by pressing on this button here," Ruby said while grabbing Naruto's hand and sliding his index finger onto a button which caused the kunai's blade to split in the center which revealed a gun barrel while also bending the kunai into a slight angle. "Then you just need to pull the trigger and it'll fire." Ruby said as she moved Naruto's hand to the grip and put his finger around the trigger.

"To reload you need to press this button and replace the bullets." Ruby finished with moving Naruto's hand to a button next to the cylinder of the gun which opened the cylinder of the revolver to reveal bullets already in the chambers.

"Thanks Ruby. This will really help." Naruto said before noticing that Ruby's face was right next to him during the demonstration which slightly embarrassed Naruto. Ruby moved away from Naruto and looked at him with a large grin.

"I hope it does. You'll kick a lot of Grimm butt with those babies." Ruby responded.

"Beacon students, we have made it to our destination. Please be ready to disembark." The pilot at the front said to the teens.

"Oh thank God." Jaune said with happiness. All the teens then stood up from where they were sitting and watched the doors on the sides of them open up reveling grass beneath them.

"Alright kids, I'll come back in three hours to pick you up. Good luck out there." The pilot said. The teens then jumped out of the vehicle and watched it take off.

"Well then, what do we do now?" Jaune asked. He was answered to many growls coming from the woods surrounding them. Naruto held his kunai in front of himself with one in a reversed grip and the other in its transformed mode.

"Survive." Naruto stated. Everyone else followed suit and pulled out their weapons. They circled around each other and waited for the Grimm to come out.

"You think those Grimm are a little angry about our last trip here?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Nah, they just want to give us a warm welcome." Nora said excitedly.

"Here they come." Ren said as beowolves charged out of the forest and at the teens. Naruto started it off by firing three bullets out of his weapon which put down one of the beowolves. The kick of the revolver surprised Naruto due to not bracing his arm which caused pain in his arm which made Naruto drop his kunai. Around him he could hear the others taking care of the Grimm around them.

Naruto saw another beowolf charge at him which made Naruto use one of his tails to grab the beowolf's leg and trip it. Then Naruto jumped onto the monster and stabbed his kunai into it's head. Naruto jumped off the beowolf and threw it's carcass at another beowolf. The creature's charge was halted as it's fallen comrade hit it. Naruto transformed his kunai into it's gun form and fired a round at the distracted beowolf's skull, this time he was prepared for the recoil.

"Naruto behind you!" Ruby yelled out. Naruto turned around to see the beowolf swing it's clawed hand at his face. Naruto transformed his kunai back into its melee form and stabbed it into it's hand then he used two of tails to swing at either side of the beowolf's head which crushed it. A growl behind Naruto made him turn around to see another beowolf about to claw him until a bullet punctured it's head. Naruto turned to see the smoking barrel of Ruby's sniper still aimed at the creature.

"Thanks Ruby." Naruto said. Ruby nodded before transforming her sniper back into a scythe and going back to attacking the onslaught. Naruto picked up his kunai and heard cracking in the woods next to Jaune and Pyrrha and out from the woods came a large deathstalker.

Naruto's Eye widened at this new arrival. Kurama summed their situation up perfectly.

' **Well, shit.** '

 **And another chapter done, and on a cliffhanger no less. Anyway I am doing a side project besides this which is titled A Man and His Book so I probably won't be doing two chapters a week as I used to. Still I swear that every week will have a new chapter. Anyway, comment and feed my comment monster.**


	8. Chapter 8

' **Well, shit.** ' Kurama said as the deathstalker crashed it's way through the woods and right into the path of Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Oh come on, we already had to kill one of these things!" Jaune shouted before he and Pyrrha started to run across the battlefield with the scorpion chasing them. Naruto heard a growl behind himself and raised his kunai in its gun mode over his shoulder and fired it with a yelp of pain being the response. He then ran with both kunai in front of him while he fired shots at the deathstalker.

The stinging shots of the bullets made the deathstalker turn to Naruto and completely ignore both Jaune and Pyrrha who had already run over to where Nora and Ren were. Naruto ran past the deathstalker and stopped firing before running into the woods with the deathstalker right behind him tearing up trees.

The others watched as the deathstalker took chase. "Guys we have to go help him!" Ruby exclaimed before transforming her scythe into its sniper mode which she fired at the grimm still remaining. Eventually there were only five beowolves left which when viewing their fallen brethren, took off into the woods.

"Well at least that took care of the last of them. Let's go take care of the deathstalker." Yang said. Ruby put her scythe behind her and fired which flung her into the woods.

"Damnit Ruby, we need to catch up to her before she kills herself." Weiss said before running after her partner. The other teens followed after her.

Naruto on the other hand had reached a new clearing and turned to look at his new enemy. "Alright big guy lets see what you can do." He said as he held his guns up. The cracking of trees resounded around him then the cracking stopped. Naruto waited for it to burst out in front of him but it did nothing.

"Well, that was a huge letdown." He said as he lowered his guns slightly.

' **Naruto it's still there!** ' Kurama screamed. Naruto was about to put his guns up when the deathstalker burst out of the forest from his left. Naruto put his tails up to his left in an effort to block but he was still blasted off of his feet and into a tree. He slammed his right side into the tree and dropped his guns. Naruto turned to see a golden stinger shooting right for his head. He ducked and heard the stinger stab into the tree.

The scorpion snapped it's claw at him and grabbed a few of his tails. "No, don't do that." Naruto said before the deathstalker pulled his tails and let go which launched him into another tree on his back.

' **Naruto, you're getting your ass kicked. You need to do something.** ' Kurama stated.

"I'd like to see you out here doing this!" Naruto shouted.

' **I probably would do better than you.** ' Kurama replied. Naruto stood up slowly and was immediately smashed into another tree by the deathstalker's tail. Naruto groaned in pain as he stood up.

"Alright let's see you try that again." Naruto said slowly. The deathstalker hissed at him in reply before rushing at him. Anger overtook Naruto's mind and he screamed at the creature before charging with his right hand outstretched. Surrounding his hand small blue and red orbs that were coalescing into a black ball in his hand. He heard a scream of pain that he couldn't tell from where it was originating. All he knew was that the creature had to die. Naruto and the deathstalker collided with one another.

As the others were running through the woods all of them heard a loud boom while above the trees was a red sphere that slowly was receding. "What the hell was that?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, but we should hurry." Blake responded. Ruby on the other hand activated her semblance and rushed through the woods. She saw a light ahead of her that signaled that she was getting closer. When she cleared the woods she immediately fell down a crater and rolled. She picked herself up and when she did she saw in the center of the crater Naruto who was sitting down with his tails going in a crescent over his head.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Ruby asked as she ran over to him. Naruto slowly turned his head to Ruby and stared at her, the blank mask on his face made the stare all the more unemotional and abnormal. Ruby stood in front of him and crouched before him. "Naruto, what happened?" Ruby asked with a louder tone. Naruto didn't answer and instead resumed staring at her.

Ruby grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shook him. "Come on, answer me, this isn't like you!" Ruby shouted at him. Naruto cocked his head to the side. Ruby reached up and pulled his helmet off to reveal his blank face. The odd part of it was that the tomoe in his eye were slowly spinning in his eye.

"Naruto?" She asked. He blinked his eye before shaking his head.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" He asked. Naruto looked around the crater they were both in and felt shock.

"I came when you were being chased by the deathstalker. You were acting weird just a moment ago. What was that all about?" Ruby asked with a slight hint of…fear?

"Yeah I'm good. I was fighting that deathstalker and it was starting to beat me. Then everything went blank and now we're here. What did you see when you were running here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I saw a bright red light and heard a loud boom. That was it." Ruby responded. Naruto's eye widened.

"This definitely sounds like the super mini tailed beast bomb that I could do." Naruto stated.

"That is one long name." Ruby responded.

"Yeah I think the long naming comes from my dad." Naruto responded. Ruby brightened up at this comment.

"You never told any of us about your dad." Ruby said. Naruto smiled as he thought about his parents.

"He was a cool guy who sacrificed his life in order for me and many others to live. I got to meet him two times and both times he helped me." Naruto said with a slight bit of nostalgia.

"That's awesome. My dad is cool as well. He did have some problems when mom died but he got better! So what did your dad look like?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty much just like me. So where are the others?" Naruto asked

"I think they are catching up." Ruby stated. As she said that the others fell down the ledge of the crater and ended up in a heap with Nora sitting atop all of them.

"I'm queen of the castle!" She sang out. Naruto and Ruby laughed at this. Weiss managed to push Nora off of her which made her roll to the bottom of the pile. The others eventually managed to untangle themselves from each other.

"So did you guys just decide to crash in on us?" Naruto asked. Everyone but Yang groaned at the bad pun. "What?" Naruto asked.

"Well I certainly have a question. What was with that massive explosion?" Blake asked.

"I think I am getting some of my abilities back. I don't know what exactly what happened but from Ruby's description it sounds like one of my abilities." Naruto responded.

"Must be one cool ability! It would be awesome to be able to make giant craters in the ground!" Nora exclaimed. Ren grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"You already have enough firepower to create craters." He stated. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"So what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well now," Yang said as she laid on her back and propped her hands behind her head, "We wait for our ride to show up." She responded. Naruto's eye widened in shock.

"Oh crap, I need to find my weapons!" Naruto shouted out before running around the crater in an effort to find his kunai.

Ruby's mouth dropped at that. "You lost your weapons, noooo!" She screamed and ran after Naruto in order to help him find his weapons.

In Naruto's mindscape Kurama laid on his side breathing heavily. He tried to push himself up off the ground. When he finally pushed himself off, all he felt in his arms was a burning pain. He moved one of his tails that was bothering him the most out of all of them in front of himself.

What he saw to his horror was the tip of his tail was missing fur and flesh and all that remained was a crisp white bone. He looked down at his right hand to see some muscle exposed from his skin and fur.

" **Damn, this is happening way too fast.** " He stated to himself. Kurama then collapsed to the ground with a grunt.

 **And that's a wrap folks. Now guess what… OMAKE!**

In a bar at a seedy place of town a man with graying black spiky hair wore a red, tattered cloak with a gray dress shirt that had a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He had downed many drinks due to all the shot glasses that surrounded him. Behind him the sound of the door bell rang signaling another patron to the bar. "So how do you think we got here?" A voice that sounded suspiciously like the drinking man's voice asked.

"I don't know, but I could use a drink." Another voice replied that sounded the same to his as well.

'What the hell is this, impersonate Qrow day?' Qrow asked himself. The two men then took seats next to him which gave Qrow a nice view of the two. One of the men was a pale skinned red head in a slightly ripped red hooded robe. His eyes were completely purple with a ripple pattern in his eyes. The man next to him had white spiky hair with one purple eye like the man next to him and another eye that had a red iris and a black pinwheel design in it. Half of his body had scarring over it. He only was wearing a pair of black pants.

Qrow turned to stare at the two men. "So what happened to you two, get in a bad bar fight?" He asked.

"Died." The white haired man replied.

"Died twice." The red head replied as well. Qrow's jaw just dropped.

"How is that possible? How are you guys even here?" He asked.

"We both have no idea. So who are you?" The white haired man asked.

"Qrow. So what are your names?" Qrow asked before grabbing his shot glass and downing it in one gulp.

"His name is Obito and my name is Nagato." The red haired man known as Nagato replied.

"Well then can I get you guys a drink?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, that would be pretty nice right now. By the way, why do you sound like me?" Obito asked.

"I have no idea, why do you both sound like me?" Qrow asked.

"Wait we sound alike?" Nagato and Obito said at the same time.

"Well that was weird; I think I've been drinking too much. Hey bartender," Qrow shouted. The bartender walked up to him.

"I have a name you know." The bartender said with a slightly angry tone.

"Your name right now is the guy who isn't giving me a drink so could you hurry up." Qrow stated. The bartender sighed while muttering under his breath, "My name's Chad." He said before putting a bottle next to Qrow and three cups.

"Enjoy the drink asshole." The bartender muttered.

"Yeah whatever. So everyone," Qrow said as he removed the bottle's cap and poured out the three drinks, "Enjoy your free alcohol." He stated to which he and his two drinking companions downed their glasses.

"Hey if you're giving out free drinks, then could I get one?" Another voice that said that sounded like Qrow's. Qrow, Nagato, and Obito turned to look at a blonde haired teen in black leather boots, pants, and jacket with white gloves and a red hooded longcoat.

"Kid, you look a little young to be drinking." Qrow responded.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING SMALLER THAN A ATOM!" The kid yelled.

"Oh damnit, another one." Qrow said before taking the bottle and chugging it.

 **Well there is your new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Now comment for the monster and enjoy your** _ **dark overtones!**_ **Well other than that, made this in a day, yeah I'm good.**


	9. Chapter 9

Eventually with the help of Ruby, Naruto was able to find his two kunai. One of the kunai was lodged into a tree by the edge of the crater which had unfortunately they discovered that the kunai had impaled a squirrel into the tree, much to the horror of Naruto and Ruby. The other kunai had ended up in a boulder. Naruto sheathed his kunai when he got them, after wiping all the squirrel blood off of one of them.

Now they were sitting with the others and taking a rest while waiting for their ride to show up. Yang pulled out a deck of cards from her pocket. "Why did you bring those?" Naruto asked.

"I brought them just in case I got bored. This is one of those cases right now. So who's in?" Yang asked as she started to shuffle the cards. Nora immediately joined while dragging Ren in as well. Blake and Ruby also joined in the game. Everyone else just watched the game unfold.

"Can I join in?" Naruto asked the others.

They all turned to him at once and shouted "No!" at the same time which cowed him. Naruto instead walked away and over to a tree trunk to which he sat down besides it in lotus position. 'Hey Kurama, you think I can try using sage mode?' Naruto asked.

' **I have no idea. In one way you are technically a creature manifested from natural energy but on the other hand you can't really use chakra and you're you… So I would have to say that it's fifty fifty.** ' Kurama responded.

'Hey what's wrong with being me you dumb fox?' Naruto screamed back.

' **Do you really want me to answer that?** ' Kurama replied with a slight chuckle at the end.

'You're supposed to have my back fuzzy.' Naruto stated halfheartedly.

' **Yeah I do have you back, if you technically call being in your stomach means that I have your back. Other than that I have free rein to bust your balls as many times as I want. Now what is your decision?** ' Kurama asked lightheartedly.

'Let's do it!' Naruto said before closing his eye and focusing on the natural energy of the area. As he tried to draw it in he felt a block that was preventing him from taking it into his body. 'Damnit, it'snot working.' Naruto stated before he felt a new energy that was emanating from… within himself, 'Wait, I think there is something else.' Naruto said while concentrating on that energy source.

' **Then try to tap into it.** ' Kurama replied with slight interest. Naruto on the otherhand listened and pushed at the energy then he felt a slight shifting in his body as well as a loss of his extra limbs. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down to see that his tails were no longer there.

'Kurama, I think I just became human again.' Naruto said in slight shock.

' **Alright, calm down. You managed to figure out that semblance as they call it. Now try to change back.** ' Kurama commanded to his partner.

'Alright.' Naruto replied as he let go of the energies of his soul. He then felt the shifting of his form and saw that his tails were arching around his body once again.

'So I guess I am starting to figure all of this out now.' Naruto said with a slightly cocky tone.

' **Don't get your hopes up yet. You still can't use chakra and that is something that is very important. Until then this semblance is just the tip of the iceberg. We also figured out that you are probably going to need to gain your chakra back in order to use sage mode so we'll need to work on it. Other than that, your ride is here.** ' Kurama said before he receded back into Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto stretched his arms as he stood up to go to the others. Above them the hum of the thrusters of the bullhead sounded above the entire group while also blowing wind around the area. The ship landed and the doors opened for the teens who stepped in. Naruto ran over to the others and jumped into the ship just as the doors closed.

"So who won?" Naruto asked as he picked himself up and brushed his robe off.

"I did." Ruby responded, "Maybe I'm getting your luck from hanging out with you so much." Ruby stated with a grin.

"Well that is pretty cool. I just learned how to activate my semblance, so how was your day?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Wait you activated your semblance?" Ruby exclaimed. Naruto nodded. "Show us!" Ruby ordered. Naruto nodded and then he removed his mask and held it under his arm.

"Okay watch." Naruto said to them. He then closed his red eye and concentrated on the energy that was being emitted from his soul. He then felt the shift of his form. To everyone else though they first noticed a red glow being emittend from his eye lid then his tails receded into themselves and right up under his robe. His skin turned from its snow white tone to a light tan. His horns shrunk into his head while white spiky hair and ears grew from his head. His single eye shifted over to the right side of his face while on the left side another eye grew. In the center of his face a nose grew into existence while finally on each of his cheeks three black bars grew on his face. The red glow from under Naruto's eye faded away.

Naruto opened his eyes to see some of the teens looking at him in fascination while the other half just had slight looks of disgust. "What, is my face messed up?" Naruto asked them.

"No, it's just that your transformation was a little disgusting." Yang replied much to Naruto's disappointment.

"Should I have kept the mask on?" He asked the others. All of them nodded to him. "Okay, the mask stays on next time." Naruto stated as he was about to place his helmet back on. That was until Jaune burst through the group with a face tinged with green and expanded cheeks. He looked around before spotting the mask in Naruto's hands which he grabbed from Naruto and vomited in it.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted as his mask became filled with vomit which trickled out of the three holes in the mask.

"Sorry." Jaune said weakly before vomiting once again.

"Jaune, you are gonna clean that when we get back." Naruto stated with a glower. Jaune nodded and went back to vomiting.

"Well at least this will let you practice using your semblance." Ruby said with optimism.

"Yeah and if I am unable to keep my semblance active, then they'll kill me. Sounds great." Naruto replied.

"Why can't you jut wear the mask? It's not like vomit is that much of a bad thing." Nora asked. Naruto stared at her in confusion.

"Do you want to wear a puke filled mask?" Naruto asked to which Nora shook her head, "Thought so." Naruto finished. He pulled out his scroll and after a bit of fiddling around with it, was able to get it open to which he then checked how much aura he had left. The bar was at 50 percent and slowly going down.

"Alright, if we get there quick enough I can run to my room and hide there for a bit until Jaune cleans my mask." Naruto stated with confidence.

"Alrigh' brats, we are three minutes from Beacon, hold on cause were coming in for a landin'." The voice of the pilot said a lazy drawl. As he said this the bullhead started to shake. "Oh and brats, were kinda low on fuel so ya'll better hold on." The pilot stated.

"What does he mean, we're low on fuel!" Naruto shouted.

"It just means that if we crash, I get Jaune's stuff if he dies!" Nora shouted while bouncing on her feet.

"Why are you getting my stuff, if I'm giving my stuff to anyone it's gonna be Pyrrha, she's my partner!" Jaune shouted while holding the vomit filled mask in his hands with care to not let any of it fall on him.

"Why are there no seats in this bullhead, the last one had some!" Naruto shouted.

Outside on the Beacon campus Ozpin decided that he would take a stroll around the school in order to alleviate his mind of the problems he was currently facing. He took a sip of his coffee which was currently in a foam cup; his regular cup for some reason was currently missing. As he walked he could hear the tapping of his cane on the concrete ground which created a calming effect on his psyche. He finished the rest of his coffee and threw his foam cup into a garbage can a few feet away.

Ozpin smiled as he saw the cup make it in. His stride remained unbroken during this whole time until his scroll started to buzz. Ozpin in curiosity took it out and opened it up with the caller ID being that of one of his pilot. Interested in this unforeseen change of plans he pressed a button to talk to his pilot.

"Hey Ozzy, how's ya doin'?" The pilot asked.

"I'm doing fine, so Steven, why are you calling right now?" Ozpin asked with a confused tone.

"Oh, you know flyin'," Steven replied while in the background of the call he could hear a couple of screams, "Yeah, so about the flyin', do ya mind if I land a little rougher with da ship?" Steven asked.

"Why?" Ozpin wondered aloud.

"Yeah, look up." Steven replied. Ozpin looked up and didn't spot anything at all in the sky, he was about to give up until in the corner of his vision came a bullhead heading straight for him.

"It's perfectly fine." Ozpin stated quickly before hurriedly picking up his pace in order to leave the area he was in.

"Oh and boss," Steven said.

"Yes," Ozpin replied.

"Could ya'll please record this, it's goin' to be awesome." Steven asked.

"Already on it." Ozpin replied before ending the call and pulling up his video camera feature on his scroll. "And Glynda said it would be a boring day." Ozpin said to himself with a chuckle.

Meanwhile onboard the bulkhead from hell the teens were huddling up next to one another in some effort to remain calm. Nora on the other hand was amazingly excited and was currently hugging Ren right next to herself while jumping up and down giddily. Naruto was currently being squished between Ruby and Yang while Blake and Weiss just looked at each other and shrugged before hugging each other as if their lives depended on it. Pyrrha was also enjoying herself as she was being used as a sort of security blanket by Jaune.

"Alrigh' kids, were going to be famous on ScrollTube afta' this." The Steven said to his passengers.

"How can you be thinking about being on ScrollTube at a time like this?!" Weiss screamed. That was all she managed to say because the next second they crashed into the ground which made all the teens fly off the ground and land in a heap, underneath themselves they heard the scraping of metal on concrete.

"Made it." Steven said. Everyone just groaned. A few minutes later the teens were walking out of the ship looking worse for wear. Jaune still carried a vomit filled mask while Pyrrha was partially carrying Jaune, Ren was being dragged out of the ship by Nora, Ruby and her team staggered out of the ship, and finally Naruto ran out of the ship with his scroll out all the while checking how much aura he had left. It read only 14 percent much to Naruto's horror.

"Guys, I gotta get out of here so see you later!" Naruto shouted as he ran to his room and right past Ozpin who was now walking towards the downed ship. "Hey Ozpin!" Naruto shouted before rounding a corner and disappearing from their sights.

"Well then, are any of you injured? And who was that boy that passed us?" Ozpin asked.

"None of us are injured, and that boy was Naruto." Ruby replied to the headmaster.

"Are you going to fire that pilot, he nearly killed us!" Weiss screamed.

"Oh Steven, I would never fire him, he's one of our best pilots that we have." Ozpin replied. Everyone stared at Ozpin incredulously.

"If that's your best pilot then who is your worst?" Weiss asked.

"You don't want to know. So did you all have fun on your trip?" He asked.

"Yeah, but now I think that all of us just want to rest." Ruby said before she walked away with the rest of her team following. This left only team JNPR standing with Ozpin in the area.

"Jaune, why are you carrying a vomit filled mask?" Ozpin asked.

"You don't want to know." Jaune replied. Then he and his team left the area as well which left Ozpin alone.

"Now, to find where my coffee cup went." Ozpin said to himself and he walked away from the crash sight.

Meanwhile in a base filled with many people in white masks A woman with long black hair golden eyes walked around, her red dress with it's golden designs swished around her legs while her high heels clicked on the ground. She stared all around herself at the bullheads, duct containers, and weapons that her pawns had stolen for her. Her plans were all coming together quite nicely in her opinion.

She stopped walking when she heard a strange noise being emitted from someplace close to her. Every second the noise grew louder much to her confusion until finally in front of her it looked like a black whirlpool was forming in midair before her very eyes. At the center of this whirlpool a black dot formed and started to grow until a purple screaming being emitted itself from the whirlpool which closed behind it.

The woman got a very good look at the being before her. In front of her was a teenager who wore tattered black pants and no shirt which revealed perfectly formed muscles as well as angry red and black energy which moved sporadically that was made up his left arm and parts of his cheast. The man had black hair which formed into the shaped of a duck's at the back end of it. His most defining feature were his eyes with one his right eye being black with a red star design in it while his other eye was completely covered in a type of purplish gray with black rings that rippled from the center. On two of these rings were three black tomoe.

Surrounding this teen was what looked like a cracked ribcage. The minute the teen landed on the ground, the ribcage broke into many pieces while the teen fell to the ground with a groan. The woman smiled at this new piece added to the chessboard. Things would certainly become much more interesting around here.

 **And there you go; a Christmas chapter for all to see made in my home you both you and me. It is quite fun that this chapter is done but now I sound like Dr. Suess.**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto ran as fast as he could down the hallways of Beacon while looking at his scroll the whole way in order to keep track of how much aura he had left. Due to the crash he had lost most of his aura and was now at a measly ten percent much to the horror of Naruto.

"When did my aura get down to ten percent? It was at fifty earlier!" Naruto exclaimed while running down the hallways.

' **Probably when that insane man you call a pilot crashed into your little school.** ' Kurama stated with a slight chuckle.

'Who asked you?' Naruto asked while turning around a corner.

' **Well you did just ask. I thought I would enlighten you but then again I was quite surprised when you managed to understand what I said so easily.'** Kurama responded with a huff.

'What do you mean I couldn't understand you? Of course I could!' Naruto shouted back this time he used his legs to push himself off the ground and springboard over a student who shouted at him. Naruto ignored it and kept running.

' **Brat, most of your training used food explanations for you to understand.** ' Kurama replied. Even when Kurama was in Naruto's mindscape, Naruto could still feel the smugness exude off of the proud fox.

'That is not true! Not all of my training has been summed up in explanations involving food and you know it!' Naruto saw a team in the hallway he was running in that were standing in his way. One of the team was a familiar girl with bunny ears that he met on his first day at this academy. Naruto when he was a few feet from the team ran at the wall and ran along it in order to evade them. While he passed the team he waved at the bunny eared girl.

"Hey Velvet!" He shouted when he landed on the ground. He proceeded to take off running without looking behind his back to see if Velvet got his greeting. Velvet and her team on the other hand just watched as Naruto turned another corner. Her team turned to stare at her with looks demanding an explanation. She just shrugged at them.

"I just met him once." She said in a shy voice.

Naruto looked down at his scroll to see that his aura level was now at six percent. "How did I lose that much aura that quickly?" Naruto said in shock while picking up his speed.

' **Probably because you're using energy to run to your room. You probably should have taken the vomit helmet up for consideration.** ' Kurama stated.

'I probably should have. Also it's a mask, not a helmet.' Naruto replied in a resigned tone.

' **Keep telling yourself that. Now- oh shit watch out!** ' Kurama shouted. Naruto was too slow on the uptake and instead collided with the person who walked out of a classroom. When Naruto picked himself up he was about to run when he looked at the person who he collided with.

"Hey…Miss Goodwitch…" Naruto said in horror. The woman in question picked herself up and brushed her skirt before looking at Naruto in the eyes with a glare.

"Mister Uzumaki," She said, each syllable had a little bit of an edge when she spoke them. Naruto didn't even question how she knew it was him, all he could think about doing was praying to any deity listening to save him from this mess.

"Yeah, I need to run right now otherwise people will see what I am! See ya!" He screamed as he finished his sentence while running away from the imposing woman. Behind him he could hear her yell how she wasn't finished with him yet but he didn't care. At the moment he needed to get to his room and hide. When he looked at his scroll again he stopped acting surprised at how his luck was right now.

' **Three percent, wow that woman must have been built like a brick wall. Either way you're nearly to your room. I'm surprised that you're not freaking out about this.** ' Kurama said.

'By now I've given up on being surprised at how my aura just hates me. Also where were you when Goodwitch appeared?' Naruto screamed at his partner.

' **Don't blame me for you being slow on the uptake. I told you that she was there. Your reflexes just suck.** ' Kurama replied.

Naruto then ran up a few flights of stairs and made a few twists and turns in a couple of hallways until finally Naruto reached the corridor that held his room which he rushed at and entered while slamming the door right behind himself. He then leaned his back against the door and let out a sigh of relief. He was about to release his semblance when he heard a knock on the door much to his displeasure. Naruto turned around and opened the door to reveal teams RWBY and JNPR standing there before him.

"What! How did you guys get here so quickly?" Naruto asked in shock.

"There was a stairway that led straight up to the dorms. You kind of missed it." Jaune said while holding his mask now dripping in water. "Also," He lifted the mask up in his hands so that Naruto could inspect it, "I got your mask cleaned on the way up. Here you go." Jaune said while holding Naruto's mask out which Naruto gladly took and placed on his head. A second later and Naruto had grown ten tails and three horns.

"Thank you Jaune. So are you guys are telling me that I made a complete fool of myself when I ran around to get to my room?" Naruto asked.

' **You already were a fool.** ' Kurama said while snickering.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Though you were really cool when you ran around and went Whacha and Hiya!" Ruby said while make some kung fu motions.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"What Ruby meant to say was that we saw you take off and jump over a guy before we went up here to our rooms." Yang said summing it up.

"Oh. So yeah, I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you guys later." Naruto said.

"But it's only 5:00. You're gonna miss dinner." Ruby stated. Naruto heard his stomach rumble much to his embarrassment.

"Well I guess I could come for dinner." Naruto replied sheepishly. Ruby then grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him with her group. Naruto during this put his mask on right as he changed back into his ten tailed form.

At the cafeteria Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Naruto were sitting together eating food and talking. Eventually they finished and headed back to their respective rooms and went to sleep.

A few weeks passed the teens by and Naruto noticed a few things. One of these was that Goodwitch's classes had become a nightmare for him with the teacher always glaring angrily at him, much to Naruto's horror. The next thing he noticed was that he and his friends were spending less time together in a group and more in their separate teams. The third thing he noticed was that there was a rift growing between Jaune and his team. The final thing that he noticed was his relationship with Ruby was growing.

Ruby got out of the shower in her team's room in only a towel that was wrapped around her. Another towel was being used to dry her hair. She left the bathroom and walked over to her dresser and pulled out her school uniform which she took into the bathroom and put on. She exited the bathroom to see the rest of her team fully dressed. Yang threw her cloak at her which Ruby caught and fastened it on her neck.

"Ready for today everyone?" Ruby asked.

"Yup. I'm ready to pound someone's face in today!" Yang said while punching her fist into the palm of her hand.

"Calm down Yang. You'll fight someone eventually." Blake said while brushing her hair.

"You're such a brute Yang." Weiss stated at she put her hair into its normal side ponytail.

"I'll take that for a yes." Ruby said. She walked out of the dorm room and looked to her left to see Naruto stretching and yawning in his human form and in just a pair of boxers. Naruto noticed Ruby and walked over to her. As he did this Ruby noticed that Naruto's body was quite well muscled. Ruby's eyes focused on his abs as they moved while he walked.

"Hey Ruby how are you doing. I slept great last night." Naruto stated with a yawn at the end. "Uh Ruby, you there?" Naruto asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. Ruby snapped out of her trance with a red face and looked at Naruto's mismatched eyes.

"Naruto, you're in boxers right now." Ruby stated while pointing at his near nakedness. Naruto looked down and smacked his forehead.

"Shit, guess I was more messed up last night then I thought.

 **\- A Few Hours Earlier-**

"Hey Kurama, do you think this is a bad idea?" Naruto asked. As of right now he was using one hand to hold himself upside down in his human form while trying to eat a bowl of ramen.

' **Nah, this is great training for trying to stay in human form.** ' Kurama replied while trying to hold in his laughter.

"Alright, now what's the next step to this training?" Naruto asked as he slurped some noodles with his right hand.

' **Alright, now you need to drink the gallon of milk.** ' Kurama stated.

 **\- A Few Hours Later-**

"Yeah, it grew a little fuzzy when I ate that banana." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"What were you doing last night?" Ruby asked.

"You don't want to know. Trust me. All you have to know about this was that I have been in my human form all night and I'm only at fifty percent aura right now." Naruto stated proudly.

"Awesome! Now you don't have to wear your mask anymore." Ruby replied with happiness.

"Nah, I'm still gonna wear my mask. It's kind of my trademark now." Naruto replied.

"Alright. I'll see you in class." Ruby said with a smile. Naruto smiled back and both were about to go back to their rooms when they heard another door open from behind Ruby. Naruto looked over Ruby's shoulder to see Jaune running off with a small stack of paper. Ruby followed Naruto's gaze to see Jaune as well.

"Wonder where he's running off to?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows?" Ruby replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm gonna put some clothes on." Naruto was about to walk away when the rest of Ruby's team came out of their dorm. Yang just looked at Naruto before she took out her scroll and took a picture. Naruto just walked into his room.

"So why was Naruto only in his boxers just a second ago?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Ruby replied.

A few hours passed and the group was now out in a forest of red leaves with many other students. In front of all of them was their teacher Miss Goodwitch. "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside of the forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die doing so." She stated.

"Real do or die attitude, don't you think Ruby?" Naruto whispered to her. Ruby nodded. "So do you mind if I team up with you and your team for this?" Naruto asked. In the background Goodwitch's voice droned on.

"Yeah you can." Ruby responded. Both of them heard a cough which drew them out of their conversation. When they looked at where the cough originated they saw Goodwitch glaring at both of them.

"So, did you get all of that, _children_?" She asked with the last word emphasized as she looked at them.

"Yeah, we got it, collect sap jars." Naruto replied. He and Ruby then walked over to the rest of team RWBY and went on to collect sap jars. Jaune on the other hand tried to sneak off but Cardin grabbed the back of his hood and pulled him away.

"Come on, buddy-let's go!" Cardin said with a malicious glee much to Jaune's misery. Jaune looked up to see Ren and Nora walking away while Pyrrha stared at her partner sadly before walking away.

On top of a hill above the groups collecting sap were team CRDL and Jaune who were at the moment looking over the hill towards the groups below them. The noticed Ren who was filling a jar with sap which he passed off to Nora who let out a moan of happiness as she accepted the jar and handed another to Ren. Behind Ren's back, she opened the jar and started slurping down the sap.

Naruto and Ruby were next to each other collecting jars of sap which when they finished filling them, they would put the jar into one of Naruto's tails. At the moment there we five filled jars being held in his tails.

Finally by herself was Pyrrha who was filling jars with sap. "Alright, we have out two targets. Mask boy and the know-it-all red head. Alright boys…" Cardin then pulled out a cardboard box with a W on the sides. Inside they could hear a loud angry buzzing. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work." Cardin stated.

Russel a boy in a dark green vest, black pants and brown boots stood up. On both of his arms were light green bracers that matched the color of his Mohawk grabbed Jaune's shoulder and shook it vigorously in anticipation at what would happen. Jaune laughed nervously at what Cardin was saying.

"Now, according to one of the essays that you wrote for me last week, these little monsters love sweets and what's sweeter than sap." Cardin stated. Below them Pyrrha had finished collecting sap and was walking over to the others. Naruto was on the other hand was talking to Ruby which made her laugh. "I think that we should teach that freak and the red-head what happens when you mess with Cardin." Cardin and his group stood up as he said this.

Cardin offered his hand to Jaune. Jaune wanted to refuse the offered appendage but was not given a choice as Cardin roughly grabbed his hand and pulled him off the ground. Cardin then pushed a jar of sap into Jaune's hands. Cardin held a jar in his hands as well. "And we're gonna do it." He stated.

"Do what?" Jaune asked nervously.

"You'll hit perfect-girl over there while I'll hit the freak." Cardin stated as he readied his jar into his hands.

"But-" Jaune started.

"I'll show you how to do it!" Cardin said. He then with all his might threw the jar at Naruto. Naruto was still chatting with Ruby but stopped when he noticed the jar that was zooming straight at both of them. Naruto pushed Ruby out of the way and was smashed in the head by the glass jar which sprayed sap all over him. Cardin was laughing as he saw this.

"Wow that was amazing!" Now it's your turn." Cardin said with a large smile. Jaune felt angry at what he saw as Naruto was shaking his head in slight pain. Ruby was next to him in an effort to help him while Pyrrha saw this and was starting to run over to the group.

"No." Jaune said. The smirk on Cardin's face disappeared.

"What did you say?" Cardin asked. Jaune turned to face Cardin.

"I said no!" Jaune said with even more defiance in his tone. He then threw his jar of sap at Cardin which broke open on his breastplate and released sap on him.

"You're dead, Jauney-boy." Cardin stated as he and his team started to surround him. They stopped their attempted assault when they heard an Ursa roar behind them. Cardin and his team turned around. The Ursa was very large with many white bones that were jutting out of it's body. It roared as it charged at Cardin and pushed him on the ground. Cardin's team ran away which just left Jaune and Cardin with the Ursa.

Meanwhile with the other teams heard the Ursa roar. "What's that?" Ruby asked. Suddenly Cardin's teammates were seen running away from the roar.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled out before crashing into Yang.

"What?" Yang asked unfazed from Russel crashing into her and falling down. Yang picked him up by his shirt. "Where?" She asked.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russel responded. Pyrrha when she heard this dropped he jar of sap when she heard this.

"Jaune!" She cried out. When Ruby saw this she decided to start acting serious.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" She commanded. Yang dropped Russel and looked to Blake who nodded at her. Both of them then ran off to find the professor. Pyrrha activated her weapon along with Ruby.

"You two, go with them! There could be more! Naruto and Weiss, you're with us!" Pyrrha commanded. Both of them ran off while Naruto got up from the ground and pulled out his Kunai which he transformed into his guns.

Meanwhile Cardin tried to run away from the Ursa but it jumped over him and clawed him in the cheast. Cardin tried to crawl away "Crap, crap, crap!" He exclaimed. Pyrrha and the others made it to the scene to see what would accumulate in the death of a student. The Ursa raised it's paw and was about to swipe him until Jaune came into the scene with his shield raised which blocked the strike.

Weiss was about to jump in to help Jaune but she was stopped by Pyrrha. "Wait!" She said.

Jaune took his shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashed his sword at the Ursa's stomach. The Ursa tried to claw him once again but Jaune rolled out of the way. He stood up immediately and jumped as the Ursa swiped at his feet. Jaune wasn't prepared for when the Ursa launched it's paw at him. This launched Jaune back but Jaune stood back up and charged the Ursa once again. Jaune leapt at the Ursa but was knocked behind it Jaune looked at his scroll which showed that his aura levels were in the red.

Jaune got angry and ran at the Ursa once again. The Ursa in response charged him as well and were about to strike each other. Pyrrha noticed that the Ursa was about to hit him and held her hand out, surrounding her arm was a dark red glow which also surrounded Jaune's shield. This made his shield raise itself and block the swipe. Jaune then swiped his blade at the Ursa's neck and decapitated the creature.

Ruby looked at this in confusion. "Uhhh… What?" Ruby asked. The glow around Pyrrha's arm faded while Pyrrha smiled.

"How did you…?" Weiss asked.

"Wait, you are a human glow stick." Naruto stated.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, and you have your humanity. My semblance is polarity.

"Wait, you can control poles…" Naruto and Ruby both stated,

"No, you idiots! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss stated in exasperation.

"Magnets are cool too…" Ruby whispered.

"I used to be able to do that." Naruto said to himself. Pyrrha started to leave the scene.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby said. Pyrrha smiled.

"We could… Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha asked as she walked away. Naruto started to laugh to himself.

"Why are you laughing?" Ruby asked. Naruto managed to stop laughing and looked at Ruby.

"It's because I'm really starting to like Pyrrha's style." Naruto stated. Cardin on the other hand was still covered in sap as he stared at Jaune in shock.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" He exclaimed. He was interrupted by Jaune who glared at him.

"Don't ever mess with my team- my friends- ever again." Jaune said in the most threatening tone possible. "Got it?" Jaune finished. Cardin was intimidated by the angry tone and the backbone that Jaune had just grown and could only nod. Jaune walked away.

'Wow, Jaune became a badass.' Naruto said to Kurama.

' **Damn. Wonder how the red-head would react in the same situation if it was Jaune in trouble?** ' Kurama asked.

'She would probably destroy everything.' Naruto responded.

' **Then how about we try to not piss off the blonde from now on.** ' Kurama said.

'Deal.' Naruto responded.

 **And we are good. Well, I'm chugging along and soon we'll be finished with Vol. 1. I already have plans for how I'm going to write Vol. 2 and 3. So let's go!. Also I wrote another story. Wow I love to multi-task.**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto found himself in an endless black room with a gray tiled floor. He noticed that his clothes were missing and he was in his human form. When he looked around he noticed that he could only see ten feet in front of himself before the blackness of the room blocked his vision.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself with his question echoing in the room. "Is anyone there?!" Naruto shouted out. He received no answer. He was about to shout once more but stopped when he heard a shuffling of feet hitting the floor.

"Hello, could you tell me who you are?" Naruto yelled out to the darkness. He heard someone sniffling. "Are you okay?" He ran towards the sound of the shuffling and sniffling. The all pervading darkness of the room was still around him but he kept on running towards the sound. Eventually a white dot appeared in his vision which gave him a destination to run to. The closer he got to the dot the more it grew and the brighter the room he was in became.

"Nearly there." Naruto stated as he ran towards the ever expanding circle. Eventually the light completely surrounded him before it faded away to reveal to him the entrance gate of Beacon Academy only it wasn't like the Beacon he had seen before. This Beacon was crumbling and falling apart. There were clouds of black smoke emitting from the crumbling spires.

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto asked. He heard the shuffling behind himself and turned around to reveal Ruby, except that this wasn't the Ruby that he had been with yesterday. The cheerful and optimistic feeling that emitted itself from her eyes was now filled with that of pain and loss. Her clothes had multiple tears going across them while blood dripped down her left arm while her right arm was holding the scraps of cloth that remained of her cloak on the wound there.

"Ruby…" Naruto said in shock. Ruby looked up and at Naruto in his eyes. Her face showed fear when she noticed him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked weakly. Naruto started to walk over to Ruby while Ruby on the other hand backed away with her left leg limping after her.

"Ruby, what's wrong? Of course I belong here, I'm a student here remember." Naruto said with a stern expression. "What happened here?" Naruto asked. He was now a foot away from Ruby while Ruby had backed herself into a wall.

"You did…" She said. Naruto had a confused expression on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"You-" She was cut off as her breath hitched. Naruto gained a concerned expression.

"Ruby…" Naruto said. Ruby looked down while Naruto followed her gaze to reveal his hand had impaled itself in her stomach except it wasn't a human hand, it was now a pale white which was now being colored red in blood. "Ruby!" Naruto cried out as he removed his hand from he stomach. Ruby started to fall to the ground but Naruto grabbed her and held her in his arms as they both lay on the ground. He felt the shift in his body and he became the ten tails once again. Naruto ignored this and stared at Ruby even as his tails flickered around in the corners of his eye.

"Why Naruto, why did you do this?" Ruby asked softly as she pointed to a pile of rubble a few feet away. Naruto followed her hand and saw the rest of Ruby's team strewn in a bloody pile among the rubble. All of them were unmoving while their faces showed an expression of horror. Naruto looked back at Ruby.

"But I didn't do anything!" Naruto replied in both trying to tell Ruby this and trying to tell himself that he wasn't involved in this…massacre.

"You killed them all, why did you have to do…this you…monster…" Ruby stated. Naruto felt something crack inside himself when he heard Ruby say this about him. He felt that his eye started to leak tears down upon Ruby's face.

"Wake up," He shook her, "Wake up." Naruto said a little louder as he shook her again, "WAKE UP!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto found himself in his bedwith sweat coating his body and soaking both his bed and pants. He was breathing fast as he tried to find his bearings in his dorm room. Naruto got out of his bed and noticed that he was in his ten tailed form. He closed his eyes and activated his semblance which transformed him back into human. He breathed in heavily before opening his door and exiting into the hallway.

He walked through the hallway and down the stairs. He didn't notice behind himself however that a door opened up and Ruby look down the hallway to see Naruto going down the stairs. She followed after him as quietly as she could. They both walked around the Beacon hallways for a while until Naruto made it to the front entrance of the building and exited it with Ruby following closely behind.

Naruto walked through the courtyard until he reached the statue of a man and woman standing on a hill with a beowolf below it in the center and sat down on it. Ruby watched this and hid behind the entrance door and peeked from the corner of the entrance. Naruto was still sitting there for a while before he stood up again and began to walk once again. Ruby came out of her hiding place and followed behind him. Eventually they ended up by the crossroads in front of Beacon and Naruto just stopped walking.

Ruby decided to stop hiding and walked up to Naruto. "Hey, are you okay?" Ruby asked. Naruto jumped slightly before he turned around.

"Ruby…what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could asked the same, I mean it's so cold out here so why did you think to come out here?" Ruby asked while as she rubbed her arms while shivering in her pajamas.

"I needed some fresh air." Naruto responded as he looked at her.

"Why is that? Did something happen?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"I hurt you…" He said softly.

"What did you just say?" Ruby asked.

"I had a dream…and I hurt you and everyone else." Naruto replied in a louder voice. Ruby looked at Naruto in confusion.

"No you didn't. I'm standing right here, maybe I'm a little cold because of you but it was my choice in the end." Ruby responded with a grin on her face. Naruto slightly smiled before he sat down on the paved ground and lay down while looking at the star filled sky with its cracked moon. He heard Ruby shuffle next to him and lay down next to him. He felt his hand be grabbed by Ruby's much to his surprise. Naruto looked next to himself to see Ruby looking at the sky.

"I don't believe that you could ever hurt any of us." Ruby said to him.

"But I'm a monster." He replied before he let go of Ruby's hand and lifted himself up into a sitting position where he turned off his semblance to reveal his ten tailed form. "Look at me. What do you see?" Naruto asked. Ruby didn't stop looking at the sky.

"A friend." Ruby replied. Naruto lay back down on the ground and looked at the sky once again. He started laughing. "What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Back in my home many years ago, everyone would have hated me. But here, you don't. I would have killed for something like that." Naruto replied.

"Why would they hate you? You're a super nice person." Ruby asked.

"It was because of something beyond my control and it's a long story." Naruto replied.

"We have time."

"Well I guess it starts with a man called the Sage of the Six Paths…" And with that Naruto began the tale of his life, the good parts and the bad, nothing was left out and the whole time Ruby was enthralled with it. She laughed and cried during certain parts while for others she felt proud yet sad for all that he went through during his long life.

"So after we beat Kaguya Sasuke attacked me and left me to be crushed in the rock we put her in but Kurama and the other came to try and save me. Kurama managed to make it to me and he combined with his other half but then Sasuke beat all the other tailed beasts and decided to use his kamui to send us somewhere else. The way Kurama explained it; we were dragged through three different space-time techniques which sent us here. And then we ended up here." Naruto finished.

Ruby sat up from the ground along with Naruto and they looked at each other. She then grabbed him into a hug and held him. Naruto felt a strange feeling inside of himself. "You've had such a hard life. How were you able to even deal with it?" Ruby asked.

"I just kept on going. There were people who needed me back home and it hasn't changed since I got here." Naruto replied as he hugged Ruby back. "I guess we should go back to bed, we were going to go into the city today, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I guess we should go." Ruby replied.

"Umm, should we let go now?" Naruto asked. They both slowly let go of each other with a slight blush on their faces.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning." Ruby stated.

"It's already morning." Naruto stated. Ruby folded her arms across her cheast and pouted.

"Then I'll just see you later." Ruby replied with a huff. Naruto smiled and used one of his tails to pat the top of Ruby's head.

"You kinda look cute with that face. Anyway, see you in the morning." Naruto said which caused a blush to appear on her face. Naruto then closed his eye and transformed into his human form. He opened his eyes and stared at Ruby. "See ya!" Naruto said before running off. Ruby just stood still in shock at what Naruto said before shook out of here shock.

"Hey, you just said that it is the morning!" Ruby shouted as she ran after a laughing Naruto.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

Naruto and Team RWBY were at the moment walking into the city of Vale. Above them was a sign that read 'Welcome to Vale!' Decorating the city were banners and balloons that were colored with reds, yellows, and greens.

"Why does this place look like its getting ready for a party?" Naruto asked as he looked around the city in wonder.

"Don't you know, it's the Vytal festival! It is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said in a happy tone as she squeezed her hands together in excitement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out." Ruby said to her teammate. Naruto leaned over to Ruby.

"You and me both. Imagine if Sasuke was like this." Naruto whispered. Ruby giggled at that.

"How could you not smile a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament," Naruto perked up at this.

"Wait, there's a tournament?" Naruto asked in slight excitement.

"Yes of course. It'll be pitting combat schools from all over Remnant together until there is only one winner." Weiss replied. "But I absolutely love all the planning and organization that went into creating this wonderful festival!" Weiss said with a passion.

"You really know how to make something exciting, boring." Yang stated with her arms folded over her cheast.

"Quiet you." Weiss replied.

"So when is the tournament?" Naruto asked giddily.

"In a few weeks." Weiss replied in an offhanded way.

"I'm gonna enter it and kick all sorts of ass, and that's a promise, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with his fist pumped in the air while his tails wagged behind him.

' **Wow, I thought you stopped saying that catchphrase.** ' Kurama stated.

'Shut up.' Naruto replied.

"So remind me why we are spending our Friday afternoon at the docks?" Yang asked. Ruby used her hand to squeeze her nose.

"Aw, it smells like fish." Ruby stated.

"I don't smell a thing." Naruto said to Ruby.

"That's because you're wearing a mask." Blake replied as she knocked on his mask for good measure which made a clank.

"I heard that students from Vacuo are arriving by ship today, and as a member of Beacon, I wanted to greet them." Weiss stated.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said to Yang.

' **Damn this girl is cold. If she had black hair and some pink eye I would say that she'd make a damn good Uchiha.** ' Kurama said to Naruto.

'Yeah, she definitely is cold.' Naruto replied back.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss denied quite quickly. Ruby looked around as they walked and stopped.

"Whoa!" Ruby said as she stared at a dust shop that had been vandalized with its windows broken and police tape wrapped on it. WBY and Naruto walked over to see the vandalized shop. They decided to walk towards the one of the detectives who was writing in his notebook.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked. The detective looked up from his notes.

"Robbery, second dust shop to be hit this week. Place is turnin' into a jungle," The detective stated as he turned around and started to walk towards another one of the detectives.

"That's just terrible." Yang said.

"They didn't take any of the money again." The detective said to his partner.

"Just doesn't make a lick of sense," The partner wondered.

"Who needs all the dust anyway?"

"I don't know?"

"Thinkin' the White Fang?" He asked as he waved his gun around.

"Yeah I'm thinkin' we don't get paid enough." The partner stated as he removed his glasses.

"But you guys get paid enough to talk about how you don't get paid enough." Naruto said to them from across the police line.

"Shut up kid," The man without glasses replied. "I'm headin' inside, you comin'?" The detective asked. His partner nodded before walking with him inside the shop. This just left Naruto and Team RWBY standing there.

"Hmm, the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss stated with her arms folded.

"What's you're problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem, I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss replied.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths," Blake said while her eyes narrowed at Weiss and her arms folded across her cheast. "They are simply a collection of misguided faunus."

"Misguided! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the earth." Weiss rebutted. Naruto just watched this happen before him.

' **This is starting to become a problem. We need to take care of it before things turn out like a second Sasuke.** ' Kurama said in a serious tone.

'I know.' Naruto nodded. Ruby turned to look at Naruto and mouthed out 'Kurama?' Naruto looked at Ruby and nodded. She gained a look of realization before looking at her two fighting teammates.

"Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in downtown Vale." Blake finished.

"Blake has a point. Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him." Ruby stated.

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang is a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss replied.

"That isn't necessarily true." Yang said. There attention was all taken off the argument at hand as a man screamed.

"Hey, stop that faunus!" He screamed. The group ran over to docks where the scream originated to see a blonde teen in blue jeans, yellow shoes, and unbuttoned white shirt with red gauntlets finishing the look off. A main feature of the teen was the yellow tail that protruded from his pants.

The teen ran to the edge of the ship and jumped onto the rails. "Thanks for the ride guys!" He said cockily before jumping onto the wooden docks below where a crew member called out to him.

"You no good stowaway!" The crew member shouted.

The teen took off running a few feet before he jumped once again towards a street lamp which he used his tail to catch himself. The teen then took out a banana from his pants pocket which he unpeeled and ate.

"Hey, a no good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway!" The teen stated. As he said this he dodged a rock that was thrown at him. When he followed the direction of the rock he saw two detectives standing below himself.

"Hey, get down from there this instant!" The detective ordered. In response the teen threw his banana peel at the man's face and laughed before he flipped on top of the light pole and jumped away with another flip.

"Show off." Naruto said. The teen ran as the two detectives chased him. He ran up the stairs and ran past the group. When he made it to Blake he winked before continuing his run. Blake felt some shock at the audacity of the teen as well as slight embarrassment.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang stated with some humor. Naruto looked at the teen's tail as he ran away.

"I was the first one here with a tail, and I have ten of them. That guy better not steal my style." Naruto grumbled.

' **I was here with the tails first you brat!** ' Kurama stated.

"Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss exclaimed before running off after the faunus teen. The others followed after her.

"Why do we have to observe him?" Naruto asked as he followed the others. They eventually had to turn a corner where Weiss ran and fell into another person. When Weiss looked up she saw the faunus make another leap and disappear from her view.

"No! He got away!" Weiss exclaimed while ignoring the person below her.

"Uhh, Weiss…" Yang said as she pointed towards the girl who Weiss tackled. The girl in question looked up at Weiss with bright green eyes.

She had orange neck length hair that had a pink bow on top of it. The girl also wore a dress which was beige on the cheast and arms while a light green below. On her neck was a black part of clothing that was black with neon green highlights while her dress also had some neon green on it. To finish off this ensemble were black leggings with more neon green highlights.

'What's with this girl and green?' Naruto asked.

' **I don't know, what's with you and your fascination with the color orange? Anyway be careful with this girl, she seems…off.** ' Kurama stated. Weiss got off the girl while the girl in question just smiled creepily.

"Salutations!" She said excitedly.

' **Okay, very off.** ' Kurama stated.

"Umm, hello." Ruby said awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked with concern.

"I'm wonderful thank you for asking." The girl said as she looked around with a childlike wonder. The group looked at each other in confusion.

"Do you…want to get up?" Yang asked. The girl took a few seconds to think about her answer.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. She then rolled onto her hands and pushed herself up onto her feet so that she was standing a foot away from Naruto and the others. Everyone but Naruto and the girl took a step back. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uhh, my name is Naruto." He stated.

"Hello, my name is Penny; it's nice to meet you!" Penny said. RWBY looked at each other before looking back to Penny.

"Hi, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked. Blake elbowed Yang in the stomach. "Oh, I mean I'm Yang." She replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny replied.

"You already said that." Weiss stated.

"So I did." Penny replied.

"Well sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized.

"Take care friend." Ruby stated. The girls started to walk away which left Naruto and Penny standing there.

"Yeah so I guess I'll see you again, huh." Naruto said to Penny.

"Do all people wear masks or is it just you? Not that there is anything wrong with it." Penny said quickly and awkwardly.

"No, just me. See you later friend." Naruto said as he walked away. Behind him Penny saw his tails swishing with each of his steps which left Penny alone. When Naruto caught up to the other girls he heard Weiss speaking.

"Now where did that Faunus riff raff run off to?" Weiss asked. They stopped when they saw Penny standing before them once again.

'Holy shit she's a ninja!' Naruto thought to himself.

"What did you call me?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't think that you heard me." Yang apologized awkwardly. Penny just walked past her and up to Naruto and Ruby who walked back into Naruto's arms.

"No, not you, you." She said to both Naruto and Ruby.

"Us?" They both asked.

"You guys called me friend. Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

' **Brat, there is a saying that you shouldn't stick your dick in crazy. While the saying usually applies to sex, I think we can make an exception for this case.** ' Kurama advised.

"Umm…" Ruby trailed off as she looked at the rest of her team who were all shaking their arms in no. Ruby looked back to Penny, "Yeah sure, why not." Ruby said

"Alright then." Naruto said cheerfully. He had one of his hands let go of Ruby and held it out in a fist before Penny. Penny looked at the fist in confusion. "You have to bump it." Naruto said with exasperation.

"Alright!" Penny replied before punching his fist which sent him and Ruby back a few feet onto their backs with Ruby being cushioned by Naruto's body.

"Maybe we need to work on that." Naruto muttered out.

"So what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked. Penny turned to look at Yang.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny responded.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny replied with a salute.

"Sweet, another opponent to fight!" Naruto stated as he and Ruby had finally gotten off the ground together.

"That is quite excellent!" Penny replied.

"Forgive me but you hardly look the part." Weiss stated incredulously.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake stated.

'Yeah that is weird. Why do a lot of the girls who I see in combat wear inappropriate clothing?' Naruto asked.

' **I wouldn't be talking mister orange jump suit.** ' Kurama replied.

'Shut up.' Naruto said quickly.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss replied. Ruby then rushed over to Weiss' side and gave her a high five.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed.

"Wait a minute, if you're here to enter the tournament then do you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"Oh here we go again. Come on I thought we dropped this topic a while ago. Please don't bring it back up." Naruto said to Weiss who just ignored him.

"The who?" Penny asked.

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss exclaimed. When Naruto looked at the others he saw that Blake was looking absolutely murderous.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked, she finally had enough of what Weiss was saying.

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!" Blake stated as she walked up to Weiss.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can or this lamp post as a lamp post?" Weiss asked sarcastically. Naruto and Kurama's eyes both widened at the shit storm that Weiss was calling down up herself.

"Stop it!" Blake said.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law, give him time and he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang." Weiss replied smugly.

' **Kid, I'm sensing some seriously bad emotion from your black clad friend. It's almost downright murderous.** ' Kurama stated. While he said this Blake's hands clenched while her teeth started to be ground on one another.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake yelled out before she turned on her heels and started to walk away in a huff.

"How dare you talk to me like-" Weiss was cut off as one of Naruto's tails hit her in the back of the head. "Ow! What did you do that for?" Weiss asked.

"There is a point where you need to stop one of your rants because it looks like your rant is connected to Blake in some form." Naruto responded.

"How would Blake ever be related to those Faunus trash?" Weiss asked. She got another tail up the back of her head. "Ow! Stop that." Weiss shouted.

"How about you go ask." Naruto responded

"Fine!" Weiss replied before walking over to Blake, "What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"It's because you are a judgmental little girl!" Blake responded. Yang at this point walked between Naruto and Ruby.

"Uhh, I think we should probably go." Yang said.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked from behind Yang. She didn't respond. Instead she watched with Naruto and Ruby as Blake and Weiss continued to tear each other a new one. During their whole trip back to Beacon the two girls argued with one another which wore on Naruto's patience the whole time until finally…

"Enough!" Naruto shouted when they were all in team RWBY's dorm room. Everyone one looked at him. "What the hell is the matter with both of you?! You're teammates so start acting like it! All you have been doing is arguing about one topic for over two hours! WHY?!" Naruto yelled out. They started to talk at the same time but Naruto cut them off. "You first." He growled out to Weiss.

"I'm arguing with Blake because she's defending and organization that hates humanity." Weiss replied.

' **Lie.** ' Kurama stated.

"Tell me the truth. Why are you really upset about this topic?" Naruto asked. Weiss looked a little shocked at how Naruto could call her out but she regained her composure and started.

"It's because the White Fang is responsible for murdering members of my family!" Weiss yelled out much to the surprise of everyone. "And she," Weiss pointed at Blake, "Is supporting them!" Weiss finished. Naruto looked at Weiss sadly.

"What about you?" Naruto asked Blake.

"It's all because of bigoted people like Cardin and Weiss who push Faunus into joining the White Fang. Faunus are not pure evil like how you claim them to be." Blake replied.

"That is an argument. You haven't given me your answer as to why you are upset." Naruto responded.

"It's because we were tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted much to the shock of everyone and the horror of Weiss.

' **I fucking called it.** ' Kurama said.

'What are you talking about?' Naruto asked.

' **I called it many weeks ago that Blake was probably a faunus and look at this, I was right.** ' Kurama replied. As he said that Blake looked slightly shocked that she said that.

"I uhh, I have to go!" She said before running out the door of the dorm and down the hallway.

"Wait! Come back!" Ruby shouted to her teammate. Naruto walked up to Ruby and put his hand on her shoulder. Ruby felt this and turned to look at Naruto's masked face.

"Let her go. She wants to be alone right now so we should give her some space." With that Naruto began to leave the dorm.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to bed; I have a massive headache from Weiss and Blake's argument. Night guys." Naruto left the dorm and went into his room where he took off his mask and let it fall to the ground. He then closed his door before he let his back slide down until he was in a sitting position.

'Did I screw up Kurama?' Naruto asked.

' **Nah, you win some and you lose some. At least you gave it your effort. See you tomorrow brat.** ' Kurama replied.

'Alright, tomorrow is another day!' Naruto stated with a certainty.

 **-Two Days Later-**

Naruto and team RWY were as of right now looking around Vale for Blake who for both the rest of Friday and all of Saturday, had not returned to Beacon.

"Where do you think she could be? She's been gone all weekend…" Ruby stated with sadness. Naruto just put his arm around her shoulder.

"Cheer up, we'll find her eventually." Naruto replied.

"Blake's a big girl, she can handle herself!" Weiss stated.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang replied.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" Weiss retorted.

"Yeah we heard what she said but she's still our friend and that means that we are still going to go look for her." Naruto responded before walking away from the group.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To cover more ground." Naruto responded.

"Then I'm coming with you. Weiss, Yang, you two go together and look for Blake. When we find her message each other on our scrolls." Ruby ordered. Yang gave a mocking salute while Weiss just grabbed Yang and pulled her away.

"Well then, time to go find our friend." Ruby said as she and Naruto walked together.

 **And there we go. Another chapter down and one more for the season finale. I am about to make my promise true about getting this done before the season finale of Volume three kicks off. Nailed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Blake!" Ruby cried out as she walked next to Naruto.

"Hey come on out Blake!" Naruto screamed. People around them looked at the two as if they were crazy. Both of these teens had for the last hour been looking for their friend who was still missing.

"Where could she have gone off to?" Ruby asked.

"No idea, but we will find her eventually." Naruto replied.

"Who are you trying to find?" A voice said from behind both of them which made Naruto and Ruby jump slightly before turning around to see standing behind both of them was Penny from a few days ago.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was just walking around and I both of you here and I thought that I could hang out with my two new friends." Penny replied.

"Well if you want you can help, we're looking for our friend Blake." Ruby said.

"You mean the faunus girl?" Penny replied which confused both Naruto and Ruby.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears." Penny stated while pointing to her head. This statement took a while to filter through both Naruto and Ruby's head for a few seconds before they both came to the realization.

"So that's why she wore that bow." Naruto stated.

"And that's also why she liked tuna." Ruby said in a whisper.

' **And that's why it was so humorous to see her be distracted by red laser pens.** ' Kurama stated.

"Shut up Kurama, now is not the time." Naruto said aloud much to Penny's confusion.

"Uhh, who is Kurama?" Penny asked. Naruto's eye widened when he realized what he just said.

"Uhh…" Naruto began.

"It's someone Naruto is talking to on a headset in his mask." Ruby said quickly.

"Yeah, he is kinda an asshole but he's helping us with this." Naruto said in order to corroborate her statement.

' **Screw you!** ' Kurama replied.

"Well say hi to Kurama for me." Penny said in a cheerful tone.

"Penny says hi." Naruto relayed aloud.

' **I will eat you…** '

"Anyway, Blake has been missing since Friday and now we're looking for her." Ruby stated with some unhappiness in her tone. Penny's hand went to her mouth as she gasped.

"That's terrible!" Penny replied as she walked over to Penny and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Well don't worry my friends; I won't rest until we find your teammate!" Penny said with enthusiasm

"Alright! Now we're a little closer to finding Blake!" Naruto exclaimed. Penny turned to look at Naruto.

"Oh I also read up on that thing you called a 'fist bump' which confused me. Why does punching people's hands mean you are friends with them?" Penny asked.

"It's just something you do…I don't really know why. Bee was better at explaining it than me." Naruto replied.

"Alright." Penny said.

"Let's go then. We need to find Blake." Ruby said before she grabbed Naruto and Penny's hands and pulled them away.

 **-Cut-**

Blake on the other hand was walking with the blonde haired monkey faunus from a few days ago. Both were walking down an alley together while the blonde had his hands held behind his head.

"So Blake, what's the plan now?" The blonde asked. Blake had a contemplating look on her face before she decided to respond.

"I still don't believe that the White Fang is behind all these dust robberies. They've just never needed this much dust before." Blake stated. Suns eyes widened and he lowered his arms.

"What if they did?" He asked as he paced before Blake. "I mean…the only way to prove they didn't do it would be to go to the place where they most likely would do it and not find them there! Right?" He asked.

"That is a good point but I have no idea where that would be."

"When I was on that ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of dust that was supposed to be coming from Atlas." The blonde responded. Blake's yellow eyes widened at this.

"How huge Sun?" She asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun responded.

"You're sure?" Blake asked.

 **-Cut-**

Meanwhile Yang and Weiss had just come out of a shop while waving to the person inside. "Thanks anyways!" Yang yelled out. "This is becoming hopeless." Yang said dejectedly. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang asked.

"Don't be ridiculous; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss said with a slight tone of sadness. She then walked forward and called over her shoulder to Yang. "The innocent never run, Yang!" She cried out. Yang looked down in thought upon this statement.

 **-Cut-**

"So Blake is a friend to both of you?" Penny asked as they walked down the sidewalk. Ruby nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby responded.

"So does that mean you both are mad at you?" Penny asked again.

"No, we're not mad at her, we're just worried. That's what friends do." Naruto responded.

"Does that mean that she can be my friend as well?" Penny asked innocently. Naruto patted Penny's head.

"Yeah, of course." Naruto said with a grin under his mask.

"Then that means I have another friend! Now I need to work even harder to find my new friend!" Penny exclaimed in excitement.

"You don't have a lot of friends do you?" Naruto asked. Penny should her head with a smile on her face.

"Not really." Penny responded with a sad tone.

"It's alright to not have a lot of friends in the beginning. You'll definitely make friends, you just need to keep trying!" Naruto said with a thumbs up. Penny perked up at this.

"You really mean it?"

"Definitely! I mean, I didn't have a lot of friends when I was younger but now, I have a bunch, both here in Vale and back home." Naruto replied with a positive tone.

"Thanks." Penny said.

"For what?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"For cheering me up." Penny said before walking ahead with a skip to her step. Ruby walked up next to Naruto.

"That was a nice thing you did." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"I'm just being me." Naruto responded.

"And that's the best part about you." Ruby said before walking faster to catch up with Penny. Naruto felt a little warmer when he thought about what she said.

 **-Cut-**

On top of a rooftop Blake lay on her stomach as she watched the shipment of dust containers. "Did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he jumped down from another rooftop next to her. Blake looked over to Sun as he said this.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake replied.

"Cool." Sun said as he pulled a green apple from the pile of food he had in his arms and held it out to Blake. "I stole you some food!" Sun said with a chipper tone. Blake gave Sun a look.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun countered. Blake glared at him. "What, too soon?" He asked. As he said this the wind blew all around both of them from above. Blake and Sun looked up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around before it flew into the middle of the cargo container cluster and landed. When it landed a ramp on the back of it opened up and a cloaked figure in a metallic fanged mask walked out. On the back of his cloak was a bloody wolf.

"Oh no…" Blake said in slight horror.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yes…It's them." Blake replied while still shocked.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked. Blake looked up the scene sadly before responding.

"No. I think that deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said before closing her eyes in a futile effort to blot out what she was watching. She opened her eyes when she heard a new voice shouting from below.

"Hey! What's the hold up!?" A man in a white coat, black pants, and a black bowler hat that cover his orange hair walked up. His cane tapped the ground as he walked over to the White Fang members. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" the man said in an annoyed tone.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." She stood up and pulled out her sword before walking off the edge of the roof which alarmed Sun.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asked. Blake didn't respond and instead fell to the ground in a crouched position. She then walked over to one of the containers and hid behind it. She peeked around a corner to see the man berating a White Fang member while holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" He shouted. Blake appeared behind him and held her blade to his throat. "What the- oh for f-" He was cut off by Blake shouting.

"Nobody move!" She shouted. The White Fang member pulled out their swords and guns when Blake said this.

"Whoa, take it easy there, little lady." The bowler hat man said in a condescending tone. Around them the White Fang started closing in on her so Blake used her free hand and pulled at her bow and removed it. When the ribbon fell away, two black cat ears were revealed.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" She asked. The White Fang members lowered their weapons slightly at this new development. Roman laughed at this before responding.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" The man asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked in confusion.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" The man responded.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake asked. Around her the sound of turbines filled the air while wind blew around the area. The man looked up.

"I wouldn't call it a little operation…" The man said before he used the gun built into his cane to fire at Blake's feet which caused a large explosion.

 **-Cut-**

"-so then my teacher got beaten up by granny Tsunade for spying on her. He told me that he nearly died because of it." Naruto said much to the laughter of Ruby and Penny. They stopped laughing when they heard the noise of a large explosion. Above the buildings smoke started to rise.

"Oh, no…" Ruby said.

"Oh, shit…" Naruto said afterwards.

' **Why can't we ever have a normal fucking day in this town!?** ' Kurama screamed.

"Ruby, use your semblance and get over there. Me and Penny will catch up." Naruto said in a serious tone. Ruby nodded and disappeared in a cloud of roses. "Kurama, how fast can I go?" Naruto asked.

' **You're much faster on all fours then two legs, that's for sure.** ' Kurama stated. Naruto nodded before lowering himself onto all fours with his tails sticking out straight behind him which Penny was able to witness.

"Hop on Penny. We got some people to save or something like that." Naruto said. Penny nodded in response before hopping onto Naruto's back.

"So what's with all the tails are you a faunus?" Penny asked.

"Nah, it's my semblance, now hold on!" Naruto shouted as he took off running. "Got any combat experience?" Naruto asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny responded.

"Perfect." Naruto said with a grin under his mask.

Ruby who was ahead of both Naruto and Penny had managed to get to the docks just in time to see Roman Torchwick who she had fought earlier was about to shoot Sun in the face.

"Hey!" She screamed out which caught the attention, she pulled her scythe from behind her back and extended it open. Roman waved at her.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked.

"I'm taking you down Roman." Ruby said confidently. Roman snarled at this and pointed his cane at Ruby whose eyes widened as he fired his cane above her head which made her duck her head, Roman then fired at her feet which launched her away to the ground while also causing her scythe to fall out of her hands. Just as Roman was about to fire his cane again a voice called out behind Ruby.

"Nope, but it is past yours!" Naruto shouted before he jumped over Ruby and used one of his tails to toss Penny at Roman. Naruto stood before Ruby's prone form with his kunai pulled out and in their gun forms while his tails circled around Ruby in a protective manner.

As Penny flew into the air the backpack attached to her back opened up and from within it a sword extended out before multiplying into a whole mass of swords which acted like wings as they hovered behind her. Three of her swords launched themselves at White Fang members which knocked them down. Three more of her swords launched themselves at Roman who dodged all three of them before running off. Naruto and Ruby watched in amazement as Penny single handedly beat all the White Fang members in the area.

Above them, multiple Bullheads flew over them and fired at the trio. Penny formed a shield of swords which blocked the shots while Naruto jumped back and wrapped his tails around Ruby and himself but he forgot to cover part of his back and mask so while Penny managed to block the bullets with her sword Naruto took a few shots in the back which made him scream in pain. Part of the back of his robe had holes in it which exposed white flesh while his mask gained a few crack which managed to travel to the glass circle of his mask which exposed part of his red cyclopean eye.

Penny spun her swords in a circle that were pointed at the Bullheads. On the tips of the swords a green energy formed before it released which launched emerald green lasers at the three Bullheads that cut them apart. "Are you alright?" Ruby asked. The mouthplate on Naruto's mask opened up to reveal a grin.

"Yeah, are you?" He asked. Ruby nodded. Naruto let go of Ruby and looked at the destruction caused by Penny. Above her, another bullhead tried to take off with a container of dust much to Naruto's anger. "These guys are really pissing! Me! **OFF**!" Naruto shouted while his tails in response formed a circle around himself with an opening in the front.

In this opening small blue and red orbs started to form before combining together into a purplish black ball. When the ball was the size of a grape it shrunk to the size of a small pearl which Naruto pushed to his mouth and ate. Then opened up his mouth and launched out a red laser which cut the Bullhead apart. The crate of dust fell down while the wreckage of the Bullhead surrounded it. Naruto then collapsed to the ground.

"Naruto!" Ruby screamed out. Roman on the other hand watched this from the doors of his jet.

"These kids just keep getting weirder." He said to himself as his jet took off.

A few hundred yards away on top of a building stood a person in a white hoodie with blue pants and black boots. Strapped to the back of waist was a chokutō in its sheath. The person had black hair that spiked up in the back while his coal black eyes stared at the scene. The person smirked before he jumped away.

 **-Cut-**

Later after the battle there were police cars surrounding the area while Blake, Sun, and Penny sat on boxes in silence. Ruby sat next to Naruto with her arm over his shoulder who was now in human form and rubbing his head. Weiss and Yang walked across the docks and towards the group. Ruby stood up and walked up to Weiss. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're kind of cute…" Weiss just trudged past Ruby and stood before Blake.

Blake looked down from Weiss and at the ground. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake tried to explain until Weiss cut in.

"Stop!" Weiss began, "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in that Twelve hours, I've decided…" Weiss said much to the worry of everyone else.

"I don't care." Weiss finished. Blake looked up at Weiss in surprise.

"You don't care?" She asked dumbfounded.

"You said you're not with them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake tried to stammer out. Weiss held out her hand to silence Blake.

"Blah-Blah-Blah-Blah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something big comes up…you'll come to your teammates. And not some…" Weiss looked a Sun before she caught herself, "Someone else." She finished. A tear grew in Blake's eye which she wiped away. She then nodded at Weiss.

"Of course." Blake replied. Weiss smiled and nodded at this. Ruby then jumped between the two while waving her arms and screaming.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby shouted. Naruto moaned at this.

"Don't scream, I have a massive headache right now." Naruto managed to groan out.

"Sorry Naruto." Ruby said quickly.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you though!" Weiss said while pointing her finger at Sun. Ruby then looked around the area.

"Hey, wait a minute…Where's Penny?" Ruby asked

In the back seat of a limo sat Penny as she watched the group of her friends and acquaintances. "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." Her driver said. Penny lowered her head sadly.

"I know sir; it's just that I made some new friends." Penny replied.

"Penny, your time will come…" The driver responded before the drove away from the scene.

 **-Cut-**

Kurama pushed himself up off the ground and looked at his body. His right hand was completely skeletal which scared him to his very core. " **Damn, I'm going to have to do something before then end.** " Kurama said to himself.

 **-Cut-**

Inside a massive warehouse Roman walked over to a table in the center and set down a suitcase before he sighed to himself tiredly. 'Why did I ever decide to take this job?' Roman questioned himself internally.

"You were very disappointing, Roman." A woman said from the shadows of the warehouse. Roman turned around to where he heard the voice to reveal a woman with yellow and long dark hair while her body was clad in a red dress with gold designs emblazoned upon the material.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, "I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon…" He replied.

"We were expecting…more from you." She said. Roman laughed a little bit at this.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Roman replied.

"Even if I was working with the White Fang, I still would have accomplished that mission much better than you." A voice said from the shadows which was followed by two glows from the shadows of the warehouse. One was crimson like blood while the other was gray.

"Kid, you have never been in this business before so leave it to the professionals." Roman replied. In response the red glow became slightly brighter and besides Roman black flames lit up near his feet. "Whoa! Keep that under control will you." Roman shouted out as he jumped away from the flames.

"Yes Sasuke, save your energy for the future." The woman said.

"Whatever, Cinder." Sasuke replied coldly.

"We have big plans you two, soon everything we have worked for will come to fruition." Cinder smiled. Besides her, two companions came from the shadows, one had gray hair and wore a gray and black collared shirt with metal gauntlets and shoulder pads on his arms and matching pants and a piece of gray cloth on his hip.

On the other side of Cinder was a woman with mint green hair and red eyes. She wore an exotic looking white top and an olive undershirt. She wore white shorts and high heeled shoes.

Cinder smiled maliciously. "We have big pans for you, Roman. All we ask is… a little cooperation." She stated.

 **There we go! Volume One is done, ain't it fun? Anyway, because there are over 200 follows for this fic, I have decided to give you all a choice. Option A involves more chapters of the Casting Bar where we have cracktastic fun. Or Option B will be a one shot of Sasuke while he was still in the Elemental Nations. Either way, you guys rock for all the support and I hope you will continue it. See you guys next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto was at the moment in an elevator. He was getting a little annoyed as he waited for the elevator to get to Ozpin's office. His robe which still had holes in the back of it, itched his back as well as made him feel slightly cold due to the air hitting his skin while his cracked mask after a while, irritated his eye. He looked at the elevator console which told him that he still had three more floors to go.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto said as he used one of his tails to repeatedly press the top floor button. He didn't even notice when the elevator doors opened.

"Ah-hem." Naruto looked up to see Ozpin looking at him with a smirk. "So, are you going to stand there doing nothing or are you going to enter my office?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah," Naruto stepped out of the elevator and entered the office. Above both of them, gears clicked and gave and animated feel to the entire place. When Naruto looked at where Ozpin was sitting, he noticed that Ozpin's chair had two gears displayed behind him while the center of the chair looked a bit like a, "Why does your chair look like a dick?" Naruto asked. Ozpin looked at Naruto in slight confusion.

"What are you talking about? My chair looks perfectly normal, even if…oh Qrow, you definitely got me." Ozpin said while chuckling.

"Who is Qrow?" Naruto asked. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee mug.

"He is both Yang and Ruby's uncle. He also does some work for me at times." Ozpin replied.

"So are we going to ignore the dick chair?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, yes we are. Now how about we talk about what happened at the docks the other day. What was with beam of energy you shot out? I saw it in the security cameras at the docks and on the news." Ozpin then tapped his scroll and a video appeared on his scroll that involved Penny taking down a few bullheads by firing lasers with her swords that Naruto now noticed were being held up on small strings.

' **Kinda like that puppet user what's his face. Personally I thought he was a clown, a really weird clown.** ' Kurama remarked which caused Naruto to grin under his mask.

Naruto then saw the video switch to himself with Ruby on the ground behind him. He saw his tails curl in front of him and a tailed beast bomb form which he then ate and a second later, fired at the remaining bullhead in the form of a laser. Naruto looked at the video in slight embarrassment.

"Well, I might have gone a little overboard…" Naruto remarked as he scratched the back of his head. Ozpin shook his head in disagreement.

"No, it's not that you went overboard that I called you up here, it's because from what I learned of your story the night you were talking to Miss Rose." Naruto's mouth formed an O under his mask. Naruto lifted his finger accusingly up at the headmaster.

"How do you know about what we talked about? There wasn't anyone around!" Ozpin chuckled at this.

"We have security cameras located throughout the grounds. Regardless, I found your tale to be quite interesting especially when you talked about the Ten Tails." Ozpin set his coffee down and propped his hands under his chin. "So tell me, how strong do you think you'll become Mr. Uzumaki?" Ozpin asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know. Kurama wasn't very specific."

"Well regardless this is slightly troubling." Naruto cocked his head to the side in slight confusion.

"Why?" Ozpin sighed at this.

"This world like yours has come to be after much war and bloodshed. While we're at peace right now, it is very tense and fragile. Something small could be just what it takes to bring us back into chaos."

"How does that involve me?" Naruto asked as he gestured to himself.

"It is because; there is no easy way of putting this except that you are a living weapon, much more so than our hunters or huntresses. You could at your full potential change the balance of power throughout this world like your Tailed Beasts did with yours and because of that, there may be some unsavory individuals who would want to use you for their end." Naruto pondered this for a moment as Ozpin grabbed his mug and took a sip.

"What would you have me do?"

"I would recommend that you don't show anyone other than those who you trust your extra abilities, especially General Ironwood."

"Who is he?" Ozpin glanced with a forlorn look in his eye at his mug as if something about it was extremely interesting.

"He is the leader of the military forces of Atlas. He also while being a man with good intentions, is prone to using the worst methods possible to achieve it and because he has arrived here, I took the precautions to erase all security footage of the docks." Ozpin replied.

"So you know…everything about me now huh." Naruto remarked. Ozpin grinned.

"Maybe not everything, but it doesn't stop me from trying to find more about you." Ozpin set his mug down and clapped his hands together in an extravagant display. "Now onto a lighter note, I have noticed that your clothing and mask have taken quite the beating,"

"No kidding." Naruto replied as he removed his cracked mask.

"So I have something new for you to use." Ozpin then put his hand under his desk and pulled out a new mask. It looked the same to his previous mask except it now had three horns at the top as well as orange reflective glass to see through instead of the normal black.

"The mask in your hands was originally a prototype that was being built for you. This here is the complete design which comes with a built in long distance communications radio as well as a HUD." Ozpin tossed the mask over to Naruto who dropped his previous mask to the floor and held the new one in his hands.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he put the new mask onto his head. When he looked at Ozpin now there was a percentage bar in the corner of his eye which read at 100%. Ozpin smiled at Naruto's infectious enthusiasm.

"Yes, well the HUD features a device that monitors your aura percentage. I thought it would help for those times when you don't look at your scroll."

"This is a cool gift Coffee Man!" Naruto said with a thumbs up. Ozpin then reached under his desk and pulled out a cloak.

"This is to replace your damaged one." Ozpin tossed the cloak over to Naruto who caught it with one of his tails. "Now try not to damage the mask, the cloak is easily replaceable."

"Don't worry Coffee Man, I'll make sure this mask isn't damaged and that is a promise, believe it!" Naruto replied with another thumbs up.

"Since that is all I needed to tell you, shouldn't you be going off to hang out with your friends? It's still a Sunday you know." Ozpin stated. Naruto froze for a moment as he realized this and ran off all the while thanking Ozpin. "Coffee Man huh, well that certainly is a new one. Last name I was given was Caffeine Man." Ozpin remarked to himself.

Naruto on the other hand was back in the elevator waiting for it to take him down to the first floor. "Hey, Kurama." Naruto said.

' **What is it?** ' Kurama asked with a yawn at the end.

"Were you sleeping?" Naruto asked.

' **No, I was skipping around Beacon like a damn unicorn, of course I was sleeping you idiot!** ' Kurama replied.

"What's up with you? You sound cranky." Naruto asked, by now he was using one of his tails to press the first floor button in some effort to make the elevator go faster.

' **I hear that people get cranky when they are interrupted from their beauty sleep!** '

"But you're not a person, you're a fox." Naruto quipped back.

' **Same thing.** ' Kurama replied.

"Whatever fuzzy buddy, anyway I was going to ask you about how I was able to do that Tailed Beast Bomb earlier?"

' **My guess is that you're slowly regaining your previous chakra levels. It may take a few weeks (or months) but you'll eventually be at top shape.** ' Kurama explained.

"Sweet!" Naruto shouted.

' **Don't get cocky you brat. We're going to go out by ourselves into the woods when you're done playing with your friends in order to get you ass into shape.** ' Kurama stated with unwavering authority.

"Alright. But I thought that we already trained when we first got here?" Naruto questioned.

' **You called that training. It was more like you flailing around in some hope of actually managing to hit something.** ' Naruto slumped when he heard this blow to his ego. ' **You're a long way from perfect. Now I think you should look up. The red brat is standing there, unless you wish to piss her off. I hear that the makeup sex from that is good.** ' Naruto's eye widened comically.

'How do you even know about makeup sex?' He asked.

' **Lets just say that Kushina and Minato argued, a lot.** ' Kurama replied.

'Too much information…cannot compute!' Naruto internally shouted out. He was eventually shaken out of this when he felt someone shake his shoulder. He shook his head and saw that is was Ruby.

"Come on Naruto, we're going to our room. We're having a video game tournament up there and we need a sixth player!" Ruby exclaimed as she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him away much to his amusement.

"So who is in this tournament?" Naruto asked as they ran down the hallways together.

"You, me, Yang, Nora, Jaune, and surprisingly Pyrrha." Ruby replied. Naruto punched his hand in enthusiasm.

"Alright then, time to kick ass."

 **-Later-**

"And you lose Naruto." Nora stated with glee while she jumped into the air "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" At the moment Naruto was in his human form without his cloak or mask on. He was banging the ground with one fist as Nora showed her triumph.

"But all you did was spam one move!" Naruto shouted back.

"It's a perfectly okay strategy!" Nora retorted.

"Sure it is, if you want to be a scrub." Jaune piped in. Nora turned to look at Jaune with a look of slight anger.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Nora asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Nope." Jaune said extremely quickly. Yang covered her mouth as she became wracked with giggles. Nora smiled widely and picked up her scroll.

"Okay, then it's your turn Jaune!" Jaune groaned when he heard this before he pulled out his scroll and sat down next to Nora. The television screen showed the start up menu where Jaune and Nora picked their characters. When they had finally chosen their characters the game began. Naruto leaned over to Ruby.

"I'm going out for a bit. I'll see you guys in a couple hours." Naruto whispered to Ruby.

"Hey, can I come?" She asked.

"Sure, I could always use another training partner." Naruto stood up and held his hand out to Ruby who took it. Naruto pulled her up and both started to walk out of the dorm.

"Yeah!" Jaune screamed out. Naruto and Ruby turned to see Jaune standing above Nora who banged her fist on the ground in despair. "I actually did it, I beat Nora at something!"

"How could you beat me? I spammed so much!" Nora whined. Naruto opened the door of the dorm and both teens were about to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Weiss asked the duo. Naruto and Ruby froze before turning around. Both teens scratched the back of their heads and grinned awkwardly.

"We were just going out for a bit." Naruto responded. The dorm of teens turned to look at Naruto and Ruby.

"Where to?" Weiss asked.

"Out in the woods." Ruby responded.

"I hope you two don't plan to do anything inappropriate while in the woods." Yang ominously told the duo. Naruto and Ruby blushed at this. "Ruby, you sure you know about the birds and the bees?" Yang asked. The blush on Ruby's face deepened considerably.

"O-of c-course not. We were just going to train together." Naruto stammered out with some effort as he felt slight fear of Yang

"Then catch." Yang stated. Naruto's cloak and mask was thrown into his face which he caught.

"Thanks!" He said before he grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged her out of the room. The others that were still in the room, looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"So who is up next?" Jaune asked.

"Me, move over Nora." Yang said as she sat down.

 **-Later-**

Naruto and Ruby were both running together through the woods by Beacon. Naruto ran on all fours like an animal while Ruby ran besides him. "So is your sister usually that embarrassing or is it because I'm here?" Naruto asked.

"No, she was a lot worse when I was younger. Why?" Ruby responded. She pulled out her scythe and transformed it into its sniper mode.

"How many are ahead?"

"Six Beowolves. I'll take three of them, you take the others." Ruby took point and fired three shots. The first shot took out the Beowolf in front which alerted the other five. The two other shots took out the other two of the pack. By now the three remaining Beowolves began charging the duo. Naruto ran in front of Ruby with his tails splayed out in the open.

' **Naruto, here is lesson one of Kurama's boot camp; you always have more weapons than your enemy.** ' Kurama stated.

"How does that help?" Naruto asked as he ducked under the swinging paw of the first Beowolf. Naruto smacked the back of the Beowolf's head with his tail.

' **You have ten tails, ten more weapons. You have no idea how much of an advantage it is to have them.** ' Kurama replied. Naruto grinned.

"Let's see what I can do then." The next Beowolf rushed at Naruto met the charge head on with eight of his tails covering his body and pointing in front of him. The other two tails hung at the sides waiting to be used. When the two met head on, Naruto heard a crunch of bone and felt the Grimm struggle on his tails. He then used his two other tails to smash the Grimm until it stopped moving.

When the Grimm turned into dust, Naruto pulled his tails away from the front of himself and glared at the final Beowolf who looked indecisive at what it wanted to do. ' **Naruto, try to use one of your chakra abilities. I want to see if what I think is correct.** '

"Alright, let's go Kurama!" Naruto shouted as he held out his hand. Naruto concentrated on one of his favorite moves. Ruby watched in confusion at what Naruto was trying to do. Suddenly a blue swirl appeared in his hand. It was then joined by another, and another. Soon his hand became filled with untamed blue energy that swirled around it until it became confined into a sphere. Surrounding the sphere red and blue orbs came into existence and began going into it much to Naruto's confusion.

The blue orb in Naruto's hand grew red with the new additions added to it. The orb in Naruto's hand grew heavy and his hand had a burning pain in it. In order to help lift the weight, Naruto used his tails to prop his hand up. The finished product of this technique was a red sphere with a pure black center while surrounding it was wild red energy.

Ruby looked at this orb in fascination. It was wild yet it was also tamed within the red sphere. "What is that?" Ruby asked herself. Naruto charged the Beowolf with his sphere in hand.

"Tailed Beast Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he rushed the Grimm. The Beowolf looked on in horror at its demise that was held by this black clad figure. It felt for the first time since it's creation, fear.

Naruto used three of his tails to push himself off the ground and at the Beowolf. The Grimm looked up at Naruto as if he was an avenging angel. The Beowolf thought of it's brethren that were waiting for it back in their cave.

Goodbye…

The Beowolf was torn to pieces as the Tailed Beast Rasengan impacted in it's cheast. Where the Beowolf once stood, a sphere of energy taller than Naruto expanded around the area until it shrunk into nothing and left behind a crater.

When the sphere had finished receding, Naruto looked at the palm of his right hand which had smoke rising from it. Naruto let his arm go limp as he turned to look at Ruby. "So, how was that?" Naruto asked as he breathed heavily. Ruby ran up to Naruto as she transformed her scythe into its collapsed form.

"Naruto, that was…" Her face lit up with one of excitement. "Amazing!" Ruby shouted out as she raised her hand up in a highfive. Naruto did the same and unintentionally used his injured hand. When their hands met in the air, Naruto yelled in pain as their hands made contact.

"OW!" Naruto screamed as he held his hand. Ruby looked in concern at his hand.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she looked at Naruto. Naruto took off his glove to reveal his hand which would normally have white skin, was now a bloody red.

"Not that much." Naruto responded. His hand began to steam and it healed itself much to the interest of Naruto and Ruby. "Well this is new. Usually it takes a minute or two."

"I think you shouldn't use that move if it hurts you that much." Ruby said with concern.

"Don't worry, I'll heal up from anything and that's a promise." Naruto pounded on his cheast.

"Still, just promise me you'll be careful whenever you use that move, alright." Ruby put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked at him in where his eye should be in the faceplate. Naruto rolled his eye.

"Fine, I'll be careful. Now let's go kill some more Grimm." Naruto said as he grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her after him into the woods. Before the sun began to fall, the screams of Grimm and the sounds of bullets being fired filled the forest.

It was night by the time Naruto and Ruby walked out of the forest together. Both were smiling and laughing as they exited with Ruby and Naruto leaning on each other due to exhaustion. "So Ruby, wanna go get some food, I'm kinda hungry." Naruto asked.

"Sure, but you're paying for it." Ruby responded.

"Alright I guess it's a date." Naruto replied. Ruby blushed when he said this. After a while Naruto and Ruby made it Back to Beacon. Students who were still out on the ground looked at the duo due to the dirt and grime covering both, but both Naruto and Ruby ignored it.

They both made it to the landing pads which were situated on the edge of the cliffs that Beacon was situated on. The walked up to one of the Bulkheads situated on one of the pads. They saw one of the pilots tending to a Bulkhead.

"Hey, pilot guy! Can you fly us down to Vale quickly?" Naruto asked. The pilot turned around to reveal a withered face with short gray hair and a long beard that reach down to his cheast.

"Ello dere, mi name is Steven. I can do et. Jus give meh a minute." Steven replied. Ruby's eyes widened when he said his name.

"Naruto, I think we should find a different pilot." She whispered.

"Nah, he seems pretty cool. He sounds familiar though…" Ruby grabbed the front of Naruto's cloak and turned him to face her.

"That's because he's the crazy guy that crashed us in Beacon last time." Ruby said to Naruto as she shook him. Naruto's eye widened a he looked at the pilot and back to Ruby.

"Then we should back away very slowly." Naruto replied. They both began to walk away until they felt a pair of hands on their shoulders. They turned their heads to see Steven looking at them with a massive grin of his face.

"Ya know what's really, beautiful 'bout this, you kids chose me to fly ya an ya didn't have ta but ya picked meh an it make meh wan ta kiss ya guys." Steven said before he kissed both the teens on the check and mask respectively. "Now come on, we ain't got all day!" Steven then pulled both protesting teens into the Bulkhead and closed the doors behind them. Then he went into the flight room and started to activate the engines.

Naruto and Ruby banged on the doors but by then it was too late and they had taken off the landing pad. "Buckle up kids, we be going to Vale!"

In Vale the citizens walked around calmly in the beautiful night. At least they were until a Bulkhead began to fall to the ground. People began screaming and running away but the Bulkhead kept on coming until it stopped itself five feet from the ground and slowly touched the ground. The doors to the Bulkhead slid open to reveal Naruto and Ruby holding each other and shaking with their eyes shut.

"Yea kids we be 'ere. Call meh if ya want a ride back." Steven said as he came out of the cockpit and pushed Naruto and Ruby out onto the pavement below. Naruto and Ruby let each other go and looked at the Bulkhead with relief as it took off and flew away.

"We need to find a different ride when we get back." Ruby stated as she breathed heavily.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we never have to go back on that insane guy's Bulkhead. Now where can we go to get some food?" Naruto asked.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Ruby said excitedly as she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him after her. After running for a few blocks both teens made it to a food stand that was being run by an old man that was bald on the top of his head while the sides were a deep gray.

"Could you make us some soup?" Ruby asked. The old man nodded in response before he ran behind a door and began to cook. Ruby looked at Naruto who made his mouthplate slide back to reveal a drooling mouth.

"So Naruto, I've been planning some things for when our semester ends. Do you have any ideas?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I've definitely got some ideas…" Naruto replied with a malicious laugh.

"You're starting to get a little weird Naruto."

"Don't worry its fine. I'll give you a few ideas." Naruto replied. The old man came out from his kitchen with two steaming bowls of soup. He then dropped the bowls before the teens and held out his hand. Naruto absentmindedly checked his pocket and felt some cards in it.

He pulled these cards out which had a note on top of them.

 _Thought you could use some money. We'll talk about your income later._

 _-Ozpin_

Naruto grinned as he read this. "Thanks Coffee Man." He said to himself before he handed the cards to the old shopkeeper. The man took two of the cards before pushing the rest back to Naruto. "Thanks for the food old man." He then looked around for some chopsticks to eat his soup.

"Uh Ruby, where are the chopsticks?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think they have them. Here we use spoons." Ruby replied. Naruto looked at Ruby in confusion.

"Da fuck's a spoon?" Naruto asked. Ruby looked at Naruto strangely.

"Wait, how have you been eating food at Beacon?"

"I've been using my hands." Naruto replied as he looked around for an eating utensil. Ruby reached over to Naruto and pulled out a utensil with a oval tip that dipped down.

"This is a spoon. All you have to do is dip it into the bowl and catch food with it. Then you put it up to your mouth and eat it." Ruby responded before she put the spoon into Naruto's hand.

"Maybe I'll just watch what you do." Naruto said as he looked at Ruby.

"Okay, just watch!" Ruby then started to eat her food with the spoon. Naruto after watching her do this for a minute followed her example and began eating. At first he was slurping the liquid of the soup all over himself but he still got the noodles into his mouth. Ruby laughed at Naruto as he spilled on himself.

"Hey, what are you laughing at? I'll get this down in no time!" Naruto shouted as he went back to eating while still spilling on himself. Eventually Ruby got tired of Naruto's failed attempts and put her hand on his and adjusted his grip on the spoon.

"Now hold it like that. This really shouldn't be that difficult." Ruby remarked. Naruto just went back to eating his food without the spillage.

When both teens had finished their food they thanked the old shopkeeper and got off their stools and walked away from the stand. "So where next?" Naruto asked. Ruby held the bottom of her chin as she thought about the question. Naruto looked at Ruby and watched her with a grin. Ruby jumped into the air with an idea.

"I think I wanna just walk around for a bit if that's fine with you." Ruby replied. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"That's fine. It's been so long since I've actually just walked around for a while and didn't just do anything." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head.

"So Naruto, you ever really miss anyone back home?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's something I'll always feel but all of you guys have made it better. Also I'm not completely alone here because I've got Kurama and he'll be where he's always been." Naruto replied a sad smile.

"Did you ever like anyone at your home?" Ruby asked.

"I don't really know. I thought I liked Sakura but I figured out that I didn't really like her like her; I liked her like a sister. Besides she always loved Sasuke. What about you Ruby?" Naruto asked. Ruby started to touch her index fingers together in shyness.

"Maybe." Ruby replied with a blush on her face.

"Come on, tell me." Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you one day. Anyway, let's run back to Beacon, I don't want to have to fly with Steven again." Ruby replied. Naruto shuddered in slight terror.

"I can agree with that. Race you back!" Naruto shouted as he got on all fours and began running. Ruby laughed and activated her Semblance leaving behind a trail of rose petals. Unknown to both of them Sasuke watched their interactions with a smirk as he looked down upon both of them from on top of a building. "Soon Naruto. We'll have our fight." Sasuke felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket which he pulled out. On it was the face of Cinder. He accepted his call and put the scroll up to his ear. "What is it?" He asked.

"I need you to take care of a problem." Cinder asked.

"Alright…"

Naruto and Ruby made it to Beacon after running. Ruby was breathing heavily while Naruto looked perfectly fine. "You alright Ruby?" Naruto asked.

"How are you not tired? You are a stamina monster." Ruby replied in between breaths before collapsing to the ground.

"I have always had a lot of stamina. I'm just like that." Naruto then bent down with his back facing Ruby and used his tails to lift her off the ground and onto his back where he began to walk.

"Hey…I think I'm gonna…" Ruby began to softly snore which Naruto chuckled at. Naruto looked up at the cracked moon as he walked towards the academy.

When he got to the dorm rooms he used one of his tails to turn the door knob and entered into the dorm room to see the rest of team WBY sleeping in their beds. Naruto walked over to Ruby's bed and used one of his tails to remove her cloak and another tail to pull back her bed sheets. Naruto then put Ruby into her bed and pulled the sheets back onto her. He then put her cloak on the end of her bed and left the dorm room and closed the door behind himself.

Naruto didn't notice Yang looking at him with her purple eyes or smiling the entire time. When Naruto got to his room he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.

Kurama had a massive smile on his maw during the whole time. By now his right forearm was a full skeleton only being held together by red threads of chakra. Both of his arms were held out in front of him at the moment while to red balls formed in his hands. Every second they grew slightly larger while the fur on his left arm began falling into the water below him.

" **Damn, by this point I'm gonna become a naked mole rat. Brat better appreciate what I'm doing for him.** " Kurama said to himself as the orbs in front of himself kept slowly growing. Kurama looked into the golden sky where white lights trailed lazily around. " **I wonder what my dreams will be like now.** " Kurama remarked somberly.

Kurama left his arms drop to his sides, satisfied that he had put in enough work today. He then toppled over onto the ground and slept peacefully. Above him the two orbs glowed red with pure power as if they were two eyes staring down at the once mighty fox.

 **And that is all for this chapter folks. So anyway my question still stands, do you want more omakes or do you wish for a chapter about Sasuke? Comment below and stay frosty my friends.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before this chapter begins I would like to say this statement to all of you, evolution is truly one of the most beautiful yet horrifying things in all of existence. It is beautiful due to the complex process that nature invokes to create something new. Evolution is also one of the most horrifying things due to the monsters that are created from this beautiful process. The reason for all of this talk of evolution and crap is due to the ever evolving process that is my writing and I thank all of you for staying with me during this project of mine.**

 **So thanks for staying with this and now here comes the prologue of Sasuke, 'Sasuke's Nightmare'**

Sasuke sat on top of a nearly destroyed mountain. The mountain had five holes blasted into it which once held the faces of the previous Hokages. Sasuke destroyed this symbol of the previous world of ninja when he first entered Konoha. Below him the citizens of Konoha shambled around with robotic movements. In each of their eyes a set of glowing Sharingan remained. Above the village, eight massive orbs of rock floated above the village like silent guardians.

Sasuke heard the clack of sandals hitting the ground next to him and so he turned to look at the person. Standing next to him stood a young woman with pink hair and a purple diamond shape on her forehead. To complete this look a pair of Sharingan were spinning in her eyes. She wore a red qipao that went down to her ankles. "My Lord, the Hidden Cloud Village had just been destroyed. Konoha is the only village left in the Elemental Nations." The woman stated. Sasuke smirked at this bit of news.

"Good, is there anything else to report?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, the ninja known as Hinata Hyuga has disappeared and has not reported in for three days." The woman replied. Sasuke looked up at the moon and thought on this.

'She couldn't have broken out of my genjutsu, so what happened to her.' Sasuke thought to himself. "Where was she last seen?" Sasuke asked.

"She was last seen in her clan compound by other members of the Hyuga compound." Sasuke made a decision and stood up from his perch over the village before he turned to stare at the young woman.

"She is meaningless to the plan. It does not matter, Sakura." Sakura nodded.

"There is something else that you must know, my Lord,"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked with some curiosity.

"I have found out that I am pregnant with child. You will have a child born to the Uchiha clan in nine months, my Lord." Sakura replied. Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard this before they resumed their stoic manner.

"That is excellent. Thank you for the news, Sakura." Sasuke replied. Sakura nodded and then began to walk away. She was stopped by an arm on her bicep. Sakura looked down at the hand grabbing her. When she followed the hand up the arm she saw that Sasuke was holding her. All her movement was completely robotic as she did this.

"What is it, my Lord?" Sakura asked.

"Can you…stay for a while?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Whatever you wish, my Lord." Sakura replied as she stood next to Sasuke. Sasuke turned to look back down on the village below him and sat down. Sakura was still standing next to Sasuke.

"Sit down." Sasuke ordered. Sakura complied and sat next to Sasuke.

"Is there anything else, my Lord?" Sakura asked.

"Could you call me Sasuke?" He asked as he stared at Sakura.

"Yes, Sasuke." She replied. And for the next hour both just sat there. Sasuke contemplated the past six weeks since he took over Konoha. It first began with him going to each of the cocoons of the five Kage. He decided to make sure that the Kage would remain dead when he put them down so he used his Amaterasu to set each cocoon on fire. He could remember clearly as that was when the genjutsu plaguing the Elemental Nations fell and all five Kage began to writhe in pain.

He could hear the screams of the Kage in his dreams every night as the slowly burned to ash before him. When this happened Sasuke came to the realization of what his predecessor had done wrong when he tried to use the Infinite Tsukuyomi to put everyone into a dream world. This was the wrong way to do things.

Instead he would try to put everyone into a genjutsu where they would do whatever he wished. When the next generation would be born, he wouldn't even need to put them under a genjutsu; they would just follow what their parents were doing. It may take a while but one way or another, peace would be achieved.

Sasuke smirked at this, Naruto's way would have been slow and most likely have broken over the years, Sasuke's plan on the other hand would continue on forever with each new reincarnation that would take over for the previous version.

Eventually after the sun had finally set Sasuke stood up. Sakura still sat on the ground doing nothing but staring into empty space. "Sakura, come with me back to the compound." Sakura looked up to Sasuke and stood up from the ground with a blank expression on her face.

It was times like these where Sasuke felt utterly alone and not because his entire clan was dead, instead it was due to none in this new world of his own creation having their free will. Sasuke dealt with this with the rationale that one day everything he did would turn to true peace.

As Sasuke and Sakura walked down the mountain, Sasuke thought of the child that would be born to him by the woman next to him. How would he even handle being a father when his own childhood was so horrible? It was something that would nag him even as he and Sakura got in their bed together and slept.

Above the village though, beyond that of the orbs that held each of the Tailed Beasts was the glowing white moon that rested above in the dark sky. None in the village realized this as they shuffled into their homes in order to rest. Suddenly in the sky appeared a man like an avenging angel.

He was characterized by his pale skin, shaggy white hair, and six magatama designs tattooed on his collarbone. He wore a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he wore a pale green sash tied at his right shoulder. Beneath the robe he wore black fingerless gloves, sandals, and pants.

The man's eyes were shut as he stared down at the village beneath him. He felt massive anger as he looked upon the ones who had so dare to pervert the art of ninshu. It wouldn't matter though, because in the end this world would be destroyed especially now that this village was the leader of those that used the perverted art of ninjutsu.

This man was known as Toneri Ōtsutsuki and in just five hours, this world would burn. Toneri opened his eyelids to reveal electric blue eyes.

Sasuke had the dream once again of the Kage burning. The smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils while the cocoons peeled away to reveal the men and women screaming in agony as the flesh melted off their bones. Sasuke woke up at this point in a cold sweat as he breathed heavily. He looked next to himself to see Sakura sleeping peacefully. These were one of the few moments where Sakura looked peaceful and not under the control of his genjutsu.

Sasuke had a forlorn expression on his stoic face as he finally looked away at what he did with some slight guilt. What would Sakura do if she wasn't under his genjutsu? Would she still hate him? He remembered when he first put Sakura under his genjutsu which would be what finally settled his mind on what he would do to the rest of the world after he left the battlefield.

Sasuke used a substitution to replace his body with a pillow in order to not awaken Sakura. He walked over to his window and looked out at the night sky. Orbiting the village were the trapped tailed beasts. Above them he looked once again at the moon except that something was wrong with it. Parts of the moon were floating off of itself and some were even heading straight for the village! Sasuke activated his doujutsu as he jumped out of the window and activated his Susanoo. The massive spectral being surrounded Sasuke who was clad in only a pair of black pants.

Sasuke used his Rinnegan's power to pull the eight earthen orbs over to his Susanoo. He then pulled in the chakra of the Tailed Beast's chakra to power up his Susanoo. The spectral warrior's body shifted during this process until the Sasanoo's normally complete purple skin under the body became a light blue color while the armored parts lessened until they only covered the arms and shoulders. The face of the Susanoo turned into a helmet which masked the head of the spectral warrior.

This newly powered warrior formed a light blue spear in it's hand which it held against the falling meteor that was heading straight for the village. Sasuke lifted his spear up in the air and slashed at the meteor which cut it in half. He then moved the spear horizontally above his head and began to spin the spear which chopped both the air and the halves of the meteor into bits which rained upon the village.

When Sasuke lowered the spear he looked up and saw three more meteors that were heading for the village in three different areas. Sasuke ran at the first meteor which was falling towards the village gate and he chopped it into pieces. The next meteor fell towards the former Hokage monument. Sasuke's Susanoo jumped into the air at the meteor and chopped it apart.

Sasuke jumped at the third meteor and cut apart before it even had the chance to get within a thousand yards of the village. Sasuke floated in the air and looked down at the village with some parts of it crushed under the rubble of the meteors. He looked back upon the Uchiha compound where Sakura and his unborn child lay together. The compound was still safe much to Sasuke's relief.

He felt a crack in the back of the head of his Susanoo. Inside the spectral warrior he looked up to see a crack in it, beyond it much to his horror was a massive rain of meteors that were still raining down. He flew at the rain and began slicing at each meteor that came near him. As he did this, some pieces kept cracking his armor but Sasuke ignored this and opted to continue his destruction of the rain of meteors.

Sasuke didn't even notice the figure of Toneri who appeared behind him and held out his hand. Within it a green orb coalesced and rapidly launched itself at Sasuke's Susanoo. The second the orb made contact with the spectral being, it exploded and launched Sasuke into the path of an oncoming meteor which caused a series of massive cracks to appear on the cheast of the warrior.

The meteor dragged the Susanoo down to the ground until both it and the meteor crashed upon the Hokage tower as well as half of the village. Sasuke pushed the meteor off of himself and stood. His Susanoo now had many cracks all over it. Around him the village was slowly but surely being destroyed as the meteors fell upon the entire village.

The village was lost with all of the meteors that were falling upon it, well all except for one thing, "The compound!" Sasuke shouted as he ran to where Sakura was. Only instead of the compound, there was only a massive meteor that covered the expanse.

Neither his Sharingan nor his Rinnegan could sense any life emanating from the compound much to Sasuke's horror. Another meteor fell upon Sasuke who just ignore it, even when shards of his Susanoo fell around him.

"So, you must be the one with Ōtsutsuki chakra." Sasuke heard the voice coming from behind him so he turned to meet whoever this person was. In front of him a white haired man floated in the air smirking at him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked with a hint of barely controlled anger.

"I am Toneri Ōtsutsuki I have come to destroy this world." Toneri stated with confidence. Sasuke in the next moment sliced his spear at Toneri who dodged it with great ease. "This world is doomed, why do you fight against it? This is only one location where the moon is destroying this pitiful earth."

"Shut up."

"Regardless, all those that live must die. And in a few a few minutes, the earth below us will be dust so accept your fate and die like the rest." Toneri stated before his body disappeared. Sasuke was left alone with the world going to hell all around him.

Sasuke's Susanoo dropped to it's knees in despair while the world was being destroyed. He didn't know what to do now, his purpose was gone now with everything falling apart around him. Everything he knew was being casually destroyed around him, there was nothing…there was…Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto still possibly existed, the knucklehead never knew when it was time to die.

Yes, he would go to wherever his spiritual brother was, and he would battle him and finish up what the were unable to originally. That was all that was left for him now. With his Mangekyō Sharingan and his Rinnegan, he swallowed both himself and his Susanoo in a spiraling blackness until in his place was displaced earth which was swiftly crushed under a meteor.

In the pocket dimension of his Kamui, Sasuke deactivated his Susanoo and all that was left was a battered young man with the eight orb of earth surrounding him. There was something wrong with this dimension. At one side of the black eldritch expanse of the pocket dimension, a massive black vortex with a glowing center spun. Sasuke smirked at this. "So this must be where the idiot ended up."

Sasuke jumped at the vortex without any hesitation with the Tailed Beast orbs following close behind. When he entered it, he felt pain beyond any he had ever felt before. His body burned but it also felt like it was being healed at the same time. Sasuke with the last bits of coherence he had from the pain, managed to build up the skeletal torso of his Susanoo. A few more seconds later and he saw a light at the end of this pain. Around himself, the Susanoo began to break down but Sasuke pushed on and finally he was released from this vortex.

The last few seconds of consciousness he had were that of a woman with long black hair and golden eyes. The next second was blackness.

 **\- A Few Weeks Later-**

Sasuke was at the moment walking down the sidewalk of Vale with his hood up and his left hand covered by his jacket sleeve. As he walked down the streets he saw on ahead of himself Naruto and Ruby chatting with one another while both held cans of paint in both arms (and tails if you add Naruto). Both seemed happy enough but Sasuke instead ignored both of them as he passed by him. He had another destination in mind.

Eventually he stopped at a store called that was being tended to by a young faunus boy who had red hair and blue eyes with slits for pupils. He wore a gray hoodie and blue jeans while a red furred cat tail curled itself on the counter right next to the register. "Hey there! Welcome to the duster, where you can get all the dust related products for bargain prices better than those of the Schnee corporation!" The faunus proclaimed. Sasuke on the other hand just walked up to the counter and set a piece of paper down on it.

The paper had a red wolf head on it with three scratches under it. The minute the boy saw this his eyes had a look of horror on them as he looked up at Sasuke and started to back away. "John Haddock, my employer is disappointed with your loss of business." Sasuke stated coldly. John on the other hand ducked under his store counter and grabbed his shotgun which he brought out to where Sasuke was standing, except that he wasn't there anymore.

John turned to the right and then to the left to see Sasuke standing in front of him. John turned his shotgun to fire at Sasuke but instead was petrified as he felt electricity course through his body. "Those that disappoint my employer usually need to be taken care of so that they do not speak of her."

"Please, I promise I won't tell anyone! I'll even pay you to let me live however much you want!" The teen choked out. Sasuke in response decided to end this.

"Die…" John was then covered black flames which quickly melted his body before he could even scream. Sasuke then pulled the flames back and walked in front of the counter. He took a deep breath and then breathed out a massive fireball that consumed the shop. Sasuke then exited the shop with smoke pouring out of it and walked down the sidewalk as if nothing was wrong.

Sasuke pulled out his Scroll from his pocket and dialed a number into it. "I took care of the problem. Anything else?" He asked.

"Come back to receive your new teammates. You'll be heading off with me to Beacon in a few hours." Cinder replied. Sasuke ended the call and put the scroll back into his pocket. Soon he would finish his purpose…

 **And there you guys go, another chapter along with me slightly changing my writing style. Volume two is in the works and we'll then be able to see what other craziness will happen. Hoped you liked, let me know in the comments.**


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto was giddy with excitement as he got out of his bed. To the side of his room there were paint cans stacked up on one another along with a few coils of rope. Naruto yawned as he picked up his robe from the floor and put it on over his horned head. He then went to the table next to his bed and pulled his mask off the top of the lamp that he threw it on the night before. Now all that was left was to find his boots.

"Hey Kurama, where are my boots?" Naruto asked as he looked around his room. He heard a loud yawn come from his partner as he woke up.

' **Check outside your door.** ' Kurama replied in an annoyed tone.

"Why are you so grumpy? Did you stay up too late last night?" Naruto opened his dorm door and looked down to see his black boots next to each other.

' **You could say that, brat. So what's the plan for the prank this time?** ' Naruto began the process of pulling on his boots which he had some slight difficulty due to his legs being shaped the way they were. He hopped around the room and fell on his back but he managed to get his left boot on.

"Did it! But yeah, there is a plan, a massive plan beyond any idea that you could possibly come up with-"

' **You're going to paint the school, aren't you?** ' Kurama answered with a laugh. Naruto felt slightly depressed that Kurama could guess his plan so quickly.

"How did you figure that out?" Naruto stood up and walked to his other boot which he proceeded to pull on. He jumped around and crashed in his dorm wall until he managed to get his right boot on. As he did so he saw Team RWBY who were dressed in their uniforms, had walked into his room much to his surprise. When they did, the four girls immediately looked at the wall of paint cans.

"Hey, I didn't think you were going to be coming in here." Naruto stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What's with the paint?" Blake asked.

"Well, that's-"

"Don't tell me that you are going to vandalize school property!" Weiss chimed in with disdain. Ruby and Yang on the other hand looked at the can wall with large grins on their faces.

"Please tell me that you have a spot open for me to join in?" Yang asked with excitement.

"Sorry but this is a stealth operation. Maybe next time." Naruto replied much to Yang's disappointment.

"You better, Horny." Yang replied.

"Oh shut up. Horns are cool!" Naruto then looked at Ruby, "You know the plan, right?" Ruby nodded.

"I got it. Now let's go to class." Ruby held her hand out to Naruto who grabbed it and was pulled up to his feet. Naruto began to walk out of the dorm room as quickly as he could without having to deal with Weiss chastising him. Yang looked at her little sister with a curious look.

"What plan would this be?" Yang asked.

"It's a secret. You'll find out tomorrow." Ruby responded before she began to walk out of the dorm, her cloak fluttering behind her as she did so. The rest of Team WBY looked at each other with questioning looks on their faces. They then followed after their teammate with Yang closing Naruto's door behind her.

* * *

Naruto after dealing with all of his classes was now in his final class with Glynda. "Alright students, since this semester is going to end, we are going to be having our end of the year combat test. You all know the drill, when I call your name; you will come up to the stage and face off against your opponent. First up, Naruto Uzumaki,and Yang Xiao Long!" Glynda commanded.

"Oh God, not again." Naruto said to himself as he looked over to Yang who was sitting next to Ruby who was sitting next to him. Yang looked at Naruto and flashed him a grin and cracked her knuckles. Ruby patted his back in sympathy.

"It's alright Naruto, you might not get really hurt when fighting against Yang." Ruby said while trying to consol her friend. Naruto reluctantly stood up and looked warily over to Yang. Both then began to walk up to the stage where upon they looked at one another.

"Alright you two, BEGIN!" Glynda shouted. Yang cocked her gauntlets and charged forward. Naruto put his tails up in front of himself to block the oncoming attack.

'Oh man, what do I do? She gets stronger if I hit her!' Naruto thought to himself.

' **Then don't get hit.** ' Naruto was snapped out of his thought at his partner's voice. Yang punched Naruto's tails and continued with her onslaught.

'What do you mean?'

' **Yang is good for taking and giving out hits. You on the other hand are good at outlasting your opponents and being fast. She'll tire out eventually if you just keep dodging. Now duck.'** Naruto dropped to the ground as Yang's fist propelled itself above him. ' **She also isn't good with fighting with her feet. Now trip her.** ' Naruto slapped two of his tails at Yang's feet and tripped her which caused her to fall to the ground.

Naruto then rolled backwards and onto his feet before he backed away to the edge of the stage. Yang pushed herself up and gave a large grin to Naruto.

"What, are you scared to fight me?" She asked with confidence.

"Nope, just smart." Naruto replied with pulling out his kunai and holding them in reverse grip. "Come and get me." Yang obliged by charging at Naruto with her fist cocked back. Just as she was about to release it in front of her, Naruto jumped out of the way which made Yang stumble as she tried to readjust herself.

"You're gonna have to be faster than that!" Naruto taunted which began to piss Yang off. She turned to look at him and punched the air which shot rounds of Dust at Naruto who dodged each and every one, much to Yang's frustration.

"Stay still and take it!" Yang shouted before putting her hands behind her back and firing rounds which launched her forward. Naruto rolled out of the way as Yang punched the ground where Naruto once stood.

"Come on fire crotch! You need to do better!" Yang activated her Semblance in an explosion of fire and ran at Naruto while repeatedly punch at him. Naruto did his best to dodge all of them before he tripped her again. He then ran towards the edge of the arena once again. Yang got up once again. And for the next few minutes, they continued this standoff with Naruto still standing each and every time while Yang became more and more tired.

"Stop moving and let me hit you." Yang said with a huff of breath after each word.

"Nah." Naruto transformed his kunai into their revolver forms and began to fire upon Yang who was unable to do much but the each shot as well as she could. Each shot that hit Yang made the percentage of her aura go down. When the firing stopped Yang let her arms which were now smoking, drop to her sides. Naruto reloaded his revolvers and resumed firing.

Team RWB watched in amazement as the usually unstoppable Yang was actually being beaten. Across from them on the opposite side of the stage, four people were watching with some amusement.

"I never knew that one of these students would figure out Yang's weaknesses. I guess that sometimes, these students can be surprising." Cinder stated with a smile.

"Naruto probably didn't come up with the plan." Sasuke said, his hood obscuring his features.

"Then who did?" Emerald asked from behind him.

"Most likely it was the Nine Tails. The idiot may be good at making up plans on the fly and being unpredictable, but extreme observation like that is what the Nine Tails is better at." Sasuke replied.

"How do you know that?" Emerald asked.

"Let's just say that I know the beast very well and we'll leave it at that." As Sasuke said this he began to rub his left arm which was acting up once again. His sleeve began to pulsate slightly before settling down.

Above on the screens, Yang's aura meter had finally fallen into the red while Naruto's was only at ninety five percent. "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner! Good luck next semester." Glynda stated. Naruto walked over Yang who was on one knee breathing heavily. He held out his hand to her which she gladly took.

"You did a lot better than last time." Yang remarked as both began walking off to Yang's teammates.

"But you nearly got me there. I was kinda nervous that I would end up in the infirmary again." Naruto replied as they sat down. Ruby looked at Naruto with excitement.

"That fight was amazing! How did you even manage to dodge all of Yang's attacks?" Ruby asked. Naruto put his arm across Ruby's shoulders and pulled her near him before whispering.

"Kurama helped me out. If he hadn't, then I think that I probably would have gotten my ass kicked." Naruto took his arm off Ruby's shoulders and leaned back.

"Well, I still think you did pretty great." Ruby and Naruto turned their attention to the stage as Glynda called the next two fighters.

"Alright, Nora Valkyrie and Hawk Gray, both of you are up." Glynda called out.

The first combatant was Nora who skipped up to the stage with her hammer Magnhild in her hand which was just swing about. On the other hand a teen in a white jacket with the hood up shadowing his features, walked up calmly as he unsheathed his chokutō which was strapped to the back of his waist.

When Naruto saw this he immediately thought of Sasuke which sent a slight shiver down his spine which Ruby noticed. "You okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Naruto replied while waving her off. The two combatants stood apart from each other.

"Let's have some fun!" Nora exclaimed as she set the head of her hammer on the ground. Nora then stepped on it and fired a blast which launched her at 'Hawk'. Hawk on the other hand calmly stood before Nora without a care in the world. When Nora was a foot away from slamming into him, he moved out of the way and held his sword with the blunt of the blade at Nora's chest level.

Nora's eyes widened as the blade hit her in the chest which knocked the air out of her lungs. Magnhild flew out of her fingers and off the stage. Nora was unable to catch her breath as Hawk kicked her in the middle of her back which pushed her into the blade once again. Hawk lifted his blade quickly up so that the flat of his blade hit the bottom of her jaw which made her groan in pain as she began another ascent up.

To finish it off, Hawk prevented Nora from ascending from the last hit by hitting her chest with his blade and pulling her back before she was unceremoniously slammed into the ground. All of this was done without Nora hitting the ground once much to the shock of the students and Glynda. When Nora hit the ground, she began coughing while some tears of pain came out from her eyes before she went into unconsciousness.

Ren much to the shock of everyone who knew him as a stoic student began running up to the stage where he picked her up off the ground in a bridal carry. He gave Hawk a look which had some unbridled fury in his eyes. He then looked at Glynda, "I'm taking her to the infirmary." He stated with no room for anything other than yes. Glynda nodded to which Ren ran off the stage and out of the classroom.

Students began whispering among themselves as they stared at the transfer student Hawk.

"That was absolutely brutal."

"How could that guy do that to her?"

"What academy did this guy come from?"

"Who knew that Ren was protective of Nora?"

All in all, Naruto looked at Jaune and Pyrrha who were talking quite animatedly to one another as they stared at Hawk who by now had walked over to where the other transfer students were sitting.

"Something is definitely off with that guy." Yang stated. The others nodded in agreement but Naruto kept his eye on Hawk the whole time. The guy just seemed too familiar to him.

Glynda eventually called up a few more students to fight until the class ended and everyone began to shuffle out of the classroom.

"So, now that we are finally free, how about we get some food." Yang asked as she walked. All of them heard a rumbling and turned to see that it was coming from Naruto.

"I think that I may be hungry."

"You think?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what type of food that they're serving today?" Naruto asked.

"I heard it was ramen today along with a few other things." Ruby responded. The minute she did, Naruto began running off.

"Not again! I don't want to go back to a foodaholics session!" Ruby cried out in despair. The Weiss and Yang stared at her with looks asking about it while Blake just looked away.

"What is foodaholics?" Weiss asked.

 **[Two Weeks Later]**

It was the morning of the next day of the semester and Naruto was grinning under his mask. He was right now sitting on a plank that was being held up by two lengths of rope on either side which were connected to the top of Beacon. Next to Naruto were a few cans of paint that were being held up by more rope. Naruto felt satisfied that his work was done and so he dipped his paint brush into a nearly empty pain can. Then he stood up on the plank of wood and began to climb up the rope.

The top of the rope was connected to Ozpin's office which Naruto eventually climbed into. When he pulled himself off the ground, he saw Ozpin sipping on his coffee and reading from his scroll. "You know the deal, right?" Naruto asked as he looked at Ozpin.

"Of course. Just make sure to hide the evidence before Glynda arrives." Ozpin replied without even looking up from his scroll. Naruto nodded and went to the opened window of the tower and started to pull up the cans of paint as well as the makeshift bench. When he had all of the cans of paint and the bench in both his hands and tails, he ran into the elevator and pressed the button for the bottom floor.

It was still a half hour before the students would get out of bed so Naruto had enough time to get back to his dorm without getting caught. At the bottom floor, Naruto ran out of the elevator and out of the tower. When he got to the courtyard he looked up at his work and chuckled to himself. Then he ran to Team RWBY's dorm room.

He pushed the door open to Ruby who was dressed in her school uniform and held her folded up scythe on her back. "You're up." Naruto stated and ran away.

"Okay, let's do this." Ruby activated her Semblance and ran out of her room and to the courtyard of Beacon. She transformed her scythe into its sniper mode and loaded up a cartridge of specially made bullets. Ruby aimed the sniper in the air and began to fire off all the rounds in her gun. Each made a massive bang that echoed throughout the school.

When she ran out of bullets, she ran away to her dorm to wait for the chaos that would occur. When she made it back to her dorm, she grinned as she saw her teammates groaning from waking up. "Ruby, what are you doing up already?" Yang asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, I was just beginning our best day ever!" Ruby replied. Team WBY had already begun their morning ritual of getting ready for the day. Outside the dorm, students were walking out of their dorms and heading out, all grumbling and annoyed at being woken up so early.

This was when the chaos began. As all the students walked out of their dorms and into the courtyard, they were bombarded with balloons filled with paint which covered any who were unfortunate enough to walk out of the dorm in bright splashes of color much to the students' annoyances.

On top of the academy roof which had a few miniature cannons on top, Naruto was laughing as he recorded all of this chaos on his scroll. Much to Naruto's shock and laughter, Glynda Goodwitch had walked outside to see what all of the commotion was about…and was thoroughly covered in bright splashes of green, yellow, and pink. The minute this happened, Glynda began scanning the area for a culprit which made Naruto run away.

* * *

Naruto was now sitting in the lunch room eating his breakfast with Team WBY and looked around at everyone who was unlucky enough to be covered in paint. He looked at his friends who were eating, well more like Weiss was the only one who was eating food off of her plate as Yang was getting food thrown into her mouth by Nora from a few tables away and Blake was reading some note from her book.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked as she tried to look at what Blake was reading.

"Nothing?" Blake then slammed her book shut and away from Yang's prying eyes. Yang then caught a grape in her mouth that was thrown at her by Nora.

"Lame." Yang replied. Nora giggled as she threw more grapes at Yang with her spoon which Yang in turn caught in her mouth with ease. She then gave Nora a thumbs up. Naruto turned his eye to Ruby who walked over to the table heaving a massive binder. Naruto lifted his bowl of noodles off the table as Ruby slammed the book down upon the table which caught everyone else off guard.

"Sisters…friends…Weiss." Ruby began.

"Hey!" Weiss cried out indignantly. Ruby just continued on.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang interjected as she caught another grape in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us and Naruto will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had…ever!" Ruby pointed to all of them, "You have all witnessed the effects of the day with the sacrifice of our fellow students clothing." Weiss looked at the binder Ruby had used and her eyes widened.

"Did you steal my binder?" She asked. Naruto chuckled to himself as he witnessed this. Ruby held her hand out in a V sign and ignored Weiss' comment.

"I am not a crook."

"We never said you were." Naruto replied as he continued eating his noodles.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked. Ruby pointed her finger at Blake.

"I'm taking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby replied.

"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang!_ Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang only received a sigh from Naruto at her pun. A second later an apple was thrown into her face by Nora. Yang glared at the excitable girl.

"Booo!" Nora cried out at her bad pun.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby stated. Naruto moaned cheerfully as his mouth was full of noodles which he kept shoving into his mouth.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scare of what you have in store." Weiss replied. Yang on the other hand picked up an apple and tossed it across the room. Naruto heard someone shout out "Hey!" And turned to see that Nora was picking a pie up in preparation of throwing it.

Naruto calmly got out of his seat and walked away from Yang who was sitting near him. He watched as Nora pulled her arm back, then she threw the pie which impacted into Weiss' face. Weiss wiped the pie off her face and looked to see Nora sitting down and pointing at Ren. Ren had his head in his palm as Nora did this while Pyrrha had her hand over her mouth and Jaune just stared with wide eyes at what had transpired.

Naruto slowly back up to a table and watched the magic of a food fight occurring, all the while he ate his noodles. He saw during the initial stage of the fight that students were running out of the cafeteria and that Nora and her team were making a shoddy tower of tables.

Naruto noticed that Sun and a blue haired teen had walked into the ongoing fight. "Hey Sun!" He greeted cheerfully. Sun and his companion on the other hand looked in shock and awe at the fight that was occurring.

"What…happened here?" Sun asked.

"Just a little fight. So who is your friend?" Naruto responded. Naruto looked at the tan skinned, blue hair kid who had his hair shaved on all sides except the top which made a spiky floppy mess but it was held up by a pair of goggles with yellow lenses. He wore a white dress shirt with a black tie while over it was a red jacket with a black collar. He wore a pair of gray jeans and black shoes. To finish this look off, her wore black fingerless gloves.

"Neptune, this is Naruto, Naruto this is Neptune." Sun stated as he watched the fight.

"That cool." Naruto replied.

"Hey Naruto, aren't you going to help your friends?" Sun asked.

"Nah, it's not my problem." He replied. He was about to eat the rest of his soup when a turkey slammed the bowl out of his hands and onto the floor. Naruto's mouth was in a wide O and his eye under his mask was wide. Naruto stood up and as he did so, his mouth plate closed. "Now it's my problem."

Naruto walked over to an undisturbed table and used his tails to pick up ten drumsticks. He then picked up two more drumsticks with his hands and he tensed all of his muscles before he jumped into the center of the conflict.

The remaining combatants were Ruby and the rest of Team NP. "One of you made me spill my ramen. Now you gotta die!" Naruto ran to Nora and proceeded to start smashing his tails at Nora who was having slight difficulty with blocking all of the hits as a few drumsticks smashed her in the face.

' **Red head, on your left!** ' Naruto jumped back and avoided Pyrrha who was holding stick of bread. He then rushed forward and smashed his tails at Pyrrha who kept up on the defensive with blocking each of the attacks. Nora threw a can at Naruto who jumped back and tossed one of the drumsticks with his tail which hit Nora into the ground.

Pyrrha grabbed another stick of bread off the floor and charged Naruto while she activated her Semblance and caused a few cans of soda to fly at him. Naruto used his tails to block the cans and eventually pulled them back which revealed a long stick of bread being thrown at his face. Naruto rolled under the bread and tossed a drumstick in reply which Pyrrha dodged.

"Naruto, brace yourself!" Ruby cried out from behind him as she ran across the room and activated her Semblance which turned her into a red spiraling dart as she picked up speed. Naruto let the drumsticks go and used nine of his tails to cover himself in a white ball while one of his tails stabbed itself into the ground.

Naruto felt a massive tug try to remove him from the ground but he held on. When the pulling sensation disappeared he let his tails fall to the floor. On the other side of the room, Ruby stood victorious over Team JNPR who were on the ground, defeated.

"Vengeance achieved." Naruto stated. Naruto looked at Sun who looked on the fight with a smile. Neptune instead was cranky due to being covered in purple soda.

"I love these guys." He stated. As he said this, the doors to the cafeteria opened to reveal Glynda still covered in paint and very angry. She was literally growling as she walked past Sun and Neptune. Glynda then brought out her riding crop and waved it around fixing the area.

"Now then, which one of you decided to vandalize the school and cover me in PAINT! I know it was one of you!" Glynda stated as she looked at each person there. Team JNPR and RWB began to occupy the tables across from each other while Naruto stood nervously across from Glynda. A second later and Yang crashed down through the ceiling. She just smiled as she looked at everyone.

Ozpin walked up from behind Glynda and grabbed her shoulder. "Let it go Glynda." He said with a serious look on his face. Glynda sighed.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world. And one of them covered me in paint." She stated.

"They will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin asked.

"I will when the person who vandalized the school comes forward. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" She asked. As she said this, Naruto took this as his chance and ran to one of the windows of the cafeteria and jumped through it. Everyone in the room looked at this with wide eyes as Naruto then took off running.

"Oh no you don't!" Glynda shouted as she ran out through the cafeteria doors.

"So which one of you wants to see the video of Glynda getting painted?" Ozpin asked as he held his scroll out. Everyone looked at each other before they clambered over to Ozpin.

Outside, Naruto was running as behind him was Glynda who was chasing him. "You'll never take me alive!" He shouted behind himself. Glynda in response waved her wand which caused a stone tile to pop up in front of Naruto's feet. Naruto tripped over himself the minute he hit it and rolled forward until he came to a stop.

Standing above him, Glynda had a slight smile on her face as she grabbed one of Naruto's tails and started to drag him behind herself. "NOOOO!" He screamed out as he tried to claw at the floor.

On the tower of Beacon a massive orange fox with nine tails had been painted onto it which some of the students gawked at if they weren't looking at Naruto being dragged by Glynda.

 **So that is another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me of any questions, comments, or concerns. Other than that, stay frosty my friends.**


	16. Chapter 16

It was a new day in Remnant for the school of Beacon. It was also a new day for a headache for Ozpin as he could see from his tower that Ironwood had finally come to Beacon and with him he brought his army. How…annoying Ozpin thought as he stood next to Glynda.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda stated with a voice laden with anger.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man," Ozpin replied. Too bad that made him too busy to realize the idiocy of bringing his army to Vale. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin heard a beeping coming from his desk so he turned to see that a holographic screen with the words 'Access Requested', "Come in." Ozpin said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

The elevator entrance at the end of Ozpin's office opened up to reveal General Ironwood, a man who wore a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand. He had quite chiseled features with a militaristic haircut. His black hair had gray on the sides while his eyes were an icy blue. On the right side of his forehead he had a gray strip of metal.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood said cordially. Ozpin stood at attention for the sake of being polite for Ironwood.

"Hello, General." Ozpin responded with an unnoticeable cold edge in his voice.

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood replied as he walked to where Ozpin was while Ozpin in return with Glynda walked over to Ironwood and both men shook hands. "It's been too long. And Glynda!" Ironwood said as he turned his attentions to the woman, "It has certainly been too long since we last met." Glynda gave a wave to Ironwood.

"Oh Jame!" Glynda said with a tone laced with sarcasm. "I'll be outside." She said as she dropped all forms of pleasantry before walking away much to Ironwood's disappointment.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." He stated. Ozpin turned to his desk and began walking.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asked as he picked up a kettle of coffee and a mug which he started to fill. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." Ozpin offered his cup to Ironwood.

Ironwood took the mug and Ozpin poured another. "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." James replied sarcastically as he removed a flask from his coat pocket and began pouring the contents into his mug, "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a great opportunity for us to catch up." Ozpin walked around his desk and sat in his phallic chair.

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however," Ozpin gestured to the Bullheads flying around outside his window, "A small fleet outside my window has me concerned." Ozpin stated as he drank from his cup.

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." Ironwood replied.

"Who's concern, yours or theirs?"

"Oz, we both know why I brought those men." Ironwood stated with a sense of mirth gone from his voice. Ozpin felt that headache start to come back. He took a drink and set his mug down on his desk.

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." Ironwood set his cup down.

"But if what Qrow says is true…" He retorted, "And then there are the reports of the man they call the…Hellfire King, has me quite worried. He has been spotted in Atlas and recently Vale."

"I know of him and his calling card General." Ozpin tapped the screen on his desk to reveal pictures of buildings of burned down buildings with black flames still burning even as firefighters tried to put them out. "Black flames that can't be put out. And always in places where ex-members of the White Fang were. Yes I know." Ozpin leaned his chin under his hands and looked at the General. "We have Qrow investigating him right now due to his possible relation to the 'Queen'." Ozpin took a deep breath before smiling.

"Besides, it's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent." Ozpin said with a friendly tone laced with aggression.

"I'm just being cautious."

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin said with confidence.

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood replied before turning from Ozpin and walking away. Before Ironwood made it to the door he turned to look back at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He asked as he walked away.

"I hope they never have to, otherwise this will become a war of monsters." Ozpin said to himself. Ozpin tapped a few buttons on his desk and pulled up some pictures of figure in a hooded white cloak walking away from burning buildings. "So Hellfire King, who could you possibly be?"

* * *

Naruto was meditating in the library at the moment while trying to activate his sage mode. He ignored everyone around him from Team JNPR were studying, well more like Jaune and Ren were studying while Pyrrha was watching Jaune and Nora was sleeping. Team RWBY was playing a board game on the other hand called 'Remnant: The Game' which Naruto had been banned from playing after his slaughter of everyone's armies as they played.

Naruto's tails were all pointed straight up in the air and unmoving while his entire body was ridged like stone. Naruto could feel the Natural Energy just outside of his reach. He kept on trying to pull it in and could just feel the tips of the energy until…

"No! My fearless soldiers!" Ruby screamed out which knocked Naruto out of his concentration.

"Oh damnit!" Naruto said as he got up from the ground and stretched out his body. He walked over to the girls who were sitting at a table together while cracking his neck. "So who is winning?" Naruto asked as he stood by the table.

"I am!" Yang exclaimed. "My rewards have been doubled this round and I will probably win this game." Yang exclaimed.

"No you are not, I am. My troops are obviously doing better than yours." Weiss proclaimed, and then she said much more quietly, "Even though I have no idea on what is going on."

"It's really easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." Yang explained.

"That sounds dumb." Weiss retorted.

"Not really," Naruto butted in, "I did pretty well in this game and I had no idea what I was doing."

"That's because you have unnatural luck." Yang stated, "It's also the reason that you are banned from playing all luck based games from now on." Yang said much to Naruto's displeasure.

"It's not my fault that I'm so lucky."

"Still, Weiss, all you need to do is use...Oh wow, Resourceful Raider! You can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet-" Ynag said with growing excitement.

"Noo!" Ruby cried out in anguish.

"-and put it in your hand." Yang said as she took Ruby's card and gave it to Weiss.

"Okay…"

"And since Vacuo warriors have endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom." Yang then grinned mischievously, "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war."

"And that means…" Weiss said with room for explanation.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby exclaimed. A look entered Weiss' eyes as she realized this.

'Uh oh-' Naruto began.

' **I think that she is going through a power trip.** ' Kurama finished. Weiss stood up and began to laugh psychotically. ' **Yes, she is definitely going through a power trip. If she had a pair of pinkeye, I would say that she would make a great Madara impersonator.** '

"Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower-"

"Yeah you are totally screwed Weiss." Naruto interrupted. This knocked Weiss out of her moment of glory as she looked at Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Naruto pointed a tail a Yang.

"The only reason she had to help you was so that she could screw you over." Naruto replied with a chuckle.

"What!" Weiss turned to look at Yang, "Is this true?" Weiss asked with some concern in her voice. Yang grinned and held up a card, sealing her fate.

"Trap card…" Yang said.

"Huh?" Weiss asked in confusion. Yang began to shuffle the pieces on the game board while Weiss' pieces disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said calmly. She held up her hand in the air which Naruto used a tail to give a high five. Weiss, upon realizing that she had just lost this game, slumped in her chair while tears appeared in her eyes.

"I hate this game of emotions we play."

"Oh quit being a whiner Weiss." Naruto leaned close to Weiss' ear, "Besides, I'll help you out next round. Yang's 'Sunny Empire' must not be allowed to rise." Much to Weiss' pleasure.

"Hey! No double teaming over there!" Yang shouted Naruto backed away from Weiss with his hands in the air.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything!" Naruto replied quickly.

"Yeah right," Yang turned to Blake, "Alright Blake, you're up!" Blake looked lost in thought before looking at her hand.

"Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked.

'Wow, Blake seems kinda out of it, don't you think so, Kurama?' Naruto asked as he stared at Blake who now that he thought about it, looked a bit tired.

' **Yeah, Meow-mix over there hasn't been herself since the docks. I would probably recommend watching her for a bit and if she becomes too depressing, I would recommend for you to give her a strong dose of asskicking.** ' Kurama replied.

'Do you really think that I give everyone an asskicking?' Naruto asked.

' **Let me count everyone who you have given one to and has become your friend afterwards, Haku and Zabuza, Neji, Gaara, Nagato, myself, A, and finally Obito. Is that specific enough for you, I even did it in order.** '

'I get it.' Naruto replied. During their conversation, Naruto didn't notice Jaune walk over to the table and promptly leave the table; he did jump when someone grabbed his shoulder which made Naruto smack the person with his tails. This launched Sun into a chair where he grinned.

"Sup…Losers." He said.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby said excitedly. Neptune walked over to Sun and pulled him off the ground.

"Wow Naruto, you sure pack a punch with those tails of yours." Neptune said as he looked at his tails with a cautious look.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Tail Guy…Ice Queen." Sun said as he rubbed his side.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked.

"It's because you act like you are better than everyone else than me." Naruto stated.

"Anyway," Weiss interrupted, "I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked as he looked the board game the girls were playing. Ren threw his arms up in the air.

"Thank you!" He screamed which woke Nora up from her dreams.

"Pancakes!" Nora screamed out.

' **That girl has pancakes on the brain, if you know what I mean. Eh, eh!'** Kurama said.

'I have no idea what that means.' Naruto responded with some confusion.

' **I need to teach you more euphemisms. All we need to do is get you on a date and then I will show you so many things. He he he.** ' Kurama cackled with glee.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun replied. Neptune pointed a finger at Sun.

"Eh, eh, eh, eh! Intellectual, okay? Thank you." Neptune turned to look at everyone at the table, "I'm Neptune, though Naruto already knows." Neptune stated.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven." Neptune then approached, "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel." Neptune asked much to the utter confusion of Jaune.

"Um, I'm Weiss." Weiss replied without any sign of caring about the nickname that Neptune gave her.

"Are you kidding me?" Jaune asked with shock. Naruto shook his head and walked over to Jaune.

"How about we talk about this later and I explain why you should leave Weiss alone." Naruto stated while holding his fist to Jaune who bumped it back.

"A-alright." Jaune replied.

' **You finally gonna tell the blonde idiot about Pyrrha?** ' Kurama asked.

'Yeah, it was funny at first watching Pyrrha try to talk to Jaune but now it is just depressing.' Naruto replied.

' **Finally, you get it! Now if only you could get a clue.** ' Kurama responded.

'What are you talking about?' Naruto asked with slight confusion.

' **Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this. Have fun with that…** ' Kurama stopped talking to Naruto after this. Sun walked over to Blake.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Blake got up from her seat and shoved sun aside from her before she began to walk out of the room.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake said before leaving. Nora shrugged.

"Women." She said. Naruto looked at Nora.

"Isn't that kinda sexist?" He asked. Nora shrugged and went back to sleep. "Whatever." Naruto looked at Jaune and Pyrrha before taking a deep breath. "Yang, Ren, and Nora! It's time to activate plan Arkos!" He shouted. Yang nodded and grabbed Pyrrha in a bear hug while she started kicking and thrashing about.

Nora grabbed Jaune and Ren went to help Yang with holding the struggling Pyrrha. Naruto lead his friends out of the room and they all went to one of the supply closets of Beacon where they shoved Jaune and Pyrrha inside. Nora ran off and grabbed a chair and came back. She then shoved the chair into the door handle which prevented Pyrrha from bashing the door open.

"Hey, let us out!" Pyrrha shouted from inside the closet.

"Not until you get your shit straight with Jaune! We're gonna be waiting here a while until it happens." Naruto replied. He then turned to see that Nora had brought a box of cookies while Yang pulled out a deck of cards but tossed Naruto a comic book.

"Still banned me from playing card games?" He asked.

"Yes, now enjoy your comic." Yang replied. Naruto just sighed and sat down while Yang dealt out cards. Ruby and Weiss walked up to all of them as they were waiting by the supply closet.

"What are you guys doing?" Ruby asked.

"Waiting for Pyrrha to finally tell Jaune her feelings." Nora replied.

"Oh. How long have you guys been planning this?" Ruby asked.

"Way too long." Naruto replied as he flipped a page of his comic.

"Well at least that idiot won't chase after me if this works correctly. I am starting to get tired of him chasing after me like a puppy." Weiss stated before she sat down next to Yang who dealt her into their game. Ruby walked over to where Naruto was sitting and began to read the comic over his shoulder. Naruto scooted over to give room for Ruby to sit. He then moved four of his tails to create a seat for Ruby to sit against and they just sat like that.

For the next thirty minutes the group just sat around doing this while ignoring the people who walked by them with confused looks on their faces. Naruto's tails began wrapping around Ruby which Naruto noticed to the blush in his face, that Ruby had fallen asleep and was now leaning her head on his shoulder. Yang stood up from where she was sitting and went over to the door.

Yang then leaned her ear on the door and a smile just lit up on her face. "Guy, I think that they are having a fun time in there." She said with a grin.

"Why do you say that?" Weiss asked.

"I can hear moaning." Yang replied. Naruto wanted to get up from the ground but was unsure on how to with Ruby asleep on his shoulder.

"Yang, can I get a little help?" Naruto whispered loudly. Yang looked at Naruto and grinned.

"Just wake her up. I'll open the door." Yang replied. Naruto nodded and nudged Ruby.

"Wake up Ruby!" Naruto said loudly. Ruby moaned a bit before leaning a bit more into Naruto. By now she was beginning to drool on him. "Ruby, time to wake up!" Naruto began shaking Ruby. Ruby after a thorough enough shaking slowly opened her eyes up. She looked around and noticed that she was extremely close to Naruto which made her blush brightly.

"H-hey Ruby, how are you doing sleepyhead?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm doing fine…Why did you wake me up?" Ruby asked. She still hadn't moved her head from Naruto's shoulder.

"We think that Pyrrha might have told Jaune." Naruto replied.

"Alright." Ruby still hadn't moved.

"Uh Ruby, we need to get up."

"But you're comfy." Ruby replied. Naruto unwrapped his tails from Ruby much to her disappointment. Ruby lifted her head off of Naruto and got up with Naruto. The others soon followed. Nora pulled the chair away from the closet door and she slowly opened the door. The group leaned together and peaked into the closet. They were all witness to Jaune and Pyrrha making out in the closet.

Nora slowly closed the closet door and left the two alone. "So that is a thing. Wanna go and eat some pancakes?" Nora asked. Ren nodded and the two walked away. The rest just shrugged at one another.

"I'm going to head back to the dorm, you guys coming?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," Weiss replied. Naruto and Ruby looked at one another.

"Ruby, you wanna head out?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you outside our dorm in ten minutes." Ruby replied. Naruto nodded and ran off to his room while leaving all of the others behind. Naruto shut the door behind himself and jumped on his bed.

"Well Kurama, I feel accomplished today." Naruto's eye widened, "Oh damn, I have no idea what me and Ruby are gonna do tonight!"

' **Just do what you usually do, have fun. I'm also quite happy that at least one blonde idiot was cured of his obliviousness. Now if only the other could be fixed.** ' Kurama replied.

"Who is the other blond idiot? You keep saying that." Naruto asked.

' **One day, one damn day…** '

"Whatever." Naruto heard some loud shouting from the room next to him. Naruto got off of his bed and walked out his dorm. Naruto walked over to the Team RWBY's dorm where he saw Ruby running out the dorm. Naruto ran after Ruby.

"Why are you running?" Naruto asked.

"I forgot our board game in the library." Ruby said while looking over her shoulder. Naruto's eye widened when Naruto saw a woman in front of Ruby.

"Watch out!" He shouted.

"Wha-" Ruby crashed into another girl with green hair and dark red eyes. One of Naruto's tails grabbed Ruby before she hit the ground. Ruby looked up at the green haired girl. "Sorry. Are you okay?" Ruby asked as Naruto's tail pushed her up into a standing position.

"I'm fine. Just watch where you're going." The green haired girl replied. Standing besides her was a boy with gray hair.

"Oh, right, sorry." Ruby scratched the back of her head in reminiscence of Naruto, "Um, I'm Ruby and this is Naruto!" She said while pointing to Naruto who was behind her, "Are you new?" Ruby asked. From behind the green haired girl, a girl with black hair and golden eyes walked.

"Visiting from Haven, actually." The black haired girl replied. Naruto noticed a boy in a white hooded jacket walked up from behind the black haired girl.

"Oh! You're here for the festival! But don't exchange students have their own dormitory?" Ruby asked.

"I guess we just got turned around." The gray hair boy replied with a voice that was very similar to Sasuke's.

' **These guys are lying. Probably here to spy on the competition. Be wary of them.** ' Kurama replied.

'Alright. I'll take care of it.' Naruto put his arms on Ruby's shoulders to steer her away. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you guys but we have to go, don't we Ruby?" Naruto asked in a firm tone while keeping his eye on the black haired girl.

"But Naruto,"

"Don't we Ruby?" Naruto asked with more steel in his tone. Ruby caught the hint at this and nodded.

"Y-yeah, we have to go." Ruby replied. Naruto then began steering Ruby around the four newcomers, "It was nice to meet you!" Ruby said quickly as both teens walked briskly down the hallway until they were out of sight. Ruby turned to look at Naruto.

"What was that all about?"

"Those guys didn't feel right to Kurama. So lets just ignore them for now and continue with what we were planning tonight." Naruto replied.

"But what about the board game?" Ruby asked.

"We'll get it when we come back. Now lets get to the landing pad, I want to go back to that arcade." Naruto said with some excitement. Ruby smiled at that.

"Alright, let's go then." Ruby replied.

 **[At the Landing Pads]**

Naruto and Ruby walked around the landing pads in an effort to look for an available Bullhead. That was until the felt a hand grab each of their shoulders. Both froze as they turned to look at the gray haired man with the long beard.

"Hey dere, 'ow ya two doin'? Time ta go on a ride!" Steven the Pilot From Hell said as he dragged the two away.

"NOOO!" Naruto and Ruby screamed.

 **And there you guys go. Jaune and Pyrrha finally got it on and Naruto and Ruby get to go on another ride with Steven the Pilot From Hell. Let's just hope that he doesn't kill our two protagonists. Anyway, I wrote another story called Jaune Arc: Weapon Whisperer if you are interested in reading it.**

 **So, have fun you guys and also…Stay frosty my friends.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ozpin stood before the window of his office and looked down at the activities happening around Beacon. He smirked at how busy people were these days. Always in such a rush to get to places when instead they could instead take the time to look around at their surroundings. The man saw a few airships landing which brought with them, more students from academies all across Remnant.

Ozpin looked at the cracked moon shining brightly in the sky and wondered how the tournament would end up this year. Last year it was Atlas that had won much to his sadness and empty wallet. Ironwood sure did make a killing off of him and the other headmasters that year. Ozpin chuckled to himself at this as he took a sip from his mug.

Would today bring fortune or would it just be more bad news like it had been recently. Ozpin noticed one of the Bulkheads flying in at a steep dive from the sky to the landing pad. It must be Steven then. Ozpin felt sorry for whichever poor person was dragged onto that ship. Even so, he may be a crazy flier but he was damn good at flying and gunning.

The Bulkhead managed to slam onto the ground and not destroy itself on impact. People who were on the landing pads during this had run away from the area so as to not be possibly killed by the Bulkhead.

The Bulkhead's door opened and from the ship came a large white ball that rolled out. A few seconds later and the ball unwrapped itself and revealed itself to be Naruto who was holding Ruby tightly. His ten tails waved about as this happened. Another few seconds and Naruto and Ruby let go of each other and ran.

Ozpin smirked at this. Those two were quite funny to watch when they interacted with one another. Personally, he encouraged it since soon enough, they would be unable to have fun like that when they would have to go out and protect the kingdom.

It was amazing how much Ozpin was making from gambling on the love life of students. He was able to win three times when he bet on the students Coco and Fox, Yatsuhashi and Velvet, and now finally Pyrrha and Jaune. He hoped he could go four for four with Naruto and Ruby but by now, the other teachers were becoming wary of gambling against him.

Ozpin walked to his desk and took a seat. He pulled open a hidden drawer from beneath his desk to reveal an old man and four girls. Ozpin smiled and felt slight melancholy. He put the picture back into the drawer and closed it.

He was getting tired and old and he knew it. Maybe in the future he would retire, but now, there were too many things happening to do so.

An alert popped up on his desk much to his surprise. He touched it and a news article appeared. It showed a burned down dust store but Ozpin ignored that portion and read the part telling the reader about how the owner of the dust store was an ex-member of the White Fang.

Ozpin rubbed his brow as he thought about this. This was the second murder of a previous White Fang member. Ozpin tapped his desk and a file appeared which he opened. In the file were previous White Fang member that were located in Vale. It took a long time to create this list and it only had twelve people on it.

Ozpin leaned back into his chair and thought on in silence of what he would do. He leaned forward when he came up with an idea. Yes, it just might work…

* * *

Naruto and Ruby were running to the library at the moment due to needing to collect 'Remnant: The Game' that they left there. When they got to the library they saw the game still spread out on the table where they left it.

"Well, I told you that we would pick that game up when we came back." Naruto said. Ruby walked over to the table and began putting the board game into its box. When she finished with that task she walked over to Naruto.

"Did it." Ruby said and walked out the door. Naruto grinned under his mask and followed after Ruby.

"So Ruby, I had a fun time tonight. Wanna do it again?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head. Ruby grinned and gave Naruto a one armed hug.

"Sure Naruto, I had a great time as well. Maybe we can go to a restaurant instead of that ramen place next time. Would that be alright with you?" Ruby asked with a slight redness on her cheeks.

"Sure Ruby. I'll find us a place to eat by…" Naruto began to think of a time that they could go out to eat, Naruto's tails stood straight up in the air with his idea, "We'll go on Saturday!" Naruto stated with enthusiasm and a slam of his fist into the palm of his hand. Ruby giggled before nodded in reply.

"It's a date, see you Saturday!" Ruby then ran out of the library leaving Naruto alone. When he was sure that Ruby was gone, he began panicking.

"Wait, I have to find a place to eat! Oh man, what am I gonna do!" Naruto shouted while running around like a headless chicken.

' **Calm your tits and listen brat!** ' Kurama shouted which made Naruto stop what he was doing; ' **Go to Weiss. She probably knows the good restaurants in the area and she could get you into them what with her being a rich bitch.** ' Naruto grinned at this.

"Thanks Kurama, you are always there for me." Naruto ran out of the library and thought of what he would do in order to get Weiss to agree with helping him. An idea popped into his head as he jumped off a wall and into another hallway. Eventually he made it to the dorm rooms and ran to the dorm of team RWBY.

Without a second thought he busted open the door to reveal all the girls in their pajamas. "Hey! What are you doing in here-" Weiss was unable to finish as Naruto's tails grabbed her around the waist and pulled her with him.

"Gotta borrow her, be back later!" He said quickly as he dragged Weiss much to her disgruntlement, away. He shut the door behind them and dragged Weiss to his room before he set her down and unwrapped his tails from her waist.

"Alright Naruto, what the heck is going on? Why did you drag me here?" She asked him with her hands on her hips. Naruto took a deep breath and transformed his Tailed Beast body into it's human form. He then removed his helmet and stared at Weiss' blue eyes with his mismatched crimson and blue.

"I…need you to help me…"

"With what?"

"I need you to help me…findarestaurantformeandRuby!" Naruto said quickly. Weiss smacked Naruto in the back of his head.

"You need to repeat that slower." Weiss stated.

"I said that I need your help with finding a restaurant for me and Ruby by Saturday. I don't know any places that are actually good in Vale." Naruto looked down at the ground with slight embarrassment. Weiss looked at Naruto for a while with a stern look on her face. Then a second later, it changed to one of excitement.

"Oh wow, I get to help set my partner up on a date! This is amazing!" Weiss said in an overly happy tone much opposed to how she usually acted. Naruto looked up at Weiss with a look of hope on his face.

"But it's not a date! Its just two friends eating together." He said quickly while waving his hands in front of himself. Weiss gave him a knowing grin.

"Sure it is, but I'll help you. I'll give you an answer by Wednesday because I'll be busy with the others doing something tomorrow." Weiss replied. Naruto grinned and grabbed Weiss in a massive bear hug while spinning her around.

"Thanks Weiss!" Naruto replied before setting her down. Weiss took a moment to shake her head and remove the dizziness that had appeared. When she felt confident that she could walk without hitting the floor, she exited the room and gave a backhanded wave to Naruto before closing his door.

Naruto went to his bed and fell down on it. "Well Kurama, guess I'll be having dinner soon. Wonder what Weiss meant by being busy? We don't have any classes." Naruto remarked.

' **Well if you're interested, you could just try to spy on them. You are a ninja after all.** ' Kurama said.

"That is a great idea! Now I think I'm going to bed." With that, Naruto removed his robe and threw it to the side of the room. The next step was to take off his boots and do the same as before. Then he let his head hit his pillow and darkness claimed him.

* * *

It was the next day and after dealing with his homework which he needed Kurama's help on, Naruto felt like he could take on the world. Now he was going to go take a nap and- ' **You are supposed to be finding out why Team RWBY is so busy today, stupid brat.** ' Naruto got out of his bed and opened his window.

'Thanks Kurama, I would have probably forgotten that.' Naruto used his tails to grip the ledges of the building's wall and pulled himself out. He was about to move closer to the window of Team RWBY to listen in but he saw to his surprise that Sun was doing the same thing that he was.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto asked Sun in a loud whisper. Sun freaked out for a second and nearly lost his grip before looking at Naruto.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to spy on the girls to figure out what they are doing. They didn't tell me anything today so I decided to find out myself. What did you find out?" Naruto asked.

"Well, they plan to do some investigating about the White Fang." Sun replied. Naruto nodded and quickly began to climb his way over to Sun. "You know that having all those tails is unfair, right?"

"I was the tail guy first before you came here." Naruto replied quickly.

Sun gave a cocky grin, "Well it doesn't really matter about the amount, its all about how you use it."

"And I use all my tails much more than you do."

"So? Just because you have more tails does not mean that you get more use out of all of your tails compare to my one."

"Mine are bigger." Naruto said flatly.

"It's not always about size,"

"Yeah but I beat you in all aspects of having tails. I have more, I get more uses from them, and they are bigger. So I beat you there hands down." Naruto said smugly.

"My tail is fluffy." Naruto didn't have a counter to that.

"Good point."

' **Will you two girls stop trying to compete on whose prettier? It's getting really damn annoying.** ' Kurama said with exasperation.

"How about we both agree that tails are awesome and leave it at that?" Sun held out his hand and Naruto gave it a high five. Both then listened in on whatever was happening below them.

"Uh you guys do realize that I have been here the entire time, right?" Neptune asked while he stood on a ledge. Naruto and Sun turned to look at the blue haired teen.

"How did I not see you?" Naruto asked.

"No idea, now you should probably be listening in." Neptune said while pointing at the window. Both Naruto and Sun nodded before going back to what they were doing before. "Also your tails are overrated. It's all about smarts." Naruto and Sun flipped Neptune off without even looking at him.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" They heard Ruby say with much enthusiasm. Sun and Naruto looked at one another and nodded and in unison they lowered themselves down by their tails so that they hung upside down outside the window. Naruto held the giggles that were trying to escape his mouth when he saw the looks of shock that had dawned on the faces of Team RWBY when they saw the two.

"Yeah!" Sun said.

"Hey guys, we decided to drop in." Naruto said with mirth in his voice. Yang clapped at the pun while the others groaned. "What?"

"How did you two get up there?" Blake asked.

"Well I'm a ninja," Naruto pointed at himself and then pointed at Sun, "and he's a monkey faunus. It kinda is explained by that."

"So are we going to get back at that Torchwick guy?" Sun asked. Naruto looked at Sun.

"Wait, the fire crotch guy?" Naruto asked. Sun grinned at that and he and Naruto shared another high five.

"Naruto, I don't think you should say that word again." Yang said through strained teeth that were being maintained in a smile.

"Regardless, we are going to investigate this situation as a team." Blake said while pointing to her teammates and emphasizing the word team.

"Sorry guys, but we really don't want to get friends involved. I hope that doesn't ruin the dinner plans, Naruto." Ruby added. Blake and Yang looked at Ruby with shock.

"What dinner?" Yang asked. Ruby turned to look at Yang.

"Naruto and I are going out to dinner Saturday." Ruby responded. A look of pride appeared on Yang's face along with her grin as she ran over to Ruby and picked her up in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Ruby! You are finally going on your first date!" Yang said in excitement.

"Ugh, it's just a dinner…" Naruto stated. Yang turned and gave Naruto a glare in order to shut him up. It worked quite well. "Nevermind." Naruto said meekly. Sun rolled his eyes before flipping down onto the floor of the room. Naruto flipped twice into the room and onto his feet.

"Showoff." Sun said. Naruto punched him in the shoulder. "But anyway, that is dumb. That's why I brought Neptune." Sun pointed out the window. The girls rushed to the window and looked around before the spotted Neptune standing on the ledge with his arms crossed.

"Sup?" Neptune asked.

"How did you get up here?" Ruby asked as she looked at the area where Neptune was standing with no signs of how he could have gotten onto the ledge.

"I have my ways." Neptune said with confidence before looking down at the ground. Nervously Neptune added, "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

' **And with that, he lost all of his coolness.** ' Kurama summed up which Naruto just couldn't disagree with.

Eventually Neptune managed to clamber through the window and into the room where he fell onto his chest. He pushed himself up and dusted his clothes off. "So, what's the plan?" He asked.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake." Ruby then pushed Neptune across the room and past Weiss. Neptune gave a wink to Weiss as he passed her which made Weiss look slightly shocked but she eventually snapped back to her normal demeanor. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?" Ruby asked. Naruto raised his hand.

"What about me?" Naruto asked. Ruby thought about this for a few seconds before she waved Naruto over to her.

"You can come with me and Weiss!" She ran over to him and grabbed his arm before pulling him next to Weiss.

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister." Weiss said as she looked at Neptune with a grin on her face.

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me." Weiss replied quickly.

' **Wow that girl is head over heels for the nerd. It's kind of pathetic if you want me to be honest.** ' Kurama said which made Naruto smile. Ruby began laughing at Weiss' statement.

"Nah, we are good as it is." Ruby then walked with Naruto's arm still hooked into his, and grabbed Weiss' arm before dragging both out the door. "See you guys later!"

* * *

As Ruby and Naruto walked with an unhappy Weiss, they chatted about inane topics. Weiss thought about being unable to spend time with Neptune.

"So Ruby, what's with the new clothes?" Naruto asked. He looked Ruby up and down and saw that she was wearing a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with a black pinafore over it and a red skirt with black stockings and her boots. To finish the look was her red cloak.

"Well, we are doing some investigating so we decided to wear different clothes. Why, what do you think?" Ruby asked. Naruto felt a little red in the face but was able to respond.

"You look…nice." Naruto replied. Ruby had a happy look on her face from the compliment.

' **Way to be cool there…lover.** ' Kurama burst out laughing at this.

'Shut up you dumb fox!'

' **Hey, I'm being pretty nice right now. You just need to get over yourself. I really hope you get better when you go on your date because right now, you sound like a whiny little bitch.** '

'It's not a date!' Naruto shouted. He didn't even notice that he was being eclipsed by a massive shadow. When he did, he looked up and his jaw dropped. "Oh my God! That is huge!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the massive tower in front of him.

"Yes, that's the CCTV tower. It allows all four kingdoms of Remnant to communicate with one another." Weiss explained. Ruby stood next to Naruto in the same amount of awe that he felt. "Atlas developed it for the world as a gift after the Great War."

"Oh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby said in a mocking high and mighty tone. Naruto chuckled at this while Weiss showed her displeasure clearly.

"Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!" Weiss replied.

"I know but it's so cool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby stated as she pulled out her Scroll. Sadly though, it slipped in her fingers and flipped on the ground a few feet away from her. Soon a girl picked the Scroll up and Naruto smiled at the person who picked it up for it was Penny.

"Oh, you dropped this." Penny said as she held the scroll out to Ruby.

"Hey Penny!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Penny?!" Ruby said shocked.

"Uhhh." Penny said in surprise as well. Naruto ran over to Penny with his tails splaying out behind him.

"So how are you doing Penny?" Naruto asked happily.

" Yeah, where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Ruby said as she walked up next to Naruto.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny stuttered out. As she said this she hiccupped. Penny then threw the Scroll into Ruby's hands. "Uh... I've got to go!" Penny said before she turned around and quickly walked away from the two. Weiss turned to the two.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby replied as she walked after he friend. Ruby called behind her back, "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later! Naruto, you're with me." Naruto nodded and followed after his friend.

"Don't worry, Weiss, we'll meet up again later." Naruto said. He picked up his pace when he heard Weiss growl slightly. Ahead of him Ruby was jogging down some stairs and in front of Penny.

"Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!" Ruby asked. Naruto walked behind Penny and used one of his tails to tap her on the shoulder. Penny turned around to see Naruto waving.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked sincerely.

"Yes I am okay." Penny responded before hiccupping. "You two must be mistaking me for someone else. The eccentric red-headed girl resumed her pace down the steps. Ruby looked at the railing and in a quick decision, slid down it until she was before Penny.

"Penny... Is everything okay?" Ruby asked with heavy concern lacing her voice. Penny continued on walking down the steps. Naruto had enough of this and jumped over both girls and landed in front of them. He turned around and looked at Penny.

"Could you please listen to us? You're our friend and you are acting completely different from the other day." Penny thought about this.

"Please Penny, tell us what's wrong. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend." Ruby begged. Penny looked around before leaning into the duo.

Penny whispered, "It isn't safe to talk here."

* * *

Penny, Ruby, and Naruto who was behind the two looking around, talked to one another. "I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny explained much to Ruby's disappointment.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked. Naruto turned to look at the two after growing bored with staring around the city.

"Yeah, are you a ninja because you sure disappeared like one?" Naruto asked. Penny shook her head.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that! I don't even know what a ninja is." Penny replied much to Naruto's shock.

"B-b-but…"

Ruby just ignored Naruto and interrupted him, "Then where did you go?" Ruby asked.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot." Penny tried to explain to her friends.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby replied. Naruto felt some slight sadness at this. He only met his father twice and all of his childhood he never had anyone worry about him but the Hokage. Everyone else just hated him during that time. He forgot how many times he cried yet no one was there for him.

After a while of thinking these melancholy thoughts, he snapped out of it and paid attention to what Ruby and Penny were talking about.

"I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really." Penny said sadly.

"That isn't right! You should be able to meet you friends when you want to. Don't let anyone tell you to never hang out with your friends. Why would your father even force you to not speak with any of us?" Naruto asked. Penny looked down at the ground.

"It wasn't my father who told me…"

"Then who did?"

The sound of megaphones being activated grabbed the attention of the trio to a hologram the man known as General Ironwood. Naruto looked at this man as he spoke of his machines. Then he looked back at Penny who had a strange look in her eye when she stared at the man. Naruto pointed at the hologram.

"Is that the one who told you to not speak to us?" Naruto asked. Penny's eyes widened in shock at how quickly Naruto deduced this. She nodded in response. Ruby on the other hand was showing her appreciation for the hologram of a massive white robot being shown.

' **These people from Atlas really have a thing for white…and metal. It's kinda like you and your obsession with orange.** ' Kurama said.

Penny looked back at the stage where she nervously looked at two of the guards who were standing on the stage looking at the crowd of people. "Guys, I think we should leave." Penny said. Ruby turned to look at her friend.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Ruby asked. As she said this, the trio heard a shout from the guards on the stage who were pointing at the orange haired girl. Said girl began slowly backing away until she turned and made a full on sprint.

"Penny! Where are you going?" Ruby shouted while running after the girl. Naruto smacked his head in exasperation before running after the two girls down an alley way. Behind him he could hear the two soldiers following so with a smirk on his face and no regrets, he used two of his tails to grab garbage cans which he casually tossed behind himself, knocking the two guards onto their backs.

"Suck it." Naruto said to the two groaning guards. He then ran past the street while a car rushed at him. In response he jumped into the air while the car passed under him and stopped a few feet away. Naruto landed and ran down the alleyway while ignoring the screaming driver from behind himself. He reached a turn of the alley and saw the streets ahead where Ruby and Penny were running to.

He saw Ruby run on the wall and jump off of it and onto another while catching Penny in her arms. "This way!" She screamed before jumping off the wall and using her Semblance to add speed to their jump as they went down another alley, much to Naruto's frustration.

"Damnit, she isn't even slowing down!" Naruto shouted as he performed the same maneuver as Ruby except that he instead used his tails to propel him forward like a Tailed Beast slingshot. He looked at the two girls and became worried as Ruby tripped and let Penny go. Unfortunately, she continued rolling out of the alley and into a street.

"Ruby!" He shouted as he noticed a truck speeding at her. He flew past Penny and tripped onto the ground while looking at the frightened face of Ruby. This image would be engrained into his mind as he saw the look of fear and shock on Ruby's face and was unable to do a thing to help.

Penny rushed past him a second later and pushed Ruby out of the road before turning to face the truck head on. She put both of her hands out and just when Naruto thought that his friend would become paste, the truck's front metal grill was crushed under the pressure of Penny while the ground underneath the petite girl cracked.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the driver. The old driver nodded and Penny let the truck go. Naruto ran past her and to Ruby who he ran up to and hugged.

"Ruby, don't you ever worry me like that again!" Naruto shouted with a slightly cracking voice. Ruby squeezed Naruto back and both stood like that for a few seconds. They eventually separated and turned to look at Penny who was staring at her hands. A crowd of people began gathering around and Penny ran past the two.

"Penny!" Naruto and Ruby shouted after the girl. Eventually after running for a while, Penny began to slow down and eventually she stopped. Naruto and Ruby stopped behind the girl.

"Penny, why are you running and how did you do that?" Ruby shouted first.

"Yeah Penny, what is going on because I'm getting really annoyed at how you keep avoiding our questions?" Naruto asked.

I can't! Everything's fine!" Penny said with a hiccup at the end.

' **She's lying.** ' Kurama stated.

'Why?' Naruto asked back.

' **Every time that she says a lie, she begins to hiccup. Personally I find it to be a funny verbal tic.** ' Naruto mentally nodded to Kurama before walking up to Penny.

"Penny, tell us what's going on because me and Ruby want to help, but in order to do this you need to say something." Ruby walked up to Penny and put her hand on the anxious girl's shoulder.

"No, you wouldn't understand!" Penny said with her tone growing louder.

"Penny, you wanna know what one of my teachers told me years ago that is still with me now?" Naruto asked. Penny looked uncertain as whether to answer but eventually relented with a nod. Naruto activated his Semblance and removed his mask, revealing his face to Penny for the first time. "The way to peace is through understanding one another. So please, let us understand."

Penny sighed before relenting to the two. "You guys are my friends right? You two promise that you're my friends?" Penny practically begged the two. Both nodded to the girl.

"I promise, and I will never break a promise." Naruto replied.

"I promise as well." Ruby followed up.

Penny then held up both her hands so that her palms were facing the two. Both were shocked to see that instead of skin, it was metal. "I'm not a real girl." Penny stated with a crushing absoluteness.

"Oh…" Ruby said. "Penny, I-I don't understand."

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." Penny replied sadly. "I'm not real." She then felt one of Naruto's tails hit her on the back of her head. "Why did you do that?" Penny asked.

"You felt it didn't you? You feel sad, and happy, and everything else in between, don't you?" Naruto asked sternly. Penny nodded. "Then you are real and it's stupid that you think you aren't. I've known nine others who weren't born, but created and you wanna know something?"

"What would that be?" Penny asked.

"They were all my friends while one of them is my best friend. So don't ever think that you are less just because you aren't human, got it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Penny replied. She looked down to see that Ruby had grabbed her hands with her own.

"Of course you are real. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me or Naruto?" Ruby asked.

"I don't… You guys are taking this extremely well." Penny stated. Naruto put his right hand atop both Ruby's and Penny's.

"Of course we would, you are our friend. Never forget that." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Penny smiled back.

"You look better without the mask on." Penny said. Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"I guess I do, don't I?"

"Thank you guys for accepting me!" She then let go of Ruby's hands and grabbed Naruto and Ruby in a bone crushing hug. "You two are the best friends that I could ever have!"

' **You guys are the only friends she has. I don't even know if I should be considered her friend or not since I'm inside you but I haven't actually met her.** ' Kurama said.

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ruby sarcastically said while being crushed by Penny.

"Air!" Naruto stifled out.

"Oh!" Penny released both her friends and looked sheepishly at them. "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would love him!" Penny stated. Ruby giggled at this.

"Really? He built you all by himself?" Ruby asked.

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mister Ironwood." Penny replied. This set off some alarm bells in Naruto's mind. Why would a general be involved in creating a machine with aura inside of it if not to use it as a weapon?

' **Now that is reminding me of Jinchuuriki. Hmmph! Mortals and their weapons.** '

"The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby asked.

"They like to protect me, too!" Penny replied with cheerful ignorance.

' **Yeah, more like protecting an investment. This general is bringing up all kinds of alarms for me. Be careful of that man, Naruto.** ' Naruto mentally agreed with his partner on this.

Ruby scoffed at Penny's statement, "So, they don't think that you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be _my_ job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament." Penny replied. Naruto's mismatched eyes widened in excitement.

"You are in the tournament as well?!" Naruto asked. Penny nodded. "That is awesome! I'm going in as well! I hope I can get the chance to fight you!"

"Of course, it would be quite fun to duel with you as well." Penny said.

"Penny, what do you mean about saving the world? We're in a time of peace. What would you need to save it for?" Ruby asked.

' **Oh great, just what we need an evil villain that we will probably fight… Why is it that we can never go someplace that doesn't involve fighting a megalomaniac?** ' Kurama asked.

"That's not what Mister Ironwood said." Penny replied. As Ruby was about to say more, they heard shouting down the alleyway.

"Check down there!" A man shouted. Penny looked at both Naruto and Ruby.

"You two need to hide!" She whispered. Naruto nodded and put his mask back on and deactivated his Semblance. He then grabbed Ruby with one of his tails.

"Hey, let me go!" Ruby shouted to which Naruto ignored her and went to a fire escape and jumped up to it and grabbed it with two of his tails. He looked at Penny and waved.

"See you later! I really hope to fight you in that tournament!" Naruto said. He used his two tails to launch him and Ruby up to the top of the fire escape which he pulled himself over with Ruby being lifted up and set down on the metal grill of the escape. Both teens then looked down to see two soldiers walk up to her. They talked to one another for a bit before they walked out of the alleyway together.

Naruto and Ruby looked at one another after this. "Do you think that she'll ever be able to act like a normal girl?" Ruby asked. Naruto thought about this for a few seconds.

"I hope so. So, wanna get down?" Naruto asked. Ruby nodded. Naruto grabbed Ruby in his arms and used his tails to propel himself and Ruby off the fire escape and a few feet into the air. Soon the force of gravity pulled back down from the sky to the ground and Naruto braced his legs for impact. A few seconds later and the ground stopped their fall while also cracking under them.

Naruto and Ruby stared at one another for a long while. 'She has pretty eyes…' Naruto thought as he looked at her. Both were broken out of their staring when their Scrolls began ringing in their pockets while a message appeared in Naruto's HUD alerting him that Blake was calling. They each took their Scrolls out of their pockets and opened them up.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" Blake was interrupted by Sun.

"HELP!" Sun screamed in the background. "Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" Naruto and Ruby looked at each other while grinning.

"So, up for a fight with a giant robot?" Ruby asked.

"You know it." Naruto replied.

"Where are you guys at?" Ruby asked.

"Highway!" Blake replied. Ruby and Naruto closed their scrolls.

"Guess we better run." Ruby stated.

"Alright, use your Semblance, I'll catch up." Ruby nodded and was gone in a cloud of rose petals.

' **So are we going to talk about that little incident with Ruby?** ' Kurama asked.

"Shut up, Kurama."

' **Alright mister pretty eyes.** ' Naruto blushed at this and got onto all fours. He then took off after Ruby while following her petal trail.

* * *

Naruto had been running on all fours for around ten minutes while following Ruby's trail. Ahead of himself, he could make out Ruby's red cloak and smirked. He was getting faster that was for sure. Just as he was going to continue running, a girl with odd pink and brown hair appeared out of nowhere in front of him. He freaked out and skidded to a stop before her.

"Hey lady, where the hell did you come from? You just appeared out of nowhere!" He shouted at her. She smirked at him but didn't speak a word, adding to her oddness. Her eyes were mismatched like Naruto's with one eye being brown while the other was pink. In her hand was a pink umbrella which she brandished at Naruto.

Naruto ignored her and tried to walk around her but she moved into his way. He went the other way and she followed. "Okay, this is getting annoying. Get out of my way." Naruto said with anger in his voice. Behind her, the sounds of battle could be heard which made the young Tailed Beast become anxious. The girl's smirk turned into a wild grin.

' **Brat, she is exuding evil intent. I don't think she plans to get out of your way, or let you leave this place.** '

"I think I figured that out, Kurama." Naruto pulled out his kunai and transformed them into revolvers. "I'm giving you one chance, get out of my way or I will blast you into the ground." The girl skipped at him which pissed him off, "That's it." He fired his revolvers at the girl. She in turn opened her umbrella and twirled it around if front of herself which deflected the shots.

'Okay, change of plan.' Naruto transformed his revolvers back into kunai and rushed at the girl. He then began to take swipes at her which she either deflected off her umbrella or easily dodged.

' **Tail her ass!** ' Kurama shouted.

"Gladly!" Naruto obliged much to the girl's confusion. His tails unfurled and spread out behind him. "So, let's see how well you do against fourteen limbs, hmm?" The girl's eyes narrowed slightly and a frown marred her face before going back to the happy cheery sociopath that she was before. With that, Naruto smacked his tails at the girl who had to put more of a visible effort to avoid his attacks instead of flowing off them like she did before.

Growing tired of just swinging his tails at her, he began to swipe at her with his kunai or kicking at her with his legs. The girl while very good, was showing signs of slight fatigue from dodging or parrying his blows with her umbrella. Naruto grinned under his mask at this. His kunai became revolvers and he fired his shots at her feet which she had to jump back in order to avoid. 'Got you.' Naruto thought as one of his tails grabbed her left foot and threw her to one of the bridge supports.

Just as he thought that she would make contact with her back against the support, she instead did something that Naruto didn't expect at all, she broke apart like glass and disappeared. "What the hell was that? I call bullshit!" Naruto shouted in frustration with one of his tails smashing itself into the ground, cracking it apart in his anger. He heard the sound of a gunshot going off which reminded him of how the others were still in the area so he tucked his kunai back into their holsters and ran.

He eventually caught up to Team RWBY who stood around the landscape of a finished battle. "Guys, you okay?' Naruto asked which caused the four girls to look at him. Ruby looked slightly annoyed.

"Naruto, where were you?" Ruby asked.

"Some weird girl with pink and brown hair decided to fight me, otherwise I would have gotten to you girls quicker." Naruto replied which shocked all the girls present.

"Wait, you fought that mute as well?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, she was annoying with how much she was dodging but I eventually tripped her up and nearly got her until she just broke apart or something like that and disappeared." Naruto replied.

"Alright, so what now, we kind of failed in getting Roman?" Yang asked.

"Anyone up for some dinner? I am kinda hungry." Naruto asked. The girls looked at each other before raising their hands much to Naruto's delight. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Naruto and Team RWBY stood before a noodle stand where they found Sun and Neptune sitting their eating with their weapon's leaned up on the sides of the booth.

"So that's where you guys went." Ruby said which caused the duo to jump and turn around to look at the group.

"Hey guys, how did catching Roman go?" Sun asked.

"Could have been better. So why are you guys here?" Ruby replied.

"Well, after getting launched off of that bridge, we kinda thought that this was getting to be too much for us so we went and got some food." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sat next to Sun.

"One bowl, please?" Naruto asked. The stand owner nodded and set a bowl before Naruto. Sun and Neptune turned to look at Naruto in order to see what he actually looked like without the mask. Much to their great disappointment, Naruto's mouth plate slid open and Naruto just shoved the noodles into his mouth with the spoon.

' **Wow, they are acting just like you and your team did with the Cyclops.** ' Naruto grinned at this.

'Now I know why he always did that to us with his mask, it's so damn fun!' Naruto thought back. Kurama chuckled. The other girls giggled at the disappointment of Sun and Neptune before they pulled up stools and sat with the three males.

* * *

Kurama grinned at what he finally managed to do after all these weeks of hard work. Now the two red orbs of chakra were twice the size of him. Soon enough they would serve their purpose to him.

After all these weeks, he would soon finally be able to rest with confidence that his brat would be safe enough. Kurama soon dropped onto the flat of his stomach which caused a great splash of water around him. Usually the water would never even touch his skin due to his fur covering him, but now he had lost all of that fur and was just muscle and sinew along his upper chest and head. His arms and lower body were all just skeleton which he had grown used to after all these weeks.

Soon enough, his brat wouldn't even need him. But Kurama was fine with this. After all the years he had lived, and all of the pain that he had dealt with, knowing that he could help his brat one more time was all that kept him going.

He just hoped that he could be around long enough to mess with the brat's love life. It was quite funny after all to see the brat flounder about…

Hmmph…he could probably see this happen before the end. After all, everything has it's beginning, and it has it's end. Nothing, not even being supposedly immortal could stop this.

Soon… he would finally rest.

Kurama closed his eyes for now. After all, the show wasn't supposed to end for him just now, he still had some work to do.

* * *

 **So, I hope all of you enjoyed that chapter. It was quite literally, my longest yet. I hope you enjoyed it. Also on a side note, I made a new fic called 'Jaune Arc: Weapon Whisperer' which is doing quite well.**

 **So, I have just one thing left to say to all of you…Stay frosty my friends because just like the tagline for Dark Souls: Prepare to Die, this will eventually reach GToR: Prepare to Cry. See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

It was a Wednesday and while normally Naruto would be hanging out after school with the rest of Team RWBY, instead he was with Weiss walking down the street. This wouldn't be that odd if it wasn't for the fact that they were going to a restaurant.

"So Weiss, are we there yet?" Naruto asked as he walked next to Weiss with his hands on his head. Weiss sighed at her companion's short amount of patience.

"Naruto, I told you that we will get there when we get there. Just hold on." Weiss replied much to Naruto's disappointment.

"But it's taking so long." Naruto whined out.

"Well, you asked for my help and now you're getting it. I could've easily just left you to flounder about."

"Nevermind." Naruto said fully cowed. Weiss smirked at her domination of Naruto.

"That's right." With that the duo walked in silence together for a few minutes while passing through the streets of Vale. It was still preparing for the festival with some final touches here and there. Other than that, the streets looked ready for a great party. Finally Weiss stopped before a restaurant while Naruto kept walking passed absentmindedly. Weiss rolled her eyes at her friend's idiocy before she grabbed him by the back collar of his robe and pulled him back with a yelp from him, in front of a brown colored building with a large set of brass doors and a large window at the right of it. Weiss pushed the doors open and walked in while Naruto followed behind her.

When the duo entered the building they were greeted to red carpeted interior with wine colored walls. There was a desk a few feet from the door with a bald man in a black tux and dark skin with a set of black sunglasses stood. He was at the moment reading from a book until Weiss walked up and gave an "Ah-hem!" which drew his attention from his book and to her.

"Hello there Miss, my name is Samson White and I am the manager of the Night Shift. Can I help you?" Samson asked. Weiss smiled at the politeness of the man.

"Yes you may. My name is Weiss Schnee and I am here to get a reservation for my friend," Weiss made emphasis to Naruto who gave Samson a wave. Samson looked back at Weiss with a smile.

"Well it is quite the honor to have a Schnee come into this establishment. My father will be quite pleased to hear about this. So if I may ask, who is your friend over there coming with? I assume that it is a date?" Weiss nodded while Naruto smacked his mask. "His first one?" Weiss once again nodded to Naruto's embarrassment. "Well then, come over here young man. I think that you should be the one to take charge if this is your date." Naruto grumbled before walking up to the front desk.

"Alright then, I need a date and time and I'll tell you if it's good or not." Samson said.

"Uhh, Saturday at eight." Naruto replied. Samson nodded.

"You are very lucky, young man. We have one spot open and it's at where I consider the best place."

"Where would that be?"

"It's the window seat. Usually it is considered by the couples that come here to be very romantic." Naruto blushed at this. "Other than that, it costs five hundred lien to reserve a seat in this establishment." Weiss pulled out a credit card from her skirt pocket, somewhere.

"It'll be on me, the actual dinner is on him." Weiss said as she passed the card over to Samson who took it and slid it through a card reader.

"Alright then. You're good to go. So who should I put the reservation under?" Samson asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Samson began to write in a book and a few seconds later he put his pen down and looked up at the duo.

"And it's done. Now then Mr. Uzumaki, be aware that this is a formal wear establishment. That means suit and tie as well as no mask." Samson said while gesturing to Naruto's headwear.

"What's wrong with my mask?" Naruto asked.

"It will disturb the customers. Also, whoever your date is, they will need to wear a dress or suit as well to the occasion. Other than that, I hope you will enjoy your time here." Samson held his hand out which Naruto took and shook.

"Thanks!" Naruto said and both men let each other hands go. Naruto and Weiss turned and walked out of the building and made it to the sidewalk. "So, what's next?" Naruto asked.

"We need to get you a suit," Weiss began to walk away and Naruto followed after her.

The duo walked down the street for a while until they reached a building of white brick which they both entered to reveal a room filled with racks of clothes.

"Hello!" Weiss shouted in the store. The duo heard a ruffling before they got an answer.

"Just a minute! I'm a little," They hear some grunting, "busy!" A woman said as she was launched out of clothing rack. She had red hair and wore a gray dress with a blue jacket. She landed at the feet of the two teens and looked at them with wide blue eyes. "Hello…" She said slowly.

"What were you doing just now?" Naruto asked with his head cocked in confusion.

"Oh, I was just organizing some of the clothes here and I got a little tangled up by them." She said with a slight look of melancholy before a smile graced her face, "And now I'm here. So how's your day?"

"We need a suit for my friend here." Weiss said. The woman nodded before she pushed herself off the ground and straightened out her dress and looked at the two teens.

"So, what is the occasion?" The woman asked.

"A dinner/date." Weiss and Naruto responded at the same time before they each turned to look at each other with annoyance.

"It's a date, Naruto." Weiss stated with folding her arms across her chest, "Or do you want me to not pay for the suit?" Weiss asked with a smug tone as well as a grin.

"I really hate you right now." Naruto said with a moan of defeat at the end.

"Good."

"So is this a first date for both of you?" The woman asked.

"No, it's for my partner and the idiot next to me." Weiss replied and pointed to Naruto.

"I can work with that. So when is the date?" The red-head asked.

"Saturday." The woman nodded and turned around. She then walked into the clothing rack leaving Naruto and Weiss to look at each other in utter confusion as to what she was doing. A minute later and the woman came out of the clothing rack with a tape measure in her hand.

"Now while I may not be able to make you a suit from scratch, I can definitely refit a suit for you within a day. I need you to take the robe off for me so that I can measure you." Naruto looked at Weiss and rolled his eye, he then activated his Semblance and transformed into a human being and took off his mask which he handed to Weiss who held it in her arms.

"You have quite unusual marks on your face, are those tattoos?" The woman asked referring to the three bar marks on each of his cheeks.

"No," Naruto replied and pulled his robe over his head to reveal a well tone torso, "they're birthmarks." The red-head nodded and stretched out her tape measure.

"Stretch out your arms please." The woman asked which Naruto complied to. She then measured his arm length and wing span. "And are these birthmarks as well?" The woman asked about the markings on his back.

"No, those I got a few months ago." The woman then measured his leg length and with that, she let go of the tape measure which snapped back into its holder. The red-head then stood before Naruto.

"I can say that they make your back look attractive." The red-head stated with a slightly lustful look in her eyes.

'Kurama, I fucking told you that they made me look hotter!' Naruto shouted in his mind with a sense of victory in his tone.

' **So you are telling me that you actually took whatever the mutt said seriously. Wow, you just disappointed me on so many levels that it's not even funny. I am going to rag on you so much during your date.** ' Kurama said.

"Well, that is quite all mister…?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The woman smiled.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki, My name is Layla Scarlet. You can come back to the store tomorrow at five and I'll have your suit ready." Layla said. She looked at Weiss, "So I'll expect the payment now, it'll be about one hundred lien." Layla said much to Weiss' surprise.

"Wouldn't it cost much more for a suit?" Weiss asked.

"No, I have some suits which I wasn't able to use so I just let them sit. Now I have a use for them." Weiss nodded and handed Layla her credit card which Layla took and began walking away from them with. Before she disappeared into the clothing rack, she turned to look at the duo, "I also lowered the price because your friend is hot." Naruto blushed at this and Weiss began laughing.

"Guess Ruby will be jealous." Weiss stated.

"Shut up, Weiss." Naruto said through gritted teeth.

' **Yes she will be.** '

'Shut up, Kurama.' Layla came back to the duo and handed Weiss her card back.

"There you go. I'll see you two again," Layla gave another stare of lust to Naruto's abdominal muscles before looking up at him again, "I'll definitely see you again." Naruto's mismatched eyes widened.

"I feel violated…" Naruto stated.

"I'll violate you." Layla muttered under her breath. Naruto managed to hear this though and in the span of three seconds, he picked up his robe in one arm, grabbed Weiss who was still holding his mask, and exited the store in a quick manner leaving Layla to herself.

"Oh yeah, he wants me."

* * *

Naruto with Weiss still in his arm ran down the block until he felt satisfied that they were far enough away from…Layla. Naruto shivered as he thought about the woman. Kurama just laughed at Naruto's unhappiness. Eventually Weiss was set down and she handed him the mask still in her hands.

"That woman was completely creepy." Naruto said.

"Well you will have to go back to her tomorrow in order to pick up your suit." Weiss replied. Another shiver entered Naruto's spine until he started walking away from Weiss. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Beacon where I may end up crying myself to sleep tonight." Weiss shook her head in disbelief at how her friend was acting. It was just one woman, she wasn't even that bad, well, maybe it might have been her weird fascination with Naruto but that could be dealt with by simply ignoring Layla. Weiss brought herself out of this thought and walked after Naruto.

"Can't you just call a ride for us," Weiss asked, "I don't wish to have to walk all the way to beacon?" Naruto put his mask on and put his hand up to the side of his mask and felt around for a small knob. He found this out a few days ago when he was pulling his mask off one day. He cranked the knob and inside his mask, his HUD lit up and at the top right corner, names of people in his Contacts came up. He cranked the knob a few more times until he had reached a name that he wished he would never have to use. Then again, it would show Weiss when she met this guy again.

He pressed a button next to the knob and initiated a call with a slight ringing sound alerting him to it. Two more rings later and his call was answered.

Weiss only saw Naruto put his hand to the side of his mask and begin in her mind, a one sided conversation. For some strange reason, she felt a foreboding sense of fear enter her. She dismissed it a few seconds later and thought it was just her thinking about Naruto's call too much.

Naruto dropped his hand to the side and looked at Weiss. "I got us a ride. He'll be here in a few minutes so we just need to wait here for him to show." Weiss became quite curious at who was going to be picking them up and she decided to voice her question to Naruto.

"Oh, you'll know him when you see him." Naruto replied with a chuckle.

"Alright." Weiss said. She walked over to a bench on the sidewalk and sat down on it. Naruto walked over to her in his bare-chested glory and sat with her while setting his robe on the handle of the bench. People passed by the duo and occasionally gave Naruto a look at his odd style of dress. Sometimes girls would giggle at him and unknown to him, would take pictures of his body or more specifically his abs.

Naruto could hear the hum of those familiar engines in the distance. ' **Naruto, please don't piss yourself. It would look bad for both of us.** ' Naruto's face grew a smile as the Bulkhead crashed in front of the two in the middle of the street while completely ignoring any complaints of the cars as their horns went off.

"Here's our ride." Naruto said. He stood up from the bench with his robe under his arm and Weiss tentatively followed after him with hesitation.

"Can this person even pilot a Bulkhead properly?" Weiss asked.

"Sure…" The doors of the Bulkhead opened up to reveal the bearded face that Naruto had started seeing in his nightmares. "Hello Steven."

"Ey yo kid! I been flyin' around dis place an ya' called! An ya 'ave da white girl wit' ya' dis time!" Steven scratched his beard. "Wha' happened to da red girl?" Steven asked.

"It is just us today. Ruby is doing something else." Naruto replied. Weiss' eyes widened as she recognized the voice of this pilot. She slowly began to back away until Naruto grabbed her wrist and dragged her forward with him. Weiss tried to resist but Naruto was too strong for her and so, she was pulled into the Bulkhead.

"No! I won't ride in a vehicle piloted by this man!" Weiss shouted.

"Close the doors, Steven!" Naruto shouted. Steven nodded and jumped into his cockpit. He flipped a few switches and the doors closed to leave Naruto and Weiss inside what could be considered a steel deathtrap. Weiss banged on the door and Naruto went to the center of the room and sat down.

' **Hey Naruto, want to try and use your tree walking technique? It would be good practice.** ' Kurama asked.

'Sure, that seems like a great idea fuzzy buddy.' Naruto replied and tried to work on pulling up his chakra from inside himself. He could feel that strange burn that his chakra had now, but he pushed through it and he felt it enter his lower body. Naruto grinned as he felt his chakra attach him to the hull floor. 'I think that I am going to try working on using chakra again tonight.'

' **Good idea. I've been waiting for you to finally get up off your ass and do some training. You're definitely going to need it for this tournament you are entering. I mean, you will have to fight teams of students and since you don't have a team, well you will find a way I think.** '

'I will definitely get back to where I was before! And then, we'll get to be the ultimate tag team again!'

' **What about your friend Ruby? You could probably form a good tag team with her if it comes down to it. I mean, you both are pretty bad at having normal social interactions.** ' Naruto's eyes narrowed at this.

Both Naruto and Kurama felt the Bulkhead shift around and wobble before it flew up and stopped rapidly. Naruto felt perfectly comfortable while Weiss hit the ceiling of the hull before crashing onto the floor. "Ow."

Weiss looked up from the ground to see that Naruto was doing completely fine. Then the floor shifted again as Steven performed a barrel roll which launched Weiss around the hull. Weiss looked at Naruto with more confusion. "Okay, that shouldn't be possible! How are you doing that?" She asked. Naruto stood up from the ground and Steven performed a flip which launched Weiss off the ground a third time but Naruto caught her in the air. At the moment, both teens were in an upside down hull.

"I can stick to walls. It's pretty cool." Naruto replied. Naruto pulled Weiss down to the ground and leaned on top of her so that she wouldn't be thrown around the hull again.

"So is this some part of your Semblance that I don't know about?" Weiss asked from under Naruto.

"No, I had the ability to do this for a long time; I just haven't been able to use it until now."

"You'll have to show me and the others some more of your abilities." Weiss said. Naruto nodded and both felt the Bulkhead drop once again.

"Hold on!" Naruto said and both felt the Bulkhead crash onto the ground. Their hearts were beating extremely fast from the adrenaline coursing through their veins. Naruto rolled off of Weiss and onto his back. Above them the speakers in the hull crackled to life.

"Alrigh' kids, we be here! Hope ya' enjoy da rest of ya' day. Call me if ya' need me services again!" Naruto pushed himself off the ground and offered a hand to Weiss who took it and was pulled up onto her feet. Weiss ran off the transport as quickly as she could to get away from that pilot. Naruto walked calmly off the Bulkhead and gave Steven a thumbs up which was returned in kind. Steven took off after this with a whoop.

Naruto caught up with Weiss who looked at Naruto with a glare. "I will get you for that." She said with a seething voice.

"What did I do? I just called us a ride."

"But you knew who it was so it was your fault." Weiss replied as she walked away. Naruto shrugged and followed after her.

* * *

It was another day as Naruto and Weiss came back to the clothing shop where Naruto was dragged away from Weiss and into the clothing racks. Weiss could easily say that this was a great comeuppance that Naruto deserved for putting her in the deathtrap of a Bulkhead being piloted by…Steven.

Weiss heard Naruto shout from within the racks while his clothes flew up in the air and back down again. A few shouts of indignation reached her ears as well one of "Don't touch me there!" Weiss thought that it was definitely worth paying some extra lien to Layla in order to be a bit more…personal when giving Naruto his new suit.

"And we are done!" Layla shouted as she pushed Naruto out of the clothing rack and before Weiss. She could easily say that Naruto pulled off the suit quite well with the black suit and white shirt he was wearing. His tie on the other hand was an orange which somehow managed to fit quite well with Naruto.

"I think it looks good on you, Naruto." The teen in question gave a grin to Weiss as she said it which managed to somehow brighten the mood of the room. Weiss walked up to Naruto and straightened out his tie before she felt that he would look good enough. She backed up once again and did a once over on him before looking at his spiky white hair with the two horn like protrusions.

"We will need to fix your hair though." Weiss stated. Naruto quickly put his hands protectively on his head.

"No touching the hair!" Naruto shouted.

"Can't we at least get rid of the horn hair?" Naruto brushed his hair back and when he let go, it flopped back into the messy state that it was in before.

"Nope," Naruto responded, "I think it looks good." Weiss rolled her eyes and nodded to Layla. Layla took this as a sign to take Naruto back much to his complaints and discomfort. He was shoved out with his normal clothes on and a hanger with the suit on it and a bag covering it.

"Alright, have fun on your date and come back again!" Layla said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Naruto and Weiss looked at each other and left the shop.

"Weiss, we are never going back there again." Naruto said with a serious tone in his voice. Weiss grinned at Naruto with a sense of victory in her mind.

"It's retaliation for what you did to me yesterday. I think it is something that is a fair exchange."

"Whatever," Naruto grumbled, "So how are we going to get back? I don't think that you want us to get another ride from Steven." Naruto asked.

"We are going to walk back unless you have a better idea." Weiss said with a smug smirk on her face.

"I think I do." Naruto pulled out his Scroll and pressed it a few times before he shoved it back into his pocket. "Give it a minute." Naruto said. In a minute a locket landed a few feet away from the duo.

"We are not going to take a ride on that." Weiss said with wide eyes.

"Who said that you had a choice?" With that, Naruto grabbed Weiss in one arm that was holding the hanger with his suit while with the other he opened the locker and shoved Weiss and his clothes inside. He shut the door and tapped a few buttons on the locker. Then he reached inside of himself for the unused pool of chakra that was inside of himself. It felt so far away but he reached it with a satisfactory whoop and pushed chakra into his feet and held on as the rocket locker took off to Beacon.

As the wind blew his robe around, he thought of what he was going to do during the tournament. He saw Beacon's spire over the horizon and grinned. This would be one tricky landing. The grounds of Beacon were coming closer and closer so he bent his legs and deactivated his Semblance. He felt his tails sprout out from behind him. The ground was closing in and he used his tails to propel him off the locker and towards the ground.

He landed with his left fist hitting the ground which was followed by his right knee and left foot giving him a three point landing. He realized that he stole this move completely from the movie 'Titanium Man' that the others showed him a few weeks ago. His tails stood waving in the air behind him while students around the area looked at him and the spectacle that he was causing. Behind him, the locker crashed into the ground and the door opened revealing Weiss whose clothes and hair were slightly messy from being inside the locker.

"I really hate you right now." Weiss stated as she smacked Naruto in the back of the head and threw his clothes at him which he caught with one of his tails.

"You have to admit, it was pretty fun." Naruto replied and stood up from the ground. Weiss just ignored him and continued walking away.

"Aw, come on! Don't do that!" Naruto shouted after her.

"You will owe me big time after all of this, Naruto! See you later!" Weiss responded as she left the ten tailed teen behind. Naruto scratched the back of his head and stood up. ' _Well, time to go to get some food._ ' Naruto thought as he heard his stomach growl. He really hoped that they were serving ramen again.

* * *

Naruto had spent the rest of the week waiting for the upcoming dinner with both a sense of fear and excitement. He didn't think that Ruby was doing any better than him in waiting as whenever he got close to her, she would for some strange reason turn red and walk away. He tried to ask Yang about this but all he received was a large grin and the response of "Wait for Saturday." Which bugged him since he hated being in the dark.

That Saturday he woke up and did his daily routine. Thankfully Ozpin had come through for him a few days ago by giving him a bit of a larger stipend of money. It was weird how it happened…

* * *

 _Naruto was walking around the academy grounds when he felt a sense of dread enter him. This usually meant that he was about to be attacked by somebody much more powerful than him, or he was going to get a massive tongue lashing. He readied his body and turned around to meet the green eyes of one woman who he did not wish to encounter._

" _H-hello Miss Goodwitch!" Naruto stuttered quickly as he appeared to stand at attention._

" _Mister…Uzumaki." She said with an easily detectable malice, "Ozpin wishes to have a word with you."_

" _D-do you k-know why?" Naruto asked. Glynda gave him a smirk._

" _I have no idea," She responded quickly, "but you could be in some big trouble." Glynda leaned her face up close to Naruto's, "I suggest you start running…now." She said with a whisper. Naruto took off when she said this._

 _He reached the elevator to Ozpin's office and entered it. Eventually he reached Ozpin's floor and rushed out of the elevator to see Ozpin sitting at his desk while calmly sipping his coffee._

" _So Naruto, how are you?" Ozpin asked._

" _Miss Goodwitch told me that I had to come up here because I was in trouble!" Naruto said quickly. Ozpin chuckled at this._

" _Glynda must still be upset about that prank of yours." Ozpin shook his head, "I called you up here because I am giving you your stipend today." This confused Naruto._

" _But you already gave me money at the start of the month." Ozpin threw an envelope at Naruto which he caught._

" _I know, but I think you might need a bit more money for where you are going Saturday." Ozpin replied and took another sip of coffee. Naruto let out a groan of exasperation._

" _Does everyone know about the dinner?!"_

" _I heard it was a date."_

" _Whatever!" Naruto pocketed the envelope in his pants and turned to walk away._

" _Also Naruto," the teen in question turned his head to look at Ozpin, "have fun." Naruto turned his head back and smiled._

" _Thanks!"_

* * *

Either way, he got an extra thousand lien to pay for the dinner which he felt grateful to Ozpin for.

' **So brat, wanna do some training while we wait for tonight?** ' Kurama asked.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll go to the forest today." Naruto responded and walked over to his window. "I think that I'll take the window for once." Naruto said as he pushed the window open.

' **Why is that?** ' Kurama asked.

"Because, it's been so long since I have done some proper wall walking or used chakra in general." Naruto put his foot on his wall and shoved chakra into the area. When he tried to pull his foot off and was met with some resistance, he felt confident to put his other foot on. Now he was horizontal to the ground.

"We are in business." With that, he walked on the wall and out of the window. He looked down at the ground and walked with confidence as he got down to the ground after a minute.

' **Try to test you running speed by pushing chakra into your body.** ' Naruto nodded and shoved chakra into his legs. That familiar burn entered his lower body and Naruto took off while creating small craters in the ground as he ran. ' **Use less force when running on the ground. You're tearing it up too much.** ' Naruto did as he was told and when he looked down at his feet, he saw that he was no longer creating craters.

"Well, we are doing quite well!" Naruto said with a whoop as he ran. People around Beacon that day noticed a black blur rush out of the grounds while a trail of dust billowed behind it.

Naruto made it to the woods in less than two minutes with his new speed. He felt so glad that he could use chakra like this again. It felt so freeing being able to do so. He jumped up to a tree limb and then went tree hopping. Eventually he made it to a clearing and stopped.

"Okay, so what did you want me to work on?" Naruto asked.

' **Try to use as many Shadow Clones as you can.** ' Kurama ordered. Naruto nodded and put his hands in the familiar cross seal shape.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted and a large puff of white smoke filled the area. It quickly dispersed to reveal thirty clones that filled the area. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Well, I kinda expected more."

"Hey, at least you got some clones in the first place!" One of his clones shouted.

"Shut up! We could make so much more!"

"I will beat the shit out of you!"

"What's happening?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at this. Unfortunately, he knew that his clones didn't always get along. Who knew? He noticed a few of the clones begin to fight which is when he decided to butt in. "Alright guys!" The clones that were fighting stopped while the other clones turned to look at the original. "We need to train for the tournament that is coming up. I want half of the group to train on hand to hand while the other half tries to use jutsu. When we are done, you guys can dispel because I have a dinner tonight!"

"Isn't it a date?" One of the clones asked.

"I-I don't even know anymore." Was the only reply. With that, the clones spread out into groups and left their creator alone. Naruto removed his helmet and robe which he let fall to the ground. "Alright Kurama, what should I do?"

' **We need to work on your Tailed Beast abilities.** ' Kurama said,' **I want to see you use a Tailed Beast Bomb.** ' Naruto walked away for the clones in the clearing and found a portion of the woods that he felt was abandoned.

"Alright, step one,"

' **Position your tails,** ' Naruto had his tails encircle around him and left an opening in the front where all his tails pointed at.

"Step two,"

' **Concentrate your chakra.** ' Naruto pulled some more chakra from within himself and blue and red balls of chakra formed around the opening of his tails before they coalesced into a purple ball that shrunk which Naruto then ate. He could feel the chakra inside already trying to blast its way out of him. He aimed his head at the sky.

'Step three,'

' **Fire!** ' Naruto let loose a yellow blast from his mouth which caused the ground around him the crack and crater from the kickback of the blast. The yellow blast flew a few hundred feet into the air before it exploded into a massive ball of light. Naruto felt himself being buffeted by the winds released from the explosion.

Naruto laughed at his resounding success. "Kurama, we are going to win that tournament for sure!" He could hear Kurama chuckle along with him.

' **Indeed, brat.** ' Kurama replied as his chuckling eventually ceased. ' **Now I want you to use Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage.** '

"How the hell do I do that?" Naruto asked.

' **You need to use some control and rapidly release and shut off your Tailed Beast Ball that you absorb repeatedly. It allows you to scatter the attack around an area with slightly more precision than the Tailed Beast Bomb which is just one giant explosion.** ' Naruto accepted Kurama's explanation and formed another Tailed Beast Ball.

"Release and shut off, huh." Naruto ate the Ball and aimed his head at the sky. He could feel the energy wishing to be released. He opened his mouth and the energy released itself as a large ball of energy. He shut the energy down and then released it once again as a smaller ball like bullet. He did so again and it was another bullet of energy.

Soon the slow release and close of energy became faster and faster until it rattled off the bullets out of a gun. ' **Nice job, brat. You are doing quite well my student.** ' Naruto grinned at the praise.

"Thanks, Kurama." Naruto felt the pop of his clones and his eye widened. "Shit, gotta get back for the date!" Naruto grabbed his robe which he threw on along with his helmet. He then took off for Beacon.

' **Wow, didn't think that you would call it a date.** ' Kurama stated.

"Shut up you fuzzy asshole!"

* * *

Naruto stood before the dorm room of Team RWBY dressed in his suit and tie. He pulled at his collar since it was slightly tight. He really hated these clothes, but it was all for Ruby wasn't it? He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened up to reveal a smiling Yang. "Come on in, Naruto! Ruby is nearly ready."

"Alright," Naruto walked through the doorway and saw that Weiss and Blake were sitting on their beds. Weiss smirked at Naruto.

"You do look nice in that suit. Amazing what nice clothes will do to make someone as rugged as you look good." Weiss commented.

"Thanks…I guess." Naruto looked around the room and was unable to find out where Ruby was.

"Looking for Ruby?" Yang asked. Naruto looked at Yang and nodded. "She is in the bathroom. Just give it a minute." As Yang said this, the bathroom door opened up to reveal Ruby. Naruto's jaw dropped and Yang reached over to close it for him.

Ruby was dressed in a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom while the upper chest, shoulders and upper back was made of black mesh. The collar of the dress was black, and from midway up each sleeve, a thin black line of fabric extends up to the front middle of the collar. To finish the look up was black pantyhose and a pair of black pumps. In her left hand was a small red purse.

"So, how do I look?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Uh…" Naruto's mind was at a blank.

' **Stop being distracted by the sexy and speak you idiot!** ' Naruto shook his head and mentally thanked Kurama.

"You look great Ruby!" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Naruto." Ruby replied. She walked over to Naruto and slightly stumbled but managed to stay upright. Ruby was extremely thankful that Weiss and Blake had decided to drill her in how to walk in high heels for the past two days. She wasn't great at waking in them but she was passable.

Naruto held out his to Ruby who took his arm in hers. Just as the two were about to leave the dorm room, they heard Yang shout out, "Wait you two, I gotta get a picture of this!" Yang had her Scroll out and already set to take pictures. Naruto and Ruby looked at one another and shrugged. They turned to look at Yang who smiled. "Say cheese!"

Both Naruto and Ruby smiled and Yang took a picture. "Alright you two, have fun tonight and come back safe!" Both Naruto and Ruby resumed walking out of the dorm when Yang shouted out again which made Naruto groan. "Naruto," Naruto turned his head and looked at the blonde. "If something happens to Ruby, I'll kill you." Yang said softly. Naruto quickly turned to look at the door opening feeling a sense of fear that he hadn't ever felt before, the fear that he would suffer the wrath of an angry sister who could set her hair on fire.

"Time to go Ruby!" Naruto said quickly and dragged Ruby out of the dorm with him. Ruby stumbled during this but Naruto caught her in his arms. "So why are you in heels if you are not that good at walking in them?" Naruto asked.

"The others said I would look good in them. I personally find it amazing that Weiss and Blake can fight in these." Naruto chuckled at this.

"One of the mysteries of the world." The duo eventually made it out of the building and stood in the courtyard.

"So where is our ride?" Ruby asked. Naruto grinned.

"I am your ride." Naruto responded much to the confusion of Ruby.

"What do you me-ahhh!" Ruby shouted at the end as Naruto picked up Ruby in a bridal carry. Ruby blushed when she realized this.

"I was doing some training today and I-" Naruto pushed chakra into his legs and began running, "got some of my old abilities back."

"You-you are running almost as fast as my Semblance." Ruby commented as she looked at the ground passing beneath them.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," With that, Naruto jumped into the air which made Ruby slightly scream and close her eyes, "It's alright, you can open your eyes." Naruto said calmly. Ruby did and looked down to see the forest floor passing quite quickly beneath both of them. Ruby looked back up at Naruto who was grinning as the wind brushed his spiky hair about. Naruto looked down into Ruby's silver eyes.

"You having fun?" Naruto asked. Ruby nodded.

"It's like we're flying." Ruby replied. They both began falling back to the trees. Naruto landed on a tree branch and made another leap.

"I used to be able to fly. Maybe I will be able to fly again one day." Ruby's eyes widened with excitement.

"You have to promise me that you'll give me a ride when you do!" Ruby begged.

"It's a promise, believe it!" Naruto replied. Ruby hugged Naruto's neck.

"Thanks, Naruto!"

"No problem."

* * *

As Naruto and Ruby were jumping to Vale, Yang and the rest of Team WB had already made plans to go spy on where Naruto and Ruby would be eating. The three girls managed to walk to where Yang had placed her bike. Two days ago, Yang had had a side car temporarily installed on the bike in order to allow more passengers to ride on it. Yang was the first to clamber up onto her 'Baby' while Blake rode behind her and Weiss took the sidecar.

The three girls drove off to Vale and a block away from the restaurant that Naruto and Ruby were going to. Yang parked her bike by the curb and the three girls went to a fire escape on the building by them and climbed up it.

"So tell me, why are we spying on Naruto and Ruby again?" Blake asked from below Yang.

"Because, I want to see how the date goes." Yang responded back.

"You just want to catch Naruto when he screws up, don't you?" Yang tittered slightly at this.

"Maybe." Yang replied, "But dad wants me to watch the date just in case something happens."

"You mean that _he_ wants to catch when Naruto screws up." Blake stated. Yang made it up to the roof of the building and waited for Blake and Weiss to arrive. When they did reach the top of the roof, they began walking along the rooftop until they reached the edge of the roof where they had a view of Naruto and Ruby finally arriving at the restaurant arm in arm.

"Hey, there they are!" Yang shouted.

"I feel like this will be a waste of my time." Weiss stated.

"Oh shut it, Weiss." Naruto pulled the door open for Ruby, who entered first and was followed by Naruto next.

"I'm going to get some pics of this." Yang said as she removed her Scroll for her pocket. Weiss rolled her eyes and decided to watch. The three girls could see that Naruto and Ruby had taken their seats and were given menus. The two began talking to one another, with either teen laughing at what the other would say.

"Say Yang, with the way that your father is so protective of Ruby, what does that say about your first date?" Blake asked with a smirk.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yang replied.

"Why? Did he crash your date or something?"

"…yes." Yang replied sullenly. Weiss and Blake began to laugh at Yang's misfortune. Yang could easily remember how she had found her dad only a few tables away from her and her date just watching the two of them. It at first freaked her out over how overprotective he could be but then again, that was part of what made her dad, dad.

"Well, they have food now." Blake remarked which knocked Yang from her thoughts. She then looked down at the window to see that Naruto was eating a steak while Ruby was having chicken. Both then began to devour their meals much to the surprise of Team WBY.

"How do they eat all of that food so quickly?" Blake asked.

"It's just…mesmerizing." Weiss said as she was unable to take her eyes off the spectacle. Yang just laughed in response.

"Yeah, Ruby has always been a bit of a big eater which is surprising for her size. Not that surprising for Naruto though." Yang stated.

* * *

Ruby was having a great time on this date (even if Naruto wouldn't care to admit it) and she could say that Naruto could be quite funny at times. She took another bite of her chicken she looked at how animated Naruto was in his human form which was quite the opposite of how he was when he talked to her that night.

"So Naruto, have you thought of any ways to go back home yet?" Ruby asked. Naruto stopped eating his steak and looked contemplative. Ruby thought that his slightly scrunched up look on his face looked cute.

"I…" He took a deep breath which worried Ruby slightly, if he wanted to go home then she would probably never see him again, "am staying here." Naruto said with conviction in his voice. Ruby looked at his mismatched eyes and smiled.

"Why?"

"Because, this is my home now. The only reason I would have to go back to the Elemental Nations is if I was going to stop Sasuke and I don't know any Space Time Ninjutsu that could do that for me. After all, I met all of you guys and we've been together for a few months so why would I leave what I have here?"

"Hey Naruto, you know that if you make a promise then you keep it, right?" Ruby asked. Naruto nodded. "Then could you promise that if you ever leave, then you would do whatever it takes to come back?"

"You better believe it! Why are you asking anyway?" Naruto replied.

"Oh, no reason why?" Ruby replied quickly feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I can tell that you're lying." Naruto said which made Ruby slightly jump.

"How?" She asked.

"Kurama told me. He can tell when someone lies. It is kinda cool if you think about it. It makes me like a human lie detector." Naruto replied. Ruby thought about this for a bit. Recently over the past few weeks she had started noticing certain things about him like how he would act around certain things. How he would always get these looks on his face when he was thinking or laughing. She also thought of how the white haired teen before her was in one word…heroic. He was someone who would help anyone in need and he would be there for until the very end for his friends. What was there to not love about him?

Ruby blushed at this last thought and wondered how she would be able to communicate any of this to him. "I like you Naruto. You're my friend and I would hate to see you leave." Ruby replied. Naruto smiled.

"I like you too, Ruby." Ruby felt her heart quicken at this statement. "You're my friend as well." And there went the mood. But then again, it wouldn't be Naruto if he wasn't the oblivious knucklehead that he always was.

* * *

Naruto felt good at how the dinner was turning out. It seemed that Ruby was enjoying it and even Kurama had managed to stay silent regarding anything about tonight like he said that he would (thankfully). Naruto felt a little weird answering Ruby's question about the Elemental Nations. It had been a long time since he had actually thought about them and he did now consider this place his home.

But the thing that really threw him off was when Ruby said, "I like you Naruto. You're my friend and I would hate to see you leave." Naruto felt glad that Ruby wanted him here but he also felt quite strange at how she answered the question he asked.

'Any help, Kurama?' Naruto asked. His only response was a deep throaty laugh. 'Damn you.' Well since Kurama was absolutely no help, he would just have to leg it.

"I like you too, Ruby. You're my friend as well." Naruto said. He could tell that Ruby was disappointed with something but he was unable to determine what.

"Naruto, want to go walk around?" Ruby asked as she set her napkin on her empty plate. Naruto nodded and set his napkin on his plate as well. Apparently their waiter noticed this quite quickly and speed walked to the couple. He gave Naruto the check and walked away. Naruto set the lien on it as well as a hundred extra as a tip. The couple then stood up together and walked out of the restaurant arm in arm.

As the two walked down the sidewalk together, Ruby stopped and pulled Naruto back. "Hey Naruto," She said with some nervousness, "would you go to the dance with me?" Naruto smiled at the silver eyed girl.

"Of course." Naruto answered. Ruby sighed and leaned her head into Naruto's arm.

"Thanks."

"So about tonight, did you have fun?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah,"

"Wanna do it again some other time?"

"Yes." Ruby replied. For the rest of the night the couple walked together in silence just enjoying one another's company.

* * *

Atop a water tower over thirty feet away from Team WBY who were still busy spying on the couple below them, Sasuke Uchiha sat with a look of interest upon his once best friend and spiritual brother, and the girl that walked with him. Truly the idiot was doing well for himself in this world if he was already having dinner with another.

Did the idiot still miss home after so long or was he truly fine with where he was now? Either way, it would all end soon enough. Cinder had so many plans but Sasuke had little to no interest with any of these plans and their ends. It meant little to him except that he would be able to eventually settle everything with the idiot in this place of the world named Remnant. Their battleground: Vale. And the conclusion: one would die, the other would rise. But who was it to be, the boy who started with nothing and got everything, or the boy who started with everything and lost it all to nothing.

"So, the idiot now has a heart. This will be definitely useful for future reference." Sasuke said to himself and leaned down onto his back in order to stare at the sky and think. He hoped that one day, it would finally end. All this anger, pain, and misery. Hopefully Naruto could stop all of it and act like the valiant hero…

By killing the villan.

* * *

 **And I'm back everybody. If you are asking why it took so long, I got really messed up by the shift of daylight savings time. If you are asking what that means, I pretty much fell asleep the minute I got home from work which cut on writing time. I only just this week fell back into the grove of things so I am now back in action. I will also update my other fic 'Jaune Arc: Weapon Whisperer' by the end of this week.**

 **Other than that, I hoped you all enjoyed and stay frosty my friends.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Before we start this chapter. I know, it's been a while. Anyway, I have one favor to ask of you before you read this and that is to get this set up beforehand because yes, I like to milk your sorrow.** **watch?v=5WeCVTNZ7tE** **I'll tell you when to play it.**

* * *

Naruto was staring at the sky. His one red eye was exposed to the world along with his upper torso as his mask and robe were set aside by a tree. "Alright Kurama, what do I do now?" Naruto asked. In the background Naruto could hear his clones fighting against one another.

' **Alright, now that we have worked on your Tailed Beast Bomb, I want you to try the Tailed Beast Laser.** ' Kurama said.

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked as he cracked his neck and put his tails in their usual arcing position.

' **You need to imagine it as a beam. Just let it out in one continuous blast instead of concentrating it into a ball. Other than that, you'll be good. Wake me up when you've done it a couple times.** ' Kurama then cut his connection with Naruto. The teen on the other hand began to create a Tailed Beast Ball which he then ate. He could feel the energy bursting inside himself until it finally was unleashed from his mouth and into the sky as a beam of yellow energy that managed to push him down into the ground while creating a crater around him.

The beam eventually shrunk down in width until it dispersed. Naruto grinned at this and jumped in the air. "Alright! I did it." Naruto shouted in excitement before he arced his tails once again and concentrated his chakra into a ball which he ate and blasted into the sky.

He did this five more times before he began to feel tired from using up all that energy at once. "Hey Kurama, I did it." Naruto said as he fell onto his back and laid there with a smile on his face.

' **Yeah yeah. You did well brat. We can officially say that you are a fully fledged Tailed Beast.** ' Naruto could hear Kurama sniffing.

"Are- are you crying?" Naruto asked.

' **No you little shit.** ' Kurama replied.

"Okay, I get it. You just don't want anyone to see our sensitive side." Naruto could hear Kurama growl which was a sign that he should back off the topic. "So, I got a question,"

' **What is it?** ' Kurama asked.

"Well, Blake has been acting really weird lately and her teammates and I don't really know what to make of it."

' **You could beat the shit out of her, that usually works.** '

"No, I am not going to beat my friend up just because they are acting weird. Who would do that?" Naruto asked incredulously.

' **You did it to Sasuke.** ' Kurama replied cheekily.

"That was Sasuke and he is a whole different level of crazy." Naruto countered.

' **Well I would say that the cat girl situation is getting taken care of by the blonde bimbo.** ' Kurama replied to Naruto.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked as he got up from the crater he was in.

' **I overheard her yesterday talk about dealing with the cat girl while you and your girlfriend were talking.** ' Kurama replied with a laugh. Naruto rolled his eye in annoyance.

"She isn't my girlfriend, we're just friends…"

' **Who plan to go on more dates together.** ' Kurama was about to cut his connection to Naruto when he sensed negative emotions coming towards them from the sky. ' **Naruto, something is coming up above! Be careful.** ' Naruto in turn looked up at the sky to see three bullheads flying above the area. He created a shadow clone that nodded at Naruto and dispelled itself. The burst of knowledge from the clone hit both Naruto and all the other clones in the area.

In turn, the clones dispelled themselves which left Naruto alone in the forest. Naruto ran over to the tree where his robe and mask were and hastily shoved onto his body. The bullheads landed near the area where Naruto could hear the sound of men and woman talking coming near his area.

Naruto looked around for a place to hide. ' **Dumbass, just transform yourself.** ' Kurama said in annoyance. Naruto smacked his head in his idiocy and made a seal with his hands. A puff of smoke later and all that remained of Naruto was a small toad. The area where Naruto hid was now being filled with Atleasian robots while General Ironwood walked into the area with a revolver in hand. Surrounding him were three human soldiers.

"This is where we tracked the beam of energy, sir." One of the soldiers stated. Ironwood nodded.

"Good work soldier," Ironwood looked around until his eyes hit the crater in the area. He walked over to it before kneeling at the edge of it. "Sergeant Steel, I want you to take your men and search the area for whatever caused this. Something that could create a blast like this is too dangerous to let roam around, much less stay alive." Ironwood said with a cold tone.

"Yes, sir General Ironwood." Steel said before turning to his men and the machines. "I want all of you to comb this area. If you find whatever caused this, then I want you to alert the rest of the squad. If we need to, we must eliminate whatever did this. Otherwise, try to capture." With that, the squad split up and left Ironwood alone.

"What the hell has been going on out here? Ozpin, you better not be hiding something out here." Ironwood said before leaving the area. Naruto let out a breath that he didn't even know that he was holding.

"So that is the General that Coffee-man was talking about. Seems like a tough guy." Naruto said as he began to hop away from the area.

' **Reminds me of Danzo.** ' Kurama stated. Naruto just hopped away from the area. As he did so, he managed to encounter the soldiers who were scouting the area much to his amusement.

"Hey Kurama, wanna mess with these guys?" Naruto asked as he looked at the soldiers.

' **Go ahead, it will probably be hilarious.** ' In response the toad made a crossed shaped seal with it webbed hands which created six puffs of smoke which revealed other toads who looked at Naruto before hopping away in different directions. When all the toad clones got into position they transformed into the only person they could think of, Kakashi Hatake.

The soldiers in the area were still searching until one of them saw a blur of silver. He raised his gun up and aimed at the area. "Sir, I just saw the possible target." The man reported.

"So did I," Another reported.

"Same here."

"How many targets are there? I have just seen one as well." The clone ran past another soldier.

"There are people all throughout the forest! Be careful- RAHAHGRH!" A soldier screamed.

"What the hell was RAHAHGRH!" Another soldier screamed. The soldier in front of Naruto started spinning around in different directions with his gun pointed at the foliage expecting an attack.

"Guys," He said with some fear, "I think we should regro-RAHAHGRH!" He was interrupted as a Naruto clone rushed from the foliage behind him and tackled him to the ground while slamming his head into the ground which knocked the soldier out. The clone looked over to Naruto and gave a thumbs up before standing up from the ground while holding the back of the soldier's body armor and disappearing.

"Time to go home." Naruto said before hopping away from the area.

' **That General is going to be in for a huge surprise when he sees his men later.** ' Kurama said with a voice full of mirth.

* * *

Ironwood was walking to his bulkhead while rubbing his temple. Whatever caused these blasts and pillars of light was powerful that was for sure. He wasn't sure if the blasts were being created by an aura, a Grimm, or some technology that he didn't know about. Either way, the power emitted by this was absolutely terrifying while it was still in unknown hands. The first thing he would do when he returned to Beacon was demand that Ozpin show him the security footage of these woods.

After walking for a short distance, Ironwood made it to his bulkhead and what he saw made his visage of calm drop in order to a face of shock and embarrassment at the sight before him.

What he would have expected when he reached the bulkheads was three bulkheads lined up next to each other and his men still searching the woods for their target. Instead he saw his men unconscious and tied to the engines of the bulkheads by their shoelaces. His robots were even worse as they had all been decapitated and their heads were now stacked together in a pyramid shape with the bodies having been thrown unceremoniously into a pile.

"What the hell happened here?" Ironwood asked with a barely controlled rage. One of his men was still slightly conscious throughout all of this.

"We…made contact…with target." The soldier said before drifting back into the peaceful realm of sleep. Ironwood gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Ozpin, I swear if you have something to do with this then there will be hell to pay." Ironwood said before walking over to his men to help them down.

 **[Cut]**

Naruto and Kurama had finally made it back to Beacon academy and both were laughing as they did so. "That was amazing!" Naruto said mid laughter.

' **No shit, did you see the look on that prick's face? It was priceless!** ' Kurama agreed. Naruto walked over to the statue in the center of the grounds of Beacon and just leaned on it with a massive grin under his mask.

"So Kurama, guess we are going to the dance tomorrow. I think that we're going to have fun. Don't you think so?" Naruto asked.

' **Yeah, we are, brat. Well more like you and Ruby are if you know what I mean, don't you?** ' Naruto's eye widened at this.

"Kurama, don't be an asshole!" Naruto responded. Kurama just giggled.

' **Whatever. So, any plans before tomorrow?** ' Kurama asked as he managed to stifle his giggling.

"Yeah, I think that we should just hang out for a bit. So any ideas?" Naruto pushed himself off the statue and just began walking away from it.

' **Well…since we had so much fun messing with the iron prick, wanna mess with some more people?** ' Naruto nodded.

"Definitely. So before we go, why are you in such a pranking mood today?" Naruto asked. It did seem quite odd that Kurama was showing an interest in messing with people today. Who knows, maybe an old fox can learn new tricks?

* * *

" **Oh no reason.** " Kurama said as he looked at his reflection in the water below himself. A white skull with an eye in it's left socket and a red glow in it's right stared back. " **I just feel like doing something…entertaining with you.** " Kurama replied.

'Alright Kurama. Let's do this!' Naruto shouted in excitement. Kurama wished that he could smile at this but by now he lacked the proper facial muscles to do so. His left eye blinked but the eyelid slowly began to shrivel. At this rate he only had hours left before it would all end. At least he would use his time to make the most of it. He just hoped that he lasted long enough to finish his plan that he had been spending months on. The two orbs that floated next to him being the pinnacle of his work.

At least he would be able to spend some time with his friend. How would Naruto handle being alone? Who knows, the brat would figure something out. He has friends and doesn't need an old coot of a fox to tag along. He had all his new friends like team RWBY, JNPR, even that weird bunny girl that he met earlier and all the other countless people that he had encountered could take his place in the long run.

" **Let's go have fun, brat.** "

* * *

Naruto was walking away from the massive amounts of pranks he had pulled at Beacon from putting explosives into the toilets, painting the school, and putting laxatives into the food of the cafeteria. Having gotten his abilities back, Naruto could now pull off so many more pranks than merely painting Kurama onto the school beforehand.

The duo shared a good laugh at all of this. "So Kurama, think we should do this again next week?" Naruto asked as he walked to his dorm. Before he could enter the dormitory he saw Jaune with Pyrrha and both were talking to…Neptune. Wonder what all of this was about? Naruto walked over to the trio and could pick up the tale end of the conversation.

"-just go to her and ask her out. She is definitely into you." Neptune seemed to gain some confidence from what Jaune said and nodded.

"Alright. Thanks you two." Neptune said before striding away in excitement. Naruto walked past the blue haired teen and up to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"So what was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"Neptune was just getting cold feet about asking Weiss out to the dance. Jaune managed to talk him into still asking her." Pyrrha replied much to the embarrassment of Jaune.

"It was easy to do. Anyone could do it." Jaune said modestly.

"What about you two. One of you had cold feet and the other was too oblivious to see that his partner was in love with him. I think that you shouldn't be talking." Naruto said and was pleased with the stammering that came from the couple.

"What about you and Ruby?" Pyrrha asked. This caught Naruto off guard which made Kurama break out in laughter.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Naruto said while pointing an accusing finger at the two who were grinning at his discomfort.

"Sure you don't." Pyrrha replied sarcastically.

"I think I'll be going now." Naruto stated quickly before running away from the laughing couple. Jaune turned to look at Pyrrha.

"So what do you think is going to happen to Ruby and Naruto? I think that something may happen tomorrow." Jaune pondered. Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's hand in her own.

"It might or it might not. Naruto can be quite oblivious at times but something may happen between the two." Pyrrha turned her green eye at Jaune's. "So do you want to have some out on the town tonight?" Pyrrha asked.

"Definitely." Jaune replied.

* * *

Naruto was at the moment putting his suit on before a mirror. He straightened out his hair which was in itself an effort of futility. Every time he tried to flatten his hair down it would just spike back up. Tonight was the night of the dance and it was something Naruto had never done before. It was going to be slightly nerve-racking because of one reason…

' **So brat, do you even know how to dance besides that flopping around you did with Ruby a few months ago?** ' Kurama asked. Naruto finished trying to tie his tie and slumped his head against the mirror.

"I have no idea and I don't think that I'll have any time to learn." Was the only reply that the old fox received.

' **Then you better pray that you can learn within the next minute or so.** ' Naruto lifted his head from the mirror and went back to his tie but he kept messing it up.

"This damn thing isn't working." Naruto said in frustration. Kurama sighed at his partner's idiocy. After all, Weiss had instructed the brat on how to do this a while ago but the information just didn't stick.

' **Naruto, skip the tie because you are looking ridiculous doing this.** ' Naruto removed the tie from his collar and tossed it onto his bed. ' **Now fix your collar, put your jacket on,** ' Naruto did so, ' **and have some fun, Naruto.** ' Kurama finished with a chuckle. Naruto smirked at this.

"What? You decide to finally call me by my name now?"

' **As if you idiot. Now go out, have fun, and stop driving me crazy.'** Kurama cut off his mental connection and Naruto laughed at his partner. With that the teen walked out of his room until he turned back and looked at his holsters with his weapons in them lying on the table. He rushed over to the table and strapped them to his belt before rushing out of his room and shutting the door behind him.

Outside his room he walked to Team RWBY's door and knocked. The door was opened by a smiling Ruby who was wearing the same dress from their date together. "Hey Naruto!" She greeted enthusiastically. "You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," Naruto leaned over her shoulder and saw that her entire team was already gone. "So Blake decided to go?"

"Yeah, Yang managed to convince her. I heard that she is going there with Sun." Naruto smiled at this.

"That's great!" Ruby stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. Naruto held out his arm to Ruby who put her arm in the crook of Naruto's. "Let's get going then." Naruto said. The two then walked together out of the dormitories and to the where the dance was being held.

"Did you know that Yang and Weiss planned out the dance together?"

"Really? I would understand if Weiss was the one to plan it out but Yang? She doesn't seem like the type of person to plan anything."

"Neither are you."

"That hurts me, Ruby." Naruto said in mock hurt.

"No it didn't." Ruby replied.

"But it is true. Yang usually rushes into battles and just punches whatever is in her way."

"She does that, yes. But outside of battle she is a lot smarter than you would think." The two approached the entrance to the dance and walked in. Inside they were greeted by a smiling Yang.

"You two look so nice together!" Yang said with happiness.

"Thanks Yang." Ruby replied. The three walked together into the dance hall where Weiss was standing looking at all the work she and Yang had done together. The ballroom was filled with students in either dark suits or many colored dresses. The ballroom itself was filled with streamers and balloons.

"Hey Weiss. How did I know that you would wear a white dress?" Naruto asked. Weiss rolled her eyes before giving Naruto an once-over.

"So where is your tie?" Weiss asked with her arms crossed. Naruto stammered for a second which Weiss smiled at.

"I was unable to tie it."

"But didn't I teach you how to do so recently?" Weiss asked with a voice full of mirth. Naruto felt whatever ego he had deflate rapidly.

"Whatever. Let's go dance Ruby!" Naruto dragged a waving Ruby away from the two girls who were laughing. The couple made it out to the middle of the dance floor and during this, Naruto looked at how all the other couples were dancing so that he could copy it with Ruby. The two separated their arms and turned to look at each other. Ruby put her arms around Naruto's neck while Naruto put his on her waist. The two then slowly stepped together as the other students were doing.

"Never knew that you could dance like this, Naruto." Ruby said as she stared into Naruto's mismatched eyes. He looked into her silver eyes and smirked.

"I just learned." As he said this he accidentally stepped on her foot. Which was replied with a slight yelp of pain.

"Ow." Ruby said.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized. As the two danced they saw Penny in the corner of the ballroom doing the robot while she was surrounded by many Atleasian soldiers. "Well she seems to be having…fun."

"Guess the people of Atlas are a little protective of her."

"I'm thankful that the people in the leaf weren't as protective of me when I lived there. It would have been a lot more boring if it were." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, you might not have been as fun as you are now." Ruby stated. She laid her head into Naruto's chest as she danced with him.

* * *

Kurama looked at the two red orbs floating besides him and lifted himself out of the water of the mindscape. He lifted his skeletal arm and shoved it into the red orb. The red orb quickly began to shrink while Kurama's skeleton began glowing a bright red.

He had figured out a few months ago that any chakra connected to him was getting absorbed into Naruto which made him think about how he could do one final thing for the brat. He came up with the idea about doing this when he remembered transferring chakra to the other ninja during the war.

Kurama's skeleton was soon surrounded by a glowing red avatar with black marking over it which glowed like a fire that was burning out. He surrounded ethereal tails around the second red sphere of chakra. This power-up would definitely not last long with what he was about to do.

" **Sorry Naruto, but I need to take over for this.** " Kurama said and pulled Naruto's mind back before taking over.

* * *

"So Naruto, I have to ask you something-" Ruby was quickly interrupted.

" **Sorry, wrong person.** " A deep demonic voice replied. Ruby quickly lifted her head up to look at Naruto.

"Naruto, what's wrong with your voice?" Ruby stared at Naruto's face and saw that it looked completely normal. The only difference was that his blue eye had now become red with a slit replacing the pupil.

" **Try again.** " Ruby thought about this for a few seconds before her eyes widened.

"Kurama?" Ruby asked unsure of herself.

" **Bingo. I wanted to meet you at least once what with you being the one who the brat likes even if he won't admit it. Then again, so do you.** " Ruby laughed at this.

"So he does like me?" Ruby asked.

" **Yeah. Brat's oblivious as fuck but he just needs a…push in the right direction.** " The two kept dancing together while they conversed. Ruby stopped laughing eventually before giving Kurama a critical eye.

"But I thought that Naruto said you were still weak. How is it that you are talking to me now?" Ruby asked.

" **I am not going to get any stronger. I all likely circumstances I am going to die tonight.** " Ruby's face was one full of shock.

"What do you mean you're going to die? You're supposed to be immortal aren't you? You can't just die!" Kurama shook his head and chuckled shortly before frowning.

" **Everyone can die. Even Tailed Beasts like me. Right now all my chakra is getting absorbed into Naruto. There isn't any way to fix it and by now, I have accepted that I'm done for.** " As Kurama said this, Ruby frowned at this and began to looked down from Kurama. She felt Kurama lift her head up to reveal a fanged smile. " **I am okay so don't frown. It takes more muscles to frown than to smile. Besides I hate people being sad about me. It's depressing.** "

"So does Naruto know about this?"

" **No, I wanted him to have fun before he knew so could you keep it quiet for me?** " Ruby nodded in agreement. " **Thanks. So anyway, I came out to do one more thing before I left.** "

"What was that?" Kurama put his hand on top of Ruby's head. When he did so Ruby felt a great warmth enter her. It was like her body was being filled with liquid power which Ruby enjoyed greatly. It slowly slowed down until the power finally ended. Ruby opened her eyes that she didn't even know she closed.

"What did you just do to me?" Ruby asked.

" **I gave you a little gift. It was the last thing I could think of before the end. It will help you when you need it.** "

"Oh." Ruby said in a measure of agreement even though she still had no idea about what Kurama did to help her.

" **It was nice to meet you for once. Even for such a short time.** "

"What do you mean?"

" **I have to go. I don't have much time left. So before I go, I want to ask you something."**

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

" **Please take care of the runt for me. He has such a problem taking care of himself and I'm not going to be around to take care of him. So I leave him in your hands.** " Ruby nodded at this.

"I swear, I will take care of him and that's-"

" **A promise, y'know.** " Ruby and Kurama shared a laugh at this.

"It was nice to meet you, Kurama."

" **Yeah, there is one last thing I want to do before I go though.** "

"What would that be?" Ruby asked and both stopped dancing. Kurama grinned with Naruto's visage before quickly leaning in and locking his lips with Ruby's. Ruby's eyes widened before closing and Kurama receded back into Naruto's mindscape leaving a slightly confused Naruto kissing Ruby. Ruby began to lean more into the kiss while Naruto quickly followed and did the same.

It was an interesting experience for the two of them but they were both filled with a passion. Eventually the two broke apart and Naruto stared at Ruby who noticed that Naruto's eye was blue once again.

"So did I miss something?" Naruto asked.

"No, not really." Ruby said with a massive blush on her face.

"So does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" Naruto asked awkwardly. His response was Ruby pulling him back in for another kiss. This lasted shorter than the first before they separated. "I'll take that as a yes." Just then the crowd began moving away from the area and past the two of them.

"Where is everyone going?" Naruto asked.

"No idea. Let's go check it out." Ruby said and the two followed the crowd and pushed past a few until they saw Team JNPR all performing a choreographed dance together. "All of them look so cool!" Ruby exclaimed.

"When the hell did all of them practice doing that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Who cares?" The dance came to a close with Jaune spinning Pyrrha and kissing her. A few wolf whistles filled the crowd before it began to disperse. The two then began to dance together while Nora and Ren did something akin to the disco. Naruto and Ruby looked at one another with large grins. "Want to go outside?" Ruby asked. She received a nod in response and the two walked together out of the ballroom and outside to the cool night air. That was when they noticed a figure in black jumping across the rooftops of Beacon.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked. Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know but I don't think that that person is supposed to be here." Ruby responded.

"Then let's go after them." Ruby pulled out her scroll from somewhere and pressed a few buttons. A few seconds passed before a rocket locker landed before them. Ruby walked over to the locker and opened it up. Inside were her scythe and an ammo cartridge which she pulled out before slamming her locker door closed. She loaded the cartridge in and grinned.

"Ready?" Ruby asked.

Naruto pulled his two kunai out and grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

The duo followed after the figure and eventually made it to the CCTS tower. The person walked into the tower and disappeared within the doors. Naruto and Ruby looked at one another.

"What does someone like that want to do in the tower?" Naruto mused as the duo ran towards the tower.

"Whatever it is, it's definitely not going to be good." They both made it into the tower and went towards the elevator. Before they made it to the elevator Ruby managed to stumble before catching herself with her scythe. Naruto gave her a look at this.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"It's fine, I'm just not used to fighting in heels. I'm still not sure how Weiss does it?" Naruto got a slight chuckle at this.

"That's what I've been wondering since day one." Ruby managed to crack a smile at this. Ruby walked up to the elevator's call button and pressed it. A few seconds later and the doors opened revealing two unconscious guards. Naruto and Ruby gave each other a look before they dragged the two guards outside the elevator and leaned them against a wall. The two walked back to the elevator and entered. Ruby pressed a button and the doors closed before the elevator began going up all the while they had to listen to annoying elevator music.

Naruto cracked his neck. "This is really anticlimactic." He stated.

"Agreed. But the music is really catchy." Ruby cheerily replied before becoming silent once again. "So do we have a plan or are we going to just rush in?"

Naruto thought about this for a while before grinning. "I think I have something…" As he said this, the elevator stopped and made a ding. "Here's our stop." He then put his hands together in a seal and the elevator was filled with white smoke.

* * *

Cinder had just finished injecting her virus into the computer systems and was about to walk away. This would turn out to be one of her easiest missions that she had ever done yet. The guards were both weak and lacking of proper numbers to actually prove a threat. The tower was left completely unlocked so that anyone could enter and leave at their pleasure. This tower was just asking for someone to break in and do exactly as she had done.

All she had to do now was walk out of here and back to the dance and her job would be finished for now. She turned away from the computer console and heard the elevator door ding signaling that someone was coming. And some more people were coming. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to get some more of a work out before she left. She ran away and hid behind a console.

The door opened and white smoke drifted out. This surprised Cinder as she was expecting for there to be some more guards that she could beat down. What could possibly be in the elevator that would cause this?

She was answered almost immediately as two clones jumped out of the elevator…wait what!? The two white haired teens had two kunai in their hands which they held out defensively in front of them. This must be Naruto who Sasuke was talking about. He looked quite different than what she had seen from the footage of the docks before the fool Ozpin deleted them. It was quite interesting how Ozpin would bring a monster into his school to fight for him. Was he this desperate to try and win that he would call upon something like him?

It didn't matter for Sasuke was going to take care of this problem later. Right now though, she needed to escape quickly. The two clones walked about the room searching for her most likely. As that happened, another Naruto walked out of the elevator accompanied by Ruby Rose. This would be quite…interesting.

She pulled out a canister filled with ice Dust while with her other hand she gathered together some glass which formed into an orb. She threw the orb towards the corner of the room which alerted the two Naruto clones and the original along with Ruby. The two clones rushed over to the area.

Idiots…

She threw the canister at the same area and heard a shout of alarm from the two clones before it exploded releasing ice shard in all directions. This caught the two clones off guard and both disappeared into puffs of smoke.

"Ruby, be on guard. Whoever it is is up here." Naruto said. Cinder was about to sneak away from these two due to the distraction working perfectly until...

"Where do you think you're going?" Her eyes widened as she activated her semblance and quickly turned while throwing glass shards at Naruto who dodged within a split second. She heard Ruby rush up behind her due to the clacking or her heels and she rolled out of the way just as Ruby's scythe swung right where her head was.

She activated her Semblance once again and glass shards around her gathered in her hands to form two blades of glass which she used to block Naruto's next flurry of attacks. Ruby made another swing at her which she blocked with her blade. She then kicked out Ruby's feet from under her which caused the teen to trip due to her unsteadiness in her heels.

Cinder jumped away from the two teens as they tried to regroup and as she did so the elevator dinged once again which attracted the attention of the three combatants to Ironwood exiting the elevator. Cinder pulled out another canister and threw it at Naruto and Ruby who jumped away from it as quickly as they could while Ironwood ducked back into the elevator and dodged a shard of ice that was aimed for his head. Cinder took that as her chance and escaped.

* * *

Cinder was being chased by two guards who were being very persistent. She pulled off her mask which disappeared and discarded her bracelets onto the ground. As she did this her black catsuit changed into a black dress. She entered the ballroom and merged with the crowd leaving the two guards confused as to where she had gone.

She walked through the crowd of students until she reached her team and Sasuke. She walked up to Sasuke with a smirk. "May I have this dance?" She asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance but accepted her request.

"Why am I even here? This is a complete waste of my time." Sasuke grumbled out as they both danced.

"Oh learn to have a little fun." Cinder replied. A dancing Mercury and Emerald danced closer together with their leader.

"So how was the night?" Mercury asked.

"Mmm…a little more exciting than I expected." Cinder replied.

"Should we be worried?"

"Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for."

"So then what now?" Mercury asked.

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party." Cinder replied. The conversation soon ended and the two dancing couples began to dance away from each other. "So how is the team we gave you?"

"Their bodies have been fitted for my needs. This tournament will be easy." Sasuke replied quickly and to the point.

"That is good but you should still do other things besides obsessing over certain someone's."

"There is nothing besides my goal that is important. I just want to get this over with." Sasuke replied while his onyx eyes narrowed at Cinder gold one. What was this woman planning?

"I think I would like for you to accompany me for an…excursion in Vale tomorrow. You need to lighten up."

"Whatever." Was the only replied she received.

* * *

General Ironwood and Ozpin stood before Naruto and Ruby who were still in their dance clothes. "Ozpin, we need to interrogate these two immediately!" Ironwood stated.

"And we will General. But I think that these two are quite tired. This can wait for tomorrow." Ozpin replied before looking at the two teens. "You two may go to your dorms. We'll wish to speak to both of you tomorrow." Ozpin turned back to the irate General. "Isn't that right, James?" Ozpin said with a look that was asking if Ironwood wished to challenge him. Ironwood looked back at him in annoyance before relenting.

"You two may go. We'll see you two tomorrow." With that Naruto and Ruby left the two men and headed off to their dorms.

"Naruto, are you going to be alright?" Ruby asked as they walked up to the dorms.

"Yeah I'm fine," Naruto replied with some curiosity at this. "Why do you ask?" Ruby tried to muster up a smile for him.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to know if you were okay after that fight." Ruby replied. Naruto laughed at this.

"Oh that person was nothing. I've fought much stronger masked people than that. The glass weapons were new though." Naruto replied as they made it up to their rooms. They stopped at Ruby's first.

"So I had fun tonight." Ruby said.

"Me too. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Well we do have to meet with Ozpin and Ironwood about what happened tonight." Ruby replied with some exasperation.

"Oh yeah! Well then, see you tomorrow." Before he turned away from her, Ruby rushed up and gave Naruto a hug. Naruto eventually reciprocated it and hugged her back. "Uhh, what this about?"

"It's nothing. I just felt like hugging you." She quickly released him and closed her door in his face so that he wouldn't see her tears. She turned her back to the door and slowly slid down until she was sitting.

" _ **I wanted him to have fun before he knew so could you keep it quiet for me"**_

Kurama's words echoed through her head. As she sat on the ground, she knew that Naruto would upset for a long time. She met Kurama once but he had been nice. After today, Naruto would be truly alone in this world.

* * *

Naruto had pulled off his suit and set it on his dresser before he collapsed on his bed with a whoop. "This has been a weird night. Don't you think so, Kurama?"

'… **yes. Now come inside the seal, Naruto. I need to speak with you.** '

"Alright you fuzz ball." With that, Naruto let his mind slip into the seal where Kurama was located.

* * *

 **You may now play your music.**

* * *

The ground of water that made up Naruto's mindscape splashed as he walked across it. "Hey, Kurama! Where are you? You called me here!" He was answered with a massive eruption of water in front of him which rained onto his head and obscured his view until it eventually cleared to reveal a hulking skeleton that was held together by strings of chakra with red pricks of light where it's eyes should be.

" **Hello, Naruto.** " The skeleton spoke. Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"K-Kurama," Naruto said in horror at his friend. "What happened to you?" Kurama laid before Naruto.

" **I have been dying.** "

"How?"

This was the answer that Kurama wished he didn't have to answer for it might break him when he found out. " **It's because you have been absorbing my chakra.** " Naruto was filled with horror.

"Tell me how to stop this. Please!" Naruto screamed.

" **There isn't a way to stop this. You're the new Ten Tails. As such, I am just a part of you that must be absorbed to make you whole.** " Kurama replied somberly.

"I don't want any power if it means that my friend is going to die!"

" **I have accepted my fate. I will die and there is nothing that I can change about it. I just want to spend the last few minutes of my life with you before I go.** " Kurama replied. Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes.

"Why do you want to spend your time with me?" Naruto asked.

" **Because you're my family.** " Naruto froze at this. " **You are a spiritual reincarnation of Asura who is the son of my father. And you are also a Tailed Beast along with my partner. But by now, I am just tired of it all. I have lost so much over the years up to and including my siblings. I am just happy that in the end, I met you.** " Naruto's head lowered but Kurama poked his head with a skeletal finger which made Naruto lift his head.

"But I don't want you to leave. You're all I have got here."

" **Naruto, where I'm going, you must stay. And you can't follow me.** " Naruto sat down in the water and looked up at his friend. " **You don't need me anymore. After all you have all those new friends that you have made here. So I want you to promise me something.** "

"What is it?"

" **I want you to be happy.** "

"I-I will…"

" **Good. Because after all, you and me were the 'Ultimate tag team' so don't get sappy on me now. We'll always be friends. Me: The Nine Tailed Fox who hated everyone and you: The Boy who could become friends with just about everyone. I am happy to have met you even if your prick of a father had to kick my ass beforehand.** " Kurama chuckled before his head splashed the water.

" **I am getting tired, Naruto, so I think I'm going to go to sleep for a good long while.** "

"You were always such a lazy bastard." Naruto said while sniffling.

" **I know. But I was your lazy bastard. I hope you'll settle down one day and have a family.** " The glow of Kurama's eyes began to fade from his skull. " **And one more thing, try not to die. After all, you were my Jinchuuriki. I can't have you die or it** will embarrass me…" The glow of Kurama's eyes finally faded along with the strings of chakra keeping his bones together which collapsed into a heap before Naruto.

Seeing his friend motionless brought upon the loneliness that he had felt since he first got here. Naruto walked over to Kurama's skull and held it before finally weeping for the first time in a long while.

* * *

 **And that is the chapter. I wonder how Naruto will deal with the loss of one of his closest friends. I hope you all enjoyed and sorry for the wait. Stay frosty my friends. Prepare to cry.**


	20. Chapter 20

Ruby felt a sense of overwhelming depression as she woke up and prepared for the day. It didn't help that her body felt slightly weird this morning. She felt like she could just run forever which was odd. It didn't help that she was worried about how Naruto was this morning due to Kurama's death.

As she entered the bathroom, she was quite unprepared for what she was in the mirror across from her. Her eyes widened as she quickly ran up to the mirror and looked at her face.

On each of her cheeks were three whisker marks which she tried to futilely rub off. It didn't work so she turned the sink on and splashed water on her face. When that didn't work, she gave up with a groan.

"Why are these on my face?" Ruby asked the air and expected no response and received none in kind. Ruby decided to ignore the marks on her face and instead decided to take a shower. After that, she brushed her teeth and then walked out of the bathroom to see that her other teammates were now awake.

Each team member had varying degrees of shock on their faces as they stared at their leader's face. Weiss was the first to come out of shock and replied in kind.

"What is with your face?!" She shouted. A blush appeared on Ruby's face which managed to make the markings on her face stand out even more.

"I-I don't know? I just woke up and they were on my face." Ruby replied.

"Ruby, did you try to wash them off?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded rapidly, "I did, and they just won't come off." Yang walked over to Ruby and grabbed the bottom of her jaw before she began turning her little sister's head to the left and then to the right.

Yang backed away and grinned. "They look cute." Ruby looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"They look like the markings on Naruto's face. Only much smaller." Blake interjected. The other girls scrutinized Ruby's face as they saw the resemblances between the two.

"By the way, where is Naruto? I would think that he would be around what with you and him kissing last night." Yang asked with a grin. Ruby's eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?" Yang in response pulled out her scroll and pressed a few buttons before showing a picture of last night's activities. "Please don't tell me that you sent it to, dad."

Yang placed her hand upon Ruby's shoulder before giving her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, but dad would have found on sooner or later. You might want to warn Naruto about him because he gave me a text." Ruby's jaw dropped at this. Yang pressed a few buttons on her scroll and up popped a message.

 _WHEN THE HELL DID RUBY GET A BOYFRIEND!_

Ruby groaned in displeasure. "How bad was it for you when you brought your first boyfriend home?"

"It was perfectly fine for me. My boyfriend on the other hand…" Yang trailed off before her expression turned into one of horror. "I'm so sorry, Ruby." Yang comforted. Ruby began to fumble through her pockets before she her fingers managed to grip her scroll. She opened it up and on it were over twenty messages from her father.

"I need to tell, Naruto." A thought occurred in her mind as she realized that she and Naruto had to meet up with Ozpin and Ironwood today. "Yang, I need to go, I'll be back in a while." Ruby explained. Yang nodded and let go of her sister.

"I have something for you when you get back." Yang replied. Ruby walked towards the door but was stopped by Weiss who grabbed her on the shoulder.

"What is it, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Let's cover up those marks. I wouldn't want anyone to make fun of my partner after all." With that, Weiss dragged Ruby into the bathroom and away from her teammates eyes. A few minutes later and both Ruby and Weiss exited the bathroom with the marks on Ruby's face now covered up under a layer of makeup.

"Well that takes care of the markings at least. We can worry about them later." Yang said. Ruby nodded before briskly walking out the doorway and closing the door behind her.

This left the three girls in the room together. Blake turned to look at Yang. "So what was that about your dad messing with your boyfriend?"

Yang laughed nervously at this. "Well that is a really funny story…"

* * *

Ruby stood outside Naruto's door and felt nervous. Her arm was held in front of the door, ready to knock it. Eventually she took a deep breath before finally knocking on the door.

No answer.

She knocked once more but still received no answer from the occupant inside. This worried her greatly before she decided to turn the doorknob and push the door open. What she saw was something that made her fears for Naruto become fully realized.

The teen in question was on his bed with his heterochromatic eyes staring at the ceiling of his room. She could see glistening tears going down his face while his eyes were red and puffy. She could assume that he had been crying all night. His clothes were scattered around the room which left him only in his dress pants.

Ruby stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed where Naruto laid without even noticing her. She then kneeled next to his bedside.

"Naruto, are you alright?" She asked. Naruto slowly turned his head so that his eyes met hers.

"He's gone…" Naruto said with a slightly rough voice.

Ruby nodded in reply, "I-I know. I met him last night."

"How?" Naruto's voice cracked up at this, "He said he couldn't take control of me…"

"Kurama figured something out. I don't know how but he managed to take control of you for a few minutes in order to talk with me and give me a gift. I don't know what type of gift it was that he gave me but he told me some things about how he was dying." Ruby replied. Naruto's eyes looked away from hers.

"If you knew, then why didn't you tell me?" A hint of anger entered Naruto's voice.

"Kurama made me promise to not tell you. He wanted to do it himself." Ruby grabbed Naruto's hand in her own.

"It doesn't matter. I'm alone now. There isn't anyone from my world but me. I guess a monster like me will always be alone…" Naruto replied before looking back up to the ceiling. As he said this his form began to shift until the familiar ten tailed form remained. He was about ready to simmer back into his depression.

That was until he was slapped in the face. He turned to look at Ruby who had a disappointed look on her face. "You are not alone! Don't you remember? You have Yang, Blake, Weiss, Team JNPR, and everyone else who you've met and befriended. Have you forgotten about how I'm still here?" Ruby began to breathe heavily. Naruto's eye widened.

"I'm sorry."

"And what about Kurama?" Ruby asked, "He definitely wouldn't want you to be sad." Naruto nodded before sitting up from where he was laying.

"You're right." Naruto said before giving Ruby a small smile. "Kurama wouldn't want me to just sit on my ass." Ruby smiled at Naruto before hugging him.

"Are you feeling better now?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Thank you, Ruby." Naruto lied as he hugged Ruby back. He knew that he would feel terrible for a long time but he would act happy for her sake at least.. When the two eventually separated Naruto said, "So I guess I should be get ready for the debriefing, huh?" Ruby nodded in response.

"I'll be waiting outside." Ruby said. As she said this, she walked to his door and opened it. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Naruto sighed before transforming into his human form. He then removed his dress pants which left him in a pair of boxers. Then he walked to his closet and pulled out his combat clothes which he began to put on.

Before he put on his mask, he looked at the mirror in his room. "Guess this is a goodbye…Kurama." With that, Naruto placed his mask on his face, concealing his human face. He then deactivated his Semblance and his form changed back into the ten tailed form. He could feel his horns fit into the slots in his helmet while his tails unfurled behind him.

He felt horrible at that moment. He didn't let Ruby see it, but he felt horrible inside. For now though, he would be happy for Ruby's sake. He just felt like he was disappointing her with how he just couldn't let go of his sadness. It hurt him like how he felt when Jiraiya died.

Naruto then walked to his door and opened it to see that Ruby was polishing her scythe in the middle of the hallway. It took a second before Ruby realized that Naruto was standing before her. When she finally did notice Naruto, she quickly folded up her scythe and hooked it to her back.

"Ready?" Ruby chirped.

"Yeah." Naruto replied with a slight somber tone. Ruby grabbed Naruto's hand.

"It's going to be alright."

"I got it. Let's go." Naruto replied. With that, the duo walked to Ozpin's office hand in hand. While they walked, Ruby took the lead while Naruto lagged behind with a mind weighed down by all he had to deal with.

When they reached the elevator to Ozpin's office, they pressed the button and walked into the elevator. When both of them entered, Naruto's tails managed to brush up against the button console. The doors closed and the elevator lifted the duo up to the next floor. Ruby turned and looked at Naruto who was looking quite sheepish for a man in a mask.

"Did you really have to do that?" Ruby asked. Naruto sighed.

"It was an accident. We'll get up there eventually." Naruto replied. And so the two waited in the elevator as it hit each and every floor of the tower. Ruby's arms were crossed against her chest as she tapped her foot on the floor in impatience. Naruto on the other hand was sitting on the floor in full lotus position. He decided to try and see if he could once again use natural energy. As he reached out to the energy around he began to pick up some weird signatures. One was located beneath this very tower while the other was somewhere moving inside the school. Strangely enough, both felt the same to one another yet also slightly different.

He felt around some more and he felt something that was somehow familiar yet different. Now how was that possible? Strangely enough, Ruby's energy felt similar to it for some reason which he could fathom. He was about to investigate some more until he heard the ding of the elevator and his eye popped open which knocked him out of his trance.

At least this was progress.

Ruby's arms fell to her sides while Naruto stood up from the ground. Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood stared at the teens. The three looked quite tense as if they had just had an argument. "Come in." Ozpin calmly said with a diffusing smile. The two teens walked into the office and stood before the three adults.

"Sorry about being late, _someone_ , and I'm not naming any names," as Ruby said this, she subtly pointed her finger at Naruto, "pressed all the buttons on the elevator." Naruto appeared to find the ceiling quite interesting as Ruby said this.

"Thank you for coming you two. How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked with a slight hint of concern.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three." Ruby responded dejectedly. Naruto shrugged in response.

"It could have been a lot worse. And I have dealt with worse before." Naruto responded. The adults in the room remained tensely silent which made Naruto and Ruby stare at each other while silently asking what was going on. The looked back to the adults before Ruby spoke up.

"So that's the tone we are going for, got it…"

Ironwood was the first to break the silence of the room. "Both of you," Ironwood directed to the two teens, "I feel it's appropriate to let both of you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Hunter and a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could." Ruby felt slightly elated at the praise while Naruto began to observe the General in a new light. He could tell from studying both Ozpin and Glynda's responses that this was something that they didn't approve of.

So, Kurama was right about this guy being another Danzo. It was obvious that he was the type of headstrong, shoot first; ask questions later type of guy. Naruto just nodded at the compliment and remained silent.

Unfortunately as Naruto was bust studying Ironwood, Ironwood was also taking his time to study the masked student in front of him as well. He wondered why just yesterday he came to a dance full of people in formal attire without a mask but now, he wore one. It didn't help that the robe this student wore kept shifting as if there was something alive underneath it. Ironwood decided that he would make note to keep an eye on this boy while he was here.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby responded. Ozpin decided to steer this conversation back on track.

"Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that both of you have rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin asked.

Glynda quickly interrupted, "Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" The blonde woman quickly asked.

"I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby responded.

"She had golden eyes and black hair." Naruto added.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda stated. "But at least we now have a much better physical profile of the woman."

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood stated as he thought about whom this woman was.

Ruby was then struck with a thought, "Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin stated.

"But if it's a possibility, shouldn't we look into it just in case?" Naruto asked. Ozpin shook his head and sighed.

"Even though I would like to look into this, I cannot waste resources on what could be a wild goose chase. If you brought in some evidence connecting the White Fang and this woman, then I would be able to send someone to look in on this, but right now…" Ozpin trailed off at the end. This left Naruto quite disappointed. Even though Ozpin was a good leader, he was much more up tight about this than Tsunade would have been.

Ruby took this as a chance to look in on some information that she had gotten earlier. "Actually, I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom." Naruto looked at Ruby with some confusion on his face which was thankfully hidden by his mask. He didn't say anything about his thoughts though because he wished to see where Ruby was going with this.

Ozpin gave a knowing look at Ruby before responding, "Interesting." He said. Glynda looked at Ruby with some confusion.

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Glynda was quickly interrupted by Ozpin.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you." Ruby nodded and grabbed Naruto by his arm before dragging him along with her.

"Anytime." Ruby responded.

"And Miss Rose, Mister Uzumaki, please try and be ... discreet about this matter." Ozpin concluded. Naruto gave a backwards wave in response.

"Yes sir." Ruby replied. The two then entered the elevator together and Ruby pressed the button for the first floor. When the doors closed and the duo were away from prying eyes, finally Naruto spoke up.

"Why did you tell them that lie about what that woman said?" Naruto asked.

"It's because of what the others and I learned earlier. You just weren't there to hear about it." Naruto's body slumped dejectedly.

"Why am I never around when you do the cool things? I mean, you and the team fought a giant robot."

"And you fought a girl with the ability to teleport." Ruby countered.

"You did as well."

The two were silent before they began to chuckle together. "Okay, maybe we do some really cool things without you, but how about next time, we'll bring you along with us when we are going to do something awesome."

"I'll hold you to it." Naruto replied.

* * *

The duo after walking back to their dorms stood before the door to Team RWBY's room. Ruby knocked on the door and her three teammates opened the door and crowded around the red caped girl while slightly pushing Naruto out of their group. "What happened?" Yang asked.

Ruby felt slightly overwhelmed from her teammates attention which slightly embarrassed her. "Well, uh, um…" She began to laugh nervously and Naruto decided to help his embarrassed girlfriend by grabbing her shoulders and pushing her through the trio of girls and into the room. He thought that this would give Ruby some breathing room, and he then sat on one of the beds. Strangely enough, it had a tube that lay on top of the covers. The tube seemed to roll around on the bed which peaked Naruto's interest. He could hear Ruby talking in the background but he elected to ignore it in face of the mysterious tube.

Naruto poked the tube and it rolled in response. He tapped his fingers on the tube and some scrabbling noise was made from within the tube. Now he knew that there was something inside that tube, and it was probably alive. Just as he was about to reach over and open the tube, Yang walked over to Naruto was and pulled the tube from the bed much to his disappointment.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" Yang said as she pulled out the tube from behind her back. This peaked the interest of the team.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Yang replied with enthusiasm.

"Oooh, something from home!" Ruby said with excitement before running over to where Yang was in order to take the tube from her hand. Yang in response held the tube away from Ruby who was still trying to reach for the tube. As they did this, the cap of the tube popped off and a black and white cylinder shaped mound of fur fell out of it.

Naruto cocked his head in slight curiosity. What the hell was that? A second later and the object in question began shaking before popping into a…corgi? The small dog began to wag it's tail in excitement at the people it was seeing. Weiss and Blake looked shocked while Ruby and Yang were excited. Ruby jumped in the air in her excitement.

"Zwei!" She shouted.

"He sent a dog?" Blake asked with some apprehension. She tried to back away from the dog with what looked like fear upon her face.

"In the mail?" Weiss said with disbelief.

"Oh, he does this all the time!" Yang replied excitedly. Naruto's eye opened in surprise. What the hell kind of father did this all the time? He'd be a perfect fit for the leaf village with the level of crazy that he was displaying! Naruto noticed how Blake had walked past him and saw how she climbed up onto Ruby's bunk and stared at Zwei with open hostility.

"Your father or the dog?" Blake asked once she felt safe on the top bunk.

"Are you telling me that this mangy drooling... _mutt_ ," Weiss said with glaring hostility, she then made a complete personality switch with her next sentence, "is going to wiv wif us _foweva?_ Oh, yes he _is_ , yes he _is!_ Oh, isn't he adorable!" The dog wagged it's tail before turning to look at Naruto who was sitting on the bed. The dog trotted over to the teen and jumped up at Naruto's chest which knocked him flat on the bed. The dog looked at Naruto with interest before sitting down on his chest.

"Uh, a little help?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like Zwei likes you." Ruby stated. Naruto in response tried to push the dog off of his chest but the little corgi just wouldn't get up.

"Could you please get off of me?" Naruto asked the corgi. The dog tilted it's head before jumping off Naruto's chest and onto the bed. Naruto scratched Zwei behind the ears before standing up.

"Could you please keep him away from my belongings?" Blake asked from her hiding place.

"How are you so afraid of a little dog? It's not like you are a…cat…Never mind, I just realized how wrong I was when I said it." Naruto stated when he realized that Blake was a cat Faunus.

His thought processes were interrupted when the intercoms turned on. "Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" The voice of Glynda Goodwitch ordered. The teens looked at one another.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." Weiss stated. Naruto and Zwei looked at one another before looking back at the others.

"Look, there's a letter!" Yang exclaimed before taking out a letter form the tube. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." Yang finished by tipping the tube over which cause cans upon cans of dog food to pile up on the ground.

Zwei began to wag his tail in excitement at all the cans of food. Naruto just felt confused at how Taiyang could fit a dog, a letter, and a mountain of dog food into a small foot long tube. He then waved away these thoughts.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked. The next second, a can opener fell from the package and bounced off the cans until it fell to the ground.

"Well, that settles it! Come on everyone, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang exclaimed. Naruto and Zwei looked at each other.

"Well I guess we'll be leaving you behind." Naruto stated. Zwei's ears slumped down slightly in disappointment. The girls had already left the room as he said this. This left both Naruto and Ruby still in the room. Ruby began to smirk impishly.

"Ruby, what are you thinking?" Naruto asked. She didn't respond, instead she grabbed a backpack and filled it with both the can opener and cans of food. Naruto quickly figured out what Ruby was trying to do.

"You don't think that you will be able to hide a dog in a backpack, do you? It's not like you can keep a dog hidden in a backpack, it's one of the most obvious hiding places that you could think of." Ruby grinned at Naruto or more specifically, the bottom portion of his robe along with his tails. Naruto began to slowly back away from Ruby. "No, no, we are not going to do that! I am taking a stand, this will not happen!"

* * *

"So how are you holding up, Naruto?" Ruby asked Naruto who was walking slightly bowlegged.

"He keeps chewing on my tails." As he said this, Zwei decided to bite on another portion of Naruto's tail which made said teen jump slightly.

Naruto felt horrible as Ruby somehow managed to talk him into going through with smuggling Zwei on their new weekend adventure. In order to do this, Ruby had Naruto make a type of pouch with his tails. While this seemed like a perfect idea with how it completely concealed the dog in question due to his robe falling into place around his legs, it meant that he had to walk quite awkwardly and it didn't help that Zwei wouldn't stop-

"Damnit! He keeps biting."

"Just deal with it, Naruto. It'll only be for a while longer." As Ruby said this, she dropped her backpack near a pile of other backpacks. Both teens then joined up with Ruby's team and saw as Glynda and Ozpin approached the podium.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda commanded which quieted the students. Glynda backed away from the podium and Ozpin walked up calmly to the podium.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself." Naruto's eye widened at this. What type of society would try to remove individualism?

"We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color." Now this made Naruto think that if were to ever name a child after a color, it would be orange, or orange related.

"It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

With that, Ozpin walked away from the podium and left the students to talk among themselves. Naruto and Team RWBY looked at one another with Ruby letting her thoughts be known first.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!"

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang stated. Naruto chuckled to himself which gained the attention of the other girls. "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto's chuckling eventually tittered out before he responded, "You really think that you'll be able to sneak away from a fully-fledged Huntsman or Huntress just like that? The name hunter is part of the job description. Besides, their job for this weekend will be to look after you while doing whatever mission is assigned." This made the girls think for a while.

"We'll figure something out." Yang replied.

"So what job do you think we should choose?" Ruby asked.

"Let's check "search and destroy"!" Weiss replied. The five teens then walked over to one of the job board holograms and looked at the jobs. Ruby eventually found exactly what they were looking for.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Ruby exclaimed with some excitement.

"Well, it's in the southeast!" Blake stated.

"Sounds perfect." Yang replied. Naruto looked at the board and saw teams come and go while signing up for missions. He didn't notice any teams that took missions together but it seemed clear to him that only one team could take a job at a time and technically, Naruto was a separate team.

"Hey girls," The girls turned to look at Naruto.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think that I'm going to be able to go on a mission with you." Realization appeared on their faces when they understood this. Ruby looked at the bottom of Naruto's cloak and gave him a questioning look. Naruto turned to look directly at Ruby. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Everything will be taken care of. Just go have fun." There was one thing that he would be thankful of and that was how he wouldn't need to smuggle Zwei everywhere.

The girls understood this and responded with such. Ruby then walked up to the board and began to tap on it and then typed in her team's name. The board then replied that first years were not allowed to take this mission.

"Wonderful." Weiss sarcastically stated with a disappointed tone.

"Any other ideas?" Blake said.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby replied. Naruto smacked his head at the idea of Ruby's ridiculous idea. That would not help in the slightest but he figured that it was time to find mission that he would do by himself. He hobbled over to the board and looked at the missions. 'Search and Destroy', 'Escort', 'Defender', Naruto tapped on 'Defender' which caused the option for Vale to pop up. Naruto tapped on it and typed in his name.

His HUD then gave him an alert about who he would be shadowing. A look of horror appeared on his face when he saw.

Glynda Goodwitch.

He was screwed. While he was busy freaking out, Team RWBY was busy talking to Ozpin who gave them permission to go on the mission. The girls then walked over to Naruto.

"We got the mission." Weiss said proudly.

"I am going to die…" The girls gave him strange looks. "I am teaming up with Professor…Goodwitch." He gained sympathetic looks from his friends.

"I feel so bad for you right now." Yang said. Ruby on the other hand grabbed Naruto and dragged him away from her teammates. They stopped by Ruby's bag and she kneeled by it and rummaged through it. The next second, and Naruto's hands were filled with dog food and a can opener.

"Take care of Zwei for me. You just need to feed him three times a day and give him water. You'll be able to take care of him for me because you're going to be in Vale this week." Ruby then ran off back to her team leaving Naruto alone with a corgi still hidden between his legs. He finally released Zwei from between his legs and Zwei ran out of his robe and sat in front of him. Naruto kneeled in front of Zwei and scratched his head.

"Guess it's just you and me buddy." The dog wagged it's tail in response. Naruto then felt a dark, cold, and horrifying _thing_ standing behind him. He turned around to see the glare of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki. Come with me, we'll be working together for the next week patrolling the streets of Vale." As Glynda said this, she pulled out her scroll and tapped on it. "We will need to leave now." She said coldly.

"Y-yes Professor Goodwitch!" Naruto squeaked out. Glynda looked at Zwei who was by Naruto's feet.

"Why is there a dog with you?"

"I'm taking care of him for Ruby since she is going to be out of Vale for a week." Glynda gave another look at the dog before shrugging.

"As long as it doesn't slow us down, it will be fine."

"Thank you, Professor Goodwitch." Glynda nodded and began walking. Naruto looked at the cans in his hand and began to stuff them into his pockets while he shoved the can opener into his right kunai sheath. Then both he and Zwei followed after the blonde woman to the hangers where the Bulkheads were.

When they reached the bulkhead landing site, Glynda walked over to a very familiar bearded pilot who was at the moment adjusting what appeared to be a minigun to the hull of his ship. Naruto stopped where he was when he saw this as he really didn't want to ride on Steven's Bulkhead again. Zwei just looked at Naruto curiously in wonder as to why his new friend was so worried.

Glynda strode impassively up to Steven and gave a little cough to attract his attention. Steven set down the wrench he was working with and turned around. His eyes widened in slight fear while his skin went pale white.

"H-hello Ma'am. W-wha can I do for ya today?" Steven uncharacteristically stammered out. Glynda gave him a look which told him exactly what she needed. "Wh-where to, Ma'am?"

"I need you to drop Mr. Uzumaki, a dog, and myself in Vale. We'll find our way around after that." Glynda coldly responded to the man. Steven nodded vigorously. Naruto walked up cautiously to Glynda with Zwei following behind.

"Hey Steven." Naruto greeted nervously. Steven stood up and walked past Glynda and up to Naruto.

" _Help me._ " He whispered as he walked past the teen and to toolbox nearby his feet. Steven rummaged through the tool box and pulled out a pair of pliers and walked back over to the minigun and began to tinker with the wiring by putting them where they should be. When he finally felt satisfied with his work, he grabbed a metal plate and covered it over the exposed wiring before using his wrench to screw the plate into place.

Steven turned around and saluted Glynda. "Were fully operational, Ma'am. Ya may enter now!" Steven stated which was followed by the doors to the Bulkhead shifting open. Glynda nodded and strode into the craft while Naruto and Zwei followed after her. Steven followed in after and entered into his cockpit through the door. The doors of the craft soon closed up and left Naruto and Glynda together in the hull.

"So Mr. Uzumaki, do you understand what we will be doing for the next week?"

"Uhh, could you please remind me?"

Glynda sighed before taking a deep breath and looking Naruto at eye level. "We will be patrolling Vale for the next week. As we do this task, we will also assist local police in dealing with criminals that may show up. Any other questions?" Naruto shook his head in reply.

Both felt the Bulkhead's engines begin to whir before they lifted off the ground. What surprised Naruto was how the take off was so smooth as well as how the flying seemed…normal. What could have Goodwitch have done to Steven to make he pilot normally?

As they flew through the air, Naruto began to grow slightly bored. Zwei didn't appear to be in the mood to play as he was laying on the ground asleep. The only other interaction he could have would be with the blonde teacher across from him. Well, here goes nothing.

"So…" Glynda lifted her eyes from her scroll and looked at Naruto. "How did you get into being a Huntress?" Naruto asked. Glynda closed up her scroll and pocketed it away before responding.

"I became one because I wished to help others. That is all I will say of the matter."

"Okay. So how did you meet Coffee-man?" Glynda gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked.

"Ozpin."

"That is quite the interesting name for my co-worker. Why did you come up with it?" Glynda asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head before chuckling. "Well, he likes to drink a lot of coffee and Ozpin seemed too cool to just call professor. So, Coffee-man was born." Glynda's lips turned up slightly in hidden amusement before falling back into the stern expression that they were set in before.

"I met him while I was working in the field. He and I connected as we worked and we eventually became friends. Later on, he got a job as headmaster at Beacon and he invited me to teach there so I accept." Glynda looked at Naruto with some hint of interest.

"What about you, where did you learn combat?"

"At my village. They taught us when we were young."

"Seems like there were creating child soldiers in your village." Glynda remarked.

"They kinda were. You see, there were these other villages as well that would constantly fight against us and each other. This made it required that we have soldiers on hand. We couldn't just remain defenseless otherwise our village would have been crushed."

"Then what about the kingdoms? Why didn't you get help from them?"

Naruto took a deep breath and hoped that Glynda would believe him. "I'm not from this world." Glynda's eyes widened in shock. "I don't know if Coffee-man told you, but I came from a different world before I arrived in the forest that day."

Glynda felt slightly out of her depth here. "And are all people from where you…came from like you?" She asked while motioning to his tails. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, what happened to me was something that randomly happened."

"Then what happened?" Glynda asked, her interest thoroughly peaked.

"My best friend betrayed me and sent me here which somehow turned me into what I am today." This was all that Naruto wished to say about that matter and opted to remain quiet for the rest of the flight. Glynda obliged Naruto and stopped asking any further about the subject. Eventually both felt the Bulkhead begin to slowly descend and both walked to the doors and waited for them to open.

With a hiss, the doors opened to reveal a courtyard with only a few people in it. Both Naruto Zwei, and Glynda hopped off the Bulkhead and it took off behind them. "While we are here, please try to refrain from causing any incidents. I do _not_ wish to deal with the General anytime soon."

"You can count on me!" Naruto stated while Zwei barked in response.

Glynda slightly smirked at this, "Good. Now let's begin."

* * *

 **And that is a wrap folks. Sorry I was late, had to deal with a funeral which took up my time. Also, I wish to thank you for the numerous responses on the last chapter because that really did surprise me with how you reacted to it. As you know, Kurama may be gone, but he'll live in the hearts of all of us, except Naruto, he lived in his intestines...See you next time and stay frosty my friends.**


	21. Chapter 21

The trio of Naruto, Zwei, and Glynda walked through the streets of Vale together. During their journey together, they managed to stop one random mugging and that was it. The mugger wasn't even related to the White Fang in any way so that panned out to nothing. Personally Naruto thought that this would be one of the most boring missions that he had ever been on besides painting the fences in the village.

"So Miss Goodwitch, I thought that there would be more robberies because of Roman Torchwick? It's so boring right now!" Naruto whined out. Zwei just barked and wagged his tail. At least someone here was having fun.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki, but not every mission that you'll take will be something that is exciting to you. You need to learn that there will be missions that are tedious but required in order to keep peace in the kingdoms." Glynda explained.

"Fine." Naruto replied. He already knew that there was no way that he would win this battle against Glynda. He wouldn't say it out loud but Glynda scared him as much as Tsunade at times. Glynda's scroll began to buzz which made both Naruto and Zwei perk up together. Glynda answered the call before closing her scroll.

"Nothing of interest. Sorry to disappoint." Glynda said with a smirk. Naruto groaned until the trio heard his stomach grumble. Glynda gave Naruto a look which slightly scared Naruto. Well, enough to make all of his tails go between his legs. "Hungry?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah. Mind if we get anything to eat?" Naruto asked. Glynda looked at the time on her scroll to see that it was 5:00 pm. Glynda took a moment to think about what their next course of action before coming to a decision and nodding.

"Yes, I know of a place to eat. Come." She ordered. Naruto knew that he wasn't a dog, but he followed after the dragon lady so that he wouldn't suffer under her hands like he did once before when he pulled that prank on her earlier. He would wish to not deal with it again. The trio walked through the streets until they reached a nice little diner which they entered together.

A waiter led the three to a table where Naruto and Glynda were given a menu. Zwei on the other hand was given a bowl of water which he gladly lapped up. Naruto chose the burger on the menu while Glynda went with tea as she didn't feel hungry. Instead she gave Naruto a studious look.

"Mr. Uzumaki, now that we are together like this, I would like to know more about you if you would be so kind." Glynda said. Naruto looked at Glynda and activated his Semblance before removing his helmet and setting it down in his seat.

"What do you wish to know?" Naruto asked. Glynda took a sip of her tea before setting the cup down.

"Tell me about your life, about this village of yours." Glynda replied.

"Well, my life was never easy. At first I was hated and shunned by everyone in my village until later in my life when I managed to earn the respect of everyone in my village." Naruto began.

"Why did they hate you?"

"I hope you can understand, my world was a lot different than yours. Where you had to deal with the monstrous Grimm, our world had the Tailed Beasts." This got Glynda's attention.

"What were the Tailed Beasts?"

"You saw what I look like under my clothes, right?" Glynda nodded, "That would be what the Ten Tails looks like if it was really tiny. In it's original form, it was a massive creature that towered mountains. All the Tailed Beasts were but the Ten Tails was the largest of them. Absolutely dwarfed them. They could easily destroy mountains with just a wave of their tails. If they really wanted to totally destroy something, then they could just use a Tailed Beast Bomb to eradicate an area like a village which would be comparable to the size of Vale." Glynda's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto in a new light.

"These beings were also immortal, they would live forever and even if we managed to kill them, they would revive themselves eventually. The only way to truly stop them was to seal them." Naruto said. Glynda nodded at this in understanding and gestured form him to continue his story. "Now you could seal them away in objects for a limited amount of time but that object would eventually break. There was one true way to keep them locked up and that was to seal them in something living." Glynda was now fully entranced with the story as she slowly began to understand.

"People who had Tailed Beasts sealed inside of them were known as Jinchuuriki or the power of the human sacrifice." Naruto snorted, "That was a term meant to dehumanize them as having a Tailed Beast inside of a person gave them immense power which was used for war as any powerful asset is. This caused people to fear these powerful few as if they did not have complete control of their Tailed Beast then they could easily grow out of control." Naruto was interrupted as the waiter brought his burger to him which he accepted and ate with gusto.

After devouring half of the burger, Naruto set it down and looked at Glynda with his eyes. "On the day of my birth the strongest Tailed Beast at the time known as the Nine Tailed Fox attacked our village and killed many of the villagers. My father who was the leader of our village along with my mother fought it but they knew that they needed to seal it away and my father knew that he could never ask any parent to give up their child if he couldn't use his own." Glynda's mouth dropped at this revelation.

"They hated you for it? For something beyond your control?" Glynda asked with controlled anger.

"Yeah, they did but I forgave them. I wouldn't change anything about my life since all those experiences made me who I am today. I made friends who I also lost when I got here." Naruto said with sadness.

"It might be that you ended up here in Remnant for a reason. There could be worse fates that could have befallen you than this." Glynda said.

"You might be right about that. After all, I made so many friends…and a girlfriend." Naruto finished quickly. Glynda took a sip of her cup with a smile.

"So I've noticed. Would you like to tell me more about your life?" Glynda asked. She was more than intrigued about the life of her student and she wished to know more.

"Sure. I'll tell you about the first person that ever became my friend." And so Naruto began his tale that Glynda listened to. It lasted so long that by the time that Naruto had finished the cracked moon was alight in the sky. When the story ended, Glynda now knew more of her student than she ever assumed that she would. Zwei had fallen asleep on Naruto's lap. The two paid their bill and walked out of the restaurant together with Naruto carrying Zwei in his arms.

"I was quite interesting to talk to you, Naruto. If you ever wish to speak with me than my office is open anytime. I'll see you at the landing pads tomorrow morning. Good night." Glynda said.

"Night Miss Goodwitch!" Naruto replied. Glynda heels clicked as she walked away from the area leaving Naruto and a sleeping Zwei alone. Naruto grinned under his mask as he came to the realization that he had just made another friend. With that, he jumped away.

* * *

Naruto stood at the landing pads waiting for Glynda to show up. She eventually did and Naruto greeted her. "Good morning to you Mr. Uzumaki." Glynda replied and the trio walked to Steven's Bulkhead. Now they noticed even more guns attached to the ship.

"'Ello ya two. 'Nother lift ta Vale?" Glynda nodded and walked into the ship.

"What are you preparing for? A war?" Naruto asked. Steven shook his head.

"Nah, just wan' Big Bertha ta be equipped for any situation. Ya should get inta the ship, otherwise Dragon lady will get mad." Naruto nodded and followed Steven's advice while Zwei barked in reply and followed.

When they got inside the Bulkhead they sat across from Glynda and listened to the engines of the ship rev up. Soon they took off and began to fly through the sky. The flight was silent but they were perfectly fine with that. After the discussion they had last night there wasn't much that they needed to discuss. Add to the fact that Naruto still had a massive fear of the woman sitting across from him and he was left being perfectly fine with playing with Zwei. That dog really liked his tails for some reason.

Eventually the Bulkhead landed and the trio got up from the Bulkhead and exited it. The ship flew off soon afterwards and once again the trio walked about the city. Not much happened as they walked around since it seemed like crime decided to take a day off.

"How can there be nothing to do today!?" Naruto screamed out.

"It is a good sign when nothing bad is happening Mr. Uzumaki. I find days like these to be much more relaxing." Glynda said.

"Days like these usually mean something bad is gonna happen. The world just hates me like that." Naruto stated in annoyance. Glynda rolled her eyes and they walked with Zwei barking. It was a few hours later when Glynda realized her folly as off in the distance a massive cloud of smoke rose which followed the noise of an explosion.

Naruto looked at Glynda with an annoyed look that managed to be conveyed through his mask. "I told you so." Naruto said calmly. Internally he was extremely excited as he was finally going to get some action after the boring day they had yesterday.

"We need to get there fast then. I'll call Steven." Naruto shook his head. Which made Glynda pause in retrieving her Scroll. "What? Do you have a better idea?" Glynda asked. Naruto in response went on all fours.

"What would you say about riding a student into battle?" Glynda's jaw dropped at this. "Trust me, I am a lot faster." Naruto stated. Glynda thought about her options before looking around to see if there would be any witnesses. When she noticed not and believed her dignity would be intact from this escapade did she finally walk over to the crouched Naruto and sit on his back. One of Naruto's tails wrapped around her waist to keep her secure as Zwei jumped into Glynda's lap.

She tightly held the corgi in her arms as she did not know how fast that Naruto would be going. "Miss Goodwitch, could we never talk about this to anyone?" Naruto asked.

"I won't say anything if you don't." She replied. Naruto nodded and slowly trotted a few feet forward before talking off in a quick sprint. For Naruto, everything was slowed down to him at this speed. Glynda had a much different ride. For one, her vision became tunneled while her hair in its usual bun undid itself and trailed behind her.

Finally the ride ended on top of a roof where Naruto's tail unwrapped itself from her waist. Zwei hopped out of her arms and Glynda stood shakily onto her feet where she rested her hands on her knees while taking deep breaths. A few seconds of recollecting herself and she stood into a standing position where she looked around for Naruto. She found him leaning over the roof of the building that they were standing on looking down. Glynda walked over to where Naruto was standing and followed his gaze.

She was shocked to see a massive invasion force of Grimm fighting against huntsmen, huntresses and Atlesian robots being quickly slaughtered. Naruto removed his mask to reveal his white cyclopean face. "What are you doing?" Glynda asked as Naruto began removing the rest of his clothes.

"Remember that Tailed Beast Bomb I was telling you about yesterday?" Naruto asked as he removed his boots.

"Yes, why? It would be a terrible idea since it would also hit our allies." Glynda replied as she removed her riding crop.

"I am going to shoot it into that tunnel that the Grimm are coming out of. But since it's such a big attack and since the General prick's men are down there, I don't want him to know who I am." Naruto said as he pulled his right boot off.

"And that's why you are removing your clothes." Glynda remarked.

"Yeah. Also could you please create a distraction like a dust cloud for me because I really don't want to be shot at by anyone down there after I launch my attack down that tunnel." Naruto said as he finished pulling his pants off revealing his ten tailed form.

"I can do that. Run when I set that distraction because it appears that Team CFVY has arrived and they are known for eliminating areas of Grimm." Glynda stated. As she said this the a fashionable member of Team CFVY pulled out a minigun and moved down a whole swath of Grimm.

"I'll take that to mind. Want me to bring both of you down into the alley?" Naruto asked. Glynda nodded and Naruto wrapped his tails around Glynda and Zwei before leaping off the side of the building and into the alley. A crater cracked into existence around his feet as he let both Zwei and Glynda go. "Guess this is my cue. See you later Miss Goodwitch." Naruto said as he turned to look at the battle.

* * *

Naruto breathed in and out as he studied the battlefield in order to find a way into it. A small opening appeared which signaled Naruto's chance to get to the tunnel. He fell into all fours and began running. The first thing he noticed was that A few Atleasian robots began to fire at him when he entered the battlefield. He just ignored them and dodged their shots.

Next a Death Stalker swung it's tail at Naruto. He slid under the strike and stabbed his tails into the giant scorpion which cause it to shriek. He stabbed his toes into the ground and his momentum allowed him to get pushed back onto his feet. Where he continued his dash to the tunnel on two feet. He noticed Jaune Arc fighting an Ursa while three of it's brethren lay dead at his feet.

At least Jaune was getting better. Maybe he should help his friend though. So with that in mind Naruto jumped at the Ursa's head and grabbed it with both hands before flipping in the air and using his momentum to flip it onto the ground at his feet. He looked at Jaune who looked slightly tired and gave the blonde a thumbs up. Jaune returned it and Naruto continued his trek.

He made it to the tunnel where he noticed the red glowing eyes of many Grimm charging towards the entrance. This would need to be quick otherwise he would be in a world of hurt. With that thought in mind he arced his tails around himself and let chakra balls charge at the tips of them and coalesce into a ball which he quickly ate. The growing warmth of the building energy felt familiar as it burst from his mouth in the form of a laser.

The battle around him stopped as everyone watched the massive charge of energy launch through the tunnel killing every Grimm inside. Naruto ended the attack and felt a massive cloud of dust explode around him. This was his chance which he took to jump out of the area and onto the rooftop where he left his clothes.

"Wow, that was awesome. So much better than patrolling." Naruto said as he put all of his clothes on. Finally he put the mask on his head and jumped off into the alley and onto the crater he made originally. Zwei barked and wagged his tail in excitement at his friend returning. Naruto smirked under his mask and scratched Zwei behind the ears.

"Let's go see what's happening in the battlefield now." Naruto said as he walked out of the alley with Zwei perkily following behind. Naruto saw Glynda put the wall that was covering the tunnel back together with her Semblance. That was something that he expected. What he didn't expect was to be tackled by Ruby.

"Naruto! That was amazing!" She exclaimed. Naruto grabbed Ruby and spun her around before setting her feet back onto the ground.

"What are you doing here, Ruby? I thought you went on a mission far away from here?" Naruto asked. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah we did but apparently the White Fang wanted to send an invasion force of Grimm into Vale by an explosive train which we were on. And that's how we got here." Ruby responded.

"You and the others keep doing awesome things without me." Naruto joked which made Ruby giggle.

"I know that I promised you that we would bring you with us when we did really cool things together but it was something from out of nowhere." Ruby explained.

"It was a train full of explosives that I am guessing you fought your way onto and through it, correct?" Ruby nodded, "And then you proceeded to ride all the way here. That sounds much more awesome than patrolling around a city that had almost no crime." Naruto said.

"But you stopped the Grimm from coming out of that tunnel single-handedly. That's got to count for something." Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess you're right. At least you are okay and that's what matters. So where are the others?" Naruto's question was immediately answered by Yang's hand resting on his shoulder.

"Hey there. That was a cool way to save the day even if no one but us, the teachers and Team JNPR know about it." Yang said. Naruto and Ruby let each other go and looked at the blonde.

"Yeah well, I am really good and destroying everything in an area." Naruto replied.

"Have you always been able to do that Naruto? Because if you had then that would have been a great help for when we were attacked by Roman Torchwick a few weeks ago." Weiss stated with a smile.

"I used to be able to do that. I recently got that ability back. What about you guys, anything fun?" Behind him Ruby began to play with Zwei.

"Fought a bunch of people, now we're tired. Let's go to the Bulkhead." Blake replied which the girls all agreed to. Naruto looked at them and shrugged before turning to look at Glynda. She gave him a nod and Naruto waved back as he followed after his friends onto the Bulkhead.

It took a short while before they landed at Beacon and sat on the edge of the landing platform and looked at the city across the lake. "Well, we did it." Yang stated with some dejection in her voice.

"We did it." Blake replied.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed." Weiss stated with a serious tone that hid most of the annoyance at how colossal of a failure their mission was.

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Yang replied which destroyed Weiss' hopes.

"Hey, what about me? I took care of that invasion no problem. If anyone deserves extra credit then it should be me." Naruto stated. He received a punch to the shoulder courtesy of Yang. "Ow." Naruto said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"We didn't solve anything, Weiss. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was." Ruby said which perked Naruto's interest.

"Who is this mystery girl that you're talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Some girl saved Yang during her fight with that girl you fought against before under the highway." Ruby explained.

"Oh."

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss summed up.

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of." Blake said in an effort to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, and if anyone ever tries that again, we'll be there to stop them!" Ruby said with optimism.

"Or we could just have Naruto fire a laser at them," Yang said before lying on her back, "yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job... So, what now?" Yang asked.

"How about we do something exciting!" Naruto chipped in. He hadn't had any action at all this week except to launch a laser at something.

"Nope, going to bed." Yang said before getting up.

"I'm coming as well." Weiss said.

"Sign me up." Blake answered.

"Wait for me." Ruby said as she followed after her teammates leaving just Naruto and Zwei at the landing pad. Naruto looked at Zwei in confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

In Ozpin's office the real battle was being held, that of being chastised by his 'superiors'. Ugh, it annoyed Ozpin to no end with these people. Nothing he did could make any of them happy as they all had a complaint in one form or another on how he did things. After listening to the council of Vale whine at him about how the most recent screw up had jeopardized civilian lives, he began to tune them out and think of other things. One of these things was who had to gain from releasing Grimm into Vale like this. The White Fang while now a extremely violent group had never shown ability to plan and coordinate an attack like this until today.

And no, he did not believe for one instant that Roman Torchwick had been the mastermind behind it all. That man was a career criminal who made his trade off of robbing shops and banks, not that of setting up mass Grimm attacks. So who could be doing all of this?

"Ozpin?" One of the councilmen asked. He tried to ignore the man but unfortunately that was not to be so. "Ozpin!" the man said much louder which gained his attention. He swiveled his chair towards the videoscreen where the councilman and a few others loomed over him while in the corner was a screen that contained Ironwood.

"You've left us no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens." The Councilman stated. Ozpin took a sip from his cup of coffee in response. The Councilman ignored Ozpin's flippant behavior before continuing. "Ahem... Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event."

"Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible." Ironwood said proudly. Oh that man really have a brain for subtle warfare. Yes, he was a General but his main method of fighting was to show off his weapons in an effort to intimidate his enemies and if he couldn't intimidate them, then he would destroy them.

But what if that enemy couldn't be intimidated? What if they thought it to be a joke? And what if they couldn't be found? This would seriously jeopardize his plans if Ironwood did what he thought he would do.

"And we thank you, General." The Councilman said. Now here comes the big question.

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked calmly with an impassionate expression.

"For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I am sure you understand." The Councilman replied. Ozpin was fine with that, the Academy could still function without him with Glynda in place. No, his slight fear was with one question that thankfully hadn't been asked. "But we do have one more matter to discuss. It is about a creature that has been sighted in Vale recently."

 _Shit_. Ozpin thought internally as his grip tightened slightly on his cup. While he understood Naruto's actions, there was a terrible repercussion with his heroics with stopping the invasion. "This creature has demonstrated immensely destructive abilities that have been seen as a threat to the security of Vale as well as the rest of Remnant. Do you have any clue as to what it is?" The Councilman asked as a video feed of Naruto's laser shot through the tunnel. Another few video feeds showed an explosion over a forest.

"I have no idea Councilman." Ozpin said lying through his teeth. "Could you please explain to me as to why this creature has been declared a threat to Remnant when it appears to have aided Vale in the breach?" Ozpin asked.

"It has no known allegiances. For all we know, it was just attacking the breach because it wished to fight, or it didn't like other Grimm intruding on its territory." The Councilman replied. Now that was a really shitty answer.

"If I find anything that could help, I will inform you all immediately." The Councilman nodded at the answer before his video feed cut out which left just Ozpin and Ironwood together.

"This is the right move, Ozpin. Trust me, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me. Times are changing and we need to be ready." Ozpin assumed that Ironwood would leave the conversation at that with just an empty promise that was already doomed to fail but he didn't, "And Ozpin, I know that you know more about this creature than you were letting on. We will be having a private discussion about this later." Ironwood's video feed cut out as well leaving Ozpin alone in his office.

Ozpin could tell right now that this man was afraid, and who wouldn't be? Someone with Naruto's power could easily destabilize power of any of the four kingdoms. Now that the elephant in the room had been addressed then it also meant another thing about Ironwood's placement into Beacon.

They were going to hunt Naruto down.

* * *

Sasuke sat on one of the many roofs of the city of Vale. All these people who had so earlier before been terrified of the Grimm invasion now walked about the place as if nothing had happened. As if now one had gotten hurt. As if no one had died. It was too similar to what the Village had been like when the Uchiha massacre had occurred. That was why he was quite happy with letting all of these people die.

If humans and Faunus were so easily able to let go of such a recent tragedy just like that, then what possible reason could they use to justify their existence? It was absolutely amazing how people could preach about caring about others yet when the going got tough then they could turn into the monsters that they so feared.

It would only be a short while before those happy looks on the faces of these people would turn into ones of fear, anger, and hatred. This place was just a powder keg that was just waiting to go off. His left arm and chest burned once again. It was so annoying when it did so. He pulled the zipper of his hoodie down to reveal a shirtless torso except that on the left pectoral muscle, angry red chakra moved across as if possessed by another consciousness instead of Sasuke's own.

He pulled his left arm out of his sleeve and saw how his arm had begun to bubble once again. It seemed that even in death the Tailed Beasts would still try to fight and punish him. It was quite easy to realize when saw the cloak of red energy made up of both the Tailed Beast's chakra and his own blood that his life was on a timer. He felt it everyday with his body constantly damaging and healing itself that eventually his body would give out.

Now these days he had to dedicate part of his mind in keeping his arm from going out of control. It reminded him of Danzo and his arm that was made of Hashirama's cells. If he lost control for a single second then his arm would grow out of control and try to take him over. The first few weeks with this arm had been easy. He hadn't even needed to use his Sharingan to control it. Now though, he needed to keep his Sharingan on at all times in order to not lose control.

When he felt that his arm was back under control, he shoved it back into his hoodie's sleeve and zipped it up.

Soon everything here would end, including him, but not before he went out with a bang.

* * *

 **And look at that. I gave you another chapter which finishes off another season. I would say that you should thank Dudemondo since that person actually managed to get me off my lazy ass to write this. Add in vacation and two other stories and things get crazy.**

 **Guess we'll see what happens next. Stay frosty my friends.**


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto looked down in the large circular arena where team RWBY was fighting against another team from Mistral who were interesting to say the least. The group had at one person with a weapon that would be considered weird, even for Naruto's world. It was basically a hovering skateboard that could transform into a gun. While it seemed cool, Naruto could run faster than that board. And he could run on water, bet that the skateboard couldn't run on water without power.

Even though Naruto supported Team RWBY, they were a lot less spectacular in their fighting than how they fought against the Grimm or Torchwick. Maybe it was due to them fighting against weaker opponents. Either way, Naruto was going to enjoy his match as he would be facing off against Team CRDL. Naruto looked over from his seat and scanned the stands for the team of bullies.

He quickly found them scowling at the match. When Naruto looked back to the match, it seemed that RWBY was gaining the upper hand which Naruto completely supported. He also supported the arena itself since it changed with every match. That was much cooler than what his exams were like. They had been in a boring arena with just a few trees and rocks. This had all manner of arenas.

For instance, right now, Team RWBY and ABRN were fighting in a field of magma and ice. Sadly, the teams were stumbling at times on the ice fields which Naruto found to be disappointing. In a battle situation, warriors needed to adapt to their surroundings all the time or else die quickly.

Still, Team RWBY eventually won by working together in order to defeat ABRN. Now it was his turn to beat Cardin and his cronies. As he stood up from his seat, he remembered what Ozpin had told him a few days before the tournament began…

* * *

 _Naruto was called up to Ozpin's office during the middle of the day. It was strange since he didn't think that he did anything to warrant his attention. But Naruto did feel slightly lonely. Most of his friends had gone off to either train or to go and visit their homes. So, it wasn't that bad that Ozpin had called him. As he exited the elevator, he saw Ozpin sitting at his desk and in his chain that looked like genitalia._

" _Hey coffee-man. So, what did you want me here for?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Ozpin's desk. Ozpin in response nodded and took a sip of his coffee._

" _Greetings Naruto, how are you doing today?" Ozpin replied._

" _I'm good. A little excited about the tournament." Naruto stated with a grin as he removed his mask to reveal a human face._

" _That is excellent. But there is a slight issue that we need to discuss." Ozpin said as he began what would become a serious discussion._

" _What issue would that be?"_

" _A few days ago, when the breach happened and you came in to destroy the Grimm that were coming through the tunnel, I was called into a meeting with the Security Council of Vale. There they talked about what you had done...They fear you, and in a way, it's a correct assumption." Ozpin said. His face was a stony expression filled with the worries of an old man._

" _Oh. Well, I knew that I would be feared when I revealed myself that day, but why should I be that concerned?" Naruto asked with some confusion in his voice._

" _They brought General Ironwood in as a protective measure. His mission officially is to protect Vale as the tournament occurs. Unofficially though, one of his mission objectives is to either capture you or kill you." Ozpin replied. Naruto's face slightly blanched at this._

" _I think they are overreacting. I mean, I don't plan to do anything to the world."_

" _Yes, I know that they are overreacting because I know you personally. I know that you wouldn't do anything to endanger the denizens of Remnant, but they don't know that. They have not spoken to you before; they have not heard of you before. All you are to them is a monster that somehow managed to sneak past all of the security measures of Remnant and that you could casually launch massive attacks of destruction that could easily destroy Vale." Ozpin looked into Naruto's eyes, "I have seen the footage of you in the forest and frankly if I was any other man, I would be terrified." Ozpin stated._

 _Naruto didn't have any response for that statement. He only had one question that he could ask, "What do you want me to do?" Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before he replied._

" _You need to not reveal your tails. I'll be ordering Port and Oobleck to not make mention of your Semblance during your matches. The next order is to keep your Semblance active if you have to remove your helmet or clothes. And finally, you need to keep your more destructive abilities in check." Ozpin said._

" _Now you're sounding like my teachers." Naruto said with a slight laugh. "I can do all of that but I will definitely be using my clones and Rasengan. You can't take that from me." Naruto replied. Ozpin nodded._

" _Yes, I wouldn't want to completely limit you. As it is, you'll be the first person to ever fight in this tournament without a team. I hope you understand that this is unprecedented and you'll be underestimated during this time." Ozpin smiled, "Not that I think that you'll have any difficulty with this." Naruto nodded with a grin._

" _I promise you this, I'll win this tournament!" Ozpin raised his cup to Naruto._

" _Then I'll be watching." Ozpin drank the rest of his coffee and set the cup on his table. Naruto quickly put his mask on and began to walk away._

* * *

Naruto smiled under his mask as he stood up from his seat. With a quick leap over the railing, Naruto was in the outer circle surrounding the arena stage. From it walked Team RWBY who were all looking extremely happy with themselves. Naruto wouldn't bring up their faults during the battle as that would be cruel to them. As the team walked up to him, he and Yang bumped each other's fists which was quickly followed up by Naruto and Ruby hugging.

"We did it!" Ruby stated happily.

"You guys sure did. Now though, it's my turn." Naruto said with confidence. He looked over Ruby's shoulder and saw Team CRDL walking up to the stage. "So after the battle, are all of us going out to eat?"

"Yes, Naruto. We'll wait for you." Weiss replied.

"Great. Now I'll show you how a real ninja fights!" Naruto let go of Ruby and began running up to the arena where he pulled out his kunai and twirled them in his hands and transformed both into revolvers.

"Hello folks! This round will be quite interesting for all of us to see. On one side is Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester. On the other is Team Naruto, led by Naruto Uzumaki!" Port said from his announcer's booth.

"Yes, it is an interesting match since for the first time since this tournament was created, there will be a one-man team competing. The field randomizer will now set the stage!" As Oobleck said this, a hologram appeared above the stage that began spinning. Soon it set on two stages, one was a forest while the other was a mountain. The two arenas quickly sprung to life around the two teams.

"Well, this is just like home." Naruto remarked to himself as he looked at the trees and mountain fondly. He looked back over to CRDL and smirked under his mask.

"Let the match begin!" Port shouted. Naruto smiled before rushing forward and firing at Sky Lark who wasn't prepared for the attack and was launched backwards by the rounds of dust. Quickly he changed the guns into kunai and finished his charge with Russel Thrush.

Both teens dueled one another with their knives as the two still standing members of CRDL circled behind Naruto. "Know what I love the most about situations like these?" Naruto asked the teen. Russel was confused with this banter and so he didn't reply. "That people just love to underestimate me." The blades of the teens locked with one another and Naruto brought the blades together so that neither teen could move them.

Naruto took a quick peek behind himself to see Dove Bronzewing charging at him. Naruto smiled at this and quickly kicked Russel's feet out from under him before spinning the teen around so that Dove swiped Russel in the back with his sword. Russel screamed in pain and Naruto let go of his kunai and kicked Russel in the chest which sent both him and Dove back to the ground. Naruto now completely weaponless looked at Cardin who glared at him. Naruto in response removed some dust bullets from a pouch on the back of his pants and held them in front of himself.

Cardin charged at him and Naruto let him while standing completely still. Just when Cardin was within three feet of him, the boy swung his mace at Naruto's head. The bullets in Naruto's hand were thrown at the mace and Naruto jumped back. A second later and the bullets impacted with the mace which caused them to blow up in Cardin's face and launch the boy back onto the ground.

The sound of hurried footsteps echoes behind Naruto and he quickly turned around to see Sky swing his halberd at him in a downward strike. With barely any effort, Naruto leaned out of the way and the halberd stuck itself into the ground. Sky had a shocked expression on his face even as Naruto kicked him in the face dropping his aura into the red which eliminated the teen.. He then grabbed the handle of the halberd and ripped it out of the ground and hefted it over his shoulder. A quick turn to see his other opponents and Naruto saw Russel and Dove running at him.

Even if he was unused to using a weapon like this, Naruto still performed admirably in defending his position. He took a page from Kakashi's book as he fought by dodging each and every attack without effort. After growing weary of the consistent dodging, he ended the two with a massive swing which lowered the aura of the Dove and Russel into the red zone, thereby eliminating the two. Now it was just him and Cardin.

"Are you trying to win or are you just trying to impress me, either way, it seems like you're losing." Naruto said in his best rendition of Kakashi.

"Shut up, Uzumaki. I'm going to beat you!" Cardin shouted before getting off the ground and charging once again. It was really funny watching Cardin run at him like that since it seemed completely childish. Maybe this was how Kakashi saw him when they first fought during the bell test? Well, if he was going to copy Kakashi's style of battle, then he would do it all the way.

With a quick laugh at what he was about to do, Naruto slammed the halberd into the ground and watched Cardin once again swing his mace at him. Naruto ducked under the attack and pushed the mace so that Cardin's attack spun him around so that his back was to him. Naruto quickly put his hands together so that both his middle and index fingers stuck out and crouched.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto shouted out before ramming his fingers straight into Cardin's backside, this cause Cardin to launch forward into the air while screaming in pain and clutching at his ass. Two things happened after that, one: the audience was either speechless or laughing, and two: Cardin's aura dropped into the red which eliminated him from the tournament, thereby making Naruto the winner of this round.

"Well, that was an unorthodox method of winning, but he did it. Naruto Uzumaki won this round and will now be able to fight in the next round!" Port exclaimed. Naruto waved to the crowd as he ran to pick up his weapons. This round was extremely therapeutic. It let him see how far he had come since he first gained his new body, and it let him humiliate Cardin for throwing a glass jar at him earlier.

* * *

Team RWBY and Naruto met up with one another at a noodle stand together after the battle. "So, what did you all think of the battle?" Naruto asked everyone. All of them had remained silent after the match in abject shock.

"Naruto, what was that attack that you used on Cardin?" Yang asked.

"Thousand Years of Death. I learned it from my teacher, Kakashi." Naruto replied.

"And how is it that a teacher would teach a move that…inappropriate?" Weiss asked quickly. Naruto nervously laughed and absentmindedly scratched the back of his head.

"He did it to me when my team and I were fighting against him." Naruto said with some embarrassment. He really didn't want to remember that day as it was painful for him along with being completely embarrassing. "I've used it a few times before my fight with Cardin. One of the times involved using and explosive." The girls' eyes were wide open at this.

"Too much information!" Ruby shouted while she playfully smacked Naruto on the head in retaliation.

"Okay, I'll stop." Naruto said in a mocking tone. Eventually Ruby stopped hitting Naruto and smiled with satisfaction at getting her way. Yang who was standing behind Ruby, made a whipping motion with a grin. This caused Naruto to groan before the five sat at the stand together and began to order up some food. As they did so, Naruto looked around the area and noticed that both Emerald and Mercury were staring at him.

In response, Naruto looked back at both of them and was satisfied with how they shied away from the area. Quickly a bowl of noodles was dropped in front of him by the old man running the shop. Naruto paid his bill while Weiss handed the man a credit card in order to pay for her team's meal.

"So, who is going to be fighting next round for your team?" Naruto asked as he opened the faceplate of his mask and began slurping the noodles down.

"That's exactly what Mercury and Emerald asked us earlier." Ruby replied with a grin. This caused Naruto to stop slurping his noodles at an extremely fast rate and instead slow down. Multiple alarms began ringing in his head at this as he really could only think of one reason for why a team that barely interacts with RWBY and was only here for the tournament, the answer was simple, they were scouting teams in order to find out their weaknesses. Normally Naruto would be all for it but this was a team of his friends and girlfriend. After swallowing his noodles, Naruto looked at Ruby.

"Ruby, do you consider Mercury and Emerald to be your friends?" Naruto asked casually. Ruby took a moment to think on this before nodding.

"Yeah, we may not talk that much, but they seem pretty nice." Ruby replied. Naruto just nodded and continued eating his noodles. This was interrupted however by Weiss shouting.

"What! How has it been declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!?" Weiss stated as her credit card was thrown into the counter right next to her arm. With a quick speed, the old man took back the team's bowls of noodles, and one bowl of fish which caused Blake to go into a slight depression.

"Maybe I could help?" Pyrrha asked while being accompanied by Team JNPR. Ruby's eyes lit up at the prospect of food.

"Pyrrha!" She shouted.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked the group.

"No, it's fine." Naruto replied at the group. As JNPR sat down, they each looked at Naruto with an odd look. He certainly had been receiving a lot of those today. "Was it about the fight?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," the team replied. Naruto just rolled his eye in exasperation.

"Blame my teacher." Naruto quickly stated. Nora quickly sidled up to Naruto when he said this with a look of mischievousness plastered on it.

"Could you please teach me how to do that?" Nora whispered into his ear. Naruto took a moment to contemplate the consequences of giving a girl like Nora the ability to use the Thousand Years of Death, the results were not pretty as he could easily see the who of Beacon brought to Nora's feet with this ability.

"Definitely not." Naruto replied.

"Awww…" Nora whined in reply. Naruto put his hand on Nora's head.

"You're already awesome enough. You don't need a technique like that." Naruto replied which cheered the hyper girl up.

* * *

It would be a while later when the group had finished and began to walk back to the stadium for Team JNPR's fight. As they did so, Naruto saw how Weiss had repeatedly checked her Scroll during this with a look of depression. Naruto made sure to take note of this as they got into their seats and watched the fight. As he watched Team JNPR, he was brought back to when his team had first fought Zabuza and Haku.

It had been a tough fight, and it also was when Naruto and Sasuke had really become friends in his mind. All those hardships were for naught as in the end, Naruto ended up here. Eventually after an embarrassing match, JNPR won which made Naruto and Team RWBY cheer. The match after that involved Sun and Neptune's team who were fighting against a team from Vacuo. Sadly, Neptune tried to flirt with the girls on that team which caused Weiss to become extremely angry.

It was probably in everyone's best interest that they stay away from Weiss during this time. The match ended with Neptune electrocuting the other team while showing a massive fear of water, quite ironic for a guy whose name coincided with water.

* * *

After the match had ended, Yang and Blake decided to head to their room, while Ruby, Weiss, and Naruto walked around Beacon until a ship streaming blue ribbons began to pass through the sky. Weiss looked shocked as she said, "She's here." Naruto and Ruby looked at Weiss in confusion.

"Who's here?" Both of them asked. Weiss didn't answer and instead began running. Naruto and Ruby ran after their friend while shouting after her. Eventually they made it to the docking bay of Beacon where they saw the ship landing.

"Weiss, who the hell are we going through all of this trouble to see?" Naruto shouted. Eventually Weiss stopped a few yards from the ship which halted the run of Naruto and Ruby.

"Winter." Weiss said with a tone of awe in her voice.

"Your sister." Ruby stated. Naruto looked at Weiss with some confusion.

"Wait, Weiss has a sister?" Naruto said with surprise. He hadn't heard of Weiss having any siblings but then again, he didn't heavily interact with the girl as much as he did with Ruby. The question went unanswered as a woman who looked like an older much more mature version of Weiss walked out. The only differences between the two would be the much colder demeanor that the woman gave off. She walked with the stance of both a professional and a noble. The woman wore a white uniform that fit snugly to her body. Besides the woman, three Atleasian robots followed.

"Winter!" Weiss shouted before running up closer so that she was a few feet from the older woman. Naruto and Ruby fell in step next to her. "I'm so happy to see you!" Weiss said with a smile before restraining herself. To Naruto, it looked quite awkward, like the humanity was slightly sucked out of her in order to replace her with one of the machines from Atlas, "Oh...Your presence honors us." Weiss curtsied gracefully.

"Beacon…" Winter said as she looked around the area, "It's been a long time…The air feels different." Eventually Winter's gaze fell back onto the three teens before her. She gave a quick glance at Naruto and for a second the teen felt like the woman was analyzing him. This was interrupted when Ruby spoke up.

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder." Ruby stated as if it was obvious. She received a punch to the air from Weiss which made the girl rub her arm in pain. This slightly angered Naruto who in retaliation let one of his tails quickly snake out from under his robe and smack Weiss on the back of the head before pulling his tail back under his robe. No one saw this as he did it too fast for them to see anything other than a flash of white.

Weiss hissed in pain and rubbed the back of her head before glaring at Naruto. To his credit, Naruto did quite well in pretending as if nothing happened. Weiss looked back at Winter and then asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Classified." Winter replied autonomously. Weiss did well in hiding her disappointment.

"Well then, how long are you staying here?"

"Classified."

"Of course." Weiss said with a nod. It was much easier to see the girl's disappointment from this action. Ruby was about to say something but Naruto put his hand on her shoulder which gained the girl's attention. Naruto shook his head and Ruby nodded. "You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-" Weiss was interrupted by her sister.

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles it's…bureaucracy." Winter said with some venom in her voice. Naruto made note of this. "That is not why I came."

"Right, I'm sorry." Weiss replied in a submissive tone. It was strange to see Weiss act like this compared to her much stronger personality that was normally seen every day.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Winter replied harshly. This puzzled Weiss as her team had won that battle. "Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." Naruto had to interrupt this, yes he could agree that the battle wasn't perfect, but they still won and did well.

"Lady, don't insult my friends." Naruto stated as he stepped towards the woman. She was slightly taller than him. Weiss tried to pull him back but Naruto shrugged his friend off. "Just because they had some mistakes during their match does not mean that they didn't win."

"I remember your battle quite clearly. Your tactics were quite unrefined but they managed to get the job done. I'll give you that." Winter replied.

"I don't want anything from you but an apology." Naruto said. Winter smirked at this.

"I won't apologize for stating the truth, but I will apologize for discussing personal matters in public." Winter looked at Weiss, "So this must be the boy that you wrote of, Naruto was it?" Weiss nodded. "He's as brash and crude as you wrote. And the girl next to you must be your team's leader."

"Hi." Ruby said with a smile.

"She's like how you wrote about. How…underwhelming."

"Uh…thanks I guess." Ruby said with confusion.

"Greetings Ruby Rose, I thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Winter thanked. Ruby tried to curtsey…horribly as she nearly tripped.

"The honor is in my…court." Ruby said in her best impression of nobility which while Naruto thought the attempt was admirable, it really only made Ruby seem much more out of place than she already was. Just like he was.

"And I can't remember what your name was." Winter asked Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Got it?" Naruto stated.

"I'll definitely remember you." Winter's attention was back at Weiss, "I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?" Weiss asked with happiness.

"Yes, I wish to inspect them and see if they are up to my standards." The two sisters then began walking away from Naruto and Ruby with the Atlesian robots following behind the two.

"I'll catch up- I mean reconvene with you both at a later…juncture!" Ruby said in a noble tone which made Naruto chuckle before he wrapped his arm around her. "I think I messed up my first impression with her."

"You did great Ruby. Don't try to be something that you're not. It's kinda weird when you were doing all of that stuff before." Ruby looked at Naruto.

"I think you're right about that." As he said this, the two noticed a man with graying black spiky hair who wore a red, tattered cloak with a gray dress shirt that had a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Ruby looked at the figure with complete glee while Naruto just stared at the man in confusion even as he walked up and quickly decapitated the two robots behind the Schnee sisters before kicking one of it's heads to the two.

"Hey!" The man shouted which made the two sisters turn, "I'm talking to you Ice Queen!" The man said with confidence at possibly enraging the woman. Naruto would have thought this to be suicidal overconfidence if the man didn't have a folded up weapon strapped to the back of his waist. Almost like Ruby, really.

Weiss began angrily strutting up to the man while Ruby and Naruto got closer. "Hey! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!" When Weiss was just a foot from the man, he put his hand on her face walking forward, "Shh, not you." He said before pushing the girl out of the way. Weiss snapped at the man quite quickly.

"Hey!" She shouted but was ignored as the man kept walking until he was only a few yards away from Winter.

"You." The man clarified. "Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too." It was quite obvious to see that the man was drunk. The way he stood and talked made it quite obvious to Naruto.

"I'm standing right before you." Winter replied quite unimpressed. There was hostility in her voice for the man. As this happened, a crowd of people began to gather around the area so Naruto and Ruby began pushing through the crowd in order to get a closer look at the action. Both could hear the two older people arguing and when they finally got through the crowd, they both saw Weiss standing there looking upset.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Some crazy guy is attacking my sister!" Weiss replied.

Oh no!" Ruby said looking at Winter and the man, "Who would do such a- That's my uncle!" Ruby stated with joy. Naruto looked at the man and then back to Ruby. Was everyone in Ruby's family extremely violent? He already got death threats from Ruby's father earlier. It was not a pleasant day when that happened.

"What?" Weiss asked with shock.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted in encouragement. Naruto unhooked his kunai from his holsters when he saw how the fight was becoming much more violent.

"Teach him respect, Winter!" Said Weiss. Eventually Winter made a swing at the man which appeared to make contact, but Qrow leaned his head back just in time to avoid it. When he leaned forward, he made a leap which caused Winter to activate a glyph under her feet to aid her in dodging the swing Qrow made. This created a crater in the ground. Eventually their battle made it away from the crowd.

"I'm following after them." Naruto said before taking off. He knew a stupid competition which could endanger lives quite easily. When he charged after the two opponents, he had one goal in mind which was to stop the fight. He did his dumbest move of the day, he jumped between the two when each swung their blades at one another, used chakra to stick to the ground, and quickly blocked each strike with a kunai. Thankfully he was at their level in fighting skills or else it would've really hurt to do this.

Sparks flew into the air and the two original players of the fight looked at the third addition. "What are you doing here, kid?" Qrow asked with annoyance.

"Get out of the way, Naruto. I'm teaching him some manners." Winter ordered while gritting her teeth.

"Could both of you stopped trying to compare dicks? We are in an area full of civilians who could get easily injured in the crossfire!" Naruto shouted at the two. As he said this, the kunai began sparking against the two blades. With a push, Naruto knocked both of the fighters back.

After he did this, a loud shout resounded throughout the courtyard. The three combatants turned and looked over to see General Ironwood with Penny behind him walking up to them. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" He asked with anger.

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter replied like a child pushing the blame onto another. Qrow looked completely calm in the situation. He even put his hands behind his head and a smiled.

"That's not actually true. She attacked first." Qrow replied. Ironwood looked back at Winter with disappointment.

"Is that right?" Winter began to try and explain what happened before eventually becoming silent and keeping her eyes glued to the ground. Then Ironwood looked back at Qrow, "And you, what are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I could be asking the same thing." Qrow replied. Ironwood gained an angry look before replying.

"I-" He was then interrupted by Ozpin and Goodwitch walking into the area.

"Now, now, everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats…and popcorn." Ozpin added in order to see the point.

"Break it up, everyone! We'll take care of this mess." Goodwitch said with anger glared at the four standing together. Ironwood nodded before motioning Penny and Winter to follow.

"Let's go." He ordered and the three left with a slight entourage of Atlesian robots following. The crowd in the courtyard quickly broke up quite quickly with the spectacle being over. This just left Qrow and Naruto looking at each other.

"Who are you again?" Qrow asked.

"Naruto." Qrow glanced at Naruto before smirking. This slightly terrified Naruto as he did not wish to fight against this man. Sure, he could probably win, but then it would upset Ruby. "You're the guy that Taiyang told me to look out for and-" Qrow got cut off by Ruby jumping onto Qrow's arm.

"Uncle Qrow! Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" Ruby asked excitedly. Qrow gained a much friendlier demeanor at seeing his niece and patted her on the head.

"Nope. But apparently you've been busy. Heard down the grapevine that you got yourself a boyfriend." Qrow once again glanced at Naruto.

"Qrow!" Ozpin called out calmly to the man. No anger could be found in the headmaster's voice at this incident. "A word, please." Qrow leaned down to Ruby and began whispering.

"I think I'm in trouble."

"You did kinda tear up the courtyard." Ruby remarked.

"Yeah, I did. Catch ya later, kid." He looked once more at Naruto before finally settling on glaring at the teen. "I'll be speaking with you later." Qrow stated before walking away. This sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. Was everyone in Ruby's family crazy? As he thought this, he looked at the area and saw a teen with a white hoodie on with the hood up. Strapped to his back was a sword. The kid was certainly a little creepy since it seemed like he was just looking at Naruto the whole time. Eventually the teen walked away.

* * *

In Sasuke's mind, he was slightly surprised at the information he had discovered by looking at the area with his Rinnegan. Naruto was certainly getting powerful; his chakra was nearly at the full amount since the war so that would make their final clash all the better. Though he wished that it wasn't in the tournament arena, it was much too confined for two warriors of their caliber. He would have to plan that stage of the plan quickly. Still, he had learned quite a lot, and it wasn't from looking at Naruto either. No, it was from looking at Ruby.

She had the chakra of the nine tails inside of her. It was certainly a fair amount as well. That would definitely change up his plans. His arm was growing worse as well. He could feel the chakra of the Tailed Beasts fight to kill him. It had already progressed to a horrific level on his body.

For one, his left eye became blind every so often while spasms of pain went through his body at exact two minute intervals. And it took more of his concentration to kept his arm stabilized. Without his mind behind it, the arm would start turning into something completely eldritch that would begin to destroy the area around it. All in all, if this fight didn't happen this week, then Sasuke was completely convinced that he would die, or worse.

* * *

It was hours later when General Ironwood and Winter met up on Winter's ship together. Winter had been waiting in her chair looking at files when Ironwood walked in. She quickly stood up and saluted the man but Ironwood waved her down. "You made quite a childish display today."

"Sir, I let my emotions get the best of me and I'm ready to accept any punishment that you deem fit for me." Winter replied.

"I know. Qrow can get under anyone's skin with enough time. That is not the reason though for your mission here."

"Then what would my mission here be? I was not informed on my way here." Ironwood nodded at this.

"Yes, that is due to how sensitive it is. The reason you were brought here, is because I want you to hunt something down." Ironwood pulled his scroll out and brought up a video which he showed Winter. It was a creature with ten tails firing a laser into a tunnel. "I want you to find it, and if it's at all possible, eliminate it."

Winter looked back at the video screen and memorized every feature of this creature before looking back at Ironwood. "I will do everything in my power to accomplish this." Winter replied simply.

"Good. Tomorrow, your alibi will be that you're leaving for Atlas now that the Paladins have been delivered here. When that happens, I want you to board your ship, it will then take you to the woods nearby and drop you off there. Then I want you to make you way back to Vale in disguise and look for this creature." Winter nodded.

"Will that be all sir?" Winter asked. While she was prepared for the task, it made her a little nervous that she would be taking on an enemy whose skill set was for the most part, unknown.

Yes, that will be all for now. I will see you off tomorrow when your mission starts. I wish you good luck Agent Schnee." Ironwood said before exiting the craft. Now that this part of the mission was done, he just had to find where these terrorist were so that he could put them down. Interrogation with Torchwood had been futile as the man just didn't want to break. That would be remedied soon enough.

* * *

 **And that chapter is officially finished. Next chapter will completely cover the rest of Volume three. Hope you enjoyed. Stay frosty my friends.**


	23. Chapter 23

It was a day later as more battles had raged on in the tournament. Naruto, Ruby, and Yang found themselves separating from Weiss as she had decided to go off and spend some quality time with her sister, while Blake decided to go off on her own which just left the three teens alone and with nothing to do. The three headed back to their dorms where Ruby and Yang decided to start playing video games. Naruto stayed out of it and instead opted to watch all that was occurring. He even removed his helmet and set it aside before sitting down on one of the unoccupied beds.

"I'm definitely going to beat you this time, Yang!" Ruby announced as she began to furiously press multiple buttons on her controller. Yang took it all in stride and began mashing the buttons on her controller. It was a tough fight but it finally came down to one last blow between the characters on the TV screen. Ruby won the battle and began cheering while Yang slumped over in defeat.

"Nice, you two, maybe if you fight like that during your next round then you'll be able to win the tournament." The voice of Qrow said from the doorway. The three teens turned around and saw the huntsmen smile as he walked into the room while looking around it. "Nice place, so what's with the beds?"

"They are much more stable than you think." Ruby replied.

"That's good at least." Qrow quickly turned his attention to Naruto while glaring at the teen, his smile never left his face as he did so which caused Naruto to cringe up slightly. "Hey, girls, mind if I borrow your friend here? I just want to talk to him for a bit." Qrow asked as he walked over to Naruto and began dragging him by the collar to the hallway outside.

"Sure!" Ruby replied oblivious to what was happening. Yang just chuckled before waving goodbye to Naruto. When the two entered the hallway, Qrow closed the door behind them and tossed Naruto into the wall on the opposite end of the hallway.

"So, kid, I've been hearing that you're dating one of my nieces. Is that true?" Qrow asked while tapping his fingers on the hilt of his weapon. Quickly Naruto nodded in response. "Well then, we need to have a bit of a talk. You see, the difference between Taiyang and I, is that I can control myself from killing you, unlike him." This caused Naruto's mismatched eyes to widen in shock. "Oh, and then there is all of the things that Ozpin has been telling me, like, how you aren't actually human. Now, in the simplest amount of words necessary, I want you to tell me why I shouldn't beat you into a pulp?"

"I love her." Naruto replied. Qrow shook his head before removing his hand from the hilt of his sword and gripping Naruto once more by the collar of his robe and lifting him onto his feet.

"Yeah, not really buying it. How about something else." Qrow replied with a deadpan tone. "Because I think that you'll just have some fun with her for a while and then drop her like nothing." Naruto growled slightly before he grabbed Qrow by the collar of his shirt.

"Shut up you drunk! Ruby's one of my precious people and I would never do that to one of my precious people! You got it or do I need to beat it over your head?" Naruto asked with barely restrained anger. Qrow simply took it in stride and smiled before letting Naruto go which Naruto followed.

"I'll take that as a good answer. You really do care for the squirt, huh?" Qrow asked as he cracked his neck. Naruto just looked at Qrow in confusion at this statement. "Oh don't give me that look, kid. I was just checking to see what type of person is dating my youngest niece. You pass, for now. You're much more different than what I originally thought at first. But that works. I especially liked your match with that other team. Tell me, who taught you how to make a finisher like that?" Qrow asked as he went over to lean on the wall behind him.

"My teacher, Kakashi. I learned it firsthand." Naruto replied. Qrow slight flinched.

"Oh. Nice teacher that you've got there. Now, ready to go back into the room?" Naruto nodded. "Great, just to let you know one thing, if you ever hurt Ruby in any way, I'll hunt you to the ends of Remnant and kill you both slowly and painfully. Got it?" Once again Naruto nodded at this.

With that, they ended their chat and went back into the dorm room. "What was your discussion about?" Ruby asked as she played another match against Yang.

"Oh, just guy stuff. Mind if I join in?" Qrow asked. Yang moved aside and Qrow took her spot. Quite quickly, the match became dominated by Qrow who showed off his superior video gaming skills to the teens all the while talking to them about his adventures.

"You'll never beat me old man!" Ruby exclaimed as she played. Qrow took it in stride and smiled.

"You're nothing but talk, kid." Qrow replied before pressing a few more buttons and winning the game much to Ruby's disappointment. "And look at that, I win. Also, don't call me old." Yang then quickly pushed Ruby out of the way and took the controller from her hands.

"My turn!" Yang stated. Ruby just sulked over in defeat to where Naruto was and laid down on the bed next to him with her head in his lap. The two looked at each other and smiled before looking back at Qrow.

"Now, where was I?" Qrow asked. Ruby leaned her head up and replied.

"You were telling us about your last mission!" Qrow nodded before his mind wandered off to what he had been doing.

"I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral and I immediately knew that something wasn't right with it." Qrow said with a serious tone. This got the attention of all the teens as all became intrigued by this story.

"What were you doing there?" Ruby asked.

"I needed information. So, tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to search at the town's inn which was crawling with lowlifes and thugs. And that's when it happened…" Qrow trailed off.

"What happened?" Yang asked quickly.

"I was defeated…by the mere sight…" He then gained a massive grin as he said this. "Of the innkeeper's skirt length!" Yang quickly picked a pillow up and threw it at Qrow who caught it but wasn't prepared for a second pillow being thrown by Naruto at the back of his head. "Ow." Qrow said as he turned around to look at Naruto.

"Pervy-Qrow. You sound no better than my teacher." Naruto stated with a grin. As this happened, the game announced Qrow to be the winner which didn't help Yang's mood at all. The three others began laughing at Yang's anger at the situation.

"I think that I'm better than being a simple pervert, kid." Qrow replied.

"Doesn't change what I just saw, Pervy-Qrow." This made the two girls laugh at the older man. Ruby then stopped laughing and looked once more at Qrow.

"So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" Ruby asked with slight concern.

"Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool." Qrow replied in a way to brush it off.

"Cool for an old guy." Yang added in which caused Qrow to frown.

"Not funny."

"Still, what are you doing here anyway? Didn't dad say that you were on a mission, for like…ever?" Ruby asked.

Qrow started up the game once more and both he and Yang began to play together, "Well, a professional huntsman like myself is expected to get results as soon as possible." Qrow replied.

"Yeah, I get that. We're pretty much pros, too." Ruby stated with a laugh which made Naruto look away in slight embarrassment. Ruby and her team were good, but pros? Not really with their track record of failing to stop a train from causing a Grimm attack.

Oh, really? I heard that Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train." Qrow stated.

"Hey, I managed to stop the attack, so that must count for something." Naruto interjected. Qrow put down his controller and turned to look at Naruto.

"Yeah, but you managed to attract the attention of both Atlas and the council of Vale and now both of them are looking for you. Did Ozpin forget to mention that?" Qrow asked. This caused the eyes of Naruto to comically widen while Ruby and Yang looked at Naruto. "I'm guessing from the reaction of Yang and Ruby, that you haven't told them yet."

"Told us what?" Yang asked with some anger. Naruto held up his hands defensively.

"Naruto, what have you been hiding?" Ruby asked which made Naruto sigh.

"I was brought in by Ozpin and told that Ironwood was looking for me, or at least my ten tailed form. That was it." Naruto replied. "I didn't know that the council of Vale was also looking for me."

"Yes, well, to bring you girls up to speed, Ozpin told me about what Ironwood would be doing while he was here. One of the tasks which was given to him by the council, was to find Naruto and if necessary kill him." Qrow looked directly at Naruto when he said this, "And he's really gung-ho for killing you."

"This is terrible! What are we going to do? I'm not going to let the General touch Naruto!" Ruby replied defensively.

"I'm not that worried." Naruto replied which made everyone look at him as if he were crazy.

"How can you not be worried!? Atlas and Vale are looking for you!" Ruby said as she lifted herself off of Naruto's lap and looked at him.

"They are looking for-" He transformed his body so that now he looked at Ruby through one red eye, "this face. As long as I stay human then they won't find me." Naruto transformed back into a human once more and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, Those Atlas guys are only going to be here for as long as the tournaments going to happen so I don't have to worry about them when they leave."

"Yeah, keep being optimistic. We always need people like that. The only worrying thing right now that I need to keep track of is how all crime has just stopped. No violence, no White Fang at all. They just disappeared."

"Probably because we stopped Roman Torchwick!" Yang replied confidently.

"Or probably because the other leader behind all of this has just called off their forces. Problem is, Ironwood can't get it through his thick metal head." Qrow said with visible irritation.

"You know the General?" Ruby asked.

"I know everybody to some extent. After all, I was once part of the coolest team in this school." Qrow then pulled out a photo from his pocket which showed four figures. Qrow was on the right of the picture looking much younger and happier. He stood next to a black haired woman that looked very much like Yang. The resemblance was uncanny. Next to her was a blonde man leaning against a tree who Naruto assumed was both Yang and Ruby's father. After him on the left of the picture was a woman in a white hooded cloak with the hood up which concealed her features. Naruto assumed that it was Ruby's mother which made him think that the woman with black hair was Yang's mother.

He didn't stop to just look at the images of the picture, he noticed that the picture itself was old with multiple stains on it. On was obviously from a drink while surrounding the image were points of what Naruto guessed were tear stains.

When he came to that conclusion, he looked at the older man showing the picture and he noticed some similarities to his teacher Kakashi. Both men had teams which they had grown attached to and then lost. Both hid the loss through a façade of false happiness which now gave reason as to why Qrow was drunk the first time that they had seen him.

He was an old soldier suffering under all that he had fought for and lost.

"Hah, Team STRQ…" Qrow said fondly with a hint of nostalgia in his voice, "That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day."

The picture that Naruto kept looking at brought him back to his old team. Now forever disbanded. Once upon a time, he would have thought that he could bring his team back together after Sasuke had left, but now it was forever lost. An afterimage that he had given up chasing never mind even being able to reach it slightly.

"Well known for crummy fashion sense!" Ruby retorted which brought Naruto out of his darker thoughts. Leave it to Ruby to interrupt something serious…It was needed, but still.

"We looked good. And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up!" Qrow said with a smirk while his eyebrows slightly wiggled. "But, I'll save it for when you're slightly older." Qrow noticed that Yang was still staring at the picture so he put it back into his pocket. "I hope that I won't have to hear about any inappropriate stories from you two," He said eyeing both Naruto and Ruby, "But if I do, use some protection." Both teens turned bright red at this and looked far away from one another.

"Uncle Qrow, that's gross!" Qrow stood up from where he was sitting and patted Ruby on the head.

"Whatever, squirt. Still, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. All of you will cramp my style. Just know that you have all got a long way to go. Some of you know this but still..." Qrow said eyeing Naruto. "And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place. The three of you will go far, but only if you keep learning and never stop moving forward." Qrow then walked out of the room and left the three to muddle through their thoughts.

* * *

In a secluded room in Beacon, Sasuke stood before three bodies that were all lying on beds. The room he was in was completely dark and only the silhouettes of the three prone forms could be seen. He went to the light switch in the room and turned it on revealing three pale figures. Two were male, one was female. There were only two things that connected the three teammates together. One was the fact that all three were faunus and the other was the black metal piercings that filled their bodies.

With a simple mental command, Sasuke made them move, and move they did. Each got out of their bed without a word before all three opened their eyes simultaneously to reveal purple Rinnegan instead of normal eyes.

Sasuke was pleased with this development as it meant that his plan could come together. What he was going to do during this tournament would probably screw up Cinder's plans, but he couldn't care less. The woman was a conniving plotter who tried to have everybody close to her wrapped up on her little finger.

That woman really should've figured out who she was dealing with. An Uchiha would never bow down to someone like her, especially Sasuke! As the young man ordered the three to get changed, he thought about how he would battle against Naruto. Would he hope that his former friend would have the resolve to kill him, or would he need to motivate the idiot to do so?

It was all going to come to a close during the one-on-one matchups as that was where part of Cinder's plan would be enacted. Sasuke quickly threw his white hood up and ordered his puppets to do the same with their black hoods. Then, he and the puppets marched out of the room together and to the next stage of the tournament. He wouldn't even need these puppets during the fight, but he still had to keep up appearances.

He had to kill his teammates when they figured out his plan to completely ignore Cinder's plan which hadn't been that well accepted by the three as.

 **[Cut]**

At the same time that Sasuke was making his move, Cinder was doing the same. She suspected that her temporary ally would betray her the moment that he reached his goal, so she decided change some of her plans in order to make it work. She thought that if she could convince Sasuke to follow everything she wanted to the letter, then it would be a miracle.

But her ever thinking mind already foresaw this betrayal coming from quite far away. Now she would be unable to cause the match between Pyrrha and Penny to commence as she realized that if she tried to do so, then Sasuke would most likely try to kill her, and she had complete and utter faith that the teen could do so. No, she would play to what he wanted. Besides, a fight between monsters was always likely to terrify an audience. Especially with how monstrous that Naruto Uzumaki was. Watching him stop that invasion of Grimm was thrilling. All that raw power contained within his form.

If Uzumaki had ever become a part of her team, then all her plans could have been scrapped in favor of sending him in to cause massive amounts of damage. At least she had second best with some control of Sasuke. The massive spectral armor that he could summon would definitely rile up Remnant into a frenzy, especially with the battle soon to take place.

Cinder laid back in her chair and pulled out her Scroll before absentmindedly flicking through the security feeds that she was hacked into. Nothing seemed at all out of the ordinary. Everything was going as planned. Everything would fall…

* * *

It was a new day of the tournament and Team RWB along with Naruto were cheering for Yang as she walked onto the stage against her opponent, Mercury Black. As the cheering continued, Naruto personally wondered as to what opponent he would be facing. There was still a small roster left and all of them seemed formidable in their own way. But as Naruto looked down at Mercury, he noticed how the teen seemed eerily calm during all of this. Normally the fighters in this tournament looked either unsure, cocky, or they seemed excited.

Mercury though, he was a calm presence in this storm of emotion and that was what slightly unsettled Naruto. This would be a battle much different than that of any other which interested the teen.

The fight began with some trash talk from Yang which Mercury replied to. Then the two walked towards each other with their fists raised and determination painted clearly on their faces. "Three! Two! One! Begin!" Port announced which Yang followed immediately with a punch to Mercury which he retaliated with a kick. A shockwave emitted from both weapons smashing into each other which launched Mercury back.

After regaining his footing, Mercury charged at Yang and kicked at her feet with his boot but she avoided it by jumping over the attack and firing at Mercury with her gauntlet. Mercury rotated around the attack and began fighting Yang with his fists.

Both traded blows with one another with Mercury taking a blast of fire to his body while Yang to a blow to her body as well which knocked her back. Mercury took this as his chance to back away from the fight in order to avoid coming into contact with the fists of the blonde.

This was when Yang began a barrage of shots at Mercury who dodged each shot until he once more charged at Yang and the two began trading blows with one another. Until Mercury left an opening which Yang took by giving Mercury an uppercut and then capitalizing on this by repeatedly punching Mercury in the stomach until he was launched away.

He came back to and resumed the fight by using his boots to fire a projectile at Yang which she dodged. He then began kicking in a circle which launched blasts of air from the boots which circled around the arena before converging on Yang.

With confidence, Mercury turned his back and walked away from the fight. This was when Yang finally activated her Semblance and charged at Mercury with a new vigor. Each punch landed upon Mercury's body until finally she made one last punch which knocked Mercury back and completely shattered his aura.

Naruto and the others cheered as Yang turned her back to Mercury until she stopped, turned around and fired her gauntlet into Mercury's leg. Naruto's jaw dropped in shock at the display of random violence while the other members of Team RWBY looked on in shock.

Atleasian robots along with guards surrounded Yang while Mercury screamed in pain. Yang looked around in shock at what was happening while she was escorted off the stage. Naruto looked Ruby who had a look of abject horror on her face. "Why did Yang do that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know?" Naruto simply replied. There was just something completely wrong with this scene. While Yang could be a hothead at times, she wasn't one to attack someone without reason. He would just have to ask Yang about it when they met up together again. With that, Naruto looked at the rest of team RWBY. "You three, head back to your dorm and don't speak to anyone if you can help it. It might get violent for you if you stay." Naruto advised as he was prepared for the worst from the audience.

The three girls did so without question as shock still filled each of them with. Naruto accompanying them. He noticed Ruby eventually fall in step with him before she grabbed onto his arm without a word. They walked the whole way in silence as Naruto thought about what they would do next.

* * *

It was a day later and public opinion had turned out to be quite bad. People had become up in arms at what Yang had done to Mercury and were calling out for blood, either that of Yang herself, all the way to Ozpin and his teaching methods. All of this was taken much harshly by Team RWBY themselves. Blake had been much quieter than before and Weiss had slightly retreated into her icy personality at times as a type of mental defense.

Ruby on the other hand had bounced back into her usual cheerful self but Naruto could easily tell that it was a mask that was meant to hide her darker emotions.

Naruto had tried being supportive for the team but even he knew when they wanted to be left alone. This was one of those moments as it also helped him think about what Yang did. Everything pointed to Yang attacking Mercury for no reason and yet he felt that something was missing.

Eventually his aimless wandering took him to the landing pads for the bulkhead and bullheads. At one of these bays was a very familiar face…

"'Ello Naruto, how ya' doin'?" Steven asked as he worked on his bulkhead. Now the vehicle had armored plates grafted upon it. The old man kneeled down and hefted a heavy plate onto his shoulders before trying to place it into a slot in armor of the vehicle. "Could ya' please help me?" Naruto nodded and walked over to the man and took his place in holding the plate up. Steven then took out a few tools and drilled some screws into the plate and bulkhead.

"What are you doing all of this for?" Naruto asked.

"Been meaning ta put these upgrades into Sheila's designs for a while. I managed ta get some time today an I decided ta implement it. Now, what is wrong with ya? Ya seem much less…cheerier than before." Steven asked as he finished screwing the plate into the hull of the ship.

Naruto looked at the man before replying, "I've been going over Yang's fight in my mind ever since it happened, and I'm not any closer to figuring out why she attacked Mercury. I know her, she isn't a ruthless fighter like everyone has been portraying her as recently…I'm just…lost." Naruto replied. Steven patted Naruto and the shoulder and smiled.

"I believe ya."

"You do?" Naruto asked with some happiness.

"Of course. But ta tell ya this, sometimes the answer you're lookin' for is just starin' you right in the face. For instance, I once had ta look for a screw that was important for mah bulkhead, but I couldn't find it and I looked everywhere. Turns out the damn thing was in mah pocket the entire time." That made Naruto mull over in his mind what he was missing. It took him a minute of standing and thinking about what was staring him in the face.

His eye widened under his mask and he looked at the older man next to him. "Thank you!" Naruto shouted as he ran off. Steven just chuckled as he continued his work. Another person helped under his watch.

In Naruto's mind, he had the perfect answer as to why Yang attacked…genjutsu!

* * *

After dashing across the campus with chakra, Naruto slowed himself down when he made it to the dorm rooms and calmly walked. Internally he was both excited and terrified at how it was someone with abilities similar to genjutsu in this world. As he walked down the hallway he managed to pass Ironwood who had a grim look on his face.

The two went past each other without as word as each began measuring the other up. Finally, Naruto made it to the dorm room of Team RWBY and entered. With a quick opening of the door, Naruto burst into the room while shouting "Genjutsu!"

The four girls were broken out of their discussion with Yang wiping some tears from her eyes. "What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Yang, tell me, why did you attack Mercury?"

"I saw him jump at me in order to attack me when I was walking away." Yang replied with sorrow in her voice.

"Then it's genjutsu or something similar. That's the only explanation."

"What is genjutsu? There is no such word like that?" Blake asked in confusion. Naruto felt extremely giddy inside at knowing the answer for once.

"Genjutsu was the word for an ability in my world which allowed the user to cast illusions on others. You seeing Mercury attack you when he wasn't is way too familiar to what genjutsu does." Naruto replied which caused all the girls to look at him strangely. Ruby had some hope in her eyes but that was about it.

"This sounds like you're just drawing conclusions out of thin air…" Weiss replied which lowered Naruto's good mood, "But it is really the only thing that we've got as of now."

"Great! Now the only thing I have to figure out is why whoever put that illusion on you did it in the first place. Our only suspect in all of this would be Mercury. Anyone know where he went?"

"Mercury was shuttled out of here after the match back to his home. His team followed after him. That's all that we know." Ruby replied. This shut down Naruto's tangent as he sat down next to Weiss on her bed. Now he had nothing to go off of. "I've got nothing now."

Weiss patted Naruto on the back in some effort to cheer him up. "At least you have some answer as to what happened, even if it's flimsy." Weiss said.

"Yeah, but it's still not enough."

"Don't worry, Naruto. Thanks for the help so far, I really appreciate it." Yang said with a small smile on her face. The smile quickly disappeared and Yang was once more filled with despair. "I think that I'm gonna rest up."

The others stood up together. "We'll get out of your hair." Blake said. With that, the four left the room with Ruby closing the door behind her. They eventually ended up in the middle of the hallway where Weiss sighed.

"This is all a mess…" Weiss stated. Jaune poked his head from out of his door with concern.

"She doing okay?" Jaune asked.

"She's doing the best she can." Blake replied. Ren and the rest of Team JNPR entered the hallway as well.

"If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask." Ren said kindly. Ruby took this to heart.

"All right then. If that's the case, then Naruto, Pyrrha?" The two looked at Ruby, "You be sure to win one for Beacon, okay?" The two teen looked at the smile on Ruby's face and nodded. Pyrrha with what seemed to be a confident look and Naruto with a thumbs up.

"I'll do my best." Pyrrha replied as she looked away from Ruby. Naruto on the other hand…

"Ruby, I promise you now that I will win this tournament if it's the last thing that I do. And I never go back on my promises!" Ruby's smile grew large as she nodded and took it into heart.

Weiss and Blake looked at one another. "Coffee?" The white haired girl asked.

"Tea." Blake replied with a smile and the two friends walked away while Team JNPR went back into their dorm room. This left Naruto and Ruby alone. Naruto turned to look at Ruby and smiled under his mask.

"So, do you want to go out for some lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. That sounds like fun…but I have one thing to ask you…" Ruby trailed off.

"What is it?" Naruto replied.

"Could we do it with your mask off?" Ruby asked. Naruto immediately did as Ruby asked without a word in response.

"I would do whatever you wanted, Ruby. You know that." Naruto replied with a grin on his very human face. Ruby just hugged him in response.

"Thanks for being there." Naruto hugged her back with one arm as the other was holding his mask. It was in that moment when the two looked each other in the eye before slowly their heads came together and eventually the two kissed one another.

Eventually the two separated. "If you do have to fight tomorrow, please be careful."

"Now that is one thing that I can't promise." The two shared a laugh with one another at this. "But, I will try to not let anything happen to me."

"Then that's good enough." The two separated and walked to Naruto's room where he tossed the mask onto his bed. Then the two walked away together hand in hand.

That would be one of their last happy moments for a very long time…

* * *

"Well folks, today's two contestants that will be fighting one another would be Naruto Uzumaki from Beacon and Hawk Gray from Haven." Port announced through the sound system. The two opponents took the stage together, with Naruto walking onto the stage garbed in black, and Hawk walking onto the stage clothed in white.

"Good luck during our match!" Naruto called out in excitement. The teen across from him said nothing in reply and instead took out his sword from its scabbard. "Silent type, eh? I've known a few guys like that." Naruto pulled his kunai out and twirled them in his hands before holding them in front of him. The left in a reverse grip while the right was pointed forward.

Above them the timer ticked down until it hit zero, then the two teens flew at one another clashing their blades together. Each attack caused a rain of sparked from the blades which amazed the audience. Their moves bounced off one another as neither teen truly gained any ground from the first twenty seconds of the battle. Then Hawk grabbed one of Naruto's hands and took that as the chance to slice at Naruto's arm, both lowering his aura amount and also cutting the cloth of his robe.

Naruto returned the favor by kneeing Hawk in the stomach which lowered Hawk's aura as well. Then the two started clashing together once again with more ferocity in their strikes. Each began whittling the other's aura down while their clothes quickly began to get shredded. Hawk then made an uppercut with the hilt of his sword which Naruto dodged, but he was caught off guard by a flash of purple in his vision, then he saw the cracks in his mask before he got launched back.

Hawk just stood there seemingly bored as Naruto picked himself up off the ground and removed his mask which exposed his human face. Some girls in the audience cheered at this.

"All right, you want to get serious, then let's get serious!" Naruto transformed one of his kunai into a gun and fired at Hawk who blocked each shot with precision, then Naruto swung his other kunai at Hawk who ducked under the attack which was exactly what Naruto was counting on as he brought his knee up to Hawk's face which made contact. Hawk was launched back and his hood fell back off of his head. "That's payback for my mask!" Naruto taunted.

He stopped and the smile that was on his face turned into a look of abject horror. Sure, a few things had changed in his appearance. There was the red and black chakra that moved across his face, and his left eye seemed a filmy white. But it was him. It was…

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted in rage as he pocketed his right kunai and held his hand out. A sphere of blue energy swirled into life while Sasuke smirked and held out his left hand which gained mass of electricity on it. This cause his sleeve to rise up which revealed red chakra covering his arm and moving about.

"Hello, Naruto." Sasuke said and the two charged at one another with their attacks held in front of each other. A sphere of white light covered the arena and the two were launched to opposite corners of the arena. Then they charged one another and attacked each other with Naruto's swing full of rage. Their blades locked with one another's and Sasuke smirked as he materialized a Susanoo to launch Naruto back to the edge of the arena.

Sasuke quickly made a few hand signs and inhaled deeply before breathing out a stream of fire which Naruto rolled out of the way to avoid. Then he began running around the arena as the stream of fire followed him until it sputtered out. Then the two enemies collided once more and caused a steady rain of sparks about them.

Those of the audience were surprised and scared at the ferocity that each teen was displaying in their attacks. Ironwood didn't even dare try to end the battle as most likely at this point the two would destroy anything in their way.

The two continued their duel until they locked blades once more. "How? How are you here?" Naruto screamed into Sasuke's face.

"I'm here, because our world ended." Sasuke replied. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"Everyone is dead, and there wasn't a single thing that you or I could do. Now, we are the last of our world. But then again, it seems that you have found this world very much to your liking. What with you and Ruby spending so much time together…" Naruto scream in rage as he continued the assault.

"Shut up! Don't talk about her!" He shouted. Each attack of his was being blocked or dodged by the arrogant teen in front of him.

"Did I hit a nerve? Did you think that your past wouldn't catch up to you? Did you think for even one moment that these eyes would ever be unable to see you?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to his eyes, the right eye was a Sharingan while the left eye was an almost white Rinnegan.

"What happened to everyone? To my friends, to Sakura, Kakashi, everyone!?"

"Well, Kakashi was the first to die, after all, I killed him." Naruto's right eye glowed deep red. "You abandoned them, and now they are all dead. I wonder, how many weeks was it here, before you forgot about everyone back home?" That question cut deep into Naruto. It was true, he had put his old home out of his mind, and now, everyone was dead. And Sasuke stood before him.

"Shut up." Naruto felt red hot as he tried to control himself from transforming in front of the audience that was watching him.

"Time to end this, Naruto!" Sasuke then launched a massive ball of fire at him which caused Naruto's eyes to widen. If that hit him, it would deplete most of his aura which would make it extremely easy from his Semblance to shut down. He got out of the way of the fireball, but he saw his mistake as a second fireball was hidden behind the first one, and this would be one that he couldn't dodge.

Naruto held his right hand in front of himself and created a Rasengan to counteract the attack. When he did so, the fire spun about him while also burning off the sleeve of his robe. Sasuke then jumped through the flames on Naruto's left and kicked him out of the attack which launched him to the edge of the arena.

When he looked at his arm, Naruto saw that the limb was a white color with the fingertips turning into sharp claws. His Semblance was running out. "Is that all you have, idiot? You'll never beat me if you hold back!" Sasuke shouted which made Naruto growl. He made a seal with his hands and ten clones spawned into the arena. Then they all charged at Sasuke.

* * *

The plan was going absolutely beautiful for Cinder. Sure, she had to change some things but everyone's attention was drawn to the arena and it was quite easy to see their fear at how these two teens wished to kill each other. She watched all of this from Vale on the feed that was being played and she made sure that it couldn't be cut by hacking into the systems to do so.

Once Sasuke brought Naruto into his monstrous form and he followed suit, then Cinder would call in all the White Fang to begin the invasion. As it was, the battle between these two was a once in a lifetime spectacle to watch. Their movements were perfect and each opponent balanced the other out.

Cinder smiled as she watched all of this unfold…

* * *

Ruby watched in horror as her boyfriend fought the guy who banished him to Remnant. She felt fear for Naruto as well as fear of him as she had never seen him this angry before. He was something else and it didn't help that it felt like her eyes and insides were burning. Ruby needed to do something, she needed to find a way into the fight in order to stop it. Ruby got out her seat and began running to the hallways of the stadium in order to get to the arena floor. As she did so, the burning pain that she was feeling reached a crescendo and she stopped and clutched her stomach.

When she looked down at where the pain was originating, she saw to both her fear and fascination that what seemed like red energy was bubbling out from her stomach. "What's happening to me?" Ruby asked aloud. She pushed herself onto her feet and continued running as fast as she could even with the pain that she was feeling.

As she made it to the hallway that led down to the arena floor, she saw Mercury walk down the hallway with a smile on his face. The broken leg that he had supposedly sustained was perfectly fine. "What are you doing here?" Ruby asked and she noticed how her voice had slightly deepened due to her growling out her words.

Mercury said nothing and just stood in her path. Ruby reached for her scythe but she quickly realized that she had left it in her locker at Beacon. She only had one option, fight her way past Mercury. She activated her Semblance and rushed forward in a blur of red with rose petals trailing behind her but Mercury kicked her back.

Ruby got up from the ground and pulled out her Scroll to call for help when Mercury shot a bullet at the device and destroyed it. She was about to try and attack the teen when she felt an immense amount of pain come once more from her stomach which caused her to collapse. The red energy finished spreading across her body and eventually formed what seemed like a pair of long ears and a tail.

Mercury looked at the fallen girl in confusion and fascination while walking towards her. He was assumed that she was out of commission until the girl raised her left hand and a red claw of energy shot out from her hand and grabbed Mercury by the waist which burned the teen. He let his pain be heard as he was thrown into a wall.

Ruby who was once prone on the ground now pushed herself up into a standing position and looked over at Mercury was prone with his body embedded into the wall. Ruby looked down at her hand in disbelief. She didn't move it; it was like her hand moved by itself. Ruby quickly snapped herself out of these thoughts as she only had one goal in mind, helping Naruto.

* * *

A minute before Ruby fought Mercury, Naruto was still battling Sasuke with his number of clones down to just three. "Come on, how about we put on a real show for everyone?!" Sasuke shouted before a torso of a massive purple skeleton flared into existence around him. Naruto made five more clones and had them attack his former friend while two of his clones helped him create a Rasenshurikan.

The sphere of wind flared into life and made a screeching sound that was slightly reminiscent of a bell, then he threw it at the Susanoo. Sasuke used one of the swords of his Susanoo and swung at the attack which caused a blinding white light to fill the arena. When it faded away, it left the once pristine arena now filled with cracks. The clones that were once fighting were all destroyed in the attack while Sasuke's Susanoo had crack in it.

What got everyone's attention, especially Ironwood's was how where once Naruto the human stood, now Naruto the ten tails took his place with his robe finally burned off and his pants only being held together by stiches. Naruto's tails waved about as his one red eye glared at Sasuke.

"Finally, we can stop this charade of hiding ourselves. How does it feel being seen as a monster instead of a hero?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's attention was brought to the audience who looked at him in fear. This saddened him as it brought him back to his childhood in the hidden leaf.

"It doesn't matter; we are ending this today! I understand now that I lost my friend when he sent me to Remnant. Now all that remains is just a husk of anger." Naruto let his tails arch around his body and had the tips of his tails near his mouth. A black orb began to coalesce until it was a proper size which shrunk. Then Naruto at it and jumped into the air and fire a laser at Sasuke.

The Susanoo took more damage and Naruto noticed that the forcefield that was surrounding the arena finally broke under the pressures of their battle. They needed to take this battle out of this arena before something happened that would injure the civilians.

Above them, the loudspeakers came to life and the voice of a woman spoke from it. "Look at this battle before you and see what is happening. Two forces that could kill everyone in this arena and no one, not the army that was brought here, or the huntsman and huntresses that work here will even bother to stop. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both." Sasuke fired arrows of black flame at Naruto which he responded to by firing small tailed beast bombs in response.

"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? Two monsters representing separate nation fighting before a crowd of people with no care in mind at who gets hurt. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. All I see is him bringing in monsters and thugs which he will train in how to fight." The audience was enraptured by what was happening that most didn't even leave their seats.

"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves."

Naruto and Sasuke launched more attacks that were getting bigger and bigger which made it harder for them to avoid the civilians in the stands. The speech finally ended with one final line, "So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?" This was when an alert came to life.

"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner." The audience began fleeing from the stands when they heard this and it wasn't helped that some of Sasuke's black flames had reach a few of the audience members and lit them alight.

Above the two fighters a giant black Nevermore landed on the forcefield of the ceiling and screeched. It began to peck and claw at the forcefield in an effort to break through and kill all the people in the arena.

* * *

Winter felt her Scroll buzz in her pocket and so she pulled it out and put it up to her ear. "You know everything that is happening?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes, I've been watching the tournament." Winter replied.

"Then you may now begin the mission that I assigned you. Follow them to wherever their battle takes them and when able, kill them. If you can, bring back their bodies." Ironwood ordered.

"Understood, sir!" Winter ended the call and put her Scroll back into her pocket before she looked up at the arena floating above Beacon. An explosion happened at the top of it and a massive figure covered in purple flew out of the arena. Winter ran to her ship and boarded it in an attempt to follow after her targets.

Even if she was unable to kill either two, she would still try no matter what.

* * *

Naruto clung onto the massive purple figure and drilled a Rasengan into it's back. He was slowly making headway as the two flew through the air and into the forest surrounding Beacon. That was when Sasuke reached onto his back and pulled Naruto off before throwing him into some of the surrounding trees. He crashed through a few of them before landing on his back. Then he pushed himself back into a standing position.

"You can do much better than this Naruto. Then again, if you lose, then I could decide to have some fun. Did you know that Ruby has nine tails chakra inside her?" Naruto's eye widened at this revelation. Kurama stored chakra inside of Ruby. "I wonder what a child of an Uchiha and one that contains the nine tails' chakra would be like?"

Sasuke made a swipe with his sword which launch Naruto back. All he could think about was that if he didn't win this battle then the world would suffer, his friends would suffer, Ruby…No! He needed more power, he had to protect everyone!

He screamed out as he called up all the latent chakra inside of himself. He would protect everyone! He closed his eye as he then tried to absorb natural energy in the area. That was when a pillar of red surrounded him.

When he opened his eye he was looking at Sasuke's Susanoo in it's red eyes. He looked down and saw that he was huge. The same size if not even bigger than Sasuke's Susanoo. He was back to full strength and he would use this to save everyone.

"Finally back in fighting shape. I am happy that this won't end up being a disappointment." The two charged at one another and collided. Each swing from Sasuke's sword or Naruto's tails would fell trees or cause a massive gust of wind to form into existence. Each attack would cause the ground to shake but the two continued fighting, even ignoring the ship that was flying a few thousand yards away.

The two jumped away from one another and began forming their strongest attacks. In one of Naruto's hands, a giant Rasenshurikan formed, in another, a tailed beast ball surrounded by blades of wind. Sasuke powered up an arrow with black flames and added chakra into it. Both put all of their remaining chakra into this one attack.

"Let's end this, Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

The two launched their attacks at each other and the attacks collided which caused a massive white sphere to surround the area. Eventually it faded away and the surrounding area was a massive crater. The two enemies stood across from each other in their normal forms. Naruto in his small tailed beast form, and Sasuke in tattered clothing.

Each teen breathed heavily as they walked to one another. From all the damage that Sasuke had sustained, Naruto saw that red and black chakra that was covering Sasuke's body, eating away at the teen. "You are not looking so good there, Sasuke." Naruto stated as they got closer to one another. Naruto's remaining clothes were completely destroyed by now.

"Neither are you. But that was the point of this after all." When the two were a foot away from each other, they both punched one another which knocked both down to the ground. They slowly stood back up and looked at each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked as he started forming a Rasengan. Sasuke formed a Chidori in his hand and the two let their attacks collide with one another's. The two found themselves in a reality filled with white. Each teen did nothing but stand across from one another. Naruto in his human form, and Sasuke with his Sharingan and Rinnegan deactivated. The teen looked worn out and tired now.

"I'm doing this because I want to die." Sasuke replied. "Everything I gained from defeating you was lost. My home, my life," Sasuke looked down at his arm, "even my health. I have nothing left in me but one last fight before I died."

"You know, I still won't forgive you for this." Naruto stated.

"I knew that. And I'm happy for you." Sasuke stated before his breathing hitched. Naruto rushed over to Sasuke in slight concern.

"What's wrong?"

"The tailed beast chakra which I gained when I entered this world has been killing me slowly. It has slowly been heading to my heart and began attacking me. Maybe now, I can see my family again. And Naruto," Sasuke said while looking into Naruto's eyes, "I acknowledge that you beat me. Maybe in another life, this wouldn't have happened."

"Then I guess this is a goodbye. I'll see you again, in the next life." Naruto stated. "Tell Kakashi and Sakura that I'm doing fine. I have a new home here, and I'll do everything I can to protect it." Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto, you're the last of our world, do us proud." That was when the world of white that they were in faded away and left Naruto standing tired and sorrowful over the body of Sasuke. He was truly the last shinobi now. He was about to start running back to Beacon in order to get back to the other when he felt a pain coming from his chest. He looked down to find a saber going through his heart.

When Naruto looked over his shoulder, he saw Winter looking at him without of hint of emotion. Just an icy expression. "Why?" Naruto asked as he felt the saber get removed from his body. He collapsed to the ground and felt the blade get driven through his body once more.

His last thoughts before everything went black was that he wanted to see Ruby for one last time.

Winter on the other hand wiped her blade clean and looked at the two dead teenagers at her feet. She was about to call some soldier over to pick up the bodies of these two when she saw Naruto's body break down into red energy and float off into the air. That was unexpected. She looked down at Sasuke's body. At least she had one person who she could collect. She took out her Scroll and contacted Ironwood.

"I have finished the mission you assigned." Winter stated. Ironwood's voice came out slightly distorted when he replied.

"Good work. Pick up the bodies and head back to Atlas." Ironwood ordered.

* * *

Ironwood put his Scroll back into his badly damaged pants and looked over at Qrow who had just saved him from some Grimm earlier. "Whose bodies are you picking up?" Qrow asked in a calm tone.

"None of your business." Ironwood replied.

"It was Naruto, wasn't it?" Qrow stated with a hint of sadness in his voice. Ironwood nodded. "Then this is it, James. After today, if we meet again, I will be fighting you and I will pound you into the ground." Qrow said with barely contained anger before he ran off.

* * *

Ruby stood next to Weiss as they both were running to Ozpin's office in order to help Pyrrha due to Jaune's pleas. Ruby was still covered in the red chakra from earlier which had done quite a job of protecting her. It was almost like this energy had a mind of its own and Ruby thanked Kurama wherever he was that he gave her this power. She had sadly missed getting to Naruto in the arena as both he and Sasuke had flown out of the arena and somewhere into the forest where multiple explosions had occurred.

The sounds had finally stopped which made Ruby slightly worried. She brushed it off when she and Weiss made it to the base of the tower. They had to fight through an army of Grimm beforehand and the red energy covering Ruby had definitely helped in clearing out wide swaths of Grimm. Now they needed to get to the top of that tower as Pyrrha was still fighting up there. "Weiss, We've gotta hurry!" Ruby stated. Weiss nodded and the cast a series of glyphs that went up the side of the tower.

"You can do this." Weiss replied. Ruby then propelled herself forward and sprinted up the wall of the tower. In her mind she had one goal, helping Pyrrha. When she finally made it to the top of the tower and landed, she found herself too late to help Pyrrha as Cinder shot an arrow at Pyrrha's chest.

Pyrrha gasped in pain for a moment and the wound in her chest emitted a red glow. Ruby was too stunned to even move as Cinder walked over to her victim and placed her hand onto Pyrrha's head. Then in a flash, Pyrrha turned to embers leaving only her circlet behind. Tears fell down Ruby's face as she lost a friend of hers that day.

"PYRRHA!" She screamed and what seemed like silver wings grew from her eyes before she was surrounded in a tower of silver. That was all she remembered as everything went black.

* * *

In the darkness, Ruby could hear roars of rage and bitter sadness, she had no idea if it was her own but eventually the roaring stopped with the scream of pain from a woman. This was eventually followed by the voice of Qrow.

"Ruby, is that you? Just please calm down." Qrow said in as calming a voice that he could. This was answered by another roar.

"Please Ruby, come back to me. I don't want to lose you as well." The voice of her father stated. Eventually the roars faded and the hitched voices of both Qrow and her father, Taiyang, could be heard.

"Look at her skin, it looks like it was all burned off." Taiyang stated with horror.

"No, don't touch her, its healing." Qrow replied.

* * *

Everything felt sore when she awoke. It felt like her skin had been flayed before being healed back up. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a very familiar room. Actually, it was her room in fact, from the items that were placed in the area to the Grimm figurines on her shelf. She looked around the room and found her father sleeping in a chair. Ruby sat up and hissed in pain at the movement. This woke up Taiyang.

"Ruby!" He got out of the chair her was in and rushed over to the side of her bed where he then kneeled. "You're awake!" He said with happiness.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Your uncle Qrow and I found you and it wasn't pretty. He managed to get you out of there, though, and brought you home safe." Ruby looked down in contemplation before looking back at her father.

"Wait, what happened to Yang?! Naruto?!" Ruby asked. She noticed a look of worry cross her father's eyes when she asked this.

"Uh…She's uh…she's gonna be alright. I think…I think it's just…I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her. I'm just glad to have my girls back at home." Taiyang replied.

"What about Naruto?" Ruby asked.

"He…I know that it never easy, but…Naruto didn't make it…I'm so sorry." Ruby felt something start to break inside her as she felt some tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"How…"

"I don't know." Taiyang hugged Ruby as she cried on his shoulder. "It is going to be alright, Ruby. It'll be alright." Taiyang stated.

"Wh-what about Beacon, what about Vale? Were they able to clear out the Grimm?" She asked.

"Vale is fine, but Beacon fell. That thing, whatever it is doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's kind of…frozen. I know that it doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school." Taiyang replied and the two separated with Ruby wiping her eyes.

"I-I did what?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm?" Taiyang said.

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I…Look that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just a mess right now." Taiyang said in an effort to not worry Ruby too much. He wanted to protect his daughter right now.

"It's always a mess." Qrow said from the door of Ruby's room. He drank from his flask and put it back into his pocket before walking into the room. "Mind if we have a minute?" Qrow asked.

"What, I can't stay here?!" He asked.

"Tai. Please." Qrow begged. Taiyang sighed at this and stood up. He then leaned over to Ruby and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright." Then he began to walk away from the two scythe wielders. "I'll go make us some tea." He stated before finally leaving the room but before he did, he glared at Qrow. The man showed no signs of caring about Taiyang's internal opinions. When they were finally left alone, Qrow walked over to Ruby's bed and pulled a chair up and sat down in it.

"So, how are you feeling?" Qrow asked with some concern.

"Um…I kind of hurt…all over." Ruby replied. Qrow chuckled at this.

"That makes sense, after what you did." Qrow said while crossing his arms. This was starting to annoy Ruby as they didn't talk about what she had done.

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something! What are you talking about?!" Ruby asked with annoyance.

"What's the last thing that you remember?" Qrow asked while uncrossing his arms and leaning forward in the chair.

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I…Pyrrha! Is she…?" Qrow looked down with some sadness at what happened.

"She's gone." Ruby gripped her blanket after this with her knuckles turning extremely white.

"I got to the top…and I saw Pyrrha…and Cinder…and then everything went white!" She replied.

"Anything else?"

"I remember my head hurting."

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?" Qrow asked.

"I…I don't know. It think it was something about…" Ruby trailed off with trying to remember.

"Silver eyes. That's an extremely rare trait." Qrow stated.

"So?" Ruby asked in confusion. Why would her eyes matter?

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the "Daddy loves his special angel" kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story." Qrow finished with a small smile.

"But you think that I might be…

"Well, a giant monster is currently frozen on top of Beacon tower. But that isn't just that part of what we saw up there that makes you special. You…became something else more or less when your father and I went after you. Something silver with four tails. You radiated power, one of the most powerful things that I had ever seen, and it left its mark on you…" Qrow finished.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked. Qrow looked around Ruby's room before he found a small mirror which he picked up. He walked back to Ruby and handed it to her. When she looked into the mirror, she noticed the whisker marks on her face that seemed to have become darker than she last remembered them. Then she looked at her eyes, and she saw a different change. Her pupils which had once been circles, were now slitted.

"I've heard of all the legends, but I've never heard of a silver-eyed warrior turning into a four tailed creature."

"It was a gift..." Ruby replied.

"From who?" Qrow asked.

"Could you sit down. I am about to tell you something, and it's a little long." Ruby asked. Qrow complied and then Ruby began telling Qrow everything that she knew about Naruto's past. All the way up to when Kurama gave her his gift. After the story, Qrow leaned back in the chair.

"That was some story. But now, I need to get going." Qrow said as he stood up from the chair.

"Wait, why?" Ruby asked.

"You know all those missions I go on...all the times I'm away in some far-off place...it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off." Qrow replied.

"Then if I'm so special, couldn't I help out?"

"You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now." Qrow began heading for the door. "Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later, kiddo." With that, Qrow left Ruby alone.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

* * *

It was dark. Well, at least for a little while in Naruto's mind. He tried to remember why he was here, what happened…Then it came to him. He was stabbed, by Weiss' sister no less. So why did he still feel alive? It made no difference, he still wished that he could be alive once more as he wanted to see all of his friends once more…Well, that was until everything turned white and he found himself just standing in a blank world. He looked around this blank world and then looked down at himself and saw that he was naked, and in human form.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud.

" **On the edge, brat.** " A deep menacing familiar voice stated. Naruto turned around and came face to face with a very familiar person who he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Kurama!" Naruto shouted before running over to the massive fox and hugging his leg.

" **Hello, Naruto. It's been a while, hasn't it?** " Kurama asked with a smile. The two friends separated and looked at each other in the eye.

"But, if I'm here then that means that I'm dead." Naruto stated.

" **Yes and no. Remember, you're a tailed beast now. You may be killed, but you can never truly die. Still, I'm just here to see you off once more.** " Kurama replied. This caused Naruto to think.

"Then does this mean that I can ever die?" He asked.

" **I don't know. But I will tell you this, live your life like every second counts and you'll be fine. But, brat, I'm not the only one here…** " This caused Naruto to cock his head at his old friend. At least until more figures appeared in the white world. The eight other tailed beasts were the first to be seen. Then it was followed by all of his old team with Sasuke smiling among them. Then they were joined by all Naruto's other close friends. His parents. Jiraiya. The hidden leaf itself, and then all the shinobi that had fought alongside him during the war.

All of them were there for him.

"Naruto," The first to speak up were his parents. More specifically, his mother, "We are so proud of everything that you've done. And we wish for you to live the rest of your life however you wish. We will all believe in you and wait for the time that you can join us."

"I'm happy to have had you as my apprentice, Naruto." Jiraiya said from the crowd. Quickly this was followed by everyone telling him about how proud they were which made Naruto's smile grow.

Finally, everything began to fade away. "What's happening?" Naruto asked.

" **You are going back. I'll see you one day, brat. Until then, don't die on me, you hear?** " Kurama said with his fist pointed at Naruto. Naruto in return bumped it. " **Goodbye, Naruto.** " Then everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Naruto gripped the ground and felt around the area. It was a mix of grass and leaves. Quickly, his eyes popped open and Naruto inhaled deeply as he looked around the forest canopy that he was in. He pushed himself onto his feet and noticed how he didn't feel sore at all. Actually, he felt well-rested. He just didn't know where he actually was.

Naruto closed his eyes and activated his sage mode which he used to scan the entire area. This search widened until he found a very familiar chakra source a mile away from him. It was just like that of a tailed beast which reminded Naruto of how during his fight with Sasuke, the teen had mentioned that Ruby contained Kurama's chakra.

So Naruto quickly began running to where he sensed the chakra source and he eventually found himself standing before a house. He felt a little nervous at knocking on a door while he was naked, but he ignored that feeling and did so anyway. When nobody answered, he knocked once again.

"I got it, hold on!" Ruby voice shouted from inside the house. Eventually the door was opened and Ruby looked at the person standing in the doorway. She was still in a pair of pajamas when she did this. "Who is i-" Ruby stopped talked when she looked into the face of the boy that was supposed to be dead. "Naruto?" She asked as if afraid that he wasn't real.

"I'm back, I'm finally back and I'm sorry for having made you wait for me." Naruto said. Ruby just rushed at him and tackled him to the ground and holding onto him as if he would disappear. Naruto just smiled, even though he had lost his home on his world, he had made a new one here in Remnant and he couldn't be happier…

* * *

 **And that is the end for Volume Three. I hope you all enjoyed as Volume Four is just around the corner. And this is a milestone for me as I finally broke a 100k in words for one of my stories. I'll see you all next time so as always, Stay frosty my friends.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Cinder looked at Ruby whose face was a mix between complete shock and grief. Cinder had killed Pyrrha before the younger girl's eyes. The girl was surrounded in an odd red cloak of energy that constantly moved about her body. It was but a moment where the girl took a deep breath before screaming._

" _Pyrrha!" Ruby's eyes glowed before two massive wings of silver expanded from her eyes before covering her in a silver ball that Cinder could see through. What she saw inside terrified her to her core as she witnessed Ruby's skin peeling off to reveal raw red bleeding flesh underneath. The openings in which Cinder could see this quickly closed up and hid the screaming girl inside as a massive pillar of silver expanded into the sky._

" _What!?" Cinder shouted out in complete confusion at this new development. Where did this power come from? And what was happening to the girl inside of this energy? He question was quickly answered as the pillar shrunk down until is disappeared which just left the silver sphere behind._

 _The sphere cracked open and revealed something else. Where once a young girl had stood, now it was some type of monster. This creature had an outline of the girl it had once been, but now all that remained was just a body that was covered in silver and white energy that moved across her body as if it was alive while four tails waved about her. On her head was a pair of foot long ear that twitched, as if alive. The creature's eyes were glowing white circles which just stared at Cinder in curiosity._

 _That was when the creature opened her mouth which just seemed like a jagged crack. Inside her mouth was the same pure white as her eyes. She roared out which pushed Cinder back a few feet and caused the Grimm dragon that was next to her to dig its claws into the tower's floor in order to not fall off the tower._

 _The creature lifted her hand up to her face which revealed the sharp claws at the end of her fingers. Then she slammed her hand into the ground which made a small hole that her arm fit through. Cinder formed a glass arrow into her hand and took aim with her bow before firing at the monster._

 _Her glass arrow broke upon contact with the creature's skin which made Cinder narrow her eyes. She had no plan for this. It was something else. Ruby was something else. That was when Cinder heard a cracking beneath her feet which made her jump out of the way. She did so right on time as well since a silver arm broke through the ground where she once stood._

 _Cinder looked at the arm and back to the creature which seemed to be smiling. Cinder had no idea as to why this creature was smiling until she looked back to the silver arm. Well… more like arms as a second arm grew off of the first one and grabbed her left hand. That was when Cinder felt pain that was completely indescribable._

 _The silver hand was burning her arm which made Cinder scream as she scrabbled to break the grip of the creature with a primal fury. The Grimm dragon saw its companion being attacked so it charged at the arm and gripped it in its jaw. Cinder felt the grip leave her arm and felt relief before she looked at her arm and felt fear in the pit of her stomach._

 _Her arm had turned a dull silver, and when she tried to move her arm, it wouldn't even respond to her commands. It was just dead flesh which made Cinder breath hard in fear._

 _While Cinder dealt with the loss of her limb, the dragon was having an even worse time as it's jaw began turning silver wherever it bit the arm of the silver being. The dragon let the arm go as it felt too much pain when it tried to bite the arm in half. It roared at the monster before it and the creature just looked at the dragon with a cocked head._

 _That was when her tails formed into a crescent shape around her body and at the tips of her tails, multiple silver and red balls coalesced into a small black orb which shrunk down. The creature moved her head to the ball and cracked her jaw open farther than any normal human could ever possibly do. It was like her head was connected by a hinge as that jaw shut down upon the sphere. When she ate it, the ground cracked around her under her immense weight._

 _Cinder didn't understand any of what was happening. What was this girl? Her question still wasn't answered when she saw that silver hand snake out at her. Cinder jumped out of the way just as another hand broke off from that one and grabbed her by the throat, choking her slowly. Cinder wanted to scream as that hand began burning her throat but all that came out was a strangled hiss before she was slammed into the ground and released by the hand._

 _With Ruby, her silver body bloated up before she vomited out a silver beam from her mouth which made direct contact with the dragon. The dragon made one roar of defiance before it was consumed by the light. When the beam faded, a silver statue of the dragon remained. The ground underneath it had also been turned into that horrific silver._

 _Cinder coughed up blood and silver flecks as she tried to pull herself away from this monster. Tears slipped down her eyes from the immense pain that she was feeling, and she couldn't even voice it. She looked back to see that Ruby had pulled her hand from out of the ground, and now she was slowly crawling to her on all fours like a primal animal. Those glowing white eyes were burned into Cinder's mind as the creature came closer and closer. Each step made by it left a silver print behind._

 _With all of her strength, Cinder pulled herself to the edge of the tower and looked down before looking back at Ruby who kept coming. There was a growling sound that came from Ruby which sounded almost like laughter. Horrid demonic laughter._

 _She hadn't been afraid of anything since she had been a little girl. But this moment with that monster staring at her brought up that feeling from when she was a child. Indescribable fear that filled her completely. Nothing she had felt before, or would feel now could ever match up to this being before her. Cinder looked back to the edge of the tower and made up her mind._

 _In one quick movement, Cinder rolled off the tower and fell towards the pavement below until she was caught in the air by one of the flying Grimm in the area. When that happened, Cinder felt her eyes close and her world went dark as a roaring was heard in the background._

* * *

Cinder woke up quickly while breathing heavily. There was sweat all over her body and in her bedsheets. Cinder quickly grasped her throat and rubbed it. It had been a month since that day, and yet she still had nightmares each night about it. She still felt the pain from what Ruby had done to her. It kept her up each night regardless of what she tried. On that day, three things had been taken from her in but an instant. One had been her left arm, the second had been her voice. The final thing that had been taken which had hit Cinder the most had been her pride.

She hadn't been able to sleep well for so long. And almost every waking moment was filled with the memories of that encounter. No matter what Salem said in an effort to comfort her was able to break through her terror. This is what she used to push herself when training with her master, the thought that out there, somewhere was Ruby, the cloaked girl, the silver-eyed girl, the monster. Cinder looked down at her left arm which had been completely bandaged.

Salem had done everything she could to get her arm working again. When normal methods didn't work, Salem had resorted to very unorthodox methods which hurt her every once in a while. The bandages needed to stay on for a while as the arm healed, but she would have use of it again. Then she could really delve into her training. Her training to escape that fear that continually haunted her.

Regardless of what Salem had tried, her throat was a completely different matter which just couldn't be fixed. This damage also had taken away her ability to speak audibly to people, and instead it came out as a whispering hiss. And on her throat a giant silver handprint which had stayed. Cinder had been unable to do anything to remove the silver handprint, so she had taken to wearing clothes with high collars in order to hide her disfigurement.

As Cinder looked at her ceiling, she didn't even understand why she was so terrified, just that the fear would not leave her. With a shudder, Cinder leaned back down onto her bed and tried to sleep once more. Maybe this time the nightmares would disappear.

* * *

He could hear Ruby crying into his chest as he laid on the snow-laden ground. He just held the crying girl in his arms as let out all the emotion that she had been holding inside of herself. Naruto just stroked her hair and told her that everything would be okay. It was a small amount of time before Ruby's cries subsided and she looked at Naruto.

He looked into her face and quickly noticed the set of whisker marks on her face. Her eyes had also changed as they now had slits for pupils. Naruto quickly recalled what Sasuke had told him during their battle that Ruby had Kurama's chakra within herself. Guess she must have awoken it somehow.

Naruto cupped her cheek with his hand and smiled softly to her. "Are you real, or are you another dream?" Ruby whispered.

"I'm real. I wouldn't lie to you."

"But they said that you were killed."

"I'm a Tailed Beast. Normal ways of killing me are out of the question. And I had to fulfill my promise to you." Naruto poked Ruby's forehead as he said this, "I told you that I would come back to you. And I never go back on my promises." It was at this point that Ruby quickly kissed Naruto and the teen, while surprised at first, quickly deepened himself into it. When the teens separated, they both were slightly blushing.

"How about we talk inside, it's a little cold out." Naruto stated. That was when Ruby noticed Naruto's nudity and quickly turned ripe like a tomato. She got off the teen and tried to avoid looking below his waist, not that she couldn't help getting a peak every once in a while.

"Let's get inside and I'll find you something to wear." Ruby said as she grabbed Naruto's wrist and brought him inside. When Naruto entered, he was taken into the kitchen first. "Just wait here and find something to eat while I get you some clothes." Ruby said all of this while trying to avoid looking at Naruto and eventually left.

Naruto laughed softly at this and then went to the fridge which he opened and rifled through. He grabbed some ham slices and cheese which he ate quickly. It was a simple and quick snack as he continued checking the drawers of the fridge. After eating what he could find inside of it, he looked around the space he was in.

That was Ruby came down carrying some clothes which she placed onto the kitchen table. "I looked through some of my dad's stuff for things that you could wear. I hope that they fit you. Naruto looked at the clothes which consisted of a white shirt, and brown sweatpants. He quickly put them and found the clothes to fit him nicely.

"Where is you dad and Yang? I haven't seen them at all." Naruto asked. Ruby looked less happy when Yang was mentioned.

"Dad is out in town getting food. Yang is sleeping in her bed." Ruby replied. Naruto found it a bit odd that Yang would still be sleeping. If he remembered correctly, she'd always be up a before Ruby.

"When do you think that Yang will wake up?"

"She might come out of her room today. I don't know. Ever since Beacon, Yang just hasn't been the same." Ruby seemed extremely depressed as she said this which was a cause of concern for Naruto.

"What happened at Beacon?"

"Beacon fell that night. And we lost a lot of people. Some of them were people that we knew." Naruto looked at Ruby with some seriousness.

"Who?"

"We lost Pyrrha, and Ozpin went missing. There was also a of students that died that night. Yang took it the hardest that night. Especially when the team split and she lost her arm." Naruto's jaw dropped at the news as his mind tried to comprehend the news.

"Who was responsible for this?" Naruto asked. He knew that Sasuke wasn't the mastermind behind that plan.

"It was Cinder. She's the one that killed Pyrrha. Right in front of me. I couldn't do anything to stop it…and I did something that I couldn't remember afterwards." Ruby looked out the window of the kitchen as she said this.

"What happened?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Uncle Qrow said that I turned into something with four tails. That's all he would tell me. Apparently, I did a lot of damage when it happened. And I can't remember any of it." Ruby finished. Naruto figured out quite quickly what Ruby was talking about. If she had Kurama's chakra in her, then there was a definite possibility that she activated it. Her eyes and face showed obvious signs of this.

"I know how you're feeling since I once had to deal with that as well." Ruby looked at Naruto after he said this.

"You did?"

"Before Kurama and I were friends, he tried to take control of my body in order to escape his seal. If I got too angry, he'd start supplying me his chakra in an effort to take me over." Naruto replied.

"Then what does that mean with me?"

"His chakra might have been trying to protect you. I don't really know since artificial jinchuurikis were extremely rare. But I do know that Kurama gave you his chakra in order to protect you, so maybe a little later, we can work on controlling it together." Ruby seemed extremely relieved when she heard this, "What happened with Yang's arm?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"It got cut off when she was fighting the leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus. Blake got Yang out of there and then she ran off. This was followed by Weiss' father taking her back to Atlas. It was really hard for the first few weeks. I lost you, and I didn't even know why. Qrow wouldn't tell me." Naruto walked over to the table that Ruby was sitting at and joined her. Then he reached out and held her hand in his.

"During my battle with Sasuke, I managed to defeat him and I stood over him as he was dying. We talked for a while and he died right there." Naruto gripped Ruby's hand a little tighter when he remembered how he died. The pain of Winter's saber going through his chest. The constricting feeling in his lungs as he eventually fell down, and finally the thoughts that were going through his head.

"Weiss' sister: Winter, she stabbed me in the back and left me to die. After that, I know for a fact that I was in the afterlife. I saw all my friends, my family, even Kurama. They were all there for me, and we talked before I woke up in the woods near your house." Naruto finished as he stared into Ruby's eyes.

"But how were you even able to come back to life?" Ruby asked.

"I'm a Tailed Beast. They are beings that are made up of pure chakra, which is what I am. If any of us were to die, we'd eventually reform over time. Basically, I'm immortal…i-if you wanted to leave me because of that, I'd understand." Naruto stated with resignation. It was at this point that the idea sunk into his head that he'd probably live forever. Longer than all of his friends, longer than even Ruby could possibly hope.

He felt Ruby grip his hand even tighter while her eyes filled with determination. "I'm not going to ever leave you. You never have to worry about that, ever! And don't you ever think about that again, you understand?" Ruby asked. Naruto smiled at this and nodded.

"I got it."

"I'm not going to lose you again. You're stuck with me, now and forever."

"How's Jaune been holding up during all of this? He and Pyrrha were close." Naruto asked.

"I've talked to him a few times, communication around the world has been harder since Beacon fell. He told me that he's been training, and we were coming up with an idea of heading to Mistral with the rest of his team." Naruto seemed slightly confused at this.

"Why Mistral?"

"Apparently, Uncle Qrow was going there in order to deal with some activity that was happening. We planned to meet him there in a few months." Ruby replied.

"Have you told Yang or your dad?"

"No, I plan to leave them a note since Yang hasn't been in the mood to do anything for the past month while dad…He's very protective." Ruby stated. Naruto felt slightly nervous at this. He really hoped that Ruby's father wouldn't decide to kill him just because he was dating Ruby. He had already died two times, he didn't want there to be a third!

"Protective, huh. I guess I should be-" Both teens heard the door open and a pair of shoes stomping through the house until it reached the kitchen. Naruto had never met Ruby and Yang's dad, but from what he could see, Yang took after him much more than Ruby did. He had blonde hair and blue eyes along with a small goatee and some stubble on his jaw. In each of his muscled arms was a set of bags.

"Hey Ruby. How are you doing?" Taiyang asked as he set the bags on a counter and turned to look at his daughter and the white-haired boy next to her. Naruto remembered being in a chair one moment, and the next involved him being body-checked into a wall with the man holding to the wall with his arm on his throat. "Okay, you have ten seconds to tell me who you are and what you are doing in my house!" Taiyang demanded.

"Cahh breahhhh! Cahh breahhhh!" Naruto said as he was unable to make any complex words with Taiyang choking him. Ruby got out of her chair quickly and grabbed her father by the arm.

"Stop hurting him, dad! That's Naruto!" Ruby shouted. Taiyang looked at his daughter before releasing his grip slightly on Naruto.

"But he's supposed to be dead!" Taiyang stated with confusion.

"I came back! Don't let me die again!" Naruto shouted before Taiyang released his grip fully on the teen. Taiyang took a deep breath before looking at Naruto in his mismatched eyes and asked him a question.

"How are you alive? And leave out no details." Taiyang ordered.

* * *

In a refrigerated science division at Atlas, multiple scientist worked on the body that they had been given over a month ago with one single order, replicate its eyes and dissect it. The body had been given to them one day by General Ironwood to the top brass of the science team.

While they were close to finally making a breakthrough with replicating a set of eyes for the General, it was still a complicated process that wasn't helped due to all the discoveries that the scientists were making due to the body's unique DNA. It was odd since while a normal helix consisted of two strand, the ones of this body held three.

It was also incredible that this body had energy coming off of it. It was almost like it was alive, and had been incredibly difficult to separate from the body originally. Now though, when they test it did they find that this energy was extraordinary! One solid gram of this energy gave off more power than that of twenty-four pounds of dust. If they found a way to synthesize this energy into their technology, then they could start a new energy revolution that would be even bigger than Dust. The only issue was that this energy was limited and they had no true way of reproducing it.

If only Winter had left this person alive, they could have used him for more research. As it was, the scientists of Atlas had to make due with what they had at the moment. A few scientists had been sent out to the battleground where Winter had collected this body. The place was a crater that was a mile in diameter. In that crater was the remnants of that energy which had been nicknamed 'R-R' by the scientists.

R-R was found in traces all over the crater and any earth that was dug up and shipped to Atlas was found to have the trace radiation of R-R. When the scientists were given footage of the battle from Winter's ship, and they had used multiple filters on the camera, it had turned out that most of R-R in that crater hadn't come from the body that they had now, and instead had come from the other being that had been there. When Winter had killed the other being, it had dispersed into energy. This had given some of the scientists hope that the being could possibly still be alive out in Remnant, but that was a faint hope. All they could do now was work on what they had at their disposal, and that was the body of this teen before them.

* * *

 **Well, wasn't that a long wait. Sorry about it, but now I'm back in the full swing of things that involve writing, so more chapters for all my stories will be coming out.**

 **So, how do you all like the aftermath. Now we the start of a new arc forming together, one that will involve the already militaristic Atlas researching into chakra. That will totally turn out well and not fuck Remnant harder than Cinder did.**

 **Oh, and Cinder is having to deal with her PTSD that was induced by a Kyuubified Ruby. She really didn't see that one coming, did she?**

 **Either way, once again I'm really sorry about the delays and I'll try to do better. Until then, I'll see all of you next time.**

 **Stay frosty my friends.**


	25. Chapter 25

"And that is how I am here right now. Any questions?" Naruto finished with a nervous look on his face. Taiyang had been leaning on a table across from Naruto with his arms crossed across his chest while Ruby glanced between the two from the other side of the room.

"Is there a limit to how many times that you can die, or do you only have this one extra life?" Taiyang asked.

"Not that I can think of. Tailed Beasts can never really die since they always reform back into nature. Though it takes time, as it took a month before I even reformed." Naruto answered. Taiyang smirked at this.

"I get to kill you consequence free. Sounds like a fair deal." Naruto and Ruby's eyes shot open at this statement. When Taiyang saw this, he began laughing before settling down. "Just kidding." This caused Naruto to breathe out a breath he didn't realize that he'd been holding. "Qrow told me his suspicions that Atlas were the ones that killed you. Now I know that for sure, which explains why they've been dogging after Ruby for a while."

Naruto looked at Ruby with questioning eyes. "It's true. Dad usually kicks them off the property before they can do anything." She stated.

"What do they want with Ruby?" Naruto asked.

"They say that they just want to ask some questions, do a physical check-up on her. I'm guessing that it was because she was very close to you, otherwise they'd be asking Yang the same thing. Even then, Ironwood hasn't bothered showing his face here yet which until he does, I'm not letting a single member of Atlas into the house. Though, this also means that you need to be careful when you go outside, and not just because of Atlas." Taiyang answered.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Naruto guessed.

"Very. Before Beacon fell, all anyone around the world saw was you and that other kid become monsters that tore apart the stadium and flew outside. Everyone got a good view of you then becoming a second giant monster before the CCT tower went down. All anyone heard after this was a message from Atlas saying that they killed both of you. Basically, taking the credit for you stopping that other kid." Taiyang said while pointing at Naruto, "If they found out that you were alive and kicking, then I have no idea what would happen. Probably would send in the army."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this before he answered, "Let them try. Ever since dying, I've gotten real balanced out," Naruto held up his hand and the skin across it rippled before changing into pure white, then it shifted and grew while the fingers became claws. "I'll tear them apart."

"I enjoy your enthusiasm as much as the next guy, but while you may be able to take on the entire combined forces of Atlas on your own, I can't, Ruby can't, and Yang definitely can't." Taiyang answered.

"So, I'm back to square one again, just hiding." Naruto said with disappointment laced in his voice.

"About so. Still, they rarely come by unexpected so you should be in the clear for now. Just make sure to be careful when you go outside." Taiyang answered

"What is everyone doing about the fall of Beacon? I would think that the world's main priority would be to stop the people that caused it, like Cinder for instance." Naruto asked. Taiyang sighed at this.

"You'll find that when communications are cut with all nations, they'll be less interested in trying to find the culprit and more interested in protecting their own. The news that I heard from both Mistral and Vacuo is that they've tightened their defenses and have been more suspicious about who enters their cities. Atlas on the other hand has become much more militarized, more so than before. Personally, it seems like Atlas is gearing up for a war."

"What's the matter with all of them? They should be going out to find the people who did this! None of them should be hiding behind their borders like cowards!" Naruto stated in anger at the idiocy of the countries.

Taiyang just held his hands up in a placating manner. "You can't stay pissed at the other countries for doing nothing. All they know is that two monsters began fighting each other in the tournament and then it was quickly followed by Grimm and the White Fang attacking. They are all on edge right now. It may eventually pass, but until then we are stuck like this right now."

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Naruto asked the man. Taiyang shook his head in response. "Why?"

"Because I'm staying out of this conflict for my daughters. I'm not going to die for it and leave them alone." Taiyang answered calmly.

"Dad, Yang and I don't need to be protected by you." Ruby interjected, "We only had one bad day, it doesn't mean that you have to force yourself to stay here just to protect us."

"Ruby, I'm not forcing myself to do anything. I'm protecting both you and Yang because there are dangers out there in the world that both of you don't know about!" Taiyang said while raising his voice. "What happened at Beacon just illustrates those dangers!"

"I'm one of those danger too, if you have already forgotten." Ruby replied. Taiyang's eyes widened.

"Ruby, that's not what I meant." Taiyang said in an effort to placate his daughter.

"Then what is it that you meant?" Taiyang's hand curled into a fist in frustration. Then he pointed to Naruto.

"He's one of the dangers. If you haven't forgotten, both he and his friend did a good job at trashing quite a bit of Beacon. There's a massive crater right next to the school that highlights what I've been saying. And then there's Atlas who keep coming to the house asking about you, Ruby. I've turned them away ten times this month. Add onto that that there have been Grimm popping up that nobody has seen before. I'm worried. Very worried."

Naruto and Ruby were both silent at the blond man's rant. "Dad, Ruby, what are both of you yelling at?" Another voice came from the doorway as Yang entered into the kitchen. Naruto quickly noticed that her right arm was missing with only the stump poking out from under the sleeve of her shirt. Other than that, the other main difference from what Naruto remembered of the girl was how depressed she looked.

He remembered her for her sunny disposition, but now, she seemed completely broken. Yang's eyes quickly fell onto Naruto as her jaw dropped.

"How?" Was the only word that she could utter.

"Yang, I know that this seems strange but I'm very much alive." Naruto tried to quickly explain to the blonde.

"We all heard the news that you died. How are you alive right now?" Yang demanded.

"I can't really die, or if I do, I don't stay dead. It took me dying to find this out after all." Yang slowly made her way over to Naruto, "Yang, are you okay?" Those were the only words that he was able to say as he received a swift uppercut to the jaw which knocked him onto the floor.

"You died and left my sister sad for a month you jerk!" Yang shouted. Naruto made a mental note to himself that even though Yang was missing an arm, she could still pack a punch.

"Yang, you didn't need to hit him!" Ruby said in shock.

"He left us. We mourned for him, and it turns out that he isn't even dead! How am I supposed to react when I see a dead guy in our kitchen?" Yang asked.

Naruto lifted his head off the floor before replying, "Maybe by not punching him in the face when you first see him. That would be very helpful." Naruto then left his head fall back down onto the ground and groaned in pain.

"How did you even come back?" Yang demanded. Naruto pushed himself back up from the floor with some help from Ruby.

"Well, this is gonna be the third time I've explained this so listen up, cause I don't want to say it again." With that, Naruto began telling Yang everything that had happened. She interjected with a question here and there, but other than that, she was quite silent during the whole story. When Naruto had finished, Yang finally spoke.

"That was one crazy story. Still doesn't fix how angry I am at you." Yang stated.

"Never thought it would. Just wanted you to hear it from me." Naruto replied. "Now, if anyone minds, I am going to get some more food. Dying apparently makes you very hungry." Naruto said before heading to the fridge and opening it. He looked around it and began pulling things out of the fridge and consuming them.

"What are you planning to do, Naruto?" Yang asked. Naruto pulled his head away from the fridge with a slice of ham in his mouth. He quickly ate the piece before answering.

"Well, the first thing I plan to do is teach Ruby how to use her new abilities. After that, find Qrow and see what he knows about everything that's going on." Naruto explained.

"No, you are not teaching her how to use what I know you're thinking of." Taiyang interrupted.

"Why? I should learn how to control this new power of mine." Ruby complained.

"Ruby, you didn't see what Qrow and I saw at Beacon. Your skin was completely burned off. There was blood everywhere…I thought that you were going to die from your wounds, but somehow you healed from all of it." Taiyang looked at Ruby, "I'm not letting that happen again."

"And while you wait the world goes on without you. I don't know if Ruby managed to kill Cinder, and if she saw what Ruby became and survived, how much do you want to bet that Cinder and her friends won't come to this house in an effort to either capture or kill her? Add that to all of these brewing tensions in Remnant and it'll be a miracle if war doesn't break out by the end of the year." Naruto looked Taiyang right in the eyes, "If I can ensure that Ruby is going to be prepared and ready for what is going to come, then I'll do so."

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back. Don't leave the house." Taiyang ordered as he got up from where he was sitting.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"Out to think." Taiyang replied before leaving the room.

"I'm heading back to my room." Yang announced before leaving the room as well. This left only Naruto and Ruby, along with a curious Zwei still staying in the kitchen.

"Ruby, when do you plan to leave with Jaune and the others?" Naruto asked.

"The beginning of winter." Ruby answered.

"Then we don't have a lot of time to get ready. If your dad says no to me training you, then we are going to train later tonight when everyone is asleep. I plan to have us in fighting shape by then." Naruto explained.

"You don't care what dad says?"

"Not if it is limiting us. Your dad may be trying to protect you, but its preventing us from getting ready for the battle that is to come."

"Did you really mean it when you said that war was going to happen?" Ruby asked.

"It's a possibility. The only way that all four kingdoms communicated with each other was shut down. All anyone saw was Beacon get attack before communications ended. Then they heard that Beacon fell. Add this on the added Grimm attacks and you have a powder keg waiting to go off."

"Then we need to try and stop all of this from happening and save the world."

* * *

 **And that's that. Next chapter will enter the perspectives of some people other than our heroes. Sorry for the wait. Kinda been taking a well deserved vacation.  
**

 **Stay frosty my friends.**


	26. Chapter 26

At a bar in Vale, Qrow had begun a long night by drinking whisky. The huntsman had been drinking a lot more ever since the fall of Beacon. Ozpin disappearing, the Maiden being killed and her power lost, and losing Beacon to the Grimm. That was a great reason to drink one's sorrows away.

But that wasn't the only reason. Qrow could still remember the moment when he encountered Ruby along with Taiyang. The two of them had gone all around Beacon searching for her, and they'd eventually been told by some of her classmates about where she had gone off to.

The two of them immediately headed for the tower and heard that roar. It was inhuman, it sounded like something from a nightmare, and it sounded like pure pain.

Qrow flew up to the top of that tower and found Ruby in that silver tailed form of hers just sitting and roaring at the sky for no real reason. It was only when Qrow approached that Ruby stopped roaring at the sky and turned her attention to him.

Qrow took another sip of his glass as he could still those silver orbs that made up her eyes. Completely blank. It was like something had pulled out her humanity and replaced it with a creature of rage.

If he wanted to be honest, Qrow thought that Ruby was going to kill him when she raised her right hand at him, that was until something stopped her. She began roaring once more except that the silver energy that had been coating her face pulled itself back, and Qrow was able to see all the horrific damage that had been happening to Ruby.

The top layer of her skin was missing, almost like something had pulled it off, and blood was dripping all across her face.

Qrow had no idea how anyone could survive wounds like that. He almost would've either counted Ruby for dead, or crippled. But it was not to be. It wasn't until after the silver energy left her body and he'd taken her from off the top of the tower to show Taiyang, that a new layer of skin immediately began healing across her body and left her looking like nothing had happened.

He wished that he never had to have seen that happen, but the images just kept popping back into his mind. Alcohol truly was the best cure for dealing with things like that. Qrow pulled out from his belt a handle which made up Ozpin's cane.

If he pressed a button on the side of the handle, the rest of the cane would quickly expand, but he neither desired or had the will to gaze at the fully extended weapon. It just reminded him too much of his failure.

There was also the issue of Naruto dying. Qrow didn't know how well Ruby was holding up with that. Guess it was just something that Ruby had to learn by the time that she was ready to leave Vale with her friends. Qrow wholly supported the action, if only because of how Taiyang was being too protective and coddling. It was cute when the girls were young, but now was not the time to try and protect them. The world as it was wouldn't allow it.

Things were changing at a face pace, and Qrow didn't know if he would be able to keep pace with it.

With another swig, Qrow left some lien of the table he was sitting and walked away, he had work to do, and drinking his problems away would only stall the inevitable.

* * *

 **Vale  
**

* * *

Naruto and Ruby had been waiting for Taiyang to come back for over an hour now. The teens had managed to pass the time with Ruby telling Naruto more about everything he'd missed, but there was only so much that she could tell him. Now they were both just waiting for when Taiyang eventually came back.

"Ruby, do you remember anything from after Pyrrha died?" Naruto asked. If there was anyone that knew what she had gone through when she used Kurama's chakra, it would be him.

"Not really. I just felt a lot of pain when I saw Pyrrha die, and it felt like my skin was burning. Then everything went black. That was it." Ruby answered.

"Just like how I was when I entered my four-tailed state. I couldn't remember anything afterwards. Just people telling me that I destroyed a lot of the area and that I hurt some people." Naruto grabbed Ruby's hand and gave her a reassure squeeze. "I'm going to be here for you, so you don't have to worry. We'll get through this together."

"Thanks." Ruby replied with a soft smile. It eventually faded from her face as she then said, "How would we even start training me to use this power I have? I don't even know how I began using it, or what would happen if I did get it working for me."

"We'll find a way. I have a few ideas of what we can do. After all, I had to go through similar training when I first started using Kurama's chakra." Naruto answered.

"At least you have all of this figured out. I wonder what dad-" Ruby was interrupted by Zwei's barking and the front door opening. The two teens poked their heads out from the kitchen entrance and saw Taiyang walking towards them with a bag in one hand.

"Where did you go?" Ruby asked the man as he entered the kitchen. He tossed the bag at Naruto before answering.

"Went out to a store. I picked up a few things." Naruto opened the bag that Taiyang tossed to him and pulled out a brown wide-brimmed hat. "That's so you can keep a low profile. The white hair and marks on your face are pretty recognizable. The rest of the items in that bag are some clothes that I bought so that you don't have to keep using mine. Had to guess your size for them, I think I did pretty good in that regard."

Naruto put the hat on his head and then looked at the father and daughter, "How do I look?" He asked.

"Like a cowboy." Ruby replied. Naruto shrugged at this.

"No idea what that is, but I'll take it as a compliment." He pulled out a long brown jacket next, and that was followed by a pair of black pants. "I hope that there is at least something ora-" Naruto grinned as he pulled out an orange shirt. "Perfect!"

"If anyone asks, you're my nephew." Taiyang stated.

"But you don't have any siblings." Ruby quickly remarked.

"We'll say that Qrow is his father. People will believe that more than they'll believe that he's my son. Besides, even I have no idea if Qrow has fathered any kids." Taiyang said the last bit under his breath.

"Oh, well, that'll work. So, what is your decision about Naruto training me?" Ruby asked.

"Absolutely not. I'm forbidding you from training if it will involve you getting injured like you did last time." Taiyang sternly ordered. Ruby was about to speak up until Taiyang silenced her with a stern look, "I will not stand by and watch my daughter injure herself like that. I may seem harsh, but I'm doing it to protect you."

Ruby stomped off without a word and left the two males, along with Zwei, along with one another.

"You are being too coddling. She wants to be able to protect others." Naruto reasoned.

"And how do you protect others when you are horribly injured? It's absurd!" Taiyang shouted. Taiyang calmed himself before saying, "The only reason that I haven't kicked you out of the house right now is because Ruby cares about you, and it would destroy her if she lost you again."

"And why would you want to kick me out?" Naruto asked, his curiosity was peaked at this.

"Because, if anyone or, heaven forbid, James Ironwood found out that you were here, they'd send and army after you. The longer you stay here, the more danger you put everyone here in." Taiyang explained.

"I understand." Naruto said in a subdued tone.

"Can't help it, you're here now. I'll be outside if you need me. You can sleep on the couch, Ruby or Yang can show you where the blankets are." Taiyang then walked out of the kitchen with an excited Zwei trailing after him. Naruto heard the front door open and then close which left him to his own thoughts.

* * *

 **Atlas**

* * *

James Ironwood sat at his desk reviewing some files. Most were superfluous news about the budget, dust supplies, and other items. The Atlesian military had been under scrutiny by the public ever since the Beacon incident.

Now the public barely trusted that Atlas technology could protect them, much less avoid being hacked. It had been quite clear that their machinery could be turned against them. This left James with the task of trying to hold up the trust in the Atlesian military, as well as shuffle human soldiers into the places of the robotic soldiers that were still in commission.

Most of the machines had been shut down after that day in order to receive diagnostics and to pacify the public from rioting. It had been a nightmare, so much of the budget had been diverted from strengthening the military to helping fix all the damage that was caused in Vale, pay the extra soldiers who were now taking the places of the machines.

That didn't even mention the profit-loss from those who had bought the Atlesian machines now trying to get them refunded.

In larger terms, it meant a budget deficit that might last for the next few years and the loss of trust in the Atlas civilian population and the other kingdoms. In simpler terms, they were fucked.

James was at his wits end, and the only thing that seemed to be a plus was the energy project that the science division was working on. Apparently, they were making a breakthrough that could revolutionize the Dust industry as well as change the world for the better.

The only thing that the division had been asking for was to study those who had spent long interactions with the one known as Naruto Uzumaki. He had no idea as to why they wanted this, but he knew that part of that request was impossible.

Weiss Schnee would never be let out of the sight of the Schnees, Blake Belladonna was missing, and both Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose were both kept under the protective watch of Taiyang Xiao Long.

Though, James did have an idea on how to get close to Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, especially Ruby Rose, reports had talked about how close she was to Uzumaki.

As it was, he'd settle with leaving the members of Team RWBY alone unless it was truly needed for the betterment of Atlas. Still, it wouldn't hurt to help Yang Xiao Long out. She was a good soldier, one that had lost her arm in the line of duty. It seemed only right that he should help her. And it would also give him the ability to get close to the girls and do a quick scan of them to see if they tested positive for what the science division called R-R.

He'd put it as one of his things to do.

* * *

It was late at night that Naruto went up to Ruby's room and found the silver-eyed girl reading some comics. "Hey, how are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Ruby set her comic down and pulled the covers of her bed off to reveal that she was wearing a black t-shirt, and gray sweatpants along with her combat boots. "Is dad asleep?" Ruby asked.

"He is. Your dad really believed that you were upset earlier. That really helped to sell to him that you wouldn't start training." Naruto complimented. Ruby got out of her bed and followed Naruto as the two of them began heading downstairs.

"I was a little upset at him for not letting me be able to train with you. That helped to make it believable." Ruby stated. Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. Eventually the two teens left the house through the backdoor and made their way through the woods surrounding the house until they were in an open patch of land.

"So, what are we going to be doing? Fight hand to hand? Take on some Grimm? Do some-" Naruto stopped where he was and turned around to Ruby as he sat down on the ground in a lotus position.

"None of those. We're going to be meditating." Naruto answered. Ruby seemed both surprised and disappointed at the answer, but she eventually joined Naruto in sitting cross-legged.

"How is meditating going to be helping me?"

Naruto smiled at this, "We need you to connect to Kurama's chakra that's within you. To do that, you have to meditate. It's simple enough." Ruby sighed before she began the long process of trying to connect with Kurama's chakra.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next story to be updated will be AYWMS. After that, we'll see. Anyway, sorry about the wait. Stay frosty my friends.**


End file.
